Perfect Storm
by noscruples
Summary: A/N Jason and Elizabeth meet while traveling on business and a tragic accident occurs that changes both of them fundamentally. How will they cope? There are some events in life that you have no control over. No matter how you prepare yourself or try to pretend that everything will be okay; when it happens to you, there is no going back to normal. Rated T now but will change.
1. Chapter 1 - Perfect Storm

A/N Jason and Elizabeth meet while traveling on business and a tragic accident occurs that changes both of them fundamentally. How will they cope? Rated T now but will change.

Due to recent events, I hope no one is offended by the first few chapters. I started writing this several months ago.

There are some events in life that you have no control over. No matter how you prepare yourself or try to pretend that everything will be okay; when it happens to you, there is no going back to normal. Sometimes a perfect storm happens and all the fates align themselves and you are helpless to fight. You just have to go with it and pray you survive and keep your sanity.

One day, that perfect storm hit my life and it changed everything. One fateful day that no matter what I do, can never be erased from my consciousness.

Please review and let me know what you think!

Chapter 1 – Perfect Storm

Ric looked over at his beautiful fiancé. "Have a safe trip." He said before kissing her softly on the lips. He was so in love with Elizabeth Webber that he hated being away from her to go to work, let alone out of the country.

Elizabeth smiled. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Elizabeth smiled and shut the car and went into the airport terminal. She waited patiently in the security line thinking about how wonderful the trip was going to be. Going to these kinds of events were something she always looked forward to. Art was her passion and as an up and coming artist, people were already noticing her and buying her paintings. She sold out every show and as a result, her presence was in high demand. When she got word from her agent Diane that there was a request for her to do a gallery tour in Chile, Elizabeth jumped at the chance. Ric, who was the D.A., couldn't get away so she was making the trek on her own. It was also mid-January, so it would be summer there. She loved the fact that she could wear sundresses while everyone in Rochester were practically wearing parkas.

She was just walking away from the security checkpoint when her phone rang. Fumbling for a moment, she dropped her purse and quickly grabbed it before fishing the cell phone out. "Hello?" She said slightly out of breath.

"I was just making sure that you made it to the airport on time." Diane said.

Elizabeth was notorious for getting lost in her painting and forgetting about the time.

"I'm on my way to the gate."

"Just what I wanted to hear. When you get back, we'll talk about your next offer."

Liz grinned. "Is it good?"

"Am I wearing a new pair of Manolo Blahnik's that I got half priced, might I add, from the Rack?"

Liz chuckled. "Nice score."

"I would have gotten you a pair too, but the gahnome size was sadly picked over." She quipped over enunciating.

Laughing, Liz plopped down into a seat. "So I'm a gahnome now?"

"Pretty much." Diane said before pursing her lips. "I just emailed you the latest itinerary. Call me after you check in."

"I will."

"Toodles."

Liz smiled. Diane was like a surrogate mother to her. Her parents and brother had died in a tragic plane crash when she was five. Her and her sister happened to be visiting with her grandparents when it occurred. So, what began as a visit to another state, ended in a new life and place to call home. She met Diane in art school. The woman had a nose for sniffing out talent and she kept close tabs on Elizabeth as she developed as an artist; making sure she stayed on the right track. So, she would always be grateful to her. In fact, she loved Diane.

The stewardess called her row number and she got up and waited to board the plane. She settled in and found herself sitting next to an older lady who was very nice and gratefully really tired. Elizabeth had a lot on her mind and she really wasn't in the mood to be chatty. She was trying to figure out how she was going to fit a wedding into her tight schedule before she finally drifted off to sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sighed and looked around as he spoke to Sonny. "I'm almost done. I should be home in a week tops."

"Good. "

"How's Gina?"

"She's missing you but I saw her yesterday and she looked fine."

Jason smiled. "Tell her I miss her."

"I will."

Jason ended the call. He's engaged to Gina Cates whose brother is Jagger Cates. He met her through Stone and Robin. After Stone died, she had left town. But several years later, she came back and they had started a friendship that led to love.

Not paying attention, he bumped into someone as he went to open the door to a restaurant. "Sorry." He said softly.

Elizabeth looked up at him. "It's okay. I should have been paying attention."

From an artist's standpoint, she'd give anything to draw him. He was a beautiful man. And Jason was equally impressed with Elizabeth.

"Table for one please." She said holding up one finger.

The restaurant was packed.

The woman nodded and looked up at Jason. "Mesa para uno." He said.

The hostess smiled at Jason so brightly that Elizabeth had to fight the urge to smile. She watched him and the woman talk back and forth and then Jason looked over at her. "She said that they are full and have one table left for two. I told her to let you have it and then she asked if we'd possibly want to eat together."

Liz smiled. "That's fine with me. I mean if you don't mind."

Jason smiled. "Mesa para dos." He said smoothly.

She nodded and grabbed two menus and they followed her to a corner and sat down.

"My name is Jason." He said.

"I'm Elizabeth."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Where are you from?"

"Port Charles, NY."

Liz smiled. "Really? I live in Rochester."

"Small world."

The waitress interrupted and Jason ordered a beer and Elizabeth ordered a margarita.

"So, what do you do?"

"I run a coffee warehouse among other things." Jason said cryptically. "How about you?"

"I'm an artist."

"Are you any good?"

Elizabeth laughed. "So they tell me."

Jason smiled. There was something about her that was so warm and inviting. She was a total stranger to him yet he oddly felt at home with her.

They ordered their food and drank.

"So, are you here for work or play?" Jason asked curiously.

"I'm giving a lecture at an art gallery."

"That sounds interesting."

"I hope it is. I would hate for everyone to fall asleep while I prattle on and on about light, texture, and depth."

"I can't imagine that anyone would be bored around you." Jason said before he could stop the words.

Liz blushed. "You're too kind."

"Are you married?"

"Engaged."

"Me too."

Elizabeth wondered what kind of woman Jason was engaged to. She imagined that she'd probably be blonde and gorgeous. The man was incredibly hot.

The waitress brought their food and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. And when they finished eating, they chatted some more and had a great time together. When it was time to go neither of them really wanted too.

Jason walked her back to her hotel since it was right around the corner. "Well, it was very nice running into you Ms. Webber."

"Same here Mr. Morgan."

"Goodbye."

Elizabeth smiled. "How about we just say see you later."

He looked at her quizzically.

"It's not as final."

Jason smiled. "Okay then, see you later."

He watched her walk inside and then headed back to the restaurant to get his bike.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Several Days Later

"Diane, did you book me on the earlier flight?" Elizabeth asked as she grabbed a pen and paper. Her last engagement had been cancelled and she was anxious to get home and paint.

"I did. You fly out at 5:30 p.m."

"You are a miracle worker."

"I know. That is why I get paid the big bucks."

Liz smiled and ended the call. She packed her bags and started to get ready to leave and then called Ric to let him know her new flight information.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat back in the airplane seat and closed his eyes. He always did that when the plane was loading so that the person next to him wouldn't be chatty. Normally, he would have taken the private jet but Sonny needed it so he had to fly coach. He was tired and ready to get home. Originally, he was supposed to fly out the next day, but when Maxie was able to switch his schedule, he came home a day earlier. He had to admit, while a little annoying, she was turning out to be a great secretary while she went to design school.

Elizabeth was two rows in front of him. She waited until the plane was in the air and then tried to get a little comfortable planning to sleep most of the flight if she could. She felt the plane bank to the right and thought that odd since it would usually hug the coast for a while. At least that was her experience when she had come to South America in the past. Looking out the window, she could see it was really cloudy. The plane suddenly lost altitude and she clutched the seat arms as she tried to keep down her lunch. The stewardess came on and told everyone to put on their seat belts until further notice. And that is when the plane dropped violently again and a few people screamed and got sick. Elizabeth began to pray silently and momentarily felt a hand upon hers. She opened her eyes and the gentleman next to her held out his hand and she grabbed it and held on tightly, briefly wondering if this was similar to what her family felt before their plane had crashed so many years ago.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The din of the plane was eerily quiet. No one was speaking and Jason could feel something wasn't right. The plane had been much louder a few minutes before, so that meant they must have lost one or both of the engines. He grabbed the armrests as the plane began to vibrate. A strong downward current violently dropped it down again and the people on the right side of the plane were looking out the window in shock as they realized they were dangerously close to a mountainside.

And within seconds, the right wing collided with the mountain and all hell broke loose. The dislodged wing cut through the fuselage and the plane split in half. The noise was deafening. Jason looked around wildly and then the left wing was sheared off and they hit the surface of the mountain and began to slide until the nose of the plane finally slammed into what felt like a brick wall. The force of the impact ripped several seats away from the floor of the plane, propelling some of them outside. Others either collided with each other or luggage; while many were sucked out of the plane due to their location and force of impact. And then there was total silence.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason woke up in a panic. His body ached and he had a terrible headache. Turning his head to the right, he realized that the seat was gone that had been next to him and he was momentarily stunned. The cabin looked like a tornado had struck it and the air that filled his nostrils was metallic with a faint touch of jet fuel. There were oxygen masks hanging down from the ceiling and twisted metal jutted out all over the place. He could hear a few people moaning but other than that, there was nothing but the sound of a piece of metal rapping up against the side of the carnage as the wind swirled around the plane.

He undid his seatbelt and slowly stood up. The smell of fuel was making him nervous, but thankfully, there was no fire. Scanning the area surrounding him, he prayed that there were other survivors. However, upon a brief inspection, it didn't seem like there were many others left. He went into what used to be a clear aisle and he came upon an older lady. Her head was bleeding and she had reached out her hand and touched his leg as he walked by.

"Are you alright?" He asked kneeling down.

A tear flowed down her face. "My son is Alberto Diaz. Tell him I love him." She said in Spanish.

Jason swallowed hard. "Si."

He scanned her body and saw that there was a big piece of metal in her side and knew there was no hope for her. She passed out and he stood up again and cringed as a stabbing pain went through his head. Grabbing the back of her seat, he steadied himself for a moment as it passed and then moved forward a little more. Moving some debris out of the way, he found another dead passenger and moved them to the side. And that is when he got to Elizabeth's row. He felt for a pulse on her seatmate but he was dead. Elizabeth's head was slumped forward and he slid his hand under her hair and found her pulse point. To his shock, she was alive. He undid the man's seat belt next to her and moved his body so he could get to her. Jason pushed her hair back and was stunned to realize that he knew her. For a few minutes, he tried to wake her up but nothing worked. So, he undid her seatbelt and carried her outside and he was shocked to realize where they were as he looked up at the imposing mountain.


	2. Chapter 2 - Survival

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I really appreciate the welcome. Now for bad news. I have an evening engagement and ran out of time to post (since I'm still at work). So, I don't think I can post La Famiglia until early morning. Sorry! I should have prepared you.

Chapter 2 - Survival

Jason laid Elizabeth down under a tree and then went back to the plane. Just looking at it as he walked towards it, made him sick to his stomach. He had tortured people in his line of work and done horrible things to their bodies but somehow he could handle that sight; maybe because he would shut of his emotions before he did it. But, this was different. Innocent people had lost their lives in a horrific way. Taking a deep breath, he walked back inside. He found two people who were barely alive but their injuries were grave and they weren't conscious. It took him awhile, but he finally made it to the row before the galley and found some food and water bottles scattered around. There was a first aid kit and a couple of travel sets (blanket and pillow) he was able to retrieve from the remains of an overhead bin.

Jason grabbed what he could carry and then made a few extra trips to get the rest. It was hard to breathe and exhaustion was setting in. Daylight was giving way to the night and he knew that he needed to find them shelter. He was scared to go too far from the wreckage in case people were looking for them so he decided to stay a safe distance away. Unfortunately, the cockpit was smashed into the mountain, so there was no way to make any radio contact. He really wished he could find his carry-on. There were a few suitcases inside the plane so he grabbed a couple to see what was in them. Taking what they could use later, he put the items down on a blanket outside and then sat down to rest for a minute. They were in the Andes mountains and it was cloudy which meant that rain might be coming. He wasn't sure if he should drag all the bodies out of the fuselage and they sleep inside or what. Realizing the amount of work that take, he figured he would have to come up with something else. His body was screaming at him as it was.

"Elizabeth." He said shaking her. "Please wake up." He yelled.

After the fourth round of shaking, Elizabeth's eyes fluttered opened and she was completely disoriented.

"It's okay. Breathe. We crashed and we're alive."

Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered the moments before the final impact and Jason gently rubbed his thumb over her hand. "Where are you hurt?"

Wiping a tear away she said. "Everywhere."

Jason smiled. "You're going to have to be a little bit more specific."

"My head hurts and my body aches. I might have a cut on my leg." She said wincing.

Jason pushed up the leg of her jeans and found the cut. It wasn't too deep but it probably could use some stitches. Grabbing the first aid kit, he cleaned it the best he could and then put a bandage on it.

"Thanks. " She said looking around. "Where do you think we are?"

"Somewhere in the Andes. We hadn't been flying that long."

"Where is everyone else?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked over at her and didn't say anything. She gasped. "There were around 80 people on our flight." She said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I know."

"Thank you for saving me." She said quietly.

"Trust me, I'm glad to have the company."

He got up and dragged some fuselage across the ground and then placed the big piece across two tree trunks that had been shorn off, creating a lean-to of sorts and also put some of it on the ground as well. He grabbed some seat cushions and put them down to make a mattress but then realized that due to gaps, it wouldn't be very comfortable. So, he found two seats stuck together and put them inside. Elizabeth got up and grabbed two smaller pieces of metal that they could lay against the sides of the shelter and Jason found a lighter one to put against the front in case it rained and they needed to protect themselves. He had found some plastic trash bags, so he ripped them open and placed them along the seams, using large rocks to hold them down in order to keep the water out in case it rained.

They put the food and other things Jason had collected inside the shelter and then went back inside the plane to see if they could find anything else before he totally lost the sunlight. Miraculously, he found his carry-on wedged under a seat and grabbed it and took it outside. He was exhausted and his head was throbbing but he was determined to make sure they would survive the night.

"Jason, you need to sit down. It's getting dark anyway."

He nodded and came inside. Thank God it wasn't winter or they would have been in big trouble. It was probably in the 70's. It was the rain that worried him the most. If there was enough, the plane could dislodge and careen down the mountain and it would be hard for them to be seen.

He opened his suitcase and pulled a phone out of his bag and turned it on. "Elizabeth, this is a satellite phone, but the cloud coverage is blocking the signal. I'm hoping that tomorrow it will clear enough and I can get through."

She nodded. At least they had some hope.

He settled in and handled her a bottle of water. "We need to ration. I cut a few bottles open I found on the plane that were empty, and sat them out to collect rain. We can use that water to wash our hands. Are you hungry?"

She shook her head no. "I ate a late lunch and honestly, the crash pretty much took away my appetite."

Jason nodded. He lifted the armrest that was between them and grabbed a pillow from the bag and handed it to her. "I'll let you sleep, but I think we both might have a concussion."

She was surprised by his admission. "Jason, does your head hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I needed to keep us safe."

She nodded and curled up, laying her head in his lap and looking out into the growing darkness. "I'm scared." She said softly.

"I won't let anything hurt you."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Animals?"

Jason tried not to smile. "I made a makeshift knife earlier." He said picking it up and showing her.

Her one eyebrow raised up and Jason laughed. "You don't trust me?"

She studied his handsome face for a moment before answering. "I don't know why, but I do trust you."

Brushing the hair off of her face, his eyes softened and he spoke quietly, "I promise you that I'm going to get us off this mountain. Do you believe me?"

She started to cry but nodded and he pulled her onto his lap and held her. He was surprised that she had lasted that long without breaking down. He was just glad that they both were alive.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Sonny." Johnny said running into the warehouse. "Turn on CNN in the break room. Quick!" He yelled.

Sonny was stunned but he got up and ran into the room and turned it on. He quickly changed the channel as several people walked inside, wondering what had Johnny so upset.

His mouth dropped open when the reporter started to speak.

"There is very bad news coming from Chile this evening. Apparently, an AirValue Jet carrying 79 passengers and crew members veered off course and basically has disappeared. It went off the radar about two hours before sunset and there has been no contact made since then. Due to the weather, the search for any survivors was called off until daybreak. A grim quietness descended on everyone in the nearby airport. They were stunned when they heard the news. There has been a room set up for family members and a special page has also been added on the airline website with numbers and information as it becomes available."

She started to repeat information and Sonny turned and looked at the men standing behind him. They were some of the most lethal men in the country and every one of them had tears in their eyes. Jason was highly respected by all the men and the thought that he might be dead was unfathomable.

Johnny cleared his throat. "He took the satellite phone but the weather might interfere with the connection."

"Make sure Spinelli is on this. If Jason made it, he'll take shelter and will probably try and conserve the battery. We need to be awake when it's daylight there. Until then, we're all going to have to just hope that he survived."

They slowly filed out and Sonny motioned for Max. "Take me to the Quartermaines and then I'll go tell Carly."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alice opened the door to the mansion and was shocked to see Sonny standing there. "Mr. Corinthos?"

"Hi Alice, is Monica or Alan home?"

"Yes, of course come in." She said wondering if something had happened to Jason.

She announced him and then led him into the family room.

Monica saw the look on his face and stood up with tears in her eyes. It was the moment she had dreaded since Jason went to work for the man standing across from her. "Sonny?"

For once, everyone in the room was quiet, even Tracy.

"You know that Jason was in South America right?"

She nodded.

"They just announced on CNN that his plane crashed."

There was a loud gasp and if Sonny hadn't moved fast enough, Monica would have hit the floor.

Alan tried to wake her. She slowly came around and Max picked her up and moved her to the couch.

Monica clutched Sonny's hand. "Did they find the plane?"

"No. The weather is very cloudy so they can't search until the morning."

A tear ran down her face. "Do they think anyone could have survived?"

"It's not looking good. The plane would have probably crashed in the Andes mountain range somewhere. The only good thing is that it's summer there."

Lila cried softly as Edward rubbed her back.

"If anyone can survive, it's my grandson." He said gruffly.

"I hope you're right Edward. There's one more thing."

"What?"

"He does have a satellite phone on him. I always insist that he take one just in case there's an emergency."

"Thank God." Alan said.

"The clouds probably would interfere with the reception though. So, we think that if he's alive and has access to it, he'll more than likely try to contact us tomorrow."

"For now, we pray." Tracy said softly.

Sonny stood up. "I'll call you if I hear anything."

"If you need anything, please ask." Edward said. He would use every connection he had to make sure his grandson got home safely.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason listened as the rain started to fall. He hated to move her, but he had to. Very carefully, he shifted her in his arms and then slid out of the chair and turned so he could sit her on the seat. She jumped and clutched his arms.

"Sorry, I need to cover the front. It's raining."

It was a little cooler than it was earlier which felt nice. He ducked out and shifted the large piece of the plane and pulled it over the opening and then went inside and closed the gap; only leaving a small portion open for air. He went back to the seat and they got themselves arranged.

"Nothing is ever going to be the same again." Elizabeth said softly.

Jason knew what she meant. He already felt really guilty that so many people died and he had lived. Elizabeth just felt empty because she didn't understand why she was spared just like the first time. She had been dreaming about the plane crash and that is why she had jumped when Jason had moved her. It was right before the impact occurred in her mind. In a way, the solitude of the mountain was welcome. Having to go back home and try to be normal again is what seemed overwhelming to her.

"My family died in a plane crash when I was younger." She blurted out.

Jason was shocked.

"No one survived. Now I kind of know what they went through. I just can't get it out of my mind. When I'm dreaming, sometimes I see the man that was sitting next to him and then he'll morph into my dad."

He took her hand in his and held it. "I'm so sorry."

He listened to her cry softly. "Try to sleep okay."

"Okay." She said quietly.

They both slept off and on throughout the night. Elizabeth was awakened by nightmares and Jason just couldn't relax because he wanted to make sure they stayed protected.

The sunlight flickered inside the shelter and Jason's eyes snapped opened. He prayed that somehow he'd be able to get through to Sonny so they could be rescued.


	3. Chapter 3 – First Contact

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm so glad you guys are loving the story. I'm so into writing it! I really appreciate you taking the time to review! It's the only outwardly reward I get for writing these fics! It's fun to see your reactions! If you don't follow the story, I encourage you to so you'll be notified, because sometimes I post two chapters in one day and it doesn't update the time I post in the search on the site, so you won't know it.

Chapter 3 – First Contact

Sonny passed out some coffee. There wasn't any new information coming from the reporters, so they left the television on but turned down the volume.

"It's not looking good." Francis said quietly.

"I just refuse to believe that he's gone." Johnny said.

There was a knock on the door and Emily rushed into the room. "I just heard." She said as she cried. Sonny held out his arms and she embraced him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know where to reach you."

She pulled back and wiped her face. "Is there any word yet?"

"No. They are trying to get some climbers in the area by foot. It's still cloudy but they think that it will mostly burn off by noon. That will give Jason an opportunity to use his satellite phone."

She nodded. "Can I stay here with you guys?"

Sonny nodded. "Have a seat. Johnny, get her some coffee."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ric sat in a hotel room near the airport. He was numb. When the news broke, he had rushed to the airport to try and see if maybe he could get some information that the news channels didn't know. But, there was no news yet and they had told him to come back in the morning and they'd have a room set up for the victim's families.

Elizabeth was his heart. She meant everything to him. Not only was she beautiful and smart, but she was extremely talented and giving. He never imagined that he would ever find someone like her. And the thought that she could be gone was crippling. He started to cry and then couldn't stop as the pain ate him up inside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly stared at a picture of Jason. When Sonny had told her she was almost inconsolable. She couldn't imagine living her life without him. But here she was nice and safe, while Jason was stuck god knows where; hopefully not injured. She would give it all up in a heartbeat to bring him back safely; without a second thought.

She went downstairs and let Leticia in. Michael would be awake soon and she wanted to go to the coffee house for a few hours to wait it out. She let Milo know she was ready, and he drove her to the docks.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Gina turned off the water in the shower. She wasn't sure if she was wet from the water or her tears. Jason was the love of her life and she had cried all night thinking that she had lost him. She had been planning their wedding for months and they were both excited about sealing the deal. Wiping her face, she tried to shake off all the gloom and tried to be hopeful. There was still a slight chance that he could be alive and she wasn't ready to give up hope just yet.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason pushed the metal aside and walked outside. It was wet but it thankfully hadn't rained that much. Unfortunately, the clouds still hugged the mountain. He would find it beautiful under any other circumstance. But right now, it stood between them and getting rescued. Elizabeth walked out and stood behind him. They held hands and walked around a little before returning to the shelter to get some food in their stomachs. Jason had some beef jerky in his bag so they had some of that and some cookies from the plane.

"Breakfast of champions." Elizabeth muttered.

Jason smiled. "Tell me more about your art."

Liz smiled. "I don't know where to begin."

"When did you know that you wanted to pursue it?"

"Probably in junior high. They still had art in school back then and I excelled at it."

"I wish I had that kind of talent."

"Something tells me that you're good at a lot of things." She said smiling.

"I try." He said smiling back. "Is art a big deal in Rochester?"

Liz chuckled. "Not really. Before I met my fiancé, I used to live in New York City. I moved with him to Rochester because he got a great job opportunity."

"What's he like?"

"Ric's a good man. He's really smart and very romantic."

Jason nodded. "Sounds nice."

Liz was sad thinking about Ric at the moment. For some reason, she just felt disconnected from everything. As much as the mountain was peaceful, it was also kind of like purgatory. Shaking the feeling off, she asked, "How about your fiancé? What is she like?"

"Gina's nice. I have a dangerous life and she puts up with it. She works at my family's business."

"So you work together?"

"No, I work for someone else. Elizabeth, I'm actually a part of the Corinthos organization. We're partners."

Elizabeth tried to think where she heard that name. "Sonny Corinthos?"

He nodded.

"Oh…." She said knowingly. She felt Jason tense. "It's okay Jason. I would never judge you because of your job."

"I'm his enforcer." He said waiting to see if she understood.

Elizabeth nodded. "I see."

She didn't say anything for a long moment and then she looked up at him. "How does that work exactly?"

Jason chuckled. "I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you."

Elizabeth grinned. "Mob humor huh?"

He smiled. "I'm sure Ric will be thrilled that you're hanging out with an alleged criminal."

She laughed. "Well Ric will just have to suck it up. You are my new best friend and he'll just have to deal with it."

Jason smiled. For some reason, that meant a lot to him.

"We are friends right?"

He nodded. "When we get out of here, you can call me whenever you want. And if you need me, I'm not that far. I'll be there."

Elizabeth sighed. "Thank you Jason. That means everything to me."

She knew that coping would be hard enough without having someone she could talk to that really got how she felt.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny turned up the television.

"Authorities tell us that the tail of the plane has been found. Given what we're told, it looks like the plane may have broken up into pieces at some point. There have been some bodies recovered and rescuers are still looking for the other parts of the plane."

Emily grabbed Johnny's hand and held on tightly. "Do you know where he was sitting?"

Spinelli looked up. "Row 8."

Emily breathed a sigh of relief just as Carly rushed into the room. "What did I miss?"

She briefly acknowledged Emily and then sat down and then her eyes were glued to the television.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason tried the phone but there was still no signal, so he turned it off to save the battery. He ventured to the edge of the precipice they were trapped on and looked out. It was breathtaking. There were a lot of trees, so he couldn't see much, but they were really high up. It would explain why it was a bit harder to walk around a lot. He was already breathing heavily. His lungs ached. Taking a moment to rest, he turned and saw Elizabeth standing in front of their shelter. He didn't want her to be by herself so he turned and slowly made his way back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"How's the cloud coverage?" Johnny asked Spinelli.

"It's starting to clear. Hopefully, we'll hear from him within the hour."

Johnny nodded. He was going crazy. "Sonny, I want to fly the jet down there. That way, when he's rescued, we could bring him back."

Sonny nodded. "That's probably a good idea. Take Francis with you."

Johnny and Francis left the room while Spinelli called the airport to make arrangements. Johnny prayed that they weren't going to just bring back his body as he got into his truck.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason stood outside and tried the phone again. "Holy shit." He said under his breath when he got a dial tone.

"Jason?" Sonny said answering it on the first ring.

"Yeah it's me. I don't know how long I'll have the connection. We crashed and only one other person survived. Her name is Elizabeth Webber. Sonny, have Spinelli track the coordinates of the phone and give it to the authorities."

"He's on it right now. Are you hurt?"

"We both probably have concussions. And we're bruised and battered but somehow we survived."

"Jesus." Sonny said. In was incredible that they hadn't been hurt worse. "Johnny and Francis are about to board the jet. They'll bring you home, although I'm sure a plane is the last place you want to be."

"I just want to get off this mountain."

"I spoke to your parents last night. Gina is trying to hang in there. I just got off the phone with her. Carly and Emily are here. They are crying right now because they're so happy."

Jason smiled. "Tell them I'm fine. Hold on Sonny."

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth. Can you call my fiancé?"

Sonny got a pen. "Yeah, go ahead."

Elizabeth rattled off the number.

"I'll call him as soon as I can. Stay safe."

"Thank you."

She handed the phone back. "I'll turn the phone back on in 15 minutes. Have the authorities call me then." Jason said quickly.

Sonny ended the call when Spinelli signaled him and sat down next to him. Spinelli pointed to a number and Sonny dialed. "Hello, I made contact with a survivor of the AirValue Jet crash. Someone needs to call him back right away."

"Hold on sir." A woman said excitedly.

Music played for a few minutes and then a man's voice was heard. "Hello? Please tell me this isn't a prank."

"It's not. A very good friend of mine, named Jason Morgan, was on that flight. He said the only other survivor he knew of was named Elizabeth Webber. They have a satellite phone and he needs you to call him in 10 minutes. I'll also give you his coordinates."

Sonny rattled it off. "Is it possible to have someone call us with updates?"

"Of course. I have your number. I'll have my secretary update you."

"Thank you."

The phone call ended and they all sat back down and waited.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The phone rang and Jason picked it up. "Hello?"

"Mr. Morgan, I'm calling from the FAA. We have an official from the airport in Chile on the line along with several other people. Can you tell us what happened?"

Jason quickly went through the sequence of events.

"Is there any kind of marker that you can give us?"

Jason sighed. "Not really. The plane sheared off several trees. We're up pretty high; possibly 5 to 6,000 ft."

"We have your coordinates. The only problem is the wind and the remote location. Hold on."

He could hear a lot of commotion in the background.

"Right now, it's not safe to fly into the area where you are. We might have to wait until tomorrow. Do you think you can hang on another night?"

Jason sighed. "Yes. We have some food left and water. I built a shelter."

"Good. You have a watch I presume?"

"Yes."

"We'll call you back in three hours."

"We'll be waiting." Jason said hanging up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ric snapped out of his daze when he heard his name. "Ric Lansing."

He stood up. "That's me."

"Will you come with me please?"

He nodded as faces turned to him looking grim. There were a handful of unlucky people in the room that had come from several different states in the area. They were all thinking that he was about to find out that his loved one was lost.

They took him to a small room.

"What's this about?"

"Apparently, Elizabeth is alive."

Ric gasped. "What? How?"

"She and another man survived the crash. They are the only known survivors at this point."

"Where are they?"

"They are still on the mountain. We might not be able to get to them until tomorrow."

Ric emotionally stood up. "Why the hell not? She's probably scared out of her mind."

"Please calm down Mr. Lansing. I assure you that we are doing the best we can."

Ric sat down and wiped his eyes. She was alive but he felt like he was going to lose his mind if he didn't know she was safe.

"As soon as we find them, they will be seen by a doctor and then flown back here."

Ric nodded.

"Actually, it will be private jet." Another man said.

Ric frowned. "Who arranged that?"

"The boss of the man she's with. It's already in the air. They are from Port Charles, NY, so that is where the plane will probably land."

"As soon as they are found and safe, I'll go there." He said firmly. "When are you going to tell the others?"

"We don't want to give them good or bad news until we have some kind of proof."

Ric nodded. "Thank you for your efforts."


	4. Chapter 4 – The Waiting Game

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Kikimoo – No, Gina is actually Jagger's sister. She was played by Nikki Cox originally. * Guest1 (from bottom) – Not quick endings. Sorry. Then there would be no drama and buildup. * LiasonLuv – Will be very hard for them! * ilovedana53 – lots of drama to come! * ABCSOAPFAN1963 – Emily and Sonny are not a couple. I just can't go there lol. * Vicky Dockery - You are not alone. * klj5017a – Thank you! Lot of questions….

Chapter 4 – The Waiting Game

Sonny finally got through to Ric.

"Hello?"

"My name is Sonny Corinthos and I spoke to Elizabeth early."

"Oh my God. Did she sound okay?"

"She was fine. She asked me to call you and let you know that she was okay."

"Thank God. How did you speak to her?"

"The other survivor works for me. He has a satellite phone and got through."

"This is just crazy. But I'm so relieved right now." Ric said smiling for the first time since he got the bad news.

"I sent my jet to pick her up. I can either have her transported to you or you can meet her here."

"I was planning on driving there as soon as they are rescued."

"There's hotel in town called the Metro Court. I'll have a suite set aside for you both. I'm sure she'll probably want to rest."

"That's very kind of you. I appreciate it."

"I'll text you if I get any more information."

"Thanks. The last I heard was that they were going to have to stay one more night on the mountain."

"I hadn't heard that yet. I'll make sure Jason's fiancé knows." Sonny said.

"Talk to you soon."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Elizabeth sat down on some rocks. It was a beautiful day aside from the fact that they were stuck in the middle of nowhere.

"Are you going to be able to hang with me for another night?" He asked playfully.

"It will be hell, but somehow I'll survive." She quipped.

Jason smiled. "You know it's going to be mayhem when we get back."

She sighed. "I know. That is something I'm not really looking forward to."

"I can't even imagine what life is going to be like."

"Me either. I feel so weird. This is just so surreal. How do we get back to normal?"

"We may never." He said softly.

"You're the only one who will understand how I feel." She said quietly.

"Then we'll be there for each other."

Elizabeth started to cry and Jason picked her up and placed her onto his lap and held her. "I feel like I'm still in shock." She said softly. "That somehow this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up any minute safe in my bed. But it is real; a living nightmare that keeps repeating itself over and over every time I close my eyes. I feel so sad; so many people died. My heart aches right now and I just want to make it all go away."

Jason let a few tears fall listening to her reflections and sobs. He had held his emotions in so tightly but he just couldn't do it anymore. They sat there for a half hour, clinging to each other as they cried. But the tears could not fill the emptiness and detachment that were paralyzing their bodies. It did however release some of their pent up emotions which was a good thing. They needed their strength to get through another night. Even though rescue meant freedom in some ways, it also meant separation and that made them both feel hopelessly lost.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly paced back and forth inside the break room. "I think I'm going to go nuts if we don't hear something soon."

Sonny sighed. "Carly, you're going to drive yourself crazy."

"I can't help it. They've already survived the plane crash. How much more can they take?"

He pulled her into his arms. "I know. Jason is strong. He'll come back to us."

Carly knew Jason was strong, but everyone had their breaking point and she wondered if Jason had finally met his match.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lila looked outside as the snow began to fall. She was scared of how this was going to affect her grandson. He wasn't the type to talk about his feelings and she knew that if he held the pain of this experience in, it would mentally wear him down.

"Lila, come eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"I'm really worried too." Edward said.

"We have to find a way to get him to get help when he gets back. You know how he is."

"Stubborn as a mule."

Lila nodded. "It will be hard, but we'll all have to give him some space."

"I just want him home—safe."

"As do I."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason answered the phone. He had a gnawing feeling that they were going to be stuck there another night.

"Mr. Morgan?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"I have bad news. I'm afraid we won't be able to get to you until tomorrow morning. There is some good news though. The clouds should clear early, so we should be able to get to around 10:00 a.m."

Jason sighed. "I guess there's nothing we can do but hold tight."

"The whole country is praying for you right now."

"This is just….."

"Surreal?"

"Yeah."

"We'll be taking you to the hospital when you get back to get checked out. They'll probably want to monitor to you overnight."

"I'll agree to that but I need to be in the same room as Ms. Webber. I won't leave her alone."

If he were honest, he'd admit it was more for him than it was for her. He needed her around him.

"I'll make sure that it happens."

"Thank you."

"Take care and stay safe."

Jason turned the phone off and looked down at Elizabeth. He grabbed her hand and they went back to the shelter and laid down. They were both exhausted. They briefly took a nap. Both of them were so jumpy that it was really hard to stay asleep for a significant length of time.

"I love the sunset." Elizabeth said from her seat in the doorway. "The beautiful glow of the clouds always takes my breath away. Sometimes, it looks like the sky is on fire and other times there are just so many different shades of blue. It's like God was a painter. There is so much depth and texture. I could get lost in it for hours. It just makes me feel so calm and happy."

Jason looked down at her. "I like how you describe things."

"I'm scared to get back on a plane." Liz finally admitted out loud. It was part of the reason she couldn't rest.

"Me too, although according to the law of averages, we'll probably be pretty safe."

"You haven't watched any of the Final Destination movies have you?"

Jason chuckled. "Actually, one of my good friends Johnny made me sit through one. He's actually coming to pick us up in Sonny's jet."

"At least we don't have to fly commercial."

"Were you scared of flying before?" Jason asked curiously.

"You mean because of my family?"

He nodded.

"It took a long time before I'd even go near one. But I had to learn to get over the fear so my friend Diane had me see a hypnotist."

Jason was visibly shocked.

Liz chuckled. "Yeah, I know it's crazy but it worked. And the more I flew, the more my fear kind of dissipated."

"By some strange twist of fate, we were brought together twice. We were meant to find each other; to be friends. So, if the jet crashes, I'm going to kick someone's ass."

Elizabeth started laughing and soon Jason joined in.

"You know, I don't normally talk a lot." Jason said softly.

"A man of few words?"

"Yeah. You could say that."

Jason told her about the car accident and his brain damage. She was just so easy to talk to.

"Wow, you really do have nine lives."

"I guess I'm lucky. It hasn't been easy but I guess that just makes you appreciate life more."

"We're going to get through this Jason. I don't know how and I don't know how long it will take. I'm hoping that in a few years we'll look back and this will just be a distant memory."

"We should eat." He said getting up and handing her some beef jerky. "We need to keep our strength up."

Due to the crash and altitude, they both really weren't that hungry. They could hear a coyote off in the distance and Elizabeth's eyes grew wide.

Jason looked around outside and decided to close off the shelter just in case which made Elizabeth relax a little bit.

They finished eating and drank some water. A while later, they went outside to go to the bathroom and then settled in for the night.

"Tell me about your family." Elizabeth said.

"They're crazy."

Liz laughed. "Crazy can be good when there's a lot of love behind it."

"I guess. They mean well but sometimes their delivery sucks."

"That's pretty much family in a nut shell."

"The leader of the crazies is my grandfather Edward. He's ornery and loud. But, he and my grandmother Lila are the heart of our family. She is my favorite. She's beautiful inside and out. My father and mother are cardiologists. They've had their ups and downs but they still together. My brother AJ and I spent many years fighting but we've ironed it out and are closer these days. Emily, my sister is quirky and just a good person. She always had my back. She's an intern at the hospital. Tracy is my aunt. I think she takes after Edward. She's feisty and loyal. Her words could cut you more deeply than any knife could. AJ has a son Michael. He's awesome."

"How old is he?"

"Six and very hyper."

"Sounds like a great family to me."

"Maybe you could meet them someday."

"I'd love to."

"Tell me about your sister and grandmother."

Liz smiled. "Sarah and I were polar opposites. She was the bad girl and I was the good girl. She really wasn't that bad but just wanted everyone to think so. I think that girl was a master of illusion. She's broken a lot of hearts along the way. Sarah works at a hospital in New York. She likes being a peds doctor. And then there's grams, she raised us the best she could. After the crash, she moved to our house. It was a lot to deal with. She's strong and opinionated as well as old fashion. I've learned a lot from her about being the best you can be."

"Sounds like you have a good support system."

"I do. Diane, is also my best friend. She and I spend lots of time together."

"I can't wait to meet them."

Liz smiled. "Is it crazy that I feel so close to you?"

He shook his head. "No. I feel the same way; like we've known each other forever."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as the darkness enveloped them like a thick blanket. Home seemed so far away; an unreachable destination. Talking about everyone was painful in a way. Jason knew that his family's first instinct would be to hover. This situation reminded him of his accident. He was coming home a different person because of this experience and he really hoped that everyone could accept his need to process. Elizabeth was thinking along the same lines. Ric was probably out of his mind with worry as it was and she was scared that he wouldn't let her out of his sight. She needed some time and space and that would be hard for Ric to adhere too. They both got lost in their thoughts; trying to mesh the past with the present but failing miserably.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny and Francis got off the jet and took a cab to a hotel near the hospital. They were told where Jason would be taken too, so they wanted to be as close to it as possible to it. They got something to eat and then settled into the room and watched the news reports until they both fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth and Jason were awakened in the middle of the night by a growl and Jason was immediately on high alert. He grabbed the knife he had made and moved towards the exposed area in the front of the shelter and a mountain lion stuck its nose in and Jason punched it. There was a yelp and a growl and then it started to go into attack mode. Jason lunged at it and the piece of metal started to move aside. "Shit." Jason muttered. The animal came at him again and he kicked it hard. The piece of metal fell outwards as it backed away and Jason came face to face with the animal. He stood up with the knife grasped in his hand. The mountain lion stared him down. Jason started to yell at it and wave his arms up and down and it backed up a few steps. They stared at each other another minute, sizing each other up and then it came at him and Jason was knocked onto his back. He used his forearm to push it back and then stabbed at it wildly. Jason prayed that it was alone because there was no way he could fend off another one. He was getting tired because of the altitude and just when he thought he couldn't hold it off any longer the animal whimpered and ran off. Jason was breathing heavily from the exertion but he forced himself to stand up; listening closely to make sure there weren't more out there. And that is when he heard Elizabeth whimpering. He quickly put the metal back in place and then turned and saw her with her knees pulled up to her face and she was rocking back and forth.

"Elizabeth." He said softly as he moved towards her. He tried to touch her and she flinched.

"Elizabeth, please look at me."

She just kept rocking and crying. Jason wasn't sure what to do. He thought for a moment and then spoke. "Elizabeth Webber look at me right now." He said loudly.

She stopped moving and slowly lifted her head as she shook. He pulled her into him and held her tightly. "It's okay. I told you that I'd protect you. I won't go to sleep. We'll be okay. I promise." He said softly.

She finally cried herself to sleep and he moved over to the seats and sat down before pulling her onto his lap. They had just gotten really lucky and he hoped that he had scared the animals off for the night. The next time they came, they'd probably be more aggressive. And right now, Jason didn't have it in him to fight another one.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Rescue

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys are liking their connection!

Chapter 5 - The Rescue

Ric woke up and turned on the television.

"Sources say that artist Elizabeth Webber and alleged mob enforcer Jason Morgan formally Quartermaine, were the two known survivors of the AirValue Jet crash. Due to the weather, rescuers were unable to reach them and as a result, they were forced to spend another harrowing night on their own in the Andes mountains. We have some survivalist specialists here to tell you just what they may have had to endure."

Ric rolled his eyes. "Vultures." He said quietly. The airline had already told him that they would keep Elizabeth overnight at the hospital. So, he had to wait yet another day before he could see her. When he had suggested that he come there, he was discouraged from doing so. They said Elizabeth might need some time to digest what happened and adapt. He didn't understand, but at the same time, he didn't want to hurt her anymore than she was already hurting so he agreed to just meet her in Port Charles.

He had been shocked to hear about Jason Morgan and what he did for a living. He was the type of man that Ric would normally have a wet dream over putting in jail. But, he was keeping the love of his life safe, so he found himself in an interesting position considering his profession. But, Elizabeth was way more important to him. So, he'd have to put his prejudice aside for now and try to do what was best for her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth stirred in Jason's arms and her eyelids fluttered open. Out of pure exhaustion, she had slept a few hours straight. "Why don't you sleep for a bit? It's still early."

Jason nodded. Elizabeth climbed out of his arms and settled next to him. It wasn't daybreak yet, but she figured they had about an hour or two left of darkness and she was glad. She heard Jason's breathing even out and sighed. She wasn't sure if she was more afraid of flying home, or having to leave Jason behind. He had been her rock. She didn't know what she would have done if she had been on her own. The mountain lion had scared the crap out of her. She had watched, horrified, as Jason struggled with it. Just thinking about it made her start to shake. Leaning her head on Jason's arm, she stared into the darkness and waited for the sun.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason slept for an hour before he jumped and woke himself up. "I'm so tired." He moaned.

"We can sleep in the hospital."

Jason opened one eye and looked down at her. "Have you ever tried to sleep in a hospital?"

"No."

'It's almost impossible."

"I'll have them knock me out. I'm not above taking drugs at this point." Elizabeth said.

Jason chuckled. "Druggie. I hate taking them. They make me loopy."

"Who cares? You'll be sleeping."

They both laughed.

"Jason."

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that you'll take the medicine. You're exhausted. You need to sleep."

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you for saving us." She said softly.

"I'm just glad he wasn't any bigger than he was."

He reached over and grabbed her hand and held it. "I'm going to miss you Elizabeth."

She nodded. "I'm going to miss you too Jason."

They quietly held each other as the sun began to rise.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Elizabeth watched the helicopter hovering above them. Another hovered directly across from it, filming the dramatic rescue. A basket was lowered down to them and Elizabeth started to shake. She was scared to death. Jason put his arm around her and rubbed her arm since she wouldn't be able to hear him talk due to the noise. It dropped to the ground and they both climbed into it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly gasped as she watched them climb in. Emily started to cry. "He looks good." She said softly.

Carly smiled at her and then kept watching.

Johnny and Francis were watching in the hotel and the Quartermaines were watching it with Gina.

They all held their breath as the basket rose up into the air. Elizabeth was wrapped around Jason, her head buried in his shirt with her eyes closed.

Ric watched the basket blow in the wind like Jason and Elizabeth weighed nothing. He didn't even realize that he was clenching the comforter until his hand began to hurt.

They all gasped as a gust really shook them and they could tell Elizabeth was freaking out.

Jason was gripping her tightly because she had almost jumped out of his arms with fear. He had to admit that he was scared shitless too. The wind gusts were nerve wracking.

Finally they reached the body of the helicopter and were pulled inside. A rescue worker tried to pry Elizabeth from Jason's arms but she wasn't budging. They helped Jason stand with Liz wrapped around him and sat him in a seat. He finally managed to get her to sit next to him; making sure he held her closely. A rescue worker smiled at him and Jason smiled back. They were finally going home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

It was like everyone in the world was watching the rescue. There had been prayer vigils held and flowers laid down at various sites honoring the victims. Everyone had held their breaths as they watched the precarious rescue; all wondering who the two survivors were and what they had done during the days after the crash. Social media was blowing up and it was on every news channel. They were miracles and had no idea what awaited them when they got back home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The helicopter landed at the hospital and Jason got out first and one of the rescuers carried Elizabeth. She was too exhausted and her legs had given out. They got into an elevator and Jason looked over at her. She was pale and shivering and for the first time, he was really worried about her.

They were taken to separate exam rooms. Doctors hovered around them and Jason was really losing his patience. He needed to know Elizabeth was okay.

One of the doctors noticed and cleared the room. "Mr. Morgan, I can already tell that you are not a fan of hospitals. So, let me finish the exam and we'll put you in a room."

"I'm sharing a room right?"

"Yes. Your request will be honored."

Jason nodded.

He took Jason's vitals and checked some of his cuts. "We'll need to get a scan of your head. You have a nasty cut." He cleaned it and determined that he probably should have had stitches, but it was already healing. "What are these scratches on your arms from?" He asked as he cleaned them too.

"Mountain Lion."

The doctor stopped and looked at him with surprise. "I guess you won?"

Jason nodded.

The doctor couldn't even imagine what that must have been like. "Was it rabid?"

Jason shrugged. "I couldn't really tell. It was dark. But, he did have really bad breath."

The doctor grinned. "I'll give you a shot just in case."

In the next bay, they had to give Elizabeth a light sedative so she would stop shaking. They cleaned her leg wound and applied some topical antibiotics and put her on an oral one just in case. They were both dehydrated and had a lot of bruises.

They took them down to get a scan and then transferred them to a room and got them settled. After blood was taken, the line of doctors and nurses finally thinned out. Everyone was excited that they were there and they wanted to give them the best care after all they had been through.

Jason looked over at Elizabeth who was sleeping. He was just about to close his eyes when Johnny and Francis walked into the room.

"You just love all the attention, don't you?" Johnny asked.

Jason groaned. "I can only imagine how bad it's going to be when we get out of here."

"They are already showing the rescue videos and trying to dig up any information they can on you both. It's kind of scary."

"Glad you're back." Francis said. "At some point, you'll have to call home you know."

"I know. I'm just exhausted. We barely got any sleep and they gave me a sedative."

Elizabeth started to thrash and Johnny ran over to her and he grabbed her before she accidentally ripped her IV out.

"It's okay. I'm Jason's friend Johnny. Take deep breaths. You're safe."

Elizabeth nodded and tried to control her breathing.

"Jason is right next to you."

Elizabeth looked over at him and her eyes filled with tears.

"Johnny, can you bring her over to me?"

He nodded and waited for Francis to help with all the cords and then he transferred her over to Jason's bed and covered them up.

Johnny wasn't sure what to think. He could tell they were close but he wasn't sure if it was more than that.

"It's okay." Jason said softly as his voice calmed her down.

She quickly fell asleep as the sedative took effect.

A nurse came into the room and was shocked.

"I know this isn't normal but she's really scared and I'm the only one who understands. Please let her stay here."

The nurse nodded. She couldn't imagine handling what they had to go through. "Just let me check and make sure everything is hooked up properly." She said walking towards them. She checked everything and adjusted Liz's oxygen and then left them again.

"There are cops outside the door so no one can get in. We're going to take turns staying in here with you just in case." Francis said.

"Okay." Jason said.

Johnny took the first round.

"It's not what you think." Jason said to Johnny.

"You don't have to explain anything to me."

"Thank you."

Johnny nodded and Jason finally closed his eyes and slept.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Francis switched with Johnny and settled onto the cot in the room. Jason and Elizabeth had been asleep for three hours. The doctor said he had given them enough medicine to knock them out through the night.

Johnny called Sonny.

"Hey, how are they?"

"Banged up and traumatized."

"I figured as much."

"The test results haven't come back yet. They sedated them so they'd sleep. So, we'll find out in the morning where they stand and if we can bring them home."

"Okay."

"They are really close Sonny. Whatever happened definitely created a bond."

Sonny didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what Johnny meant.

"But, I think it could become more."

Sonny sighed. He already knew that Gina wasn't going to handle Jason being distant very well let alone another woman being involved. "What is she like?"

"She seems nice but she was freaked out. We had to put her in the same bed with Jason and she settled down."

"The basket ride made me want to have a drink. I can't imagine what it was like for them."

"We'll call you in the morning. I'll have him call home too. He just needed some rest first."

"That's fine. Tell him to take whatever time he needs."

Johnny ended the call and went back to the hotel for a while.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning came fast. Johnny was back in the room and Jason stirred first. He opened his eyes and looked over at him. "What time is it?"

"Eight."

"I feel so groggy. Damn I hate drugs. Help me get up."

"I can't. I think they put an alarm on the bed."

Jason groaned as Johnny got up and got a nurse.

"Good morning." She said. "Do you have to use the bathroom?"

Jason nodded.

She turned off the alarm and helped him slide out from under Liz and move into the bathroom. She left him and Liz started to get up so she helped her stand so she could use it next.

Jason came out and smiled at her on his way back to the bed. She hurried and then got back into her bed and the nurse got them settled.

"The doctor will be in to see you two in a moment."

"How do you feel?" Jason asked Elizabeth.

"I'm really tired and sore but I'm okay. And you?"

"I'm okay. My head still hurts and my body is sore too."

The doctor walked inside. "Ms. Webber and Mr. Morgan, good morning."

They said good morning back and then he started with Elizabeth. "You are recovering from a slight concussion. Your scan came back fine. You have various bruises and cuts as well. The one on your leg was infected so we'll give you an antibiotic to take."

"Okay."

"Both of your bodies underwent blunt force trauma when the plane hit the mountain. I'm not seeing signs of any major damage which makes your relatively minor injuries even more miraculous."

Liz and Jason looked at each other for a second and then back at the doctor.

"Mr. Morgan, you did have a slight skull fracture. The swelling isn't that bad so aside from some headaches, we think that you will be fine. But you need to follow up with a doctor at home. If your headaches get worse or you experience any dizziness or seizures, please go to the emergency room. Your ribs are a little bruised and your cuts were not infected. You're doing well under the circumstances but your bodies are going to need a lot of rest and nutrients to fully recover."

"Can we go home today?"

He smiled at his impatience. "Obviously, we wouldn't mind keeping you here another day so you can get some rest. You both were basically running on adrenaline since all this happened and I would prefer that you be monitored professionally."

He had never had a case like this before. Medically speaking, the fact that they didn't have more internal injuries astounded him.

Jason sighed. He hated hospitals. The only good thing about staying is that they would have one more day together. He looked over at Elizabeth. "What do you want to do?"

Elizabeth wasn't sure. Was it so wrong to not want to go back and face everyone? She knew she was running from the inevitable but she felt it was for the best. She looked at the doctor. "You really think it's in our best interest to stay one more day?"

He nodded. "I do. I promise I'll let you out of here tomorrow morning."

"Okay, we'll stay." Elizabeth said for them both.

Johnny watched them for a moment. "I'll go call everyone and let them know."

Jason nodded. When Johnny left, he turned and looked at her. "You're worried. I can see it in your eyes."

"You have a skull fracture and why didn't you tell me that you were scratched?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Jason, I was worrying anyway. You should have told me."

"I'm sorry."

"Just don't let it happen again."

Jason fought a smile. They sounded like an old married couple. "Rest, so we can get the hell out of here."

Liz slightly smiled. "Only if you will."

Jason arched his eyebrow and then closed his eyes. "This is me resting."

Liz chuckled and closed her eyes relieved that they had one more day before they had to go home.


	6. Chapter 6 – Extra Time

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Really glad you guys are into the story! Love reading your theories and your happiness over their connection! Next two chapters will be them going home! Ghfan51184 – Welcome to the party!

Chapter 6 – Extra Time

Johnny stood in the hallway and made the call. "Sonny."

"Hey, what's going on?"

"They aren't coming home today. The doctor was really nervous about letting them go given the trauma they experienced. He wants to monitor them until tomorrow."

"I take it Jason wasn't too thrilled about that."

"That's the weird part. I know he hates hospitals but he didn't fight it. He asked Elizabeth what she wanted to do and went along with it."

"You think they're both avoiding coming home?"

"Partly, yes but they are both exhausted. It's probably a good thing to make them stay. When Jason got out of bed this morning, it was painful watching him move."

"I'll let everyone know. Gina is standing next to me. She wants to talk to you."

Johnny sighed, this wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

"Johnny? How is he?"

"Tired and drained. The doctor wants them to stay another night."

"Was there any serious injuries?"

"He has a skull fracture and they are monitoring the swelling."

Tears started to flow down her face. "Can I speak to him?"

Johnny looked into the room. "His eyes are closed so I don't want to wake him. They didn't get much sleep on the mountain."

"I understand. Tell him I love him okay?"

"Okay."

Alarms started going off and the doctor and the nurse ran into the room.

"Gina, I have to go." He said ending the call.

Jason was thrashing in the bed. The alarms went off because his blood pressure had spiked.

"What's wrong with him?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's either a concussive convulsion or a seizure. It wasn't a major one." The doctor said watching Jason closely.

The nurse had injected some medicine into his I.V., and Jason seemed to be calming down.

"I'll have to do some testing to narrow it down." He said before giving the nurse some instructions.

Johnny was standing next to Elizabeth, holding her hand as they watched the doctor examine Jason.

A few people walked inside and began to prepare Jason to be transported.

A nurse walked over to them. "Elizabeth, your blood pressure is high. I need you to calm down."

Liz wiped a tear away. "I don't think I can."

The doctor looked over at the nurse and nodded and she injected a sedative into Liz's I.V. tube.

"That will make you calm down okay?"

Liz nodded.

Johnny was glad that Jason had agreed to stay. If that had happened on the plane, God knows what would have happened. He felt Liz's grip lesson as they took Jason away. Once she was asleep, he went into the hallway and called Sonny back.

"Johnny, what happened?"

"He might have had some kind of seizure or convulsion. They just took him away for testing."

Sonny sighed. "How's Elizabeth handling it?"

"They sedated her."

"Keep me updated. I'll let Gina know."

She had stepped out to use the bathroom.

"I will." Johnny said ending the call. He called Francis and let him know what was going on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica hung up the phone. Sonny had just given her an update. "He just had a seizure or a convulsion." She said softly.

Alan nodded. "It would be better if it was a convulsion."

A seizure could do damage at this point.

"Definitely. They'll be in the hospital until tomorrow morning supposedly." She said.

"If he's stable until then, they will probably let them go. As much as I miss him and need to see him, I'm glad they were still there instead of on the plane."

"Monica, maybe you should call the hospital so you can let the doctor know about Jason's previous brain trauma." Lila said.

"Good idea." Monica said.

They watched her call around for the number and then she finally got through to the hospital. They were going to have the doctor call her back.

"I guess we wait." She said sitting down.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

An hour later, Jason was pushed back into the room. He was awake.

Johnny was sitting in a chair next to Elizabeth. "Hey." He said.

"How is she?"

"Worried about you. They gave her a sedative so she's been sleeping."

"Good."

They got Jason situated and then the doctor came in.

"I just got off the phone with your mother and she filled me in on your previous brain injury. I've gone over the results several times and it was a concussive convulsion. There was no change from your previous scans so that is good news."

Jason breathed a sigh of relief.

"Get some rest and we'll talk later." The doctor said. He could tell that Jason was wiped out. He instructed the nurse to give Jason some medicine so he'd stay asleep on his way out.

"You dodged another bullet." Johnny said.

"I'm getting good at that."

"Rest. I'll update Liz when she wakes up."

Jason closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Johnny called Sonny. "It's me. He's back in the room. No damage done."

"That's good news." Sonny said.

"He's resting."

"I'll feel better when I can see him face to face."

"I'll touch base later."

Francis walked up to him and Johnny filled him.

"You go get some rest. I'll sit with them."

Johnny nodded and headed back to the hotel.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ric put his phone down. Sonny had informed him that he'd have to wait another day to see his fiancé. It was torture not being able to see her or hold her. There was a knock on his hotel door and he opened it to find Sarah standing there.

"Hi, I thought you could use some company."

"When did you check in?" He asked stepping back.

"A few hours ago."

"Did you hear that they are staying another night?"

Sarah nodded. "It's all over the news now."

Ric sat down next to her. "I'm really worried about her."

"Me too."

Ric turned up the volume on the television.

"Sources say that the two AirValue Jet survivors have been advised by doctors to stay in the hospital one more day. We've been told that Jason Morgan had some kind of seizure earlier but that he is currently stable. We have a medical adviser here that can give us some insight on why the seizure may have occurred based on his previous injuries."

He turned it back down. "They've been through so much."

"They are both fighters. From what I read, Jason was in a serious accident when he was younger and had brain damage."

Ric nodded. He had read the same article. "I just hope that his condition isn't stressing her out more."

"I think it would stress her out more if she wasn't there. You know how caring she is and after all that has happened, she would feel better knowing he was safe."

Ric stood up and wiped his face with his hand. "If they don't let them go home tomorrow, I'm flying there. I can't sit here another day waiting to see her. I just can't."

Sarah got up and touched his arm. "I understand but you need to give her space. Has she called?"

"No."

"Then she is probably fine. She would call if she needed you."

"Maybe that upsets me even more; that she doesn't need me."

Sarah gave him a hug. "Don't take it so personally Ric."

"It's hard not to."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth woke up and turned over on her side. She was looking right into Jason's eyes. "Hi." She said softly.

Francis had put down the rail on either side and pushed the beds together.

"Hi." He said as he reached his hand across and she took it.

"You okay?"

"I'm good. I got some sleep."

Liz nodded. "Don't scare me like that again."

Jason slightly smiled. "I'll try not to."

"I think this trip has taken 10 years off my life."

Jason chuckled. "You still look the same."

She smiled. "Uh huh. Are you hungry?"

Jason nodded. "A little bit. I can get Francis to go get us something."

"A big juicy hamburger sounds good with French fries and a chocolate milk shake."

Francis chuckled. "Coming right up." He said standing. "What do you want Jason?"

"The same but bring me a Pepsi instead of the milk shake."

Francis nodded and left.

"Those two are very handy to have around."

Jason smiled. "They get paid very well to be handy."

"So, how did you come to work for Sonny?"

She was really curious how Jason got into the business and how he coped. It was just such a foreign concept to her.

"He was there when I was spiraling apart. He helped me and offered me a job."

"So, you like being an enforcer?"

Jason shrugged. "I'm good at it. I like protecting people."

"You do it very well. How do you turn off your emotions?"

"I don't know. It's just how my brain processes things now. It's the way it organizes information. It's hard to explain."

"What else did you have a problem with after the accident?"

"I couldn't see maps or art very well. I don't get cold like other people do unless it's in extreme conditions and I'm not normally very emotional. I pretty much had to relearn everything. I didn't understand love, lying, or right and wrong really."

"That must have been very difficult for you."

"It was. I was very angry."

"How about now?"

"I learned to control it but I am known for having a temper."

Liz smirked. "Interesting, cause you're like a big teddy bear to me."

Jason groaned. "Don't ever let that get out of this room. You'll ruin my reputation."

Liz grinned. "Now I have something I could hold over your head."

He feigned surprise. "Elizabeth Webber, are you saying that you would consider black mailing me?"

She nodded. "Hell yes."

He chuckled.

Francis walked into the room. Luckily, they had milkshakes in the cafeteria. "Here you go." He said putting a bag down. He got them both set up and then left the room.

Elizabeth took a bite. "This is so freaking good." She said moaning.

Jason smiled and took a bite. "Mmmmm, it is."

They focused on the food and ate half of it before collapsing backwards.

"I'm stuffed."

"Surprisingly, I am too." Jason said.

The doctor walked in and chuckled. "Smuggling in food?"

Liz smiled. "I hope we're not in trouble. I don't have a lawyer at my disposal."

He smiled. "Well, it wouldn't have been my first choice but you're eating, so I won't complain too much."

"Are we still getting out of here tomorrow?"

He nodded. "As long as your body behaves until then."

"Did all my tests come back?"

"Yes, and you're doing fine. There were a few elevated levels but I think that was just due to the convulsion."

"Don't take it personally, but I'm really looking forward to getting out of here." Jason said.

The doctor smiled. "I won't and I completely understand. I'll check on you before my shift ends."

"If you could do one thing right now, what would it be?" Jason asked her.

"Hmmm. I'd go to Italy for a month and paint."

Jason smiled. "That is my favorite place."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

Jason nodded. "I love it there. I'm not sure if it's the culture or the people. I love wandering around and getting lost on purpose."

Liz grinned. "That does sound like fun."

Johnny cleared his throat and walked in the room. "I guess the press are relentless and want a statement from the hospital regarding your condition."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Seriously? I'm not going to agree to that. It's not anyone else's business."

Johnny nodded. "I agree with you but just a word of warning, you two are the biggest news story in years. People are foaming at the mouth to get an exclusive and everyone wants to know how you are doing. Even the President wanted to talk to you two."

Jason and Liz looked at each other for a moment before focusing back in on Johnny.

"So, we're only going to be able to hold them off for so long."

"Are you suggesting that we give a statement?" Jason asked.

"Hell no. I just want you both to understand how huge this story is so you don't get blindsided when we get out of here."

"It's that bad?" Liz asked.

Johnny nodded. "You two have been trending for days. Every news station is reporting your condition every five minutes, and news coverage of your rescue has already been viewed over 10 million times."

Jason frowned. "Don't these people have anything better to do?"

Johnny chuckled. "Apparently not. People are planning to camp out at the airport just to get a glimpse of you. Sonny actually had someone call asking if you'd be interested in your own reality t.v. show."

Jason rolled his eyes. "We could change our names and go into a survivor relocation program."

Liz smiled. "We could go on Oprah."

"She's called twice." Johnny said.

"What? Are you serious?" Liz asked loudly.

He nodded with a grin. "I told you. People want to know everything they can about the two of you. And for the right price, I know some stories about Jason….."

Jason cut him off. "Johnny….."

Johnny grinned. "Leaving." He said walking out.

Liz chuckled. "Just what does Johnny have on you?"

"God only knows. He likes to make shit up."

They chatted for a while longer and then took a nap. It was like they both couldn't get enough sleep. Elizabeth was still having nightmares and Jason wasn't faring much better.


	7. Chapter 7 – Separation Anxiety

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Kikimoo, ilovedana53 – I wasn't really trying to give off the vibe that they were never connected to their fiancés. But when something really bad happens to most people, they disconnect. It's a coping mechanism. So they were in love with Ric and Gina. But right now, they just feel disconnected from everyone but each other. And we all have our traits that drive the other crazy. So knowing, for example, that Ric is overbearing when right now you need space would be overwhelming. Their whole world turned upside so they aren't really themselves right now. Thanks!

Ilovedana53, dreamlover22 – Seriously didn't mean to imply anything between Ric/Sarah. Also, Dana, mentioned in chapter 4 that Sarah/Liz had good relationship. And also have shown they are very worried about how their fiances will handle them. * Liason4220 – Thank you! * ghfan51184 – I agree!

Chapter 7 – Separation Anxiety

A few hours later, a woman walked into their room.

"Hello, I'm Carol Heldings. I'm a crisis manager for AirValue Jet."

They both looked at each other and then back to the woman.

"We didn't realize they were going to keep you this long, or I would have approached you sooner. First, on behalf of AirValue Jet I want to let you know that we will make sure that all of your needs are covered. If you want to speak to a counselor, we will pay for it. Your hospital bills will be taken care as well as the replacement of any materials you lost during the crash. I know I sound officious but truly we are glad that you survived. We take safety very seriously as well as the loss of so many lives. I personally was praying for you and cheering when you were found. I can't imagine how horrible it must have been and we are truly sorry that you had to go through such a harrowing and life changing event." She said stopping to breathe.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said softly. "I don't think either one of us really knows what we need right now. We've just been concentrating on resting."

"I can bring a counselor in if you liked to speak to someone today."

"I'm not ready for that right now, but thank you. I just need a few days to process." Elizabeth said.

Jason sighed. "I feel the same way."

The woman nodded. "I gave a card to your guard in case you need to get in touch with me. Please do not hesitate to call."

"Have they found the black box yet?" Jason asked.

"Yes. It's being analyzed as we speak."

Jason wanted to know why the plane had crashed. It just didn't make sense to him.

"Have you recovered most of the bodies?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mostly yes."

Liz could tell by the look on her face that it must have been bad.

"I do have something for you." She said walking out to the hallway and taking a bag from a man.

She walked back inside and handed the bag to Elizabeth. "We did find your purse at the scene. It at least has your wallet in it."

Liz smiled for the first time. "Thanks."

"I leave you to rest. I'm glad you are both on the mend." She said before leaving.

Elizabeth opened the bag and pulled her tattered purse and unzipped it. "This has definitely seen better days." She said before pulling out her wallet and smiling. "I had some pictures in there of family. I'm glad to get them back." She explained.

She took one out and handed it to Jason.

He smiled. "You were cute."

"We used to go on a camping trip every summer. I loved it. I would meet new friends and we'd explore everywhere. It was so much fun."

Jason watched her relive the memory with a smile on her face.

"Well, there is good news after all."

"What?"

"I don't have to stand in the line at the DMV."

Jason chuckled.

"Although, I could use a new picture. I look a little bitchy in this one."

Jason took it from her to look and grinned. "You do seem to have a little attitude."

"Have you ever been to the DMV? That clerk who took it was totally throwing me shade. I know she waited to take the picture until I made that face. They live to take bad photos. I'm sure they have weekly contests."

"Interesting theory." He said amused by the look on her face.

"Ask anyone, a mug shot would probably turn out better."

"Well, let's hope that you never have to get one."

The doctor came back in and checked them out and left. Everything was looking good so they would be able to leave in the morning as planned.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny brought them dinner and they spent the rest of the evening chatting. The nurse came in and gave them each some medicine to help them sleep and they both laid on their side facing each other.

"It's going to be a circus tomorrow." Jason said softly.

"I know." She said reaching out her hand.

Jason took it and absently began to rub his thumb over the back of her hand.

"I want to draw you." She said as her eyes started to close.

"Why?"

Liz smiled as she started to fall asleep. "Your eyes are the windows to your soul. Sometimes, when you look at me, I can see so many emotions in them. I want to capture that; the Jason that you don't let everyone see."

Jason didn't even know what to say to that, but it didn't matter because she had fallen asleep. And he was left to wonder how this tiny woman had managed to get under his skin in such a short period of time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The doctor walked in. "Good morning. I hope you both slept well."

They both nodded.

"I'm already processing the release papers. I'm going to prescribe some sleeping pills for you both. Please take them for the next few nights at least. Your bodies are trying to recover. Elizabeth, I'm giving you a few anxiety pills for the plane ride as well. Any questions?"'

They shook their heads no. "Well, I'm very glad that you two are still with us and hope you have a safe trip home."

They watched him leave.

"I just realized that we have nothing to wear." Liz said.

Johnny walked in with some bags. "So, are we blowing this pop stand?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I brought you some clothes. I had the nurse get the sizes from the clothes you came in with. I told them to burn those."

Liz smiled.

"So, hopefully, I did okay. I avoided the clear heels and bikini aisle."

Liz chuckled. "I like you Johnny."

Johnny smiled. "See Jason, I told you. I'm irresistible. "

Jason rolled his eyes. He got up and grabbed his bag and went and took a shower.

Johnny sat down. "My boss told me that your fiancé will be meeting us at the airport."

Liz sighed. "Okay."

He studied her. "You don't look too happy about that."

"Honestly Johnny, going home is overwhelming me right now. They won't understand how I feel and frankly, I don't feel like thinking about it. Ric tends to dote on me and the thought of that is making me cringe. And there's of course the guilt of feeling that in the first place."

Johnny nodded. "You're not happy about leaving Jason are you?"

She shook her head. "He's been my lifeline. The last night, he was attacked by a mountain lion. It was beyond scary. I already couldn't sleep. That was the last thing I needed and I swore we were going to fall while I was in that stupid basket. I was terrified. I know it's completely irrational but I just feel safer when he's near me. When we get back home, that will be it. We go our separate ways." She said wiping a tear away.

Johnny felt really bad for her. "I can't imagine what you went through. Maybe you could convince Ric to stay in town for a few days, that way you could see Jason. And then after that, you can always call. Rochester isn't that far."

She nodded. "I just don't want to interfere with his life. He has a fiancé and family to deal with. I'm just going to have to learn to get through it on my own."

Johnny didn't say anything. He would have a talk with Jason about checking up on her.

Jason came out of the bathroom. "All yours."

She smiled and went and grabbed the bag and went inside. A shower sounded so good.

Johnny waited until he heard the water start running and then he walked over to Jason. "She's hurting right now."

"I know."

Jason just wasn't sure what to do about it. They both were kind of lost.

"And if she's hurting you probably are too."

Jason didn't say anything.

"I just had a conversation with her. She needs you but she's too proud to ask. I tried to convince her to stay a few days longer so she could be closer to you but she's scared of intruding. I think you should try to keep in touch with her. That way, you two can talk and help each other learn to live with what happened."

Jason nodded. "Okay."

Johnny walked outside and Jason sat there thinking about what Johnny said. He had already offered to be there for Elizabeth so he wasn't sure what else he could say to assure her that it was okay for her to reach out to him.

She came out and he smiled.

"I feel so much better." She said.

"Me too."

They sat down and waited. The nurse came in. "Your paperwork is signed and you're free to go. Your friends went to get the car and will meet you around back. The police will walk you there. There are less reporters at that entrance."

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Good luck to you both. We all prayed for your rescue."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said softly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ric sat in his hotel room at the Metro Court watching Elizabeth and Jason get into the car. He noticed that Jason seemed very protective of her and he wasn't sure what to think. He grabbed his keys and headed downstairs to a conference room where family members of Elizabeth and Jason were meeting with some representatives of the FAA and AirValue Jet.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly and Emily watched Jason get into the car.

"He had a cut on his head."

Carly nodded. "He had some bruising and cuts on his arms too."

Sonny cleared his throat. "We need to go ladies." He said opening the door.

They went out to the car and headed to the meeting.

When they got there, the Quartermaines and Elizabeth's family were already there.

They sat quietly as the CEO of AirValue Jet stepped up to the podium. "I wanted to fill you in on the latest information about the crash and what happens next. Please accept my sincerest apologies that your loved ones had to experience such a horrifying event. I take safety very seriously and I will help the FAA find out what caused this tragedy to occur. We can now confirm that Jason and Elizabeth are the only two survivors. They are on the way to the airport to fly back here. There will be some lawyers contacting them tomorrow about paying for any counseling or medical needs that might arise. Now, I will turn over the mic to Darlene Wright. She is going to talk to you about how to handle the survivors.

A woman got up and took a deep breath. "Jason and Elizabeth have been through a traumatizing experience. It's something that most of us cannot even fathom or relate to. They are going to need space, acceptance, love, and encouragement. Listen to them when they tell you what they need from you. The worst thing either one of them can do is be silent. There is a chance that they can develop PTSD which is post traumatic stress disorder. It is considered an anxiety disorder. They will carry around guilt that they survived instead of someone else as well as having problems sleeping due to nightmares. Their feelings are raw right now and they may be on edge."

"Jason isn't much of a talker to begin with." Edward said.

She nodded. "It might be helpful for him to talk to Elizabeth or another survivor. They are going to need each others support through this. Plane crash survivors are a small group of people. That is why they end up feeling so isolated."

Everyone was really quiet, letting her words sink in.

"We were supposed to get married next month. I'm wondering if that will be too much pressure." Ric said.

"It might be too soon for that. You'll know more where she is at emotionally when you see her. It's important to keep her stress levels down."

Ric nodded sadly. Gina wiped some tears from her face. She and Jason were supposed to get married the next month too and she had spent so much time and effort on it that she hated to have to cancel everything.

"Should I insist that Jason take a break from working?" Sonny asked.

"Let me him set the pace. But, if you see he's hiding behind it, I suggest you try to talk to him."

Carly wiped her face and sighed. Now, she was really worried. Edward was right, Jason tended to hold everything in and in this situation, that wouldn't be a good thing.

"Do you have any other questions for me?"

"Will you be available after this?" Ric asked.

"I will hand out my card. It has all my information on it."

"Thank you." He said quietly.

Right as the meeting ended, they got a message that Jason and Elizabeth were boarding the jet.


	8. Chapter 8 - Turbulence

A/N – Thanks for taking the time to comment! Dreamlover22 – Not really strange per se. People get married all the time. It's more just an interesting coincidence lol you made me laugh. You never know. I'm sending you and Ric to reader/character counseling lol. * TwistedMusalih, LiasonLuv, doralupin86, Kikimoo – Thanks! * Virgy15 – Do you really hope that? Lol Wouldn't it better if they didn't wink wink. * lrobinson01 – I would have lost my mind already.

Chapter 8 - Turbulence

Jason watched Elizabeth closely. She was trying to be brave but her body had started to shake. So, he picked her up and carried her up the stairs to the plane. Even with the anxiety pill, she was falling apart. The last thing either of them wanted to do was get on an airplane. Maybe it was good they had to because if they didn't right away, they may never get on one again.

"It's okay." He said placing her on the seat and buckling her in.

Johnny sat on one side of her and Jason on the other. They thought it would make her feel more secure. Francis went to the cockpit and spoke to the pilot before coming back.

"Folks we're ready for take off. It's good to have you with us."

The plane started to move and Jason's heart started beating faster. Elizabeth yelped and she held on to both Johnny and Jason's hand.

Francis studied Jason. He had begun to sweat and his eyes were closed. It was the first time he had ever seen Jason be afraid. Elizabeth's head was resting on his arm and she was holding on for dear life. Jason wanted to say something to her but he couldn't move. It was strange to feel so helpless. He felt like he had no control over his body.

Johnny rubbed Elizabeth's hand. "It's okay. In another minute we'll level off and be on the way home. Just breathe; both of you."

He watched as they both started taking deep breathes. "In from your nose, out from your mouth." He said calmly. "The plane's going to bank slightly. We won't be going over the mountains okay? He's going to stay along the coast. Just breathe."

The plane banked a little and because Elizabeth knew it was coming, she handled it pretty well. And then they finally leveled off and Johnny saw she was still shaking a little. Jason finally was able to speak again. "Thank you." He said to Johnny.

"I would have handed you a paper bag, but I think Alexis used them all on the last trip to the island."

Francis chuckled. "Kristina makes me want to use one too."

Jason smiled. "She is precocious."

The tension started to lesson and Elizabeth felt a little better.

Jason looked over at her. "You okay?"

She nodded. Johnny got up and moved over by Francis and Elizabeth stretched out and laid on Jason's leg and fell asleep; the anxiety pill and the stress had made her tired.

"Please tell me that everyone won't be waiting at the gate." Jason said.

"From what I understand, Ric and Gina will be there and Sonny and Max. That's about it."

Jason nodded. "I can handle that."

"She's been really worried about you." Francis said softly.

Jason didn't say anything. The only thing he wanted to do right now was get on his motorcycle and disappear for a few days. He knew his current demeanor was just going to end up hurting Gina's feelings and he just didn't want to deal with the guilt.

Francis looked over at Johnny who shrugged. Neither Liz or Jason had asked how anyone was doing and it wasn't lost on them. It was like they were in their own little world.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ric went back to the hotel. He missed Elizabeth with every fiber of his being. She was his world and basically he was being told to back off and he wasn't sure he could do that. He wanted to hold her and make everything better and they were telling him that he really couldn't. What was he supposed to do with that?

There was a knock on his door and he quickly answered it.

"Hi. I'm Gina Cates, Jason's fiancé."

Ric nodded and stepped back. "Come in."

She walked into the room and sat down on the couch. Ric sat across from her.

"Are you freaking out as much as I am?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."

"Are you worried about them spending time together?"

"A little bit. I'm not really sure who I'm dealing with yet. But, it will be hard to get use to their closeness."

"Jason is easy to love. And I don't want to lose him. I don't do walking on egg shells very well."

Ric smiled. "Neither do I."

He pulled his business card out. "My cell phone is on there. If you ever need to talk, please call."

Gina nodded as she took it. "Thanks. Did you bring any of her clothes with you?"

"Yes. I brought a coat and a few changes of clothes in case we get stuck here due to the snow."

"Thank God it stopped for a while. They should be able to land. It doesn't start up again until later tonight."

"You're welcome to hang out with me for a while if you want."

"Why don't you come with me over to the Quartermaines? They are crazy and it's quite entertaining. I think we both need the distraction."

Ric smiled. "I would love to."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Audrey and Sarah sat in their hotel room. "I can't wait to see her."

"Why do I feel like we're not getting our Elizabeth back?" Audrey said softly. "She didn't even call and that is so unlike her."

Sarah hugged her tightly. "She'll be different but she'll still be Elizabeth. We're just going to have to be patient with her."

"You think Ric will cancel the wedding?"

"I honestly think it's for the best but sometimes when we get scared, we end up doing the wrong thing for the right reasons."

"I like Ric. He's been really good to her. But, if she's not ready, I don't want to force her into doing anything." Audrey said firmly. "I just hope that they make it through this."

"I know. I feel the same way."

Sarah understood that Ric was hurting right now and felt bad for him but Elizabeth was her first priority and she was infamous for doing things out of guilt. She just wanted what was best for her sister.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis watched Elizabeth and Jason talk. There was an ease to their interaction that he wasn't used to seeing. Jason was loving to Gina but she still had to pull words from his mouth. With Elizabeth, he just seemed more open.

The pilot came on. "We are about an hour away and are beginning our descent."

Jason and Elizabeth looked at each other. "We'll be okay." He said softly.

Liz nodded and gripped his hand.

Johnny spoke up. "You need me to sit on the other side of you again?"

"Please."

Johnny moved and held out his hand and Elizabeth took it and they all braced for the landing.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ric was almost in tears laughing at the banter between Tracy and Monica. At first, the family had held back but after about a half hour, it was a free for all. And he loved it.

"I told you they were a riot. Jason doesn't come over that much. He's not that social. But, I come over a lot. They are good people."

Ric nodded. "It doesn't bother you that Jason isn't social?"

She shook her head no. "We spend a lot of time together just being. He likes to travel and kick back when he can to unwind. The only thing he really does a lot that I don't join him on is motorcycle rides."

"Why not?"

"He likes to go fast and I hold him back." She said smiling. "The bike scares me."

He nodded.

Alice stepped into the room. "Miss Gina, your ride is here."

The room was suddenly quiet. Monica stood up and hugged her. "Tell him we send our love."

"I will." She said following Ric out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The plane came to a stop and both Johnny and Liz breathed a sigh of relief. Johnny's hand would never be the same.

"You have kung fu grip." He said shaking it out.

"Sorry." Liz said blushing.

Jason smiled. "Suck it up O'Brien."

"Now I feel like we're really home." Johnny said grinning.

They waited a moment and Sonny walked inside. He saw Jason and smiled and gave him a half hug as they shook hands. "Good to have you back. There wasn't much we could do about the press. They are outside. Do you want Ric and Gina to come in here first?"

Jason looked over at Liz who nodded yes.

Sonny walked over to the door and waved them up.

"Sonny, this is Elizabeth Webber."

Sonny shook her hand. "Thanks for keeping this big lug company."

She smiled.

They stood there not even realizing they were holding hands. And then Gina came into view and then Ric. They stood there as if they were frozen.

"Elizabeth." Ric said as his eyes raked her from head to toe trying to spot any injuries.

Liz took a deep breath and then looked at Jason and squeezed his hand before walking towards her fiancé. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her as his eyes filled with tears. Gina walked towards Jason. "Hi."

He let out the breath he was holding. "Hi."

She hugged him tightly never wanting to let go.

Sonny cleared his throat. "There are two cars. The police will escort us. They'll take Elizabeth and Ric to the Metro Court and you two back to the Towers."

Jason nodded.

They all pulled apart.

"Can I speak to Elizabeth alone for a minute?" Jason asked.

She looked at him with surprise.

Ric nodded. "I'll see you in the car."

Gina gave Jason a kiss and then followed Ric and the guys out.

He walked over to her and they hugged. "I'm going to miss you so much." He said with tears in his eyes. "I feel like I need that paper bag."

Elizabeth chuckled as a tear ran down her cheek. "I feel the same way. I'll call you tonight before I go to sleep."

Jason pulled back. "That would be nice."

They both stared at each other for a few seconds, committing their faces to memory. "Wait." Jason said.

The pilot was standing there.

"Can you take a picture of us?" He said handing him the phone Johnny had given him.

The pilot smiled. "Of course."

He put his arm around her and they smiled as much as they could and he took it.

"There you go. Good luck. Everyone is praying for you."

"Thank you for getting us here safely." Elizabeth said.

The pilot smiled and watched them disappear through the doorway.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Elizabeth and Jason emerged from the jet, all hell broke loose. There were reporters yelling questions at them as well as people clapping and waving to them. Scott Baldwin stepped forward and met them at the bottom. "Morgan." He said snidely.

Jason didn't even bother replying. Scott shook hands with both of them and they moved past him and Johnny and Francis flanked them on both sides and led them to the SUV.

They took one more look at each other before disappearing into the trucks.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ric looked at the people cheering on either side of the SUV and then at Elizabeth who wasn't even paying attention. She had her eyes closed. He reached for her hand and she jumped.

"Sorry."

Elizabeth sighed. "It's okay. I'm just a little jumpy."

"Understandably. Your family will be waiting at the hotel."

She nodded not really in the mood but she knew that she had to see them.

She was so quiet when she normally was so animated that it was throwing Ric off balance.

They finally made it to the hotel and got out. A few reporters got in their face but Max and Milo fended them off and they walked inside. "Elizabeth." Audrey said smiling.

Elizabeth walked up to her grandmother and gave her a tearful hug. Her sister then pulled her into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine. I would like to go lay down if it's okay."

She felt exposed standing in the lobby. People were taking pictures and whispering.

"Whatever you need honey." Audrey said.

Ric put his hand on the small of her back and led her to the elevators. They rode up in silence. She held his hand tightly as the elevator moved up which had surprised him a little but then he figured she could still be nervous from the flight. He opened the suite and they went inside. "It's two bedrooms. I wasn't sure if you would need some space or not."

"Thank you." She said softly.

He led her to her room and said, "I'll be in the living room. If you need me, just yell okay?"

She nodded. "Thank you for being understanding. I don't really feel like myself right now. I don't know how to explain that to you."

He cut her off. "Elizabeth, it's okay. You don't have to right now. Just get some rest. I'll be here for you."

"Thanks." She said disappearing inside. The door closed and he walked away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Gina and Jason walked into the penthouse. He had barely spoken the whole ride back. She was scared. He wasn't even pulling away, he had already gone and she knew it. "Can I get you anything?"

"A beer would be nice."

She nodded. "Coming right up."

He sat on the couch and she handed him a beer and sat next to him. He took a long swig, savoring it until he began to talk. "I don't really want to talk about what happened. I just need some time to process it all. Can you be patient with me?"

"Of course. Is it okay if I sit next to you for a while? It's just that I missed you and I was so scared."

He looked over at her. "Okay."

She turned on the television and put on the travel channel. There were talking about Africa and she settled in next to him and was quite pleased when he reached over and held her hand. It wasn't much, but it was progress.


	9. Chapter 9 - Flashbacks

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys liked the last chapter!

Chapter 9 - Flashbacks

Elizabeth laid awake looking up at the ceiling. She started to cry and she didn't even know why. It was like she had no control over her emotions anymore. Grabbing a pillow, she clung to it as she wailed into it; muffling her pain.

Ric stood against the door listening. His heart ached for her. Pulling out his phone, he dialed Jason's number that Max had given him.

"Morgan."

"Jason, it's Ric." He said moving to the living room.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?"

Gina looked up at him. It was the most animated she had seen him since they had gotten back.

"She's crying. She hasn't stopped and it's been a half hour. I don't know what to do."

Jason sighed. "She needs to let out her emotions. Let her cry."

"That's a hard thing to do."

"I know. I don't know how to explain it to you. It just kind of hits you every once and a while and she just needs to let it out. If you need me to come over, just say the word."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

Ric ended the call. It was so hard to do the right thing. He wanted to tell Jason to come over but at the same time, he hated Jason because he knew he could reach his fiancé when he couldn't.

It had gotten quiet in the room and Ric slowly opened the door. He was surprised to see that she had made some weird tent on the bed and was resting inside of it. She looked up at him and held out her hand and Ric got on the bed and she cuddled into his arms and he laid there, looking up at the sheets—wondering what it must have been like for her on the mountain. Was she afraid? Did she think she was going to die? He hated this. After an hour, her body started to twitch and she clutched his shirt.

"Elizabeth." He said softly.

She started to fight in her sleep. "Jason." She screamed jerking awake. She was panting and almost seemed shocked to find Ric next to her.

"It's okay. I'm going to go get you some water."

He slipped out of the bed and Elizabeth flopped backwards. She had been dreaming that the mountain lion had gotten inside of their shelter and was attacking Jason. The nightmares just wouldn't end. She was so tired.

Ric handed her the bottle and sat down. "When you were found, they pulled family members into a room here and told us what to expect when you came back."

"Were they right?"

"I don't think they could have prepared me adequately. But, she did say that it would be rough. When you're ready, I think you should probably talk to someone about PTSD. It might help you get a grip on the nightmares and however you're feeling."

She nodded. "I just need a few days and I will. "

Elizabeth knew she needed help.

"She left her card and said she'd be happy to make some recommendations."

"Thanks."

"I'm trying not to smother you. It's hard. I'm not going to lie. So, if I mess up, please don't hold it against me."

She sighed. "I won't."

"There's one more thing and you're not going to like it."

"What?"

"The press are not going to go away until you two make some kind of a statement."

Elizabeth cringed inside. She knew he was right.

"I could arrange something for tomorrow so you could get it over with and be done. We'll announce that this will be the only statement that both of you will make."

She nodded. "Let me talk to Jason, okay?"

"Okay." He said handing him her phone.

She took it and watched him walk out and then went into the bathroom and called Jason.

"Ric?" Jason asked. "Is she okay?"

"No, it's me."

He relaxed back into the couch as Gina watched him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"I'm losing my mind. I made a lean-to on my hotel bed."

Jason chuckled. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Yeah well, it's because you probably aren't mental like me."

Gina watched him smile and felt a tinge of jealousy.

"Listen, Ric thinks that the press won't go away unless we make some kind of statement. He wanted to set it up for tomorrow and then let them know this will be our only one. I think he's probably right, although I have no desire to speak to them."

Jason sighed. "Are you sure you're alright with that?"

"I'm sure. I want it done and over with."

"Okay, tell him to set it up and let me know the time."

"I can't wait to see you."

"Me too."

"See you later."

Jason smiled. "See you later."

"What happened?" Gina asked curiously.

"That was Elizabeth. Ric is going to set up a press conference for tomorrow morning. If we talk to them, it will get the media off of our backs and we can just get that out of the way."

"Are you sure that you're ready?"

"I just want it to be done."

The truth was that he'd do anything to get to spend time with Elizabeth again. Having her closer made him feel like he could get through this.

"May I go with you?"

He nodded. "Of course."

She turned and looked at the television but she really wasn't watching. The only thought running through her mind was how in the world she could ever compete with Elizabeth Webber.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason put on a top and some pajama bottoms and crawled into his bed. As soon as he closed his eyes and settled, his mind was bombarded by images of the crash. Gina watched his body jerk as he relived it in his head and started to sweat. He suddenly yelled, "Elizabeth." and sat up as he breathed heavily.

Gina touched him and he jumped away from her and slid out of the bed. She froze not knowing what to do as he looked around the room frantically.

"Jason." She said firmly.

He looked over at her as if he was surprised to see her there.

"You're home and you're safe. Come back to bed."

He felt like his mind was playing tricks on him and he closed them and tried to breathe deeply. Walking into the bathroom, he sat on the edge of the tub and bent forward with his elbows on his knees. He held his face as he rocked, telling himself that it was over and he was safe—she was safe.

Gina looked over at the clock. He had been in there for an hour now. She slipped out of bed and slowly opened the door. Jason looked up at her as she walked towards him. She held his face and leaned over and kissed him. He tried to kiss her back; even considering that maybe if he made love to her he'd forget for a few minutes, but he couldn't do it. Pulling back, he emotionally said, "I can't."

Gina tried not to take it personally, but it hurt that he seemed to want nothing to do with her. But she knew she had to patient. At least that was what she kept telling herself. "Just come to bed with me Jason. You need to sleep."

He took her hand and followed her back into the bedroom. Feeling guilty, he reached for her and let her cuddle against him, knowing that it wasn't fair to her that he was so distant. How can you explain something you don't understand yourself? Before the trip, he was happy with Gina. But all those feelings were locked away deep inside of him in a place he couldn't seem to reach. He felt fractured and disconnected. Three hours later, his body finally fell into a fitful sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ric had finally convinced Elizabeth to take a sleeping pill. It was only then that she seemed to rest peacefully. He watched her sleep, wishing that when she opened her eyes in the morning, that she would be back to normal. That she would be his Elizabeth, smiling and full of energy and light; not the Liz that was lying next to him, haunted by demons he couldn't see. It was a long night for them all and there was no sign that anything would change anytime soon.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason put on a blue dress shirt and slacks. He wanted to get the interview over with. The cameras and reporters were definitely not his style. The only thing he was looking forward to was seeing Liz. Gina slipped into some slacks and put on a sweater Jason had brought her. It had snowed overnight and she wanted to make sure she was comfortable and warm. They were going to the interview and then over to the Quartermaine's for brunch. Jason wanted to get the initial visit over with so he didn't feel pressured to see anyone.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said opening the bedroom door. "After you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth finished getting dressed and took another look in the mirror. It was almost like looking into the eyes of a stranger. She was pale, had dark circles under her eyes which were slightly vacant. She put on some foundation and then the rest of her makeup. And when she was satisfied, she walked into the other room where Ric was waiting.

"You look nice." He said. "Do you want some juice?"

She nodded and he gave her a glass. She savored the taste as Ric eyed her curiously. Smiling, she said, "I was just thinking that I would have killed for this on the mountain."

Ric nodded. "Yeah, I guess you couldn't order out. What did you eat?"

"Jason had some beef jerky and we found some snacks on the plane."

Ric didn't say anything. He was just glad that she was opening up a little.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let me grab my jacket." He said running into his room. He put it on and then walked with her to the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They stood in a small area waiting for Jason to arrive. A few minutes later he nervously entered the room. Her face lit up a little and Ric watched Jason's do the same. Giving up pretense, she walked over to him and gave him a hug and asked him how he slept. They chatted a bit while Ric and Gina did the same.

"Last night was hell." Ric said.

"Tell me about it."

"So I guess you're getting the cold shoulder too?"

"Pretty much."

"I don't know what to do."

"I guess we just have to be patient. I was reading online that the first 4 to 6 weeks are the worse."

Ric nodded.

A woman from the FAA came inside. "Are you two ready? There is a big crowd out there."

Jason sighed and nodded.

"Yes." Elizabeth said. Her stomach was doing somersaults and Jason watched as she rubbed it slightly.

He held out his hand and she took it and they walked to a table and sat down while cameras from all around the world started to click. There was a moderator sitting with them as a well as the FAA representative and the CEO of the airline. A few first responders stood off to the side that had been flown in as well.

"Let's get started." She said as she pointed to one of the reporters.

"Ms. Webber, can you tell us what happened right before the accident?"

She looked over at Jason who grabbed her hand under the table. The room was completely silent.

"I was going to try to nap and I felt the airplane bank to the right. That was strange to me, but I tried not to think anything of it." She said before grabbing her glass of water and taking a sip. "The plane dipped and it startled me. And then it was so quiet that everyone kind of froze waiting for something to happen. And then it did. The plane dropped down more violently. The man I was sitting next to grabbed my hand and then the plane started to shake and plummet. "

She was visibly shaking at this point. Ric was about to jump on stage when Jason put his hand on her back and rubbed and she visibly relaxed a little.

"We had gone into a cloud bank and people started to scream. They could see the mountain next to us and then the right wing struck it and then ripped through the fuselage. I believe that is when the plane broke into pieces. After that, we hit the ground violently and it was chaos. The left wing was ripped off and we slammed into the mountain. I lost consciousness around that time." Jason said quietly.

"Then what happened?"

"I woke up and the seat next to me was gone. My head hurt and I got up and walked around. The inside of the plane looked like a tornado had hit it. It was crazy. A woman moaned and in Spanish, she told me tell her son Alberto Diaz that she loved him. She was hurt badly and then passed out. I don't think she suffered long. I came upon Elizabeth's seatmate and he was dead. I felt for her pulse and realized she was alive, so I tried to wake her. When I couldn't, I undid her seat belt and carried her out and laid her on the ground. I went back inside, I found a few people with weak pulses but they were badly injured and didn't make it. I started looking for water, food, and a first aid kit."

Jason grabbed the glass in front of him and drank some water before they continued with the questioning.


	10. Chapter 10 - Emotional

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Starting from the bottom - Guest – Sorry! * Dreamlover22 – Nope! * Guest2 – Very rough ride! * Guest3 – Thanks! No one is having sex at this point. * klj5017a – Thanks! * ilovedana53 – That's how desperate they are to get some peace! * virgy15 – You never know but think about Jason's past behavior. * LiasonLuv – Yes, quite a while. * TwistedMusalih – No one is handling anything well! * doralupin86 – Definitely a lot more bonding! * Kikimoo – I think no one knows how to handle it. * jloalso – Thanks!

Chapter 10 - Emotional

The moderator pointed to someone else. "What did you do for shelter?"

Jason described the shelter he had created. "I knew it was going to rain and I didn't want to move the dead outside. So, I had to do something.

"We understand you had a phone?"

Jason nodded and told them about the satellite phone.

"When you finally got through, it must have been a huge relief."

Elizabeth spoke. "It was."

"Then you must have been disappointed when you had to stay another night."

"We were. There was an incident the second night with a mountain lion. He was trying to get into the shelter, but Jason had made a makeshift knife the first day and he used it to stab the animal who finally ran away. It's hard to get the image out of my mind of the lion tackling Jason."

Everyone was looking at them with wide eyes.

"I was terrified watching them." Elizabeth said softly.

"Can you describe the rescue?"

"I'm afraid I didn't handle that well. It was windy and we were in this little basket and I started to lose it half way up. We had already been through so much. I think it shattered the rest of my resolve."

A female report spoke up. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. You held up way better than I would have. Everyone admires your bravery."

Elizabeth wiped a tear away. "Thank you."

"How has it been being home?"

Both of them looked at each other and then back out at the audience.

"It's been hard. I have nightmares and it's hard explaining what is going on in your head when you're not even sure. Our fiancés have been very patient."

"You two seem very close." Someone else blurted out.

"I don't know how we couldn't be. We relied on each other to keep our sanity intact. It's nice knowing that I can call him and he'll understand how I'm feeling."

"Do you know what he does for a living?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "What difference does that make? I learned early on to never judge a book by its cover."

Jason squeezed her hand.

"Elizabeth, do you think it will be hard to get back to painting again? From what I understand, your artwork is selling out and the non-profit organization you head for children and the arts has been inundated with donations."

Liz was shocked. "I didn't know that. Thank you to anyone who has contributed. It's a passion to offer instruction to any child who has an interest in the arts free of charge. As far as painting is concerned, it will probably be a while before I'm in that head space again."

"Most of your family died in a plane crash when you were younger. Did that thought run through your mind at any time?"

The room was silent again. Liz was stunned that they had brought that up. She had pushed it from her mind because she really couldn't deal with it. Ric almost growled as he saw the pained look on her face.

"I think Elizabeth has been forthcoming enough for one day." Jason said firmly.

Someone yelled out another question and directed it to one the executives sitting next to them them, giving Jason and Elizabeth a break. He whispered in her ear, "You did good."

She slightly smiled at him, not realizing the cameras were clicking away. They were a mystery to everyone but at the same time a symbol of hope and everyone wanted to know about them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The Quartermaine's and Webbers were glued to their television screens. Lila had invited everyone over for brunch. She wanted to meet Elizabeth personally.

Edward leaned over. "They seem awful close."

Lila nodded. "I know."

It was clear to her that it was innocent. But, she could see the look on Gina and Ric's face when the cameras panned to them. They were worried too.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The interviews concluded and they were escorted to the car. The couples headed to the mansion and when they walked inside, everyone greeted them warmly. Jason patiently hugged his family. He was shocked to see Sonny and Carly there. She silently waited for his family to hug him and then walked over. "Hi Jase." She said emotionally.

He gave her a big hug. She pulled back and touched his face. "You were missed."

Carly and Jason had met at Jake's when she was first in town. He listened to her and was kind of a voice of reason. She had come to town for revenge against her mother, but Jason had talked her down. Carly was able to build a relationship with her mom and she would always be thankful to Jason for helping her see the light. When she ended up with his brother AJ, Jason had been surprised but he supported them. It just didn't work out and Carly ended up with Sonny and then realized she was pregnant with Michael. The DNA test showed AJ was the father but Sonny didn't care. So, the three of them were raising him together.

Michael came running up to him and he picked him up and hugged him tightly. "I missed you Uncle Jason."

"I missed you too." He said turning slightly. "Elizabeth and Ric, this is my nephew Michael."

Liz smiled. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Really? What?"

"Well, Jason told me that you're not allowed to have a lot of sugar because you run around like an energizer bunny and no one can catch you." She had added that last part and both Jason and Michael smiled.

"That's silly." Michael said grinning.

"But it's true." Carly said smiling.

He wiggled and Jason and let him down and he ran off to tell Edward something.

"The food is ready." Alice called out and they all made their way to the formal dining room and sat down.

AJ walked in and Michael got up and ran to him. "Dad." He yelled. AJ smiled and gave him a big hug before walking over to Jason and patting him on the shoulder. "Nice to see you bro." He said before sitting down.

They ate and everyone watched Elizabeth and Jason whispering and smiling. Occasionally they would turn to Ric and Gina.

Carly looked over at Sonny and whispered. "This is so bizarre."

"I know."

Gina slipped off to the bathroom, so Carly followed her.

"Are you okay?" She asked when Gina walked back into the hallway.

Gina sighed and led her to the study. "I'm not okay because my fiancé barely acknowledges my presence and only does so out of guilt."

Carly nodded. "I noticed. What are you going to do about it?"

She shrugged and then wiped a tear away. "I don't think there is anything I can do. I'm going to try and be patient with him and wait him out."

Carly nodded. "I'm sorry." She knew how much Gina loved Jason. She was the only girl Jason dated that she actually liked. They got along pretty well and Jason had seemed happy up until now.

"We better get back in there before they notice we're gone."

Carly sighed and followed her back into the dining room.

Everyone ate and Liz and Jason slipped off. He led her to Edward's office and they sat down on a small couch.

Liz snuggled into his side and he put his arm around her.

"When are you going home?" He asked.

"Tomorrow." She said sadly.

He felt like he could barely breathe. "I'm really going to miss you."

"Me too. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Call me when you need to. I mean it Elizabeth."

"I know. You can call me too."

They stood up and he hugged her and right before he opened the door they stared at each other intensely as if they were trying to freeze time and then Jason kissed her forehead. "See you later."

"See you later." She whispered before walking out the door and back to her old life.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ric looked over at Elizabeth a few times as he drove down the interstate. She was looking out the window most of the time looking as if she was lost in thought.

He put on her favorite 80's station and was surprised when not even that drew her out of her thoughts. Usually, she would sing along.

When they finally pulled up to her apartment building, Elizabeth was shocked at the stuffed animals and flowers that adorned her steps. Ric parked the car and then helped her move them aside. A few neighbors came out and gave her a hug and welcomed her back.

"Elizabeth." Diane said coming out of her apartment.

They hugged tightly. Ric walked by them and put down her bag. He really wanted to stay but had made up an excuse to go to the office so she could have some time to herself. He kissed her on the cheek and walked out.

Diane pulled her over to the couch. "Tell me the truth, are you okay?"

Elizabeth sighed. "No, I'm not."

"Talk to me. You know you can tell me anything. I won't judge."

Liz stayed silent, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Is this about the hunk?"

Liz looked over at her. "Jason?"

"Yeah, I didn't see any other hunk doting on you."

Liz chuckled at Diane's expression. "Kind of, I miss him."

Diane sighed. "I have no idea how I would have handled what you went through. Don't feel guilty because he makes you feel safe and understood."

She hated that Elizabeth was suffering especially since she partly blamed herself for switching the flight.

Liz nodded. "I just feel bad. I'm having a really hard time opening up to Ric right now."

Diane cringed inside. "Elizabeth, just say the word and I will cancel the wedding."

It wasn't that she didn't like Ric with Elizabeth. He had never done anything to piss her off. In fact, he doted on her a lot. But, to Diane, he was a bit obsessive and in her experience, that led to bad things.

"I can't. I don't want to hurt him."

"Now you listen to me, you need to think about your happiness and what you want. If you can't go through with this because you need time to process, then you owe it to you and Ric to put it off. He will understand. And if he doesn't, then he doesn't deserve to be with you. You've been through a horrible ordeal and it has changed you. Just think about it. We don't have to call it off today, but your last deposits are due next week."

She sighed and kicked her shoes off and put her feet on the coffee table. "My life is a mess."

"That is why you have me."

Liz cuddled into Diane's side. "Thank you for being such a good friend."

"Anytime."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly knocked on the penthouse door and Jason opened it. "Hey, can I come in?"

He nodded and she walked by him.

"Is Gina home?"

"No, she went out for a bit."

They sat down.

"Jason, I was going to be a good little stepford friend and keep my distance and smile to your face like nothing has changed. But you know me, I can't maintain that for more than five minutes."

Jason slightly smiled.

"So, instead of pretending that everything isn't fucked up, I'm not going to pull any punches."

He sighed. "Go ahead."

Jason was quite aware that it was best to just let Carly talk.

"I'm worried about you. You aren't talking to anyone and I know you're not sleeping."

"Carly….."

"Let me finish." She said firmly. "You need to talk to somebody and let your feelings out. It doesn't have to be me, although I would shut my mouth and just listen to you if that is what you needed."

He gave her a look and she smacked his arm and grinned. "Stop it. You know what I mean. It's dangerous to shut yourself off."

"The crash changed me Carly. I'm still trying to work it out."

"I understand that. You know I have your back Jason. You tell me what you need and I'll do my best to do it. But, I don't think I'd be a good friend if I'm not honest with you and expect you to be honest with me."

"I don't know…. I'm overwhelmed and can't stop thinking about what happened. It just keeps playing over and over in my mind. And the one person who makes me feel like I can breathe isn't here anymore."

Carly nodded.

She watched the emotion build in Jason as he thought about what he had just said and she pulled him into a hug. "Just let it out Jason." She said softly. She felt his body shudder as he let out the emotion he had been shoving down for the last few days. He hated crying. It was a weakness to him, but lately, it was harder to control his emotions. Carly rubbed his back and whispered in his ear, "It's okay. I'm here for you."

He held her tighter until he got himself together and they pulled apart. They both had cried and wiped their faces. "If you tell anyone that I cried…."

"I know, you'll put a bullet between my eyes….yadda yadda."

Jason smirked.

"Come on." She said standing up. "I'll make us some lunch."

"Are you trying to kill me?"

She glared at him. "Jason Morgan, don't make me take off my shoe."

"Please…" He said.

"I'll feed Michael sugar and then drop him off."

Jason stopped walking. "You wouldn't."

Carly smiled. "Try me."

He messed up her hair and followed her inside the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11 – Trying to Cope

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * DreamLover, I wanted to show how Carly would be different if she started out differently. * klj5017a – Gina/Ric and their agendas will be an interesting development. * Kikimoo – Ric and Gina are both holding a lot in…. * ABCSOAPFAN – Glad you like it! * Liasonisthebomb – lol. I couldn't help it. * ilovedana53, doralupin86, TwistedMusalih,LiasonLuv – Thanks! * Virgy15 – Thank you! * mvalle – Thanks! * Joyful71 – Thank you!

Chapter 11 – Trying to Cope

Diane was looking out of the front window. "There's somebody out there." She said watching the man dart behind a bush.

"Where?" Elizabeth asked.

"Behind that bush."

Liz squinted. "I don't see anyone."

"Trust me, he's there."

"It's probably just a reporter."

"Step to the side a minute." Diane said. They did and she mouthed, one, two, three and then they looked out the window again and the man stopped in his tracks. "Ha! I told you." Diane yelled.

Liz grinned and ran to the door and down the steps. Johnny caught her as she hurled herself into his arms.

"Elizabeth, you're going to freeze to death." He said smiling.

She pulled back. "What are you doing here?"

"Jason sent me and Francis to check on you."

She smiled. "Where's Francis?"

He moved and Francis was standing in front of the car. She waved him over and gave him a big hug too. "Come inside."

Diane had been watching from the window. Francis looked up at her before he went up the steps and she noticed how handsome he was.

"Diane, this is Johnny and Francis. They are Jason's friends and were with us on the jet ride back."

Diane shook their hands holding Francis's longer than she should. "What brings you gentlemen here?"

"Jason was worried about Elizabeth so he asked us to keep an eye on her for the next few days. He doesn't want the reporters bothering her."

Diane smile. "Well that was very thoughtful."

"Have a seat." Elizabeth said. "We just ordered some lunch. I'll call them back if you want a sandwich."

They told her what they liked and she made the call.

"Well, exactly what do you do for Mr. Morgan?" Diane asked curiously. Due to the news coverage, she was completely aware of what Jason did for a living.

"We're guards." Johnny said.

Diane nodded.

Elizabeth sat down next to Johnny.

"Have you spoken to Jason since you've been back?"

Liz shook her head no. "I didn't want to be a pest."

Francis frowned. "I don't think he'd ever think you were a pest."

Liz sighed. "I'm just trying to be respectful of Ric and Gina. I don't want to over step."

Francis understood that the situation was a bit sticky. "If you really need him, you shouldn't hold back okay? Right now, you're trying to come to grips with everything so don't feel guilty about reaching out for help."

Diane liked him already.

The doorbell rang and Liz jumped up and answered it, thinking it couldn't possibly be the food. "Hey." She said as she was swallowed up in Matt's arms.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good."

"Johnny and Francis, this is my very good friend Dr. Matt Hunter."

Matt shook their hands. "Hey Diane."

She steered him to a chair.

"I got a break at the hospital, so I thought I'd drop by and check up on you."

"Thanks."

She steered the conversation away from her and got Matt to tell him about what was going on at the hospital. He told a funny story about a drunk who had come in the night before and had them all laughing.

The sandwiches arrived and he shared half of Elizabeth's.

Diane observed her closely. Not once had Elizabeth mentioned anything about the crash. She was adept at changing the subject if it came up. She was also trying very hard to pretend she was okay so Matt wouldn't worry.

Johnny and Francis left when Matt did and they were left alone again.

"You must be exhausted from all of that acting." Diane said dramatically.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open.

"Bitch please. I'm so on to you." She said making a face.

Elizabeth chuckled. "God I missed you."

"We're going shopping tomorrow, so pop a pill and get a good night's sleep. I have a hefty commission check coming and I want to stalk some shoes."

Liz smiled. "I will." She'd do anything to take her mind off the crash.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason's phone rang and he grabbed it. "Yeah."

"It's Johnny, she spotted me."

Jason groaned. "Was she mad?"

"Actually, she was happy to see us. We ate lunch with her."

Jason relaxed a little bit. "How is she?"

"The same. A friend came over and she avoided talking about the crash."

"Just keep a close eye on her okay?"

"I will."

Jason hung up and grabbed his keys. He needed to get out of the penthouse.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny was shocked when Jason walked into the warehouse. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to get out of the house."

"How's it going?"

Jason shrugged.

"That good?"

"It is what it is."

Jason walked to his office and closed the door. He sat down and rubbed his hands over his face and then started looking at the stack of paperwork on his desk.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ric knocked on Elizabeth's door. She hurried across the room and answered it. "Hi." He said handing her some flowers.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

Ric walked inside and watched her put them in some water and then place them on a table.

"The weather seems to be getting a little worse."

"That's why I came over now."

"You didn't have to. I'm fine."

Ric nodded and sat down. They had been practically living together before the crash and Elizabeth was acting as though it was normal for them to spend the night apart. "It didn't feel right leaving you here by yourself."

Elizabeth fidgeted nervously on the couch. "I took some chicken out for dinner."

"You know I'll eat whatever you make." He said smiling. "Your wedding planner texted me. She had a question and didn't have your new number."

Diane had given her a new phone.

"Oh, I think I left it in the bedroom."

"Elizabeth, do you still want to marry me?"

She stood up and walked back into the kitchen. "Can we table that discussion for a few days? I'm just not myself right now."

Ric nodded. "Of course."

He was glad that she hadn't just come out and said no.

"Green beans or corn?" She asked.

"Either one is fine."

She nodded. "I'm going shopping with Diane tomorrow."

"That should be fun."

Liz nodded. "Hopefully, the weather will clear up a bit so we can go."

"It's supposed to be sunny actually." Ric said looking at the newspaper.

Elizabeth sat on the couch and turned on the television.

"Sources say that AirValue Jet survivor Jason Morgan was just rushed to General Hospital after collapsing in at one of the Corinthos/Morgan warehouses. Our reporter said that it looked like he might have stopped breathing." The voice droned on but Elizabeth didn't hear it. She was breathing shallowly and Ric jumped up as she passed out on the couch.

He tried to wake her up as he heard a knock on the door.

"What." Ric yelled flinging it open.

Johnny was taken aback. "I'm sorry. I need to speak to Elizabeth."

Ric recognized him and stepped back so he could walk inside. "She just passed out."

Johnny ran over to her. "Elizabeth." He said shaking her.

She started to wake up and when she saw Johnny, she gripped the sleeves of his jacket. "What happened?" She asked tearfully.

"He had a seizure. They think it's because of the skull fracture."

"Is he okay?"

"He's stable. They are doing all sorts of tests. Max will call me as soon as they know anything okay?"

She nodded.

Ric's heart was breaking watching her shake. It was then he decided that there was no way he was going to give her up. He was going to fight for her and for the wedding to stay on. They were supposed to get married even if Elizabeth couldn't see it right now. Eventually, she'd be okay again and she would be happy with him like she was before. He would do everything he could to help her.

Elizabeth was torn. She really wanted to go back to Port Charles but she didn't want to intrude. And then there was Ric. "Johnny, will you please keep me informed? Let me know when it's safe for me to call him okay?"

Johnny nodded. "I will."

He left and Elizabeth looked over at Ric as he sat next to her and put his arm around her. "It's okay. He'll be alright."

She couldn't hold back any longer. So, she gave in and cried softly, praying that Ric was right.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Gina paced back and forth in the waiting room. "How is he?" She asked as Alan walked towards her.

"He's stable. They are doing tests. We should know something within the hour." He said giving her a hug.

"Do you know what happened?"

Sonny stepped forward. "He was at the office. I was about to knock on the door when I heard a crash. I found him on the floor having a seizure and Max called 911."

Alan nodded. "Thank God you were there."

Carly came rushing into the room and Gina hugged her tightly.

A nurse ran towards them. "Dr. Quartermaine, he's waking up. He was mumbling the name Elizabeth."

Carly felt Gina's body jolt. Alan rushed away and Carly moved her to a seat.

"I'm losing him aren't I?"

"They are just friends. He's probably having a nightmare. Don't make it more than it is."

"I just want him back Carly. We were so happy. And now, he treats me like a stranger. I just don't know how long I can do this."

Carly grabbed both of her shoulders. "You will stick by the man you love for better or for worse. He's hurting. You can't abandon him just because he's having a tough time. It's only been a few days."

Gina nodded. "I know I'm being horribly impatient, but do you know how hard it is to see that another woman is what he needs instead of me? It's like a knife in my heart every time he looks away from me or utters her name."

Carly looked over at Sonny. This was bad.

A nurse came and got Gina. "Your fiance is awake. You can see him now."

She stood up and took a deep breath and followed her to the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched her walk inside. "Hi."

She wiped a tear away and sat down on a chair next to the bed. "Hi."

"Sorry if I scared you again."

"It's not like you did it on purpose." She said smiling.

"True."

She kissed his hand.

"I know it's been really hard on you since I've been back. I hate that I'm hurting you. I just don't know how to be what you need me to be."

"Jason, I'm really trying to not put any pressure on you. It's probably going to take weeks before things start to shift for you. It's just really hard to watch you hurt. If you were in my shoes, you'd feel the same way. But, I refuse to give up on us. We'll wait a month or so and see what happens then."

He sighed. "Okay."

Patrick Drake came into the room. "Mr. Morgan, I have the results of your scans."

"Is it bad?" He asked.

"Actually, no it isn't. I believe the seizure was due to the area that the swelling is in. I compared this scan to the one you had in Chile and you are doing better. Just take it easy and try to relax. Your body is trying to heal yourself. Do you think you can do that?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah. So, can I get out of here?"

Patrick shook his head. It wasn't the first time he had treated Jason. "You're really predictable, you know that?"

Jason smirked.

"I already signed your release papers. You are free to go."

Jason smiled. "Thanks!"

He sat up and looked at Gina. "You ready to go home?" He asked.

Gina nodded. "Yeah."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat on his bed as he answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Hi." Elizabeth said. "Are you alright?"

He smiled as he savored her voice. "I'm fine. I'm home."

"Good. I was so worried."

"Elizabeth, you should be resting."

"Seriously? If it were me in the hospital, would you still be in Port Charles?"

He chuckled. "Probably not."

"That's what I thought."

"What are you doing?"

"I just cleaned up the kitchen from dinner and I'm taking a bath."

"That sounds nice."

"It's very relaxing. You should try it."

"Maybe I will."

"How's it going with Gina?"

"Not the greatest. How are you and Ric doing?"

"The same. Every time he looks at me, I feel like he's wishing I'm back to normal. I can't blame him but I just feel pressured."

Jason sighed. "It's the same way here too."

"You would think that we wouldn't want to talk to each other because it's just a reminder of what happened. But, the truth is I've never felt more alive than when we were on that mountain. Every breath I took reminded me that we had survived."

"I know."

"Ric asked me if I still wanted to marry him."

"What did you say?"

Jason said as he unexpectedly felt his stomach drop.

"I asked him if I could table it. I'm kind of running out of time though."

"Gina is having a hard time too. We're supposed to get married the last Saturday of the month."

"Do you still want to marry her?"

"I don't know. I feel like I'm having what they call an out of body experience."

"I agree. It's hard to make the connection. I'm hoping that the more time that goes by, the better we'll feel."

"Me too."

"Ric just knocked on the door. I have to go."

"See you later."

Liz smiled. "See you later."


	12. Chapter 12 – Below the Surface

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Starting at bottom! Guest – lol you're already trying to strand them again? * ghfan51184 – Elizabeth is really trying to handle this on her own. But I hear you about the screaming. They both made me want to strangle them on the show. Dreamlover22 – Yes Matt and Patrick are brothers. * Guest2 – Well, he never said he was madly in love with Gina, but given the circumstances, she probably wouldn't have acted like this in their normal life because everything was good. Him ignoring her are bringing out all her insecurities and plus, it's really hard for her to take. More details will come out later. * lrobinson01 – lol that was short and to the point.

Chapter 12 – Below the Surface

Gina came into the room. She had a really cute pajama set on and Jason couldn't help it and smiled. "The Grinch?"

She smiled. "Michael gave them to me for Christmas so I thought I'd wear them." She said sitting next to him.

"Just be glad you didn't get the crazy reindeer ones like Emily."

Gina chuckled. "I'm trying to convince Alice to take a picture for me."

"Where are yours?" She asked poking him in the arm; liking that he was actually being more like himself.

"Um, I left them on the mountain."

"Sure….."

Jason smiled. "That's the story I'm going to tell him."

"What do you have against ninja turtles?"

"It would ruin my street cred."

Gina pushed him and he started to tickle her and they fell back onto the bed. He looked at her as if to say he was trying and then they kissed lightly. When she started to kiss him more deeply and moaned into his mouth, she felt him tense and pull away. She got up and walked out of the room in tears and Jason rolled onto his back and hit the bed with his fist. He didn't even know why he couldn't be intimate with her. It just didn't seem right to lead her on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ric looked down at Elizabeth and smiled. Tears were streaming down her face like they always did when she watched this particular movie. He started to chuckle and she smacked him on the leg. "Don't make fun of me."

"You're such a sap."

She hit him again and they playfully wrestled and Ric ended up on top of her. He kissed her and Elizabeth started to stay in the moment and kiss him back, but then she moved her head and Ric pulled back and flipped onto his back.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You're not ready. I can wait. You were just laughing and looking so beautiful and I kissed you."

"I know. You didn't do anything wrong Ric. I called the counselor."

He looked over at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "I know it's hard on everyone that I'm not myself. So, she gave me a referral and I have an appointment tomorrow night."

"Elizabeth, I don't want you to do this to please me or your family. Do you want to see a counselor?"

She nodded. "I need to do something. I can't live like this."

He hugged her. "Okay. Do you need me to drive you? You hate driving in the snow at night."

"Okay."

Ric was thankful that she would let him be there for her and for the first time since she came home, he really had hope.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth got her coat on and was surprised when Johnny came to her door.

"Your chariot awaits."

She smiled. "You're driving us?"

He nodded. "Yup."

She grabbed her gloves. "Alright, it's your funeral."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

' "Are you coming shopping with us?"

"Yeah. You'll be in public and I don't want people coming up to you. Why?"

"You've never been shopping with Diane."

He shrugged. "I've been shopping with Carly and there is no way that Diane can top that."

"We shall see." Liz said grinning.

Johnny opened the truck door for her and she slid in next to Diane.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Yup. Johnny thinks we're amateurs."

He turned around. "I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

Diane smirked. "We'll see what he thinks in about two hours."

Liz chuckled.

They drove to the mall and the two men followed them around. A few people approached them. Liz politely said hello and then Johnny would come and move them along.

Two hours later

"How can they look at shoes, in one store, for two hours?" Johnny said.

Francis chuckled. "It takes a while for the salesperson to go in the back and find the right size."

Johnny groaned. "This is torture."

Diane was prancing around in some stilettos and she looked over at Francis. "What do you think?"

He smiled. "They look hot on you."

She smirked. "Thank you Mr. Corelli." She said before walking back towards Elizabeth.

Liz smiled. "Do you have a thing for Francis?" She asked quietly.

"I have something for him. The man is hot." She said pretending to shudder.

"Are you getting those?" Liz said looking down at the shoes.

"He said I looked hot in them. Of course I'm buying them. Maybe I'll wear them when he's….."

"Diane." Liz growled. "Focus." She pursed her lips and tapped her fingers on them. "Let's give him a test. See those awful hooker heels over there?"

Diane looked over at them and made a face. "I wouldn't be caught dead in those."

"Exactly."

"I'm not following."

"Have them get your size. I want to see if he says you look hot in everything."

Diane grinned. "Alright, but if someone takes a picture and my rep is destroyed, I will find a new Picasso to mentor."

Liz smiled. "Deal."

Diane discretely went over to the sales girl who laughed at Diane's request.

She came back to them a few minutes later with the box and Diane slipped them on and started walking around.

"Holy hell." Johnny said.

Francis looked over at Diane, completely stunned. "Is she really walking around in those?"

"I would have never pegged her for the type."

Francis smirked. "They are testing me."

Johnny frowned. "What?"

"Watch and learn my friend."

Johnny crossed his arms and watched.

Diane sauntered towards them, trying to keep her balance. "So, what do you think?" She asked Francis.

"You look hot."

Diane could barely hide her disappointment. "Thanks, I think." She said turning around. She wobbled and Francis was right behind her steadying her. Diane gripped his arm and Francis whispered in her ear, making her shiver. "I said you looked hot, which you always do. Lose the shoes. You're way to good for them."

Diane smiled. "Thank you Mr. Corelli."

"It's Francis." He said before pulling back.

She slowly walked back and took them off and put them in the box.

"What happened?" Liz asked confused. She had heard what Francis said at first so Diane's change of mood made no sense.

"Let's just say that Mr. Corelli is going to have a date for dinner tonight."

Liz grinned. "Nice."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They walked through the mall as Francis and Johnny carried their purchases. A man walked towards them and Johnny sat the bags at Francis's feet and started to close the distance.

"I saw you on television. You are breathtaking." He said openly admiring her.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said before turning away from him.

He grabbed her arm. "Please, I'd love to take you out…."

He was cut off by Johnny's voice. "Get your hand off of her now." He said with a low voice that even scared Liz.

The man looked at him. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm not going to ask you again. The lady is not interested."

He pulled Liz towards him and when the man continued to grip her arm, Johnny swung and dropped him. "Let's go." He said grabbing Elizabeth's hand and walking her back towards Francis. He grabbed the bags and then hustled them to the escalator.

Mall security stopped them. "Sir, I need to ask you to come with me." He said fixating on Johnny.

"He didn't do anything wrong." Diane said.

"That gentleman over there says you attacked him for no reason."

"That man was grabbing me and refused to let go." Liz said loudly.

A crowd had gathered.

"That's the plane crash girl." Someone yelled.

The guard looked at her. "You are the girl from the crash?"

"I am. If that man wants to cause a scene, then I want to press charges." She said holding out her arm. There was a slight bruise."

The guard winced. "Stay here with them." He said to the other guard before walking back over to the other man who he told off.

He walked back towards them. "I'd like to apologize on behalf of mall management Ms. Webber. If you want to shop here again, you should come to the security desk and we'll make sure that you are left alone."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said.

They left and walked to the car. Elizabeth was really quiet.

"You okay?" Diane asked.

She nodded as she slipped her coat on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They were silent the whole way home. Johnny texted Jason to call her in about 15 minutes.

Elizabeth was dropped off first. Johnny went with her and then Francis took Diane home.

She went into her bedroom and dropped the bags in front of the closet and then laid down on the bed. Johnny sat on the couch and turned on the television.

She looked at her arm and cringed. Her phone rang and when she saw it was Jason, she answered it. "Hi."

"Hey, how was shopping?"

"I know Johnny probably called you." She said sitting up.

"He told me to call you but he didn't say why." Jason admitted.

"Some asshole grabbed me at the mall."

"Where the hell were Johnny and Francis?" Jason said loudly.

"They were there. We were walking a little bit ahead of them so we could gossip."

Jason almost groaned with frustration. "And?"

"He approached me and told me that he saw me on television and thought I was beautiful. When I went to walk away from him he grabbed my arm. Johnny warned him to let go and when he didn't, Johnny decked him and he went down. At first the mall police gave us a hard time, but then they let us go. I'm fine Jason."

Jason sighed. "Did he hurt you?"

"I have a bruise but it really doesn't hurt unless I touch it."

"Then don't touch it."

Elizabeth smiled. "Ha, ha."

"Seriously Elizabeth, you need to stick to Johnny more closely. Promise me that you will."

Liz sighed. "Does that mean they are sticking around a while longer?"

"Yes and don't try to change the subject."

"Okay. You're so bossy."

Jason smiled. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"You have plans with Ric tonight?"

Liz hesitated for a moment. "Actually, I have a doctor's appointment at 6:00."

"For what?"

"I'm going to talk to a counselor."

Jason was surprised. "Really?"

He was really not comfortable with making that step.

"Yeah, I need to do something. I feel so stuck."

"Okay."

"I have to go but I'll text you later to let you know what happened."

"See you later."

"See you later." She said not really wanting to hang up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth sat nervously waiting for the doctor. A door opened and someone walked out and she was met with a smiling face. "Come on in Elizabeth." A woman said holding the door open. "I'm Dr. Saybrooke but you can call me Marty."

Liz nodded and sat down.

"You seem a little nervous. So, let me ease your mind a little. I'm here to listen to you and then when you get stuck, I can help you try to work through it. I'm not here to tell you how to live your life or judge you. I have heard about your ordeal, but I know better than to believe everything I hear."

"Have you ever had to deal with a plane crash survivor before?"

"No. I have dealt with a train collision patient before and others in car accidents. I know it's a different situation but I still feel like I can help you. Are you game?"

Liz nodded. "Okay." She said sliding her coat off. She placed it on the couch next to her.

"So, what do you want to talk about today?"

Liz tucked her hair behind her ears. "I feel like a totally different person than I was before the plane crash. Everyone around me wants me to be that person again and I feel like I have no connection to her at all."

Marty nodded. "Do you want to be that person again?"

Liz shrugged. "I don't know." She paused and thought for a minute. "I just don't think I can."

"Tell me who you were before."

"I spent a lot time making sure my family and my fiancé Ric were happy. I was the good girl. I behaved the way everyone expected me to behave. It was easier that way and kept the peace." She said quietly.

"Go on."

"I loved painting and spent most of my time in my studio. It was like my escape." She said smiling at the memory. "I also liked working on art non-profit."

"But the rest of your life was lie?"

"I guess you could put it that way."

"How would you put it?"

"I guess I never thought about it like that while it was happening. At the time, I thought I was happy. But now that I'm thinking about it, maybe I was telling myself that. It was all about everyone else. Ric rewarded my behavior by doting on me."

"Do you believe he loved you?"

"Yeah, he loved the person I had become for him."

"Describe her more."

"I smiled at all the right moments and was the perfect girlfriend. I helped him kiss up during dinner parties and did what I could to support him. Before him, I did whatever I could to make my grandparents happy. My sister was a rebel, so I think I wanted to be the opposite because my Grams always complained about her."

"Did you and your sister get along?"

"Yes, quite well actually."

"Where are your parents?"

"They died in a plane crash with my brother when I was younger."

Marty was surprised but she thought she was getting the picture. They would have to talk about that crash at some point.

"How did Ric feel about your art?"

"He appeased me. He'd go to the gallery when I had events, but he didn't really come to the studio and spend time with me there."

"Elizabeth, I want you to think about everything you just told me. If you were looking at how you were then from your perspective now, what would you think about the person you were?"

Liz thought for a moment. "That she was living her life to please others instead of herself. That she probably doesn't know shit about truly being happy."

Marty watched her fidget and grow quiet. "That's all the time we have for tonight. You did very well Elizabeth."

Liz was shocked that the hour went by so quickly.

"Do you want to meet on Thursday at the same time?"

Marty felt like they were getting somewhere and she didn't want to wait too much longer than that.

"Okay."

"Good. I'll see you then."

Elizabeth got up. "Thanks."


	13. Chapter 13 – Not so Perfect

A/N – Thanks for the comments! By the way, borrowed Marty Saybrooke from OLTL because I was tired of using the same shrink over and over. * Virgy15, doralupin86, kikimoo – Thanks* Guest,ilovedana53 – Hang tight! Will be a few more chapters! * ghfan51184 – Thank you! * Guest – Ric drove her * Guest – Jason will realize a lot of things! * LiasonLuv – Johnny was pretty hot with that punch! * Guest – Thanks! Love their friendship! * lrobinson01 – Thanks! Blackberry959 – Thank you!

Chapter 13 – Not so Perfect

Liz went into the hallway where Ric was waiting.

"You okay?"

She nodded. She felt really angry; like she had wasted her life pretending to be someone she wasn't.

He could sense the tension and figured it was just her working through the crash issues, so he decided he'd go home for the night. He drove back to her apartment and dropped her off. "I'll come by tomorrow evening okay?"

She nodded, relieved that he was going to give her some space. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She went inside and then poured herself a glass of wine. By the time Jason called, she was really buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Hey there crash buddy."

Jason frowned. "Elizabeth? Are you alright?"

"I'm just peachy." She said before giggling. "What does that really mean? Is it because peaches are good? So are oranges but you don't say I'm just orangey."

Jason smiled. "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe."

"Should I get drunk too?"

Liz smiled. "The more the merrier."

He got up. "Let me get a beer. You're way ahead of me."

"A beer. It will take forever. Don't you have any hard liquor?"

Jason chuckled. "I have some cognac and some whisky."

"Get a shot glass and pick your poison."

Jason grabbed the whisky and sat back on the couch. He grimaced as he downed a shot. "Okay, one down. You start talking."

Liz sighed. "My life is shit."

"Tell me about it."

"Can you believe I didn't even talk about the crash the entire session?"

"Really?"

"I shit you not."

Jason chuckled. "What did you talk about then?"

"How I had lived my life to please everyone else. I'm a fraud." She said quietly. "Ric needed the perfect fiancé, so I became the woman of his dreams. My grandparents needed the perfect granddaughter, so I was to my own detriment. I had to live through Sarah. Ain't that a bitch." She said sipping on some more wine.

"I think you're perfect just the way you are." He said softly.

"See, you get me Jason." She said lying back on the couch. "I don't have to pretend with you."

"No, you don't."

"That's what I love about you Jason." She mumbled.

She stopped talking and Jason stood up. "Elizabeth?"

He could hear her breathing softly and he grinned. "Sweet dreams Elizabeth." He said quietly before he ended the call.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth hung up on Diane when she called too early so she rushed over there. Letting herself in, she found Elizabeth sprawled out on the couch. She saw the alcohol and smirked before making her way into the kitchen where she grabbed some water and aspirin.

She put them down on the coffee table and then cleaned up.

Elizabeth groaned. "You hate me don't you?"

"I don't hate you."

"Then why the hell are you over here so damn early?"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the couch. It's 11:00 a.m. my dear. You act like it's 6:00."

"Fuck you Diane."

Diane gasped. "What have you done with my best friend?"

"I killed her. She's dead. I stabbed her and threw her body into a dumpster." Elizabeth said sitting up. "I'm Lizzie and I'm pissed off."

Diane smiled. "Well, well, I think I'm going to love you and your potty mouth even more now."

Elizabeth smirked. "We're going out tonight. I'm sick of being the nice girl that everyone walks all over. You game?"

Diane grinned. "Hell yeah."

Liz got up and went into the bathroom and took a shower and then went and ate breakfast with Diane.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat across the table from Gina. "What are your plans for later?"

"We have a conference call with a Japan investor. I'm going to be home pretty late."

Jason nodded. "Okay."

"What about you?"

"I'm going over to the warehouse and then I might go out with the guys afterwards."

"Okay."

She stood up and put the dishes in the sink. Jason watched her for a minute and then walked out of the room.

Gina threw the sponge into the sink. Something had to give with Jason soon or she was going to lose her mind. They didn't spend any time together and every day it seemed liked they grew further apart.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny knocked on Elizabeth's door. She flung it open and he gasped.

"What?"

She had on a short dress, stilettos, and a slightly off the shoulder sweater dress.

"Nothing, you look really nice." He said.

"Thank you."

She grabbed her coat and went to the car.

"Hey girl. You ready to have some fun?"

"Absolutely." Elizabeth said grinning. "Screw being nice." She said loudly.

Johnny looked over at Francis. They knew they were in for it. He texted Jason who wasn't surprised given their last conversation. "You guys better watch her."

"We will." He texted back.

They got to the club and left their coats in the car. Francis parked and they went inside.

They found some place to sit and ordered some drinks.

Elizabeth and Diane did a quick shot and then sipped on their cosmopolitans.

"Hag alert." Diane said.

Elizabeth laughed. "Aren't those the shoes you had on at the mall?"

Johnny chuckled. "I think you're right."

"I love this song." Elizabeth said. She grabbed Diane's hand and dragged her onto the dance floor.

Johnny watched Elizabeth dance and then looked over at Francis whose eyes were glued to Diane. Johnny videotaped the girls dancing for a minute and sent it to Jason.

He watched and groaned out loud. Elizabeth was moving her hips seductively and for the first time, he allowed himself to look at her as more than a friend. "Fuck." He muttered before typing, "Go dance with them before someone else does."

Francis and Johnny got up and went over to them. Elizabeth danced with Johnny and Francis with Diane.

Johnny tried to think about anything else but what Elizabeth was doing against his body.

What they didn't know was that someone else had videotaped their display and had sent it to TMZ.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Fifteen minutes later, Ric's phone rang. It was one of his friends.

"Hey, you should go on TMZ."

Ric frowned. "Why?"

"My wife said that they just posted a video of Elizabeth."

"Thanks, I'll check it out."

Ric went online and his mouth dropped open as he watched his Elizabeth dancing suggestively. He jumped up and grabbed his keys and headed for the club.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A slow song came on and Elizabeth looked up at Johnny and threw her arms around his neck.

"Are you having fun?" He asked.

She grinned. "Yes! Are you?"

Johnny gave her a funny look and Elizabeth laughed loudly. He glanced over at Francis and was stunned. Elizabeth followed his gaze and they both stopped dancing.

Diane was holding Francis's face and kissing him so deeply that Elizabeth wondered how Francis was even breathing.

"Well, that was unexpected." Johnny said.

Liz chuckled. "Diane is very direct."

"I'll say, that kiss just about says it all."

Diane pulled back and licked her lips as a stunned Francis looked down at her. "I really wasn't expecting that."

Diane smirked. "I've been planning it."

"Really?"

"I haven't been picking out china patterns, but I have had some dirty, dirty, thoughts about what I want to do to you."

Francis grinned. He wasn't used to someone being so direct with him. But, he liked it.

Johnny looked down at Elizabeth. "How about we go sit down for a bit?"

Liz shrugged. "Fine with me."

She let him lead her back to the table and they sat down. The waitress walked by and Elizabeth ordered another shot.

A man walked up to them and sat down on the other side of her. Johnny stared him down.

"I couldn't help notice you when you were dancing. You're a very beautiful woman."

Liz smiled. "Thank you."

She did the shot and the man grinned.

"I'd love it if you danced with me."

Liz shrugged. "Sure."

Johnny clenched his jaw as he watched her walk away and he stood up so he could keep an eye on her.

Francis also noticed and looked up at Johnny to catch his eye.

"I don't think I've seen you here before."

"This is my first time."

"Just trying to unwind?" He asked.

"Yeah. I've been under a lot of stress lately."

Someone bumped into them and he pulled her closer to him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She said taking a small step away from him.

She felt someone grab her arm and yank her and the man grabbed her to steady her.

"Hey, you're going to hurt her." He yelled.

Ric growled. "Get your hands off of my fiancé.

Johnny pushed his way through the crowd but Francis was already there.

"You are causing a scene." Francis said calmly.

The man dropped his hands and held them up and turned around and walked away.

"And you need to lesson your grip." Francis said firmly.

Ric glared at him but he did as Francis asked.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"We'll discuss that in the car on the way home."

Liz frowned. "I'm not ready to leave yet."

"You've had your fun and now the whole world knows because someone posted a video online of you going wild as they put it."

Elizabeth was furious. "I was dancing for God's sake. And you are not my father Ric. You don't tell me what to do. Am I such an embarrassment to you that you had to drag yourself over here to save me from myself?"

Ric's jaw muscle ticked. He pulled her closer. "Dance with me Elizabeth."

He wasn't sure what had gotten into her; if it was the alcohol or something had happened that upset her.

Francis stepped back. Diane was right beside him so he pulled her into his arms and danced next to them just in case.

"What is going on?"

"I was trying to have some fun. I didn't realize that was a crime."

"Yeah well, imagine my shock when Carl called me and told me his wife had seen you on TMZ."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. "Great, next thing you know I'll be dancing naked in my driveway and shaving my head right before they put me in rehab."

Ric didn't say anything. "Elizabeth, you know I was thinking about running for mayor."

Elizabeth's hands dropped. "Really? So, the only reason you came here was so I didn't ruin your precious reputation right? Fuck you Ric." She said walking away from him.

Ric chased after her, shocked by her language and attitude. She had gone back to the table and grabbed her purse. "I want to go home now." She said to Johnny. He nodded. Diane and Francis had walked up to them. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Liz shook her head. "I need to get out of here."

"Okay." Diane said.

Ric sighed. "I'll take you home."

She glared at him. "No. I'm not going anywhere with you right now."

Ric watched them walk away. He had no idea what to do. Elizabeth was slipping away from him more and more each day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"You don't have to come in." Liz said slipping out of the car.

"Are you sure?" Diane asked.

"Yeah, I just want to go to bed."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

Johnny shut the door and walked her into the house. "I'm going to sleep on the couch."

There was no way he was leaving her alone when she was this upset.

Liz looked up at him. "Fine, suit yourself. I'll bring you a pillow."

She went into her room and grabbed a pillow and a blanket and handed it to him. Closing her bedroom door, she leaned back on it and shut her eyes. The night had not gone anywhere near what she had planned.

Her phone rang and she fished it out of her purse. "Jason?"

"Hey, are you okay?"

She started to cry and sunk down to the floor.

"Elizabeth, talk to me."

"I don't know what's wrong with me."

"What happened?"

"Ric happened." She said exasperatedly. "I'm so tired of all this pressure to be someone I'm not anymore. My middle name is not perfect. Who can maintain that shit anyway?"

"What do you want Elizabeth?"

"I want to be able to dance and feel free without having a video of me posted to the world like I'm fucking falling apart. I want to know that the people in my life will love me whether I'm good or bad; that my being perfect isn't a requirement for their approval. Is that so wrong?" She asked loudly.

"No, it's not wrong."

"I feel so lonely right now. Like everyone is looking at me like I have three heads." She said wiping her face.

"What can I do for you?"

He hated hearing her so upset and wished he was there to hold her.

"You just listening without judgment is good."

"You know I'd hop in my car…."

"No Jason. I have to fix this myself although it means a lot to me that you would be willing to do that."

"That's what friends are for."

"Will you stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course I will."

She put him on speaker and he could hear her moving around. She threw off her clothes and slipped into bed, laying the phone next to her head on the pillow. "Talk to me Jason. I like hearing the sound of your voice."

Jason sat back and started telling her about Italy. She mumbled something every once in a while. When he knew that she was finally asleep, he ended the call. He texted Johnny to make sure he kept a close eye on her the next few days.


	14. Chapter 14 – Broken

A/N – Thanks for the comments! This chapter and the next should make you very happy….. I have some plans this evening so you get your stories early. I know, I really don't see you being upset about that lol. * Guest – lol sorry. * blackberry959, lrobinson01, doralupin86 – He played it right. She needs to take charge of her life. Thanks! * Guest3 – lol we'll see who you think is handling it better after this chapter and the next. * LiasonLuv, ilovedana53 – Thanks! * kikimoo – Good observation. * virgy15 – Agreed. * Liasonisthebomb - Yes! * ABCSOAPFAN – Soon…. * klj5017a – It's kind of easier with Ric because you know the character. Maybe I shouldn't have used a newbie character for his wife but I wanted to try something different.

Chapter 14 – Broken

The next morning, Cody called Sonny.

"Yeah."

"I think you should get down to the gym."

"What's going on?"

"Jason is here. He's been hitting the bag for almost an hour and hasn't slowed down. He wanted to spar but no one has the guts to get into the ring with him."

Sonny sighed. "I'll be right there."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny walked into the gym and immediately saw Jason. He looked like a machine the way he was hitting the bag. Sweat was pouring from his body and he wondered how much more the bag could take.

"Jason." Sonny said. When he didn't answer, he tried again. "Jason."

Jason briefly looked over at him. "Is there a problem?"

"That's what I was going to ask you. I think you need to take a break and hydrate."

Jason stopped for a moment, glaring at him. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

There was a hot shot kid in the ring showing off that caught Jason's attention. He wiped down his body. "Hey, you want to spar?"

The kid smirked. "Sure."

Sonny shook his head. "Kid, you don't want anything he's offering right now."

"He's been hitting that bag for over an hour. I think I'll be fine."

"It's your funeral."

Everyone gathered around as Jason climbed into the ring. Cody helped him put the gloves on and hopped out of the ring.

Jason went easy on the kid; planning, getting used to his style. He let him get in a few hits so he got a little cocky. The kid was proud of himself and figured it wouldn't take much more to drop Jason after the beating the older man had put on that bag.

And that was when Jason systematically started to break him down. He went for body shots at first and worked his way up to the kid's face.

When Jason finally saw fear in the kid's eyes, he smirked.

Sonny shook his head and leaned over and told someone to go get the doctor in the back.

And then Jason let out a fury of hits. The kid was doing a shitty job predicting what direction the next blow would come from and Jason hit him right in the jaw and he fell to the floor hard.

Sonny threw a towel to him. "Did that make you feel better?"

"Actually, yes." Jason said getting out of the ring.

"You want to talk about what's really bothering you?" Sonny asked as he followed Jason into the locker room.

"It's not just one thing. It's hard to explain."

"Try me."

Jason sighed. "It's like when I came out of the coma all over again. Everyone wants me to be someone that I'm not. I'm hurting Gina and I really don't want to. But, she doesn't like who I am right now and I don't have it in me to pretend."

"Jason, in all fairness, have you even tried to show her who you are right now? You two barely spend any time together and when you do, are you even communicating?"

He shook his head no. "I know that I'm not fun to be around right now. I don't understand what she wants me to do."

"She wants you to let her in."

"To what? You act like I have this figured out; like I'm keeping some big secret. I don't know how I feel exactly. All I do know is that it sucks to me right now." He said standing up. "I'm going to shower and go back to warehouse."

Sonny nodded and watched him walk away, having no idea what to do to help him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ric knocked on Elizabeth's door. Johnny opened it and let him in and then went outside.

Elizabeth walked out of her bedroom and stopped, surprised to see him standing there. "Hi." She said softly.

"Hi. I thought that maybe we should talk about last night."

Elizabeth nodded and sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. That was not my intention. And you are more important than my job. If I've ever implied anything differently, then I apologize."

"Ric…."

"Elizabeth, please, let me finish."

"Okay."

"I love you more than anything and I need you in my life. I will do whatever it takes baby. Please don't shut me out. I just want it to be the way it used to be."

He said sinking to his knees in front of her.

Liz's eyes filled with tears. "I'm not trying to hurt you Ric. But, you're trying to hold onto a person that doesn't exist anymore."

"Then let me in. Let me get to know who you are now. I just wish that you'd let me help you."

"I don't know how you can help me. I'm going to therapy and trying to work through this. I just need some time."

"Okay."

"Maybe we need to talk about the wedding."

Ric could see the look in her eyes and it made his heart ache. "Please don't cancel it Elizabeth. I will do whatever else you want me to do except let you go. I'm begging you to just leave that be for now. I don't care if it ends up costing money to back out. It's the only hope I have right now." He said as his eyes welled up with tears.

Liz looked away. He was killing her. "I'll give it one more week. I don't want to be standing in the aisle looking up at you and then run out. That would be humiliating for us both."

Ric nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

He felt like he had brought himself some time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Gina walked into Jason's office.

He looked up at her but didn't say anything.

"I need to tell the bakery what kind of cake we want. I can't put it off any longer."

Jason sat back in his chair. "I don't care."

Gina's jaw clenched. "You don't care about our wedding?"

"I didn't say that."

"I have tried to be patient. Hell, I have been walking on shards of glass since you came home and shoving down the pain. You won't be intimate with me. You barely communicate with me. Have I asked you for one god damned thing?" She asked loudly.

"Not with words."

"But yet you sit there like I'm the freaking enemy. I am the woman who loves you Jason. I would do anything for you. Yet you act as though looking at me is a chore. What am I supposed to do with that?"

He picked up his stapler and threw it across the room making her jump. "If you're about to give me an ultimatum, then you should think really carefully about what you're willing to lose if you do."

Gina's mouth dropped opened at his tone. "Wow." She said wiping her face. "What's next? Are you going to tell me to don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out?"

"Don't put words in my mouth."

"I wouldn't have to if you actually talked to me and let me in a little. I don't know what you want from me Jason. Can you honestly say that if the shoe were on the other foot that you wouldn't be going crazy right now?"

He looked away. He knew she was right.

"Can you throw me a little bit of rope here? I can't pretend you don't exist and ignore you to give you some space. That's not how relationships work. Do you even love me anymore?"

Jason got up and clenched his fist. "Please don't push me right not Gina. I do not want to hurt you."

"Should I take that as a no?"

"I feel nothing right now." He yelled out in frustration. "Are you happy? I feel nothing. There is no remorse anymore, no anger or love. Right now, I just feel empty and it's like nothing can fill it." Jason said as his body shook.

Gina wiped her face with her hands. "Thank you for finally being honest with me." She said quietly. "I don't have any answers for you Jason. I can only hold you when need you to cry and listen when you need to talk. And I can love you when you allow me to. Eventually, I hope you let me help you fill that empty space with love and acceptance. But, I can't force you to do anything and I really don't want to. You need to decide if you're willing to do everything it takes to find yourself again and hopefully come back to me. Do you think you want to try to do that?"

"I don't know."

She took a shaky breath. That wasn't the answer she wanted to hear and she felt like he had just crushed her. "I'm going to go stay at the Quartermaines for a week. It will give you time to breathe. Use it wisely. We'll talk afterwards about our future and if we still have one."

She walked up to him and hugged him and Jason hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"I know you are." She said gently rubbing his cheek with her thumb. "I love you."

He watched her walk out and when the door shut, he broke down. The pain he felt was overwhelming him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth stared at the blank canvas. It was the first time that she had decided to try painting since the crash.

She grabbed a brush and zoned out and started to feverishly paint. For hours, she was in her own little world, her pain pouring out on the canvas through colors and shapes. She didn't even hear Diane come up behind her until she heard her gasp.

Liz snapped around to look at her. "What's wrong?"

Diane swallowed hard. "Look at your painting Elizabeth."

She turned back around and her eyes filled with tears. There was a woman standing in the middle of a yard. Everything around her looked like it was melting. She looked haunted and gaunt, like she had been through hell. And as Elizabeth stared into her eyes, she realized they were hers and gasped.

Standing up, she grabbed the canvas.

"What are you doing?"

"Throwing it away."

Diane let out a strangled noise. "Are you crazy?" She yelled as she pulled it away from her. "This is stunning. I know that it's dark, but oh my God Elizabeth, you've taken your art to another level."

Liz frowned. "I can't sell that."

"Oh yes you can. It represents so many emotions that it's hard to even look at, but at the same time, you just can't look away. You want to know what did this to her. How can she stop her world from dissolving?" She said turning away from her. "So keep your grubby little hands off of it. I'm taking it with me."

Liz shook her head. "Fine. When people see it, they'll be convinced I've lost my mind. You might as well book me a room at Shadybrook."

"But look how much time you'd have for painting." Diane said smirking.

Liz finally smiled. "You're certifiable."

"I learned it from you. Now stop wasting time calling me names and get your ass back in front of that easel. Mama needs some commissions."

Liz rolled her eyes as Diane smiled at her.

"Ric gave me a week to decide if he's still Mr. Wright."

"How nice of him."

"Well, we can't go on like this."

"Elizabeth, have you already made up your mind?"

She shrugged. "If he asked me right now, it would be no."

"Then why didn't you just say that?"

"Because, despite everything, we made a commitment to each other. Ric will never be able to move on unless he thinks that we both gave it our best shots."

"True. So, what do those shots entail?"

"I don't know. That wasn't discussed. How are you and Francis doing?" She said changing the subject.

"Francis and I are great. He's a very interesting man and I'm looking forward to learn everything there is to know about him."

Liz's phone rang. "It's Ric." She answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, I was wondering if you'd have dinner with me tonight."

She sighed. "Okay."

"Was I interrupting?"

"No, I just finished a painting I guess. At least Diane thinks it's finished."

"I'm glad that you're painting again." Ric said smiling. It meant that she was going back to her normal routine.

"Do I have to dress up?"

"Yes."

Her other line was ringing. "Hold on."

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth, this is Sonny Corinthos."

"Oh, hello. Is Jason okay?"

"That's why I'm calling you. He's kind of in a bad way right now and he blockaded himself inside his office. I'm worried and I know he talks to you. Do you think Johnny could bring you here?"

"I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Thanks!"

"Ric?"

"I'm here."

"Can we possibly have our dinner tomorrow night? I wouldn't put it off it weren't important."

Ric sighed. "Okay."

"Thanks for being understanding. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Diane frowned. "What's going on?"

Elizabeth jumped up and ran into her bedroom. "Jason needs me."

Diane was surprised. "Okay. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's okay. I'll probably stay there and come back in the morning."

"Be careful." Diane said.

"I will."


	15. Chapter 15 – Lean on Me

A/N – Thanks for all the comments! Glad you're happy about the turn of events! Dreamlover, joyful71, jloalso– lol * Guest1 – esp re: safehouse and interesting re: Keesha I always forget about her (well not always but you know what I mean). NOP – No that ruined everyone involved on the show. I can't go there. * Guest re: boxing – Thanks!

Chapter 15 – Lean on Me

It took over an hour to get to Port Charles. Elizabeth was anxious the entire way. She had no idea what she would find when she got there. Johnny led her to an office where Sonny stood.

"Hi." Sonny said. "He's been quiet for a few minutes. I think he's pretty much destroyed it. I'm just worried that he's hurt."

Liz nodded. "What set him off?"

"His fiancé was here. She's moving out for a week to give him space and I think he feels guilty."

Sonny had stopped a crying Gina on her way out to make sure that she was okay.

Liz took a deep breath. "Is the door locked?"

"Yes, but I have a key." Sonny said placing it into her hand.

"Here goes nothing." She said putting the key into the lock.

She pushed the door open and gasped. The room was in shambles. The desk was broken. Everything that could be turned over was. Jason was sitting on a file cabinet, his head in his hands. There was blood running down his arm and she could tell that his left hand was cut and swollen. Her heart almost broke.

He looked up, enforcer glare in place and when he saw it was her, he broke. She carefully made her way over to him as he cried. When she was close enough he grabbed her and pulled her into him and held on for dear life.

"It's going to be okay." She whispered.

He couldn't respond. The emotions he was feeling were completely overwhelming him. It was like they just came all pouring out at once and he couldn't control anything.

She rambled, telling him some story about when she was a kid and he finally started to settle down as she stroked his hair.

"I fucked everything up." He said as his breath hitched in his throat.

"No you didn't. She loves you."

"She does but I've ruined everything." He said softly.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want to feel like this anymore. I just want it to stop. I told her that I didn't feel anything, but I was wrong. I feel everything and I'm not used to that. It was so much easier when I felt nothing."

Tears began to flow down Liz's face.

She stood there for a while holding him and then Jason placed her onto his lap so she wouldn't have to stand. "It just comes in waves. I feel like I'm moving two steps forward and then next thing I know I'm two steps back."

"I think we just have to ride it out for a while. It's not going to be easy."

He closed his eyes realizing that having her there was making him feel like he could breathe again. "I need to get out of here."

"Okay." She said standing up and holding out her hand.

He took it and she opened the door and walked out into the hallway. When they got to the car door, Johnny got out and opened it. "Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Safe house." Jason said.

Johnny nodded and opened the car door. They slid inside and he took them to the safe house that Jason liked to hide out in from time to time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Nice. It feels homey." Elizabeth said looking around.

"Want a drink?" He asked.

"Sure."

He went to the fridge and took out two beers and handed her one. They both took a swig at the same time.

"Thank you for coming here."

"That's what friends are for."

He grabbed her hand and held it. "I think we might be more than friends."

Elizabeth nodded. "We're a mess."

Jason chuckled. "You're at least a pretty mess."

She grinned. "Why thank you. I think that's the nicest compliment I've had in ages."

He smiled.

"You're letting your hair grow." She said pushing it out of his eyes.

"I guess."

It suited his mood since the accident. He was going to cut it when he got back from Chili but he just didn't care anymore.

"I like it."

He put his arm around her and she laid against his chest. "I just want to sit here and just be."

"That's what we'll do then." She said softly.

They sat like that for hours and when Jason realized she had fallen asleep, he rearranged them and laid down with her in his arms and held her. And for the first time in two days, he slept.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny came into the house and smiled. Jason's eyes snapped open and he mouthed the word time.

"Midnight." Johnny said softly. "I brought you guys some food from Kelly's in case you got hungry."

Jason smiled. He was starving. Liz shifted in his arms.

"I had the craziest dream that I fell asleep in your arms." She muttered.

"Johnny brought us something to eat."

Liz's eyes snapped opened and she watched Johnny take the food out of the bag. She got up and used the bathroom and came back. "Thanks Johnny." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome."

She smelled the bowl of chili and smiled before taking a bite. "This is good." She said as Jason chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it."

She looked up at Johnny. "Are you driving me home in the morning?"

Johnny nodded. "Yup."

Jason didn't even want to think about that. He was enjoying her company. The thought of her leaving almost took his appetite away.

Johnny went back outside.

"I painted something."

"That's good right?"

She shrugged. "I thought it was too dark but Diane hijacked it and told me I was crazy to want to throw it out."

Jason smiled. "You and Diane are really close."

"We are. She's like a mom and a best friend to me. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"It's nice that you have someone to talk to like that."

Jason's phone rang. "Hello."

"Hi, I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep." Gina said.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jason. Have a good sleep okay?"

"I will. You too."

Liz looked up at him. "Gina?"

He nodded. "I hate hurting her."

"Jason, you're doing the best you can. We both are."

"I know."

They finished eating.

"That was really good." Liz said contently.

"Is it weird I think about going back to the mountain all the time?" Jason asked softly.

"Probably, but I think about it too. Maybe I feel like if I went back, I could find the piece of me I left there."

"I was tempted to just disappear for a few days like I always do, but I didn't want to be away if you needed me."

Liz fought a smile. "Jason, if you need to do that then you should. I appreciate that you would do that for me, but you need to take care of yourself too."

"I know I scared Sonny."

"You scared him shitless."

Jason smiled. "Is it wrong that for some reason I like that?"

Liz shook her head. "You guys all like torturing each other don't you?"

"Pretty much."

"Jason, are you sure that you're alright?"

Jason nodded.

"Ric wants to have dinner with me tomorrow night."

"You don't seem too excited about that."

"I'm not really. I also have a session tomorrow."

Jason started to clean up. "Well, I hope the session will help."

"Me too."

"Are you tired?"

"No are you?"

Jason shook his head.

"Let's watch a movie."

Liz smiled. "Okay. I get to pick."

Jason looked at her funny.

"What? You don't trust me?"

He smiled and grabbed the remote and handed it to her. "Knock yourself out."

Liz took it and started flipping through channels. She put it on the travel channel and then rested her head on Jason's shoulder as they both watched an episode on New Zealand.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Jason woke up and found two beautiful blue eyes staring up at him. "I can't believe you woke up before me."

Liz smiled. "You looked so peaceful."

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"Me too." Liz said sadly. "I'm going to miss you."

Jason sighed. "I'll try not to flip out anytime soon."

"Jason, please call me if you need too. I really don't mind."

Jason smiled. "Okay."

Johnny knocked and came into the house. "Good morning sleepy heads."

Liz smiled and stood up. "Be right back." She said walking to the bathroom.

Johnny put some coffee down onto the table and then Jason spoke up.

"It's really not what you think."

"I didn't say anything."

"I know but we're just friends."

Johnny looked over at Jason. "I consider us good friends and I want you to remember that before I say what I'm going to say."

Jason nodded.

"I think you're falling in love with her. I think you both feel the same way but you just won't admit it because of the situation."

Jason didn't say anything.

"But at some point in time, you're going to have to deal with it."

"We're engaged to other people. We can't go there."

"I know you're both just trying to get through each day, but you've been through so much. And if Elizabeth is the person who will really make you happy Jason, you owe it to yourself to figure it out. I've never seen you open yourself up like you do with her. Maybe you should give it some more thought."

Jason sighed. "Gina doesn't deserve this."

"And you didn't deserve to get in a plane crash and almost die."

Elizabeth stood in the hallway listening. Was she falling in love with Jason? It was like Johnny smacked her in the face with his words. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes. She couldn't—would not go there. Ric and Gina didn't deserve to be dumped like that after all they had been through. Taking a deep breath, she moved forward and walked back towards the two men.

"You ready to go."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes." She said grabbing her purse. "Goodbye Jason." She said softly.

Jason stood up and hugged her. "See you later."

Liz smiled. "See you later.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz cried the whole way home. She wasn't even sure why. All she knew is that she didn't realize how hard it was going to be to leave him.

Johnny looked in the rear view mirror. The crying was killing him. They both were so miserable without each other. They really needed to just give in and be with each other.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Don't apologize."

"I normally don't cry like this."

"You miss him. It's okay to admit that."

Liz nodded.

"Would it be such a bad thing to be with Jason?"

Liz wiped away a tear. "Johnny, I'm committed to Ric. It's not about that. Jason is wonderful. I—I'm just engaged to someone else and I don't want to hurt him."

"So you're willing to marry him just so his feelings aren't hurt? What about your feelings?"

Liz didn't say anything. Johnny immediately felt bad. He knew he was overstepping but both of them were about to do something really stupid for all the wrong reasons.

"I'm going to say one more thing. Marriage is about being in love with someone and wanting to be with them for the rest of your life. It's about respect and honesty. Do you really think you're marrying Ric for the right reasons? How is that fair to him? Doesn't he deserve a wife who really wants to be in a relationship with him?"

"Johnny, I'm not marrying Ric out of pity. I was in love with him. It's just that everything has changed and I need time to work through it."

"Exactly."

She couldn't even argue with his logic. Looking out the window she sighed. Her life was a mess and she didn't know how to fix it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Jason opened the door to his penthouse and Gina was standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Gina? What's wrong?"

She shoved a picture into his hand that she had printed from the internet. "Did you sleep with her?"

"What?" He asked looking down and grimacing. It was a picture of him and Elizabeth walking out of the warehouse the previous night.

"You're not even going to deny it?" She yelled. "Was she lying next to you when I called?"

"I have never had sex or anything else like that with Elizabeth."

"You are falling for her. That is even worse." Gina yelled. "I can't even compete with that."

Jason stared at her blankly. "Gina…."

"No. It's over Jason. I can't keep doing this. You are hurting me and I know you don't want to. The crash changed things forever and clearly you can't be with me. It just hurts me so badly that you have just thrown away what we had and you haven't really been trying. You'll go out of your way for her but treat me like a stranger and I'm tired of getting my heart ripped out and shredded. It's like you're mad at me because I'm not Elizabeth. If I let this continue, I'm going to hate you and I don't want to do that."

She sunk down the floor as she sobbed and Jason got down next to her and held her.

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you." He said as he softly cried.

They clung to each other until Gina finally broke apart from him and stood up. "I'll have someone come and get my things." Slipping the finger off her hand she tried to hand it back to him but he shook his head no and she walked over to the desk and placed it there. "Goodbye Jason." She said as her stomach did flip flops. She didn't know how she was going to live without him but what they were doing to each other wasn't healthy.

Jason sat on the floor for a long time before pulling out his phone, he called downstairs. "Tell Francis that we're going for a drive."

Getting up, he went to the bathroom and splashed some water onto his face. He needed to get away.


	16. Chapter 16 – Breaking it Down

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad you liked OB's advice and the breakup. Guest – love doctor lol * KJLizFan – lol I wish someone would have said that too! * Guest – re: who took picture – remember there are reporters everywhere. They are like celebrities (totally trending). * Kikimoo – Even after Ric breaks up it doesn't mean he gets over it…. *

Chapter 16 – Breaking it Down

Ric opened the door and Liz looked down as she walked past him into her apartment. "Where were you?" He asked.

She looked over at him. "Why does it matter?"

"You turned me down for dinner last night after I got on my knees and begged you to give me a chance. Then I see a picture of you coming out of Jason's warehouse. So yes, it matters Elizabeth."

"Why did you even bother to ask me if you already knew?" She asked as she pulled her coat off.

"Did you sleep with him?'

"I'm not a whore Ric. No, I didn't have sex with Jason nor have I ever."

"It's probably just a matter of time. He is clearly who you want."

Elizabeth swallowed hard. "Are you breaking up with me Ric?"

"It's what you want isn't it? So you can go running to your knight in shining armor—who happens to be a criminal by the way."

Elizabeth wiped a tear away. "Wow. If you think that is my focus right now, then you don't know me at all. If you're done, you can leave."

"I'll leave when I'm good and ready. I can't believe you are throwing us away. What did I do that was so wrong; love you? Just tell me what I did to make you stop loving me so I can fix it." He demanded.

"It was the crash. I'm just not the same person."

"You could be whoever you want. You are choosing to throw your life away for a fucking thug."

Liz was kind of shocked by the language. Ric never used that word in front of her.

"You're not even denying it." He yelled out in frustration.

"If you really loved me you wouldn't have pushed this marriage on me knowing full well that I wasn't ready; that I am traumatized. You always have to have your way." She yelled finally finding her voice again.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"As long as I'm doing what you want when you want me to, you're good. But the minute I say no or want something different you can't handle it."

He moved towards her with a wild look in his eyes which made Liz suddenly afraid. "We were good Elizabeth. We had something no one else could touch. You liked our life dammit. Please, fight for me like you do for Jason. That's all I'm asking of you—I'm begging you, please."

"Ric, I think you should leave. We're over." She said firmly.

He chuckled. "You want me to leave? Fuck that." He yelled suddenly grabbing her and throwing her up against the wall. "I know you still love me. I know you still want me." He said before his lips crashed down upon hers.

She put her hands between them and started to struggle against him. He finally pulled back as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Please don't do this." She begged.

His eyes flickered between anger and hurt and he grabbed her face. He had been shoving his feelings down since she came back and he felt like he was about to explode. "Make love to me one more time Elizabeth so I can show you how good we are together." He said pulling her body into him so she could feel that he was starting to get aroused at the thought of her. His mouth crashed down on hers again and when she tried to protest, he shoved his tongue into her mouth as his right hand found her breast.

She used all her strength to push him back. "I can't. Please don't make me." She cried.

Ric gasped as everything suddenly came back into focus. Her words broke his heart. "You think that I'd rape you Elizabeth?" He asked as his voice broke as his eyes filled with tears. "I just wanted you to feel how much I love you. To make you remember us."

She didn't say anything. Her body was trembling. He was frightening her because he never acted like this before.

Letting go of her, he backed away as tears ran down his face. "I'll call the planner and cancel the wedding. I can't do this anymore. I love you more than anything. But, I'm already so hurt and it will crush me to see you with him. Goodbye Elizabeth." He said grimacing at the words; instantly regretting them. Grabbing his coat, he left the house and she slid down the wall to the floor holding her body as she cried softly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason stood on Elizabeth's doorstep still debating whether to knock or not. Inside, Elizabeth had moved from the floor to the couch and was sitting there crying her heart out. Her life with Ric was over. Her grandmother had called after speaking with Ric and she was mad and said that Liz was throwing away the best thing that had ever happened to her. And only Sarah had tried to see things from Elizabeth's perspective. She had called Liz after Audrey had called her sister to vent.

Jason finally knocked and Elizabeth ran to the door and opened it, thinking it might be Diane. "Jason?"

He looked at her wet face with concern and then said, "Can I come in?"

She stepped back and he moved into the room. "What happened?" She asked directing him over to the couch as she wiped the tears from her face and then moved her hands over her jeans. He sat down. "I don't even know how I got here. I just felt like I had nowhere else to go."

He looked so lost. Elizabeth sat down next to him and held his hand. "You're always welcome here."

"The wedding is off."

Elizabeth gasped. "Mine too."

Jason looked over at her with shock.

"I don't want to be the person that I was anymore. I mean, not all of me was bad, but too much of me existed to be who everyone else wanted me to be. I couldn't give Ric what he wanted."

Jason sighed. "What a pair we are."

Liz chuckled. "It only took a plane crash to get us to this point. Do you really think that marrying Gina was the right decision from the get go?"

Jason shook his no. "I went along with it because I knew how much she wanted it and I wanted to make her happy. I did love her but now I see that it probably wouldn't have ever worked out in the long run."

Liz nodded. "I was thinking about leaving town for a while, but Ric told my Grams that he was going to accept a job somewhere else."

"You're more than welcome to stay with me in Port Charles."

Liz smiled. "I might take you up on that."

Someone knocked on her door so she got up. "Sarah?" She said opening it up.

Her sister smirked. "I thought you could use some backup."

They hugged tightly.

"I can't believe you drove up here, traffic must have sucked."

"I wasn't that far away when you called me earlier. I was having breakfast in Connecticut. After talking to Grams, I decided you probably needed someone in your corner." She said walking inside, smiling when she noticed Jason was there.

He stood up.

"I'm Sarah."

"Jason." He said shaking her hand.

Sarah looked over at Liz and smiled.

"What?"

"I didn't realize you'd have a house guest."

"I just arrived." Jason said.

She took off her coat and sat down. "Did the hottie outside come with you too?"

Jason frowned as Liz smiled.

"Johnny is watching out for me on Jason's orders."

"I won't stay long. I just wanted to make sure you were good. I ran into Ric at Grams."

Liz grimaced. "How did he look?"

"He was pissed and totally pathetic. Grams was begging him to give you another chance and have patience with you."

"Well maybe when she hears my side, it will give her a different perspective."

"Well, you know I have your back and she'll come around. She's just shocked and thinks you just need some time to get your bearings."

Liz nodded.

"You think we could meet for dinner later?"

"Sure."

Sarah looked at Jason. "You're more than welcome to come."

"Thanks."

She watched as Jason looked over at Elizabeth. "So, you'd be willing to come back with me and stay for a while?"

"Well, if you'll agree to stay here for a couple of days so I can wrap up a few things, then I think I could be talked into it."

Jason smiled. "Deal." He said shaking her hand.

He got up to use the bathroom.

"Did you see this?" Sarah asked handing her phone over.

Liz gasped and bit her lip. It was a picture of Jason with his shirt off, working at the warehouse. His expression was intense and his chiseled muscles were flexed and glistening with sweat. The caption read, "Bad boy looking so damn good."

Jason walked back towards them and Liz shoved the phone back into Sarah's hand.

Sarah smiled and left them alone before winking at her sister whose face was still a little red. "I'll see you two later."

She wasn't sure what was going on and from the looks of them, they didn't either. But, it was going to be an interesting couple of days. She passed Johnny on the way to his car. "Hello."

"Hi." He said admiring her.

"I'm Elizabeth's sister Sarah."

"I'm Johnny."

"We're meeting for dinner tonight. Be my date?"

He smiled at her forwardness. "Okay."

She beeped her rental car and he held the door open for her.

"A gentlemen too? Bonus." She said sliding inside.

He noted her long legs. "Nice stems."

Sarah grinned as she looked him up and down. "Nice everything." She drawled before closing the door; leaving Johnny standing there with his mouth hanging open.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Gina had been photographed leaving the towers without a ring. Rumors spread quickly that it seemed like the two survivors were now single. There was tons of speculation flying around on the internet and television that Liz and Jason were having a torrid affair with each other. People were actually rooting for them to find happiness. Unfortunately, everyone thought that Jason and Liz's lives were their business and that was going to cause trouble.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked into Audrey's house. They needed to talk and she just wanted to get it over with.

"Hi." Audrey said getting up to give her a hug.

Elizabeth returned it and then sat down across from her.

"Are you alright?" Audrey asked. She knew what was going on and had mixed feelings about it. Ric loved her granddaughter and in her mind, Elizabeth was crazy for not giving them a chance. Jason seemed like a risk based on extenuating circumstances and she just wasn't sure where Elizabeth's head was at. And the fact she had taken off her ring wasn't lost on her either.

"I'm handling things."

Audrey sighed. "Elizabeth are you sure that you should be making any major life decisions right now?"

Liz looked down. "All I'm sure of is that I need time and space to get my head on straight. Ric couldn't handle that so we broke things off."

Audrey. "It was a lot more than that. He thinks you have feelings for Jason."

"Jason is important to me, but our friendship isn't about what everyone thinks. He understands me and just lets me be me with no judgment. He's not pushy or demanding. But I don't sit around and think about him romantically. Frankly, those kind of thoughts are not on the top of my list right now. I'm just trying to cope."

"I understand that but you can't pretend that those feelings don't exist within you. You came back completely shut off to practically everyone but Jason Morgan. You made a choice to let him in just like you could have made a choice to let Ric in. So that leads me to believe that the plane crash is just an excuse to get out of a relationship with a man who adores you."

Liz stood up. "Please don't act like the plane crash was something I should just get over. I have nightmares every night and during the day it's on my mind constantly. I don't have the energy to get through the day let alone have time to coddle Ric. I didn't really choose to let Jason in, the crash decided that for us. I feel like our friendship is a gift to help us cope. Ric smothers me. He wants me to be who I was before and doesn't like who I am today. I can't give him yesterday Liz. I have always bent over backwards to be the person he needed. When do I get to just be the person I truly am and that would be good enough? I'm sick of trying to maintain this perfect persona to make everyone else happy. I'm done with it. Ric couldn't handle the real me so he left. There's nothing I can do about it."

Audrey thought for a moment. She really wasn't used to Liz being this emotional. "You really didn't try to help him learn who the real you was and honestly, you have a lot going on and I think this is the interim you who is just trying to cope with a trauma and get her bearings. But, Ric really isn't my main concern, you are. I'm sorry that you felt you always had to be someone you're not. Now that I look back, you were the perfect child and Sarah was the wild one. The more she got in trouble, the more you went the completely opposite direction."

Elizabeth sat back down.

"It was easy for me to be more attached to you. Maybe it's because I did the same thing you were doing for most of my life. I guess misery loves company."

Liz took her grandmother's hand and squeezed it.

"I just want you to be happy Elizabeth, you deserve it. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you had to perfect. That's a hard state to maintain. I feel like I've failed you."

Liz sighed. "I understand. You did the best you could. I hope you can handle a less than perfect Elizabeth."

Audrey hugged her tightly. "I will love you regardless Elizabeth. I might not agree with all of your choices, but I will have your back in the end. Are we good?"

Liz nodded yes. "Thank you for everything that you said."

"You can always talk to me." Audrey said before kissing her forehead.

"I better go. I have an appointment."

Audrey watched her leave and let the tears flow down her face. Elizabeth was hurting and she wished that she could to something to help her or make it better. But this was one journey that Elizabeth needed to do on her own.


	17. Chapter 17 - Insight

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Liasonisthebomb – Later on it will become more clear. * doralupin86 – Sorry, Ric isn't going anywhere. * Liasonluv – Right now, Liz is just visiting not moving to PC. Diane will be in contact. * Kikimoo – Liz met Carly during the Q luncheon after the interview.

Chapter 17 - Insight

Marty watched Elizabeth look everywhere but at her. "What's got you so upset?" She asked noting what time they had started.

"Ric broke up with me."

Marty didn't say anything.

"I guess I deserved it. It's not like I've been especially loving lately."

"You sound like you want to be punished or you expected to be."

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess that plane crash was punishment enough, although, I did meet Jason."

"How does he fit into all of this?"

Liz finally looked up at her. "I don't know. Ric thinks I want to be with him."

"Do you?"

"My feelings for Jason are complicated. He's kind of more than a friend because of the crash."

Marty suspected that her feelings for Jason ran far deeper than Liz would admit. "Do you want to act on that?"

"I can't do that to Ric. He's hurting and Gina would be destroyed." Elizabeth said wiping a tear away. "Actions have consequences."

Marty nodded. "But burying your feelings or pretending you don't have them is just going to get you into trouble Elizabeth. It will have consequences as well."

"I know. But what am I supposed to do? I'm not a selfish person. Besides, I just broke up with Ric. I'm in no frame of mind to start a new relationship."

"Just?" Marty asked.

Liz smirked.

Marty smiled. "Elizabeth, in here, I need you to be completely honest. Remember, I'm not going to judge you."

"Okay. But I don't even think I'm being honest with myself about Jason. I don't let myself go there."

"Then you need to spend some time deciding what you want and then we'll go from there."

Liz let out the breath she was holding. She just wasn't ready to deal with what Jason really meant to her and she was happy with their current dynamic. Love to her was a complication right now.

"When Ric and I were arguing. He kind of forced himself on me and I thought that maybe he was going to take what he wanted."

Marty was alarmed. "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No, he just got out of control and scared me. When he realized what I thought, he was so hurt." She said quietly.

"Elizabeth, you have nothing to be ashamed about. I'm sure you didn't feel that way for no reason."

"He said he was trying to get me to remember how good it was between us. This is just all my fault and I've hurt him so badly."

"That doesn't mean he gets to hurt you. You've told him how you felt ever since you got back."

Liz wiped a tear away. "Everything is just so messed up. Why couldn't I love him anymore? What is wrong with me?" She asked as she started to sob.

Marty let her cry and when she calmed down she spoke. "Elizabeth, you have got to stop worrying about everyone else and concentrate on yourself right now. What makes you feel safe and in control?"

"Jason." She said without thinking.

"Then maybe that's part of your answer."

Liz nodded. She had a lot to think about.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The car pulled up to the restaurant. Diane and Francis were also meeting them there.

Johnny held the door open and everyone else slid out. He reached for Sarah's hand and she smiled as she stood up and then hooked her arm around his. "Lead the way handsome."

Liz chuckled. Her sister was mounting a full court press; not that she cared. She just hoped that Johnny was up for it. Sarah was a lot to handle.

They walked inside and when the hostess saw who it was she blushed. "Welcome." She said grabbing some menus. She quickly led them to a table out of the way. They had just sat down when Francis and Diane walked up.

"I want you to know that your last painting was snapped up and I just shipped it off. It fetched a pretty penny too."

Liz smiled. "Good, that means more supplies for the kids."

"Congrats Elizabeth." Sarah said. She had always admired her sister's talent. "I can barely draw a stick figure."

Diane chuckled. "Don't you ever have to draw anything at the hospital?"

"Not really. Sometimes I have to mark the right limb so we don't cut the wrong one off but that's about it." She said flippantly.

Johnny almost choked on his drink which made Elizabeth laugh.

Diane smiled. It was nice to see her lighten up.

A little boy walked up to their table. "Can I have your autograph?"

Liz looked startled but she took the piece of paper from him and signed her name.

"Thanks."

Jason watched him walk away. "What am I, chopped liver?"

Diane grinned. "Elizabeth has nicer legs."

"You don't know that." Jason quipped causing Liz to choke on her champagne. He grinned and she broke out in a wide smile.

Diane studied them for a moment. It was like Elizabeth was a different person when she was with him. She didn't seem like she was calculating her next move like she did with Ric. It was like she didn't have to edit herself.

Dinner was fabulous and they were stuffed by the time dessert came around. A woman who had been staring at them for an hour, threw down her napkin and stomped over to their table. "I think it's an abomination what you have done to Ric; cheating on him."

"Now wait a minute." Sarah said throwing her napkin down. "My sister didn't cheat on anyone. So, mind your business." She said indignantly.

The lady scoffed. "What are you blind? They are clearly involved and poor Ric had to leave town out of embarrassment."

Liz cleared her throat. "You're Carl's wife aren't you?"

She nodded.

Liz stood up and walked around to face her. "I have never cheated on Ric. I was in a freaking plane crash and he didn't give me enough time to deal with it. Until you have been in my shoes, you don't get to judge." She said slamming her finger into the woman's chest causing her to back up a few steps with her mouth open. "I'm sick and tired of everyone thinking they know who I am and what I am doing when they know nothing about me. I loved Ric and our break up broke my heart. I never wanted to hurt him. So don't ever get in my face again. Do you understand?" She said loudly.

The woman nodded yes furiously. Several people in the restaurant began to clap and Elizabeth turned around, stunned to find many people smiling at her.

"You go girl." One of the waiters said as he whizzed by.

Elizabeth smoothed down her skirt and then quickly walked to the bathroom. Sarah stood up. "Give me the keys to the car. Give us ten minutes." She said as Johnny pushed the keys into her hand before she rushed towards the bathroom. She had never seen Elizabeth be so bold. Something was definitely up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sarah pushed open the door and found Elizabeth inside. Her hands were on the counter and she was looking down, trying to catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked.

Liz shook her head.

Sarah looked around the bathroom and made sure no one else was in there. Walking close to her sister she said, "I want to talk about this but not here. There are too many people around."

Liz nodded.

She pulled her out of the bathroom and they quickly went outside. Sarah unlocked the car and they slid inside. "Talk to me."

Liz sighed. "I'm barely holding on Sarah."

"Are you regretting breaking up with Ric?"

"No…..no nothing like that. I hate that I hurt him, but he really scared me before. I thought he was going to force himself on me."

Sarah gasped. "Why didn't you say anything?"

She shrugged. "He didn't. I think he hates me for thinking that he would."

"He doesn't hate you. He's just hurt. I know that you thought Ric was your happily ever after. But, what if he's not? I think you did the right thing."

"Well, he's the one that broke up with me. I just went along with things being the way they were before because I didn't have the courage to break his heart; which I did anyway."

"He'll get over it eventually and so will you. You have Jason."

Liz started to interrupt.

"Just stop pretending with me. I see the way you are together; how you silently communicate. I'm not saying you meant for it to happen, but it did and there is nothing wrong with it. Give the man a chance. Besides, dear God I think he would rock your freaking world."

Liz started to laugh. "You're crazy."

Sarah gave her a look. "The man has it going on."

She grinned when she saw what looked like jealousy flicker into Elizabeth's eyes. "Don't worry, I know he's yours. I would never cross that line. Besides, I want to do really dirty things with Johnny. I'd love to sit on him and spin."

"You sure that you and Diane aren't related?"

Sarah laughed. "I would only be so lucky. That woman is smart, has great fashion sense, and we have one major thing in common."

'What's that?"

"We both love you."

Liz smiled. "I love you too." She said before hugging her sister.

The car door open and Jason peeked inside. "You okay?'

Liz nodded.

"Hold on." Sarah said scooting out. "I'm going to sit up front with Johnny."

Jason chuckled. "Go easy on him. I'd like to get home safely."

Sarah grinned. "I'll try to be good."

Jason held the door open for her and waited until she was situated and then slid into the back.

Liz looked over at him. "Sorry I went all postal."

Jason smiled. "If you hadn't, I would have."

Suddenly, looking up into his eyes, it felt really hot in there and Jason was feeling the same way. It was getting harder for him to shove his feelings down but they weren't ready to take their friendship a step further.

Jason tentatively reached over and touched her hand. Elizabeth entwined their fingers and looked up at him.

"Are you staying at my house tonight?" Elizabeth asked.

"If that's okay with you."

Elizabeth nodded. "It's fine. You can have my bed and I'll take the couch."

"You don't have to do that. I can sleep on the couch."

"You won't be comfortable. You're too tall. So, don't worry about it."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Are they driving you as crazy as they are driving me?" She asked quietly.

Johnny grinned. "More so. I have never seen Jason the way he is with her. They need to just give in already."

"And what will it take to make you give in?"

"Maybe some dinner, dating, the movies. I like butter fingers and beer. If you play your cards right, maybe I'll give you a kiss after the third date."

Sarah laughed. "I see. You're playing hard to get."

They stopped at a light and he looked over at her intensely. Sarah was gorgeous but underneath all of that bravado, he could tell there was a vulnerable woman under there that was definitely worth getting to know. "I see you Sarah, just know that." He said sincerely.

Sarah's breath caught in her throat as Johnny looked deep into her eyes. He turned his head suddenly and the car moved forward. He had left her speechless. She had worked so hard to hide herself from everyone. Losing her parents had irrevocably changed her. She had eventually lashed out and had been a wild child because nothing had seemed to matter anymore. A hole was left in her heart so big that the only way she coped was to do crazy things and tempt fate. They were supposed to be on that plane. She shouldn't even be sitting here flirting with the handsome man beside her. Men were easy to get for her but she never kept them more than a few months because she wanted to be the one to leave. She couldn't handle the thought of another person abandoning her. Her sister had handled the loss differently. She inwardly suffered and Sarah hated that Elizabeth was so hard on herself and bent over backwards to please people. The more she saw her do that, the more Sarah went in the opposite direction as if she was somehow trying to block out her sister's behavior.

Sarah knew that Elizabeth was messed up right now. How could she not be? They were both traumatized by their parent's death and then her sister almost dying in a plane crash was just insanity. She was scared that Elizabeth would break and Jason seemed to be the only one that could plug the gushing wound in her heart. That is why they had to be together. If they were going to be idiots, then she would make it happen. Never in her life had she relied on a man before to fix anything but Jason had to come through for her sister. If Liz's broken spirit couldn't be fix, that would be a problem, but her sister would heal and she deserved to be loved and adored especially since true happiness constantly evaded her.

Johnny could sense that something big was going on in the seat next to him and he held out his hand and was glad when Sarah took it. He knew the sister's background. Jason had him check out Liz's family. The women had been through a lot which is why Johnny knew that Sarah's behavior was a front.

"You do a lot for your sister."

"I would do anything for her."

Johnny smiled. "Good, because if those two start to screw it up, I might need your help."

Sarah smiled. "I'm glad I have a partner in crime."

"Anytime."


	18. Chapter 18 – Snow Day

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are liking the developments and Sarah/Johnny! Mvalle – Thank you!

I spent a beautiful day at the beach climbing over rocks and looking at tide pools. Hope you guys had a great weekend!

Chapter 18 – Snow Day

Jason followed Elizabeth into the house.

"Give me a minute." She said before disappearing into the bedroom.

He sat on the couch listening to her rummage around her room. Several minutes later, she emerged with a pillow and a blanket. She sat it on a chair and the plopped down next to Jason.

His phone rang and he looked at the called i.d. and then answered it. "Mom?"

"Jason, where are you? I've been looking all over for you."

"What's wrong? Is Gina okay?"

Monica cleared her throat. "No, she is not okay. She's sobbing up in her room." She said as Jason cringed. "But I'm not calling about her. I'm checking on you. I wanted to make sure that you're okay."

"I'm fine. I just needed to get away for a few days and clear my head."

Monica sighed. "You're with her aren't you?" She asked referring to Elizabeth.

"Not in the way that you think."

"Then perhaps you can enlighten me then. I'm trying to understand."

Jason leaned forward. "I don't know how to explain it. I'm just calmer when I'm around her; like everything starts to make sense again. I know it's crazy but I need that right now and for the record, I never cheated on Gina. She just couldn't give me more time to get my head on straight because I was hurting her, although I have to admit that I'm not even sure if that would matter. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know you didn't. Gina will be fine eventually. I'm not trying to take sides here. No matter what, you are my son and I have no problem telling you when you're wrong but I will always have your back."

"Thanks mom."

"Now, when you come back to town, we all want to see you okay? We miss you. Can you just come over for dinner one night?"

"Mom, Gina will be there and I don't think seeing me will help."

"She's moving into an apartment tomorrow. AJ is going to help her get settled. I'm not saying I'm going to abandon her. She's always welcome here but she'll be gone by the time you get back."

"I'm actually glad that you are there for her. Thank you."

"Just take care of yourself and I'll see you soon."

He ended the call and looked over at Elizabeth who was looking at him with a worried expression. "It's okay. She just wanted to make sure that I was fine. Sonny must have called her or something."

"We're far from fine." Elizabeth whispered as she stood up. She was exhausted. "I'm really tired. Goodnight Jason." She said softly.

This was an impossible situation and she wasn't quite sure how they were going to make this friendship work without hurting people.

He stood up and grabbed his bag and walked into her bedroom and got undressed and put on some pajama pants. When he settled onto the bed, he laid on the pillow which smelled like Elizabeth and groaned as he took in her essence. What a mess he was in. Gina was suffering because he couldn't get it together. Elizabeth was hurting more than she'd ever admit. He fell into a restless sleep, unable to quiet his unrelenting thoughts.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

About an hour later, he heard Elizabeth scream and ran out of the room. She was sitting up panting so he quickly sat in back of her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She swung her legs and around and looked at him. "I'm fine Jason. It's just my normal nightmares."

He sighed and picked her up.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you to bed."

She started to say something but stopped knowing it wouldn't do any good.

Once Jason got them settled, they lay facing each other neither saying a word for quite a while.

"Our lives are shit right now." Elizabeth said smirking.

Jason smiled. "Johnny texted me. Apparently, someone videotaped your fight with that woman."

Elizabeth groaned.

"And I hate to tell you this, but I'm going to have to leave your place at some point and I'm sure someone will film it. I don't know if we're both ready to deal with those repercussions."

"Great." Elizabeth muttered. "I'm never going to have a personal life again."

"It will die down eventually. Johnny is actually looking forward to reading about our faux relationship on line. I think we should fly to Vegas just to mess with everyone's heads."

Liz laughed. "That would serve them right. Maybe we could fake a fight in public or something and break up."

"You want to break up with me?" Jason asked as his eyes showed his playfulness.

"Not me, faux Liz. She wants to break up with you because you leave the cap off of the toothpaste and the toilet seat up."

Jason frowned. "That seems like a rather harsh reaction to that."

Liz shrugged. "Well, she's had to remind you a lot."

Jason smiled. "I see. I think faux Liz needs to stop drinking."

Liz grinned. "I think she should drink more and then have a breakdown where she decides to shave her head and five people jump on top of her to get the clippers out of her hand. I was thinking maybe a 48 hour hold and then she's released and goes into rehab."

"That could work, call TMZ. If they are going to just make up shit anyway, we might as well help them."

Liz smiled. She was starting to get sleepy. She closed her eyes. "Goodnight Jason."

"Goodnight Elizabeth." He said softly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, she woke up and Jason wasn't in the bed. She could hear voices talking from the living room, so she went into the bathroom and got a quick shower and got dressed.

"Look who decided to join the world." Diane said smirking.

"Too early." Liz said walking to the kitchen.

"It's 10:30." Diane said pointedly.

Liz walked back into the room with a cup of coffee. "And?"

Diane rolled her eyes. "What are your plans for today?"

Liz chuckled. "You want me to paint right?"

"You need to get back into a routine. You always said art was therapeutic. So, I feel like I'm helping you in more ways than one by encouraging you to do something you love."

"Uh huh." Liz said sipping the hot liquid.

Jason smirked. Diane was too much. The last hour she had spent talking to him had been very interesting.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "__So Jason," Diane said tapping her fingers on her knees,"tell me all about yourself."_

_ "__Uh, what do you want to know?"_

_Diane pursed her lips and thought for a moment. "Forget all the normal stuff….coffee importer—yadda, yadda—hired gun, I'm looking more for the Jason no one ever sees. What's your worst habit?"_

_Jason frowned. "Um, not taking a guard with me for backup."_

_ "__Interesting…" Diane said sipping some coffee. "I was thinking more along the lines of leaving dirty silverware on the counter or leaving the toilet seat up. But, I'll take it."_

_Jason took a sip of coffee curious as to what she would ask next._

_ "__Boxers or briefs." She asked boldly._

_ "__Really?" Jason said raising his eyebrows._

_Diane made a face. "Can't blame a girl for asking."_

_Jason smirked._

_ "__What's your most annoying trait?"_

_Jason sighed. "Sonny says I nod too much."_

_ "__That's annoying?"_

_Jason shrugged. "Apparently…"_

_ "__I'm trying to find something really wrong with you, help me out here." She said before taking another sip as an amused Jason watched her. "That woman in there has my heart. I love her like family—wait that's not always good. I love her unconditionally. She can do no wrong and she deserves the best. Just whatever you do, please try not to hurt her. She has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known and God knows that she has had enough heartache. Thank you for being a friend to her and keeping her safe."_

_ "__I know Elizabeth is special. I'm thankful that she's in my life."_

_Diane put her coffee cup down. "Boxers or briefs." She said really fast._

_ "__Briefs." Jason said instantly regretting it when he realized he had been tricked._

_Diane grinned. "Gotcha."_

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason's phone rang. "Hey Sonny, what's up?" He asked as he stood and walked to the kitchen.

"I just got word about who the new D.A. is."

"Who?"

"Ric Lansing."

Jason's head snapped around and he looked over at Elizabeth who was chatting with Diane. "Great. This could be a really big problem."

"You think? He's going to want your head on a platter." Sonny said frustratedly.

"There's nothing we can do about it."

"He's going to make Taggert look like an amateur. I had Spinelli research his background. He's tough."

Jason sighed. "We'll deal with it. We'll just have to keep our noses clean for a while."

"The families are not going to like this at all."

"Who hired him?"

"Baldwin."

Jason groaned. "I hate that asshole."

"I know. I'll keep you updated."

"I'll come back tomorrow night."

"See you then."

He walked back into the living room and sat down. "We have a problem."

Both women looked up at him with surprise.

"Ric is the new D.A. in Port Charles."

"What?" Liz said.

"This is bad. He's going to go after me."

Liz buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"Please. If Ric chooses to be a dick, then that is all on him." Diane said rolling her eyes.

"He's pissed right now and I really don't want him taking it out on you."

Jason shrugged. "There's nothing I can do. I'll deal with it. I just thought you should know."

Johnny knocked on the door and Diane answered. He handed her a bag and left.

Diane peeked inside. "Dear Lord, there goes my waistline."

She put the bag on the table and went and got some plates and napkins. They each took a pastry.

"Sinful." Liz said savoring a bite.

"We're definitely keeping the guards around. Jason, where did you find them?" Diane asked.

Jason smiled. "They came highly recommended."

"I'm sure they did. Francis is mine. I'll give you visitation with Johnny."

"Are sure you aren't a lawyer?" Jason asked.

Diane smiled. "I'm sure. Maybe I was one in another life."

The doorbell rang again and Diane let Matt in.

"Hey." He said walking towards them. He was surprised that Jason was there.

"Jason, this is Dr. Matt Hunter." Elizabeth said smiling.

Jason stood up and shook his hand.

"I think you only show up when there is food involved."

Matt grinned. "I can't help it if I have good timing." He said grabbing a pastry.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to see if you want to go sledding in an hour."

Liz's eyes grew big. "Really?"

He nodded. "A bunch of us are getting together."

"I would love to. Jason, will you come?"

She already knew better than to ask Diane.

"Sure."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Diane asked.

Liz smiled. "No, I just didn't think it would be your kind of thing."

"Will Francis be there?"

"Yes." Jason said.

"Then it's my kind of thing." She said standing up. "I need to go home and get changed. Text me the address."

"Who is Francis?"

"One of my guards." Liz said taking another bite.

"Why do you need guards?"

"Because the damn reporters swarm me everywhere I go."

"Oh." Matt said wiping his mouth. "Has it been that bad?"

Liz nodded. "Pretty much."

Matt stood up. "I have to go get ready. Meet us a Cobb's Hill at noon. We'll probably go get pizza this afterwards."

Liz was excited. She walked him to the door and then turned back to Jason. "This is going to be so much fun."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz was bundled up from head to toe. Jason was surprised that she could even move. Diane came sauntering over with some Uggs on and a ski jacket. Francis was following close behind.

Liz smiled. "Are you really going to go down the hill?"

Diane smiled. "You should always try things at least once. Besides, Francis's arms will be around me. It will be worth it."

Liz chuckled. "I want to make sure we go before you so that I can take a picture."

"You are just evil."

Matt walked over to them. "You ready?" He asked Elizabeth.

She nodded.

"I'll take you the first round." He said looking over at Jason who didn't say anything.

Liz took his hand and hurried towards the sled.

Jason was left standing there looking confused by the jealousy that was coursing through his body.

They got on, someone pushed them, and they quickly started to descend down the hill. Jason could hear Liz screaming and laughing the whole way down and couldn't help but smile. They wiped out towards the bottom and he watched them closely, making sure that Liz got back up. And she did and hugged Matt.

"That was the best." She said grinning. "I have to do it again.

Matt chuckled. "Let's go."

Francis and Diane got on. "Are you scared?" He asked her.

"No. What's the worst that can happen?"

"The sled could flip and you could get injured."

Diane pursed her lips. "You'll protect me right?"

"The best I can."

"Then, I'm fine."

Someone pushed them and they went flying down the hill. Diane screamed and shut her eyes. Francis tightened his grip. "Open your eyes." He said loudly.

She did and started to scream again and Francis chuckled. They ground to a halt and he could feel that Diane was out of breath.

"You okay beautiful?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, but I think I'll sit the next one out."

He grinned. "Okay."


	19. Chapter 19 – Eyes Wide Open

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad you're still with me. Glad you liked the sledding!

Chapter 19 – Eyes Wide Open

Liz ran up to Jason. "That was awesome. You'll go with me next round right?"

He nodded. "Of course."

Liz ran towards Diane and Matt stood next to Jason. "She is one of my best friends. If you hurt her….."

Jason looked down at him.

Matt knew that Jason was dangerous. But he gave him the scariest look he could muster. Jason tried not to smirk at Matt's tough guy routine. Truly, he looked more constipated than lethal.

"She's my friend and I would never hurt her on purpose."

Matt nodded. "She's been through a lot in her lifetime. I just want her to be happy."

"How long have you been in love with her?" Jason asked.

Matt looked up at him in shock.

"It's okay. I won't tell her. But, I knew it the moment you walked through her door and looked at me like I had stolen something from you."

Matt sighed. "She doesn't love me or think of me that way. So, I deal with it. She'll never have to know."

Liz ran towards them. "Let's go." She said grabbing Jason's hand and tugging him away.

They got on the sled and got comfortable. Jason savored being able to hold her closely. Someone pushed them and they started to plummet and Liz laughed and screamed. When they got to the bottom Jason was laughing at how excited she had gotten.

"I want to go faster." She yelled holding out her hand to help Jason stand.

"When it warms up a little, we'll take my motorcycle out."

"I can't wait." Liz said grinning.

They went up and down that hill more times than Jason could count. By the time they made it back to Liz's place, they were all exhausted.

"You should have invited Sarah." Diane said.

"She was otherwise occupied."

Diane raised her eyebrows. "Johnny?"

Liz nodded. "Yup."

Diane smiled. "They do make a beautiful couple."

Jason shook his head. "Johnny likes being single."

"Well, he may but I have a feeling that he's met his match." Liz said smiling.

Jason couldn't even imagine Johnny having a girlfriend for any length of time. He tended to shy away from that because of his job. They all took risks with their lives every day and it usually took its toll on their relationships.

"It would be about time." Jason said sipping on the hot chocolate Liz handed him. "This is good." He said.

"Of course, it's chocolate. Chocolate makes anything taste better." Liz said.

Jason raised his eyebrows. "I don't know about that. I'll have to take your word for it."

Sarah knocked and then used her key to open the door. "Hey guys." She said walking in with Johnny in tow. "How was sledding?"

"Awesome." Liz said still elated. "You really should have come."

"Oh yeah, cause freezing my ass off was right up there on my to-do list."

Johnny and Jason went into the kitchen.

Diane chuckled. "If I handled it, I'm sure you could have too."

"It's okay. I was fine going to lunch with the hottie." Sarah said grinning. "Who I might add is a perfect gentleman and a great conversationalist."

"The only conversation I want right now is one with Francis that consists of a few oh gods and me yelling harder."

Sarah laughed. "I'm with you on that."

"You two are insatiable."

"True. But, I wouldn't want it any other way." Diane said smiling.

The men walked back inside. Francis was outside making sure the area was clear.

Sarah looked down at her phone and sighed. "Sorry sis, but TMZ has a video of you on the sled with Jason."

Liz's mouth dropped open and she grabbed the phone from her hand. "Jerks." She mumbled as she watched it.

"That will further fuel the fire that you're with him now." Sarah said.

"Oh, my god." She yelled.

"What?" Diane asked.

"They put up a video of me hugging Matt and kissing him on the cheek along with the caption, "Trouble in Paradise?""

"Assholes." Sarah said. "You should probably warn Matt, although he'll probably be happy about it."

"Why?"

Diane made a noise. "Will you open up your eyes? If I wasn't convinced before, I'm convinced after today. That boy is in love with you."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. "He is not. We're just friends."

"Oh, I'm sure that is what you want to believe but anyone with eyes can see that he is love sick over you." Diane said.

Elizabeth sat back and thought about it. "I just don't see it."

"That's because you can't get it through your thick head that you are beautiful and a real catch." Sarah said. "Johnny, would you hit that if Jason wasn't in the picture?" She asked pointing to her sister.

Johnny started to answer and then looked up at Jason who was giving him a death glare. "Uh, I'll plead the fifth and every other amendment just to be safe."

Sarah grinned. "So, that means he would. Anyway, Matt will get over it. Maybe he'll find a hot nurse to play with."

Liz rolled her eyes. Matt was a great guy but she had never thought of him that way. They had been friends for several years having met at a charity function. Matt was doing some research on art therapy so they hung out a lot. If Matt was in love with her, Elizabeth wasn't sure how to act around him anymore.

"Stop over thinking it Lizzie. Just be his friend. He's never acted on it before."

"I've never been single before either."

"Well, if he makes a move you squash it and hopefully still remain friends." Diane said.

Liz nodded. It would still be awkward now.

"I have to go." Diane said standing up. "I can't wait to see whatever you come up with next."

"I'll give you a call tomorrow."

Diane left and Sarah stayed for another half hour. Elizabeth watched her sister with Johnny and had to smile. They definitely had chemistry. They both left and Liz turned to Jason. "I really should paint."

"Go for it." He said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason stood in the doorway of Elizabeth's second bedroom and watched her completely immersed into whatever she was painting. It wasn't her normal studio, but she used it during the winter when the roads were bad. It was amazing to see her work. She was so focused and her hand seemed to effortlessly direct the brush around the canvas. And then she started to hum and he smiled. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he stepped back into the hallway wondering if Carly or Emily were calling him again.

"Sonny?"

"You have to get back here."

"What happened?"

"Carlos is dead."

"How?"

"Gunshot this afternoon. Alcazar is livid."

Carlos was his enforcer.

Jason sighed. He could barely get the words out. "I'll be back in a about an hour and a half."

Ending the call he walked back into the room. "Elizabeth." He said softly. And when she didn't answer he lightly touched her on the shoulder making her jump.

"Hey." He said.

"Is everything alright."

"I have to go."

She pouted. "Really?"

He nodded. "Business. Someone was killed and I need to go make sure they don't retaliate."

She stood up. "Okay."

They hugged for a few minutes.

"It's your turn to come see me." He said softly.

"I don't know if that is a good idea. It will just make Ric angrier."

Jason nodded. "Then I guess I'll have to come back as soon as I can."

"I'll miss you."

He kissed her on the head. "See you later."

"See you later." She said watching him walk out. She sat back down and looked at the canvas and poured all the emotion she was feeling into it as she got lost in her painting again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few hours later, Jason walked along the docks towards the warehouse.

"Freeze." A voice called out.

He sighed and slowly turned around.

Taggert and another cop ran up to him. "You're under arrest Morgan."

Jason rolled his eyes. "For what?"

"Murder."

"I wasn't even in town."

"Tell that to the judge." Taggert said as he read him his rights and cuffed him.

He pushed Jason into his patrol car and headed for the station.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth had taken a break from painting and turned on the television. She almost choked on her drink when she saw Jason getting arrested.

"AirValue Jet survivor, Jason Morgan, was arrested for murder today. Sources say that new D.A. Ric Lansing had instructed the officers to arrest Mr. Morgan, even though he clearly was not in town earlier when the murder of Carlos Rivera took place. In fact, Mr. Morgan was with Mr. Lansing's ex at the time and it's well documented."

Liz growled and grabbed her coat and opened the door. Johnny and Francis looked up at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Jason got arrested and you're going to take me to Ric so I can rip his head off."

Johnny smirked. "This I have to see."

They all got in the car and headed for Port Charles.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat in the interrogation room waiting for his lawyer. The door opened and Ric walked inside.

"Jason, we meet again."

Jason glared at him but stayed silent.

"I'm sure you have been here many times before. The difference is that this time, I'm going to put you away for good." Ric said smiling.

Jason rolled his eyes.

"And then Elizabeth can see you for the common criminal that you are."

Alexis walked inside. "Ric, are you questioning my client without representation?"

"No, we were just chatting."

She rolled her eyes and put her briefcase on the table. "Jason doesn't chat. Now, if you don't mind, I would like a minute alone with my client."

"Sure." Ric said before leaving the room.

"Please tell me you have an alibi." She said plopping down into the chair.

"I was in Rochester, probably a dozen reporters saw me and I was with a big group of people. It's probably on TMZ."

Alexis smirked. "Even better. I'm going to make some heads roll for false arrest."

There was a loud disturbance outside.

"What the hell?" Alexis said.

Jason's first thought was that it was Carly. Alexis stood up and opened the door to find Elizabeth right up in Ric's face.

"I can't believe that you would use your office to punish Jason."

"I didn't use anything. He's a criminal Elizabeth."

Liz pointed her finger into his chest. "You are being a petty, unscrupulous jerk. And for the record, Jason Morgan is more of a man than you'll ever be." She yelled, not even caring that cameras were filming it.

"Don't you ever compare me to that thug. I am trying to uphold the law."

"You are the one breaking the law, not him."

"He doesn't have an alibi."

"Yes he does and you know it. It was me and about twenty other people."

Ric glared at her.

"What? You didn't think I would admit to it? There are pictures all over the internet. It was on the news all day. Don't even try and pretend that you didn't know."

"You know what bothers me the most?" Ric said loudly. "That you are sleeping with a violent criminal and don't even seem to care. What happened to you on that mountain? Where is the Elizabeth who actually had some morals?"

It was the slap heard round the world. Elizabeth smacked Ric so hard she left a hand print and he stumbled and would have fallen if Taggert hadn't grabbed him.

One of the reporters grinned, that was going to make a great gif.

"I have never slept with Jason. But if I did, I wouldn't be ashamed of it. You on the other hand, I'm beyond ashamed that I ever loved you when you have turned out to be such a huge disappointment. Who are you? Is this the real Ric? Because if it is, I feel like I just dodged a bullet."

Ric's eyes filled with hurt as Liz's heart sunk when she realized that they both had been living a lie.

"Do you want to file charges?" Scott asked Ric.

He turned and looked at Scott. "No." He said looking up at the cameras and walking away.

"Mr. Baldwin, why is Jason Morgan being held when there is ample proof that he didn't commit the crime?" A reporter called out.

Scott cleared his throat. "We are currently reviewing the evidence. That's all I have to say."

He turned and followed Ric to his office.

Elizabeth turned and she caught Jason's gaze before Alexis retreated into the room and the door shut.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica and Alan watched the newscast with their mouths hanging over. Elizabeth was like a little pitbull and Monica started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I just thought she was pretty quiet and reserved. I guess she proved me wrong."

Alan smiled. "She defended our son quite well."

"That she did. Tracy better watch out."

Alan squeezed his wife's hand. He liked Elizabeth. He liked Gina too but after seeing Jason and Elizabeth together after the interview, he knew it was the beginning of the end for Gina and his son. The bottom line is that his parents just wanted him to be happy. It was hard losing him after the accident and they didn't want a repeat of that so they were trying to respect Jason's boundaries this time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly pushed through the throng of reporters and made her way to where Elizabeth was sitting. "Are you okay?"

Liz looked up. "I'm fine."

"Let's get you out of here."

"I'm not leaving without Jason."

Carly sat down. "Listen, let me tell you from experience, Jason doesn't want you here. The press are eating this up and it's becoming a circus. Come with me, I'll take you to his penthouse, and we'll wait for him there. Trust me. He's going to be pissed if you stay here."

Liz studied her for a minute and then sighed. "Fine."

Carly led her out as Francis and Johnny pushed the press back. They got into the town car and Max started to pull the car away.

"Nice smack by the way. He had it coming." She said smiling.

"I never thought Ric would be so petty." Elizabeth said exasperated.

"I can't believe you drove all the way here for Jason when he could have been easily cleared without you showing up." Carly said smirking.

Liz didn't say anything.

"So what's up with you and my best friend?"

Liz looked up at her. "We're friends."

"Uh huh."

Liz smirked. "I didn't lie."

"You didn't really tell the whole truth either. Trust me, I'm the master of that. You can't get anything by me."

Liz chuckled. "Carly, I'm not ready for a serious relationship right now."

"Why does it have to be serious?"

Liz's eyebrow went up causing Carly to grin.

They pulled into the parking garage and Carly took her upstairs to wait for Jason.


	20. Chapter 20 - Friction

A/N – Thanks for taking the time to write comments! Makes my day! * kikimoo – Monica is already on Jason's side. * Dreamlover – lol now your lumping Alan with Monica?! Monica was always on Jason's side so how can she be flipflopping? * KLJLizfan – I'm actually glad Liz is having a love drought because they had her sleep with AJ and Ric! Even RH said there is no way Liz would have dated AJ. I was watching for just her scenes but they lost me at Ric. I just stopped watching altogether. * Guest – Thanks! It's nice writing them as friends! * doralupin86 – Thanks! * LiasonLuv – Definitely the press will be an issue! * ilovedana53 – Thanks!

Chapter 20 - Friction

Jason walked into the penthouse. He knew she was there. Johnny and Francis in the hallway were a dead giveaway.

"Hey." He said walking towards her.

"Hi. Are you okay?" She asked standing up.

Carly came from around the corner and stopped as she watched them stare at each other. They were totally having eye sex and would probably never admit it. Liz had to either be a martyr or stupid to not jump the man. "Okay, my job is done here. I have to go." She said walking by them making a kiss noise to Jason. "Later."

"Thank you Carly." Jason said over his shoulder.

"You're welcome."

She missed her friend but she was trying to give him some space. He still wasn't returning messages so she was still holding back. But something had to give soon because it was hard not being around him.

The door shut and Jason looked down at the floor. "You shouldn't be here."

"So I should have just let Ric win?"

"He wouldn't have. You shouldn't have said what you did in front of the reporters."

"Screw the reporters. I'm not going to edit myself just because those assholes won't leave us alone."

Jason sighed. "Elizabeth…."

"Jason, just let it go. I came here because I needed to confront Ric on his bullshit. I feel responsible because he was running from me and came here. He hates you because of me. So, I'm not sorry that I had your back." She said walking towards the door. "I'll talk to you soon." She said walking out.

Jason wanted to run after to her but he didn't know what to say once he stopped her.

Elizabeth was livid. It was more about the situation than it was about Jason. But she wasn't happy with him either. If he thought that she would just idly sit by when he was in trouble, he was sadly mistaken. She decided they both needed some time apart. Maybe Ric would back off and besides, she had a lot of thinking to do about her relationship with Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily walked into Sonny's office and sat down. "How is he? He's not returning my calls."

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

Emily finally was a resident and her schedule was rather hectic.

"My shift starts later."

Sonny sighed. "He's getting by. He won't talk about the crash and he's stays away from everyone."

"I'm so worried about him."

"I know. Do you know any of the counselors at the hospital?"

She nodded. "Kevin Collins is really good."

"I'm going to give him a call then and talk to him. Jason needs help."

Emily agreed. "I'm going to go see him whether he likes it or not."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat at his desk and wiped his hands over his face. It had been two days since he had spoken to Elizabeth and he felt like he was a druggie going through withdrawal. He was completely on edge. Since the crash, he had pushed everyone away. He couldn't take how everyone looked at him and he wasn't really one for small talk. Emily had left several messages and so had Carly. But, he just couldn't bring himself to call them back. And now the one person he didn't want to push away, he had. There was a soft knock on the door and he looked up and watched Emily walk in.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hi."

She nervously sat down and hoped that her being there wouldn't push Jason farther away. "You haven't been returning my calls."

"I know."

"Look, I know you wanted your space but shutting yourself off from everyone who loves you is not the answer."

"Then what is the answer?" He asked icily.

Emily shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "You need to talk to someone Jason. If it's not going to be us then find someone to help you process everything."

He started to reply but Emily put her hand up to stop him. "I love you and I miss my big brother. You have always been there for me so I would love to be there for you. You don't have to talk about the crash, just eat a meal with me or we can go to Jake's and have a few drinks. I know my schedule is crazy but you are family and I would make it work. Because that is what family does. You're not alone Jason. I might not be able to understand what you've been through, but I can still show you that you matter and that your life has value. I love you." She said wiping a tear away.

He watched her get up and hurry away and sighed. Yet another person he was hurting. He agreed with her on one thing, his usual methods weren't working and he wasn't sure what to do about that.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth parked her car and went into her studio. Two days, it had been two very long days that she hadn't spoken to Jason and they were more excrutiating than she'd ever thought possible. But she had survived them and that was one of the major reason she hadn't picked up the phone and called him. She needed to prove to herself that she could to this on her own. If she made Jason's presence in her life everything, then she felt like she would lose herself. She didn't want to rely on him like that. The problem is that he haunted her. Every time she closed her eyes he was there.

She stared at the blank canvas for a good half hour before she started pouring out her soul onto it; getting lost in a sea of blue.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly plopped into a chair in Sonny's office.

"What's up?"

"Jason isn't returning my calls. I think you should go talk to him and see where his head is at. I'm all for giving him space but I'm not a patient person. Before today, I hadn't seen him in over a week."

Sonny smirked at the pouty look on her face. "I will. He just went to New York for me. I figured maybe a change of scenery would help.

"He needs to see a counselor before this thing eats him up."

"I know. I already made a call and left a message."

"Alright, I'm going to go check on Michael and then head back to work."

Sonny kissed her gently and watched her leave. She didn't have to work but insisted that she liked it. Carly handled all the events at the Metro Court. She was good at it and at least it kept her busy and out of trouble. Now, if he could just get Jason to come around.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Another two days went by without Elizabeth or Jason talking. Both of them were miserable. Jason had buried himself in work and Elizabeth was on fire painting. And none of it came from a happy place. Of course, Diane was ecstatic but she was also worried because of the pain that Liz was painting. Every one of them had taken her breath away. It was hard for her to imagine that Liz was holding all those emotions in her little body. Her only hope was that by painting it, she was letting some of it out.

Jason was the first to give in.

"Elizabeth, it's Jason. I'm worried about you. Please call me back. I hate this. I'm sorry." He said hanging up the phone.

Sonny walked into his office and sat down. "Jason…."

"Before you say anything, I know I've been distracted. I'm trying but it's just hard."

"I know. I'm not upset by that. The press is getting out of hand. I was thinking that maybe you should get out of town for a while."

"No. I'm not going to let them run me out."

"They follow you everywhere. The families are worried about how this is going to affect business."

Jason sighed and ran his hands over his face. "This job is the only thing keeping me from losing it completely. I can't—I won't give it up."

Sonny studied Jason for a minute. He looked like hell. "Talk to me Jason. You have to talk to someone."

Jason sat silently for a minute and then cleared his throat. "Elizabeth is mad at me. I ran into Gina yesterday and I can't even explain how awkward that was. She's hurting so bad. Everything is just fucked up and I don't know how to fix it."

"Why haven't you tried to see a counselor?"

"I just don't—it's not for me."

"You don't know that. Maybe it would be good for you to talk to someone completely neutral."

"I don't know…."

"Kevin Collins works out of GH. I think he also has a home office."

"I know what you're trying to do…"

"I'm trying to help you Jason. You are my friend and it's so hard to see you like this. You've got to make an effort to try and deal with all of this before it destroys you. Will you please think about it or at least try one appointment?"

Jason sighed. "Okay."

Sonny handed him Kevin's card. "Now, what is going on between you and Elizabeth?"

"Right now, nothing. I screwed up. She came all the way here to help me get out of jail and I told her she shouldn't have come."

Sonny smirked. "She told you off didn't she?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yeah." He admitted sheepishly.

"It's okay to have feelings for her Jason." Sonny said quietly. "I know that the break up with Gina was rough on you but stuffing down your feelings for Elizabeth is going to drive you crazy."

"It's too soon. I feel like if I even go there, I'm disrespecting what Gina and I had."

"I get that. But sometimes you can't help how you feel. You're already holding so much in. I'm really worried about you."

"I'll call him today. I promise." Jason said softly.

"Good."

Sonny had already had a conversation with Kevin and the doctor had agreed that when Jason called he would get him in right away.

"We'll table the discussion of you taking a break for a while. And for the foreseeable future, Cody and Johnny will split enforcer duties. You handle the warehouse. I'm not taking a chance on you getting hurt because you can't focus."

"Fine." Jason said disappointedly.

Sonny stood up. "Carly would kick my ass if something happened to you."

Jason smirked. "So would Lila."

Sonny chuckled. "Have you gone to see her?"

"No, but I should."

Lila always had a way of making him feel better but for some reason, he had been avoiding her.

Sonny left and Jason called Kevin who told him to just come in now. So, he grabbed his keys. He was nervous. Therapy wasn't something he had ever considered for himself. His phone rang and he grabbed it. "Elizabeth?"

"Hi." She said softly. "I'm not interrupting am I?"

"No, I was actually headed to see a counselor."

Liz was shocked. "Really? That's great."

"It's so good to hear your voice."

They had both been miserable. Liz thought it would be easier to just stay away from Jason but it wasn't. It was one of the hardest things she had ever done.

She sighed. "I'm sorry that I avoided you. We really need to sit down face to face and have a talk soon."

"I know."

"Will you call me after your session?"

"Yes. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay."


	21. Chapter 21 – Admissions of the Heart

A/N – Thanks for the comments! dreamlover, virgy15 – This chapter might make you fee7l better about it. * KLJLizfan – There will be more plane talk later. Oh, and honestly, I hear what you are saying but I would rather her have no screen time then to be with Ric. I just can't. It has ruined her. I never got why Liz wasn't allowed to have realistic reactions to people who hurt her like Carly or Sam. Liz always has to forgive and take these asses back time and time again. It drives me nuts. She should be telling Ric to F off. Lol. GH kills me. Rant over lol.* Guest –Liz needed to stand on her own two feet separate from Jason. It was a good thing not a bad thing. You'll get your wish about time spent together soon. I promise! Thanks! * Guest 2 - They have been told over and over to do what is best for them and at the time Liz was doing what was best for her. She did what she had to do to move forward. It might not have been the best way to do it but she was being authentic.

Chapter 21 – Admissions of the Heart

Kevin watched Jason sit down. "I'm glad that you decided to come."

"I'm not sure how all of this works, but forget whatever you've heard on the news."

Kevin smiled. "That goes without saying. I'm not here to judge you. I'm here to listen and help you sort out your feelings."

Jason nodded.

"So, I know you've been through a lot. Do you want to talk about the crash and how that made you feel or what's going on lately?"

"Both I guess. The crash was surreal. I'm used to having complete control and I now I have none. I'm also not used to feeling fear like I did that day. My emotions have been all over the place. It's really messing with my head."

Kevin was aware of Jason's accident and that he didn't experience emotions like other people do. But clearly, the crash had triggered something.

"I feel like I'm hurting everyone because I'm not myself. So, I avoid as many people as possible. My fiancé broke it off with me because she couldn't handle waiting around for me to feel something."

"You are feeling things Jason. You're hurting. You're probably very angry. If you could snap your fingers right now and go back to the way it was, would you go back to her and fight for her?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Why?"

"Because….Elizabeth" He paused for a long moment. "The crash changed us. I only feel right when I'm with her. I can't explain that. It's not something that I even have control over."

"How exactly do you feel for her?"

Jason sat back. It was so hard for him to say how he felt out loud. Maybe admitting it made it to real and he was scared of how much he felt for. "She's everything." He said almost painfully. "We hadn't spoken for a week before today and it completely messed me up. I felt like I couldn't breathe. She gets me. She understands how I feel about the accident. We don't have to talk about it or rehash what happened. It's like we have this unspoken communication. And what really scares me is that maybe it's not real—because of the crash—that all these feelings are just in my head because we're both so fucked up." He said slightly panting.

Kevin knew that it was hard for Jason to voice these things. "Go on."

"Gina would hate me if I were to act on my feelings for Elizabeth. I already hate myself for something I haven't even done."

"Do you still love Gina?"

"I cut off all those feelings the minute that mountain took control. I shoved everything away. Maybe I thought I was protecting it. I tried to feel for her. I did. I agonized over it. The guilt is killing me." Jason said as his eyes welled up with tears.

"Jason, you are being so hard on yourself. It's not like you set out to hurt Gina."

"She said that to me; that I didn't. But that doesn't change anything."

"You are choosing to let this eat you alive. Are you mad at Gina for giving up on you?"

He shook his head no.

"But it's okay for you to beat yourself up for something you didn't have control over."

Jason looked up at him. "You make it sound like it's so easy."

Kevin smiled. "Oh, I know it's not easy. I'm just trying to get you to look at it in a different way. You're the one putting all the pressure on yourself. I'm just asking you to try and let that go; to focus on you and feeling whole instead of worrying how everyone else is feeling."

"That's hard for me."

"Maybe that's the place we need to start from then. Why you put everyone else's needs before your own. Can you come back in a few days?" Kevin asked, hoping that Jason would continue.

Jason wasn't sure how it was helping but he nodded. "Okay."

"Good. I'll see you the day after tomorrow same time then."

Jason got up. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason went up to the roof and called Elizabeth. "Hey."

"How did it go?"

"It was rough, but I'm still standing."

"It will be good to get all of your thoughts out without having to worry that you're hurting someone's feelings."

"I hope so. It was exhausting."

Liz smiled because she knew exactly how he felt. "Did you make another appointment?"

"Yeah, I have one on Thursday."

"Good. Maybe we can meet up over the weekend."

Jason smiled for the first time in a week. "I would like that."

"I need to go paint before Diane chains me to a canvas."

"Okay. See you later."

Liz smiled and ended the call. A lot of the stress she was feeling was starting to melt away and she hummed as she got back to work.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ric threw the file across the desk at Taggert. "That won't stick."

"Sorry but he's been clean since he's been back. I don't think he's even functioning as an enforcer."

"What gives you that impression?"

"He's in the warehouse most of the time and not really venturing out. I think the crash really fucked him up. Besides that, he's followed everywhere. So, that puts a crimp in his style."

Ric cursed under his breath. "We have to get him on something. I want him in jail and away from Elizabeth."

Ric had him up to the Elizabeth part. That subject usually ended with Ric in a rage and Taggert wondering if the D.A. had lost his mind. He was beyond obsessive and it really worried him. Taggert wanted no part in whatever Ric's plans were for his ex.

"Keep me posted." Ric said dismissing Taggert. He wanted to teach Elizabeth a lesson for betraying him with Jason. So he had focused all of his efforts and putting Jason in jail. He didn't care what it would cost him to do it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Elizabeth sat down in Marty's office.

"I want you to talk about when you lost your parents and how it's making you feel that you survived when they didn't."

"Wow, you're not pulling any punches today." Elizabeth said sitting back in the chair.

Marty slightly smiled. "I think it's important."

Liz nodded. "My whole world seemed to end that day. Even though I was alive, I was dead on the inside. It hurt to breathe. My heart was so broken." She said taking a moment as she relived the feelings. "When I was in my seat and the plane started to go down, I was so scared. I thought of them in my mind; thinking this was it. Now was the time that I joined them because maybe I had escaped death back then and I wasn't supposed to. It's so hard to understand why I survived and all those other people died. I feel like I need to know in order to be okay with moving on. Do I have some purpose I don't know of? Why was I so special that I deserved to live? How do I get beyond that?" Liz asked.

Marty let out the breath that she was holding. "Because someday, you'll realize that you were given a great gift and you'll be okay with living your life to the fullest. The reason you get to do it won't matter because you'll change your focus. Right now, everything is raw and overwhelming, but it won't always be that way. It won't always be so hard. You need to give yourself permission to start being okay with who you are now. I read about your school programs. You could teach other people how to start them. You now have the platform to make that happen in every major city. Little by little, you'll change your focus and your life will start to change its meaning. We do the hard work in here so you can go out there and do everything you were meant to do." She said sitting back.

Liz couldn't help it and smiled. "Thank you for saying all of that. You made me remember that I have wonderful things in my life and that I should be focusing on that. I needed to hear it."

"You have so much to give Elizabeth. Your story is inspirational and you don't even realize it. It could help so many people to hear how you have survived and thrived."

"You really think so?"

It meant so much for Marty to have such faith in her due to her neutrality. Marty wasn't trying to appease Elizabeth or coddle her, she was helping her see what her future could be and Elizabeth liked every word of it.

"I know so."

"I'll think about sharing my past at some point."

"Good." Marty said smiling.

"The crash was horrible but maybe something really good is going to come from it. Maybe I can start giving myself permission to let go of the pain I've carried around for so long."

Marty smiled. They were really getting somewhere now. Elizabeth's a fighter and Marty was really proud of her. "Now, what are you going to do about Jason?"

Liz sighed. "I honestly don't know."

"Do you want to be with him Elizabeth?"

She sighed. "I have been thinking about that question non-stop for a week."

"And what was your conclusion?"

"I do want to be with him but the timing is just all wrong. Not speaking to him for a week was torturous. I need him in my life but we're both so broken. I'm scared we'll end up hurting each other because we're just not in the right place mentally."

"You're living in a future of what if's instead of being in the present. That's not a place you want to make decisions from. You can't control anyone else but yourself. Love is about taking risks. Maybe it's time that you think about going for what you truly want. I know we still have a lot of work to do. But you can take it slowly. You just have to give yourself permission to feel."

"I just need to know if Jason wants it too."

"Then ask him. Communication is so important. This is weighing you down Elizabeth and you need to know either way."

"I'm seeing him in a few days. We both agreed that we need to talk so I'll bring it up."

"Good."

Marty really didn't think that Elizabeth had anything to worry about. From the interaction she had seen on the news, they both seemed like they were into each other. And watching Elizabeth fight for him at the courthouse, had made her cheer her on. Liz had a way to go but she was definitely making progress because instead of just being a fighter inside, she was allowing everyone to see just what she was made of; no more hiding. They had already come a long way and Marty was happy to be a part of the journey.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly knocked on Jason's door and he was surprised to see her. True to her word, she had been giving him the space she had asked for.

"Hey." He said as they hugged.

"I missed you. I thought I'd check up on you."

Jason followed her over to the couch. "Did you talk to Sonny?"

She shook her head. "No. Why? What's going on?"

"I went to a counseling session with Kevin today."

Carly smiled. "Good."

She wanted to scream hallelujah but she knew it wouldn't go over very well.

"I'm glad Jason. Trust me, it will be a good thing. It brings up some stuff but only the shit you need to deal with."

Jason smirked at her choice of words. "That was so poetic."

Carly grinned. "Ha, ha. You know what I mean. Have you and Elizabeth spoken?"

"I'm going to see her this weekend."

He looked up at her to see her reaction but she wasn't fazed at all by what he had said.

"I know you're friends with Gina…"

"Jason, first and foremost I am your friend. I'm not going to tell Gina anything that we talk about. Besides, I really haven't seen her that much. I think it's hard for her to be around your friends."

She saw the look of regret on his face and she pushed him.

"What was that for?"

"I'd knock you upside the head but I don't want to make anything in there rattle around." She said watching him smile.

"Why?"

"Stop feeling guilty Jason. You and Gina didn't work out. She couldn't give you time and you couldn't give her….well….anything."

He grimaced.

In a way, Carly was mad at Gina because she felt she gave up way to easily. It wasn't even about her thinking Gina and Jason were meant to be. To her, if Gina truly loved Jason the way she said she did, then she would have fought for him harder and Carly didn't like anyone giving up on Jason like that.

Carly grimaced. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it that way."

"It's the truth."

"Which means both of you are responsible for how things turned out. So don't punish yourself over it."

"I'm working on that."

"You do not try. You are Jason freaking Morgan. You do."

Jason smiled. "Why do you want me with Elizabeth anyway?"

"Because I saw your connection first hand and you smile with her and I just want you happy. You're different when you are with her so you owe it to yourself to see where it will go."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. As easy as the choice sounded, it wasn't. There was nothing simple about the whole situation.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth opened her door and stepped back so Diane could walk in.

"You look like you had a rough day. What's going on?" She said taking off her coat and sitting down.

"I saw my therapist."

"And?"

Liz groaned. "I'm going to see Jason this week and bring up what is happening between us."

Diane tried not to smile but she couldn't help. "Good."

"We can decide whether we want to move forward and take it slow."

"Or fast…..I think you already know each other very well. But, I understand that you might want to take it slow. It will make it more real for you."

Diane understood Elizabeth very well.

"I've been with Ric for quite a while. It's weird thinking about being with another man."

"Elizabeth, someday soon you are going to look at Jason and not think about anyone else but him. You won't feel that guilt that's eating you up and you'll just be able to be with him. And I for one can't wait for that day."

"Me either."

"Do you love Jason Elizabeth?"

Her eyes filled up with tears. "I'm crazy about him Diane. I just have been so scared to let myself go there. But I just can't hold it in anymore."

Diane pulled her into her arms and gave her a big hug. That was a huge step for Elizabeth to make and it made her so damn happy.


	22. Chapter 22 – Heart to Heart

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like their admissions! Kikimoo – There will be a scene re: Gina/Jason later on. * gh51184 – lol reading your comments – Actually, she wasn't trying to prove her love to him by marrying him. She just felt really bad and didn't want to hurt him. But yes, I get the gripe because I've wanted to strangle Liz many times lol. * Guest – I don't understand how you could come to that conclusion with what I wrote.

Chapter 22 – Heart to Heart

The next day, Jason went to see Kevin. He had a lot on his mind; barely sleeping because of all the insecurities running through his head.

"Hello Jason." Kevin said smiling.

"Hi." Jason said sitting down.

"So, we left off last time talking about you putting everyone else in front of your own needs. Do you know why you do that?"

He shrugged. "After the accident, I was pretty messed up. I was so angry. I had to re-learn a lot of things. And when I settled down a bit, it seemed like I was rewarded more when I did something for others. They were happy and it felt good and made me feel useful. So, I guess I fell into a pattern."

Kevin nodded. "And now?"

"It doesn't feel right. I feel like I've wasted so much time. I have all of this anger bottled up that I'm trying to control because I'm scared if I don't, I might hurt someone."

"What do you think will happen if you're out of control?"

"I'm a dangerous person. My reputation is based on my control. If I can't maintain it, then people will start to come after us. I don't want anyone hurt because of me. I'm scared that I'm going to do something stupid and get people killed." He said struggling to voice his feelings.

"Jason, are you scared that you won't be able to do your job anymore?"

They were teetering on a precipice that Jason didn't want to dangle from. He had avoided talking about the business for a reason.

Choosing his words carefully, he began to respond. "Right now, I can't do my job and it's leaving us exposed. Me and the job are one in the same. I became the person I needed to be to function in that environment. If I can't do my job, then I'm not sure who I am.

"Are you okay with that or does it make you feel sad?"

Jason sighed. "I guess it makes me sad."

Kevin waited to see if he would keep talking.

"I've had time to think about what I want. It all comes back to Elizabeth. She makes me want to be a better person. She is so good you know? Suppose I'm not good enough for her? She deserves someone she can be proud of and not someone like me whose life is so….complicated."

"Jason, do you honestly feel that way or are you just making excuses?"

Jason didn't say anything.

"Because from where I'm sitting, you are scared because Elizabeth is the real deal. You have been hiding behind the business and your persona for so long that part of you wants to run from her and the other doesn't think that you deserve her. You need to make up your mind what it is you want and not worry about what everyone else is going to think or say. Has Elizabeth ever given you the impression that you are not enough?"

"No."

"Then stop putting words in her mouth."

Jason stood up. He was so frustrated. "I can't stop my mind. What if I ruin her?"

"What if you don't? What if she is the love of your life and instead of taking a risk you walk the other way and never get a chance again to find that kind of happiness. Are you willing to throw your life away based on what if's?"

"If she doesn't want to be with me, I don't know if I can handle that." He paused as tears welled up in eyes and plopped back down in the chair.

Kevin decided to change the subject a little bit. "I want you to think about what you really want. Leave everyone else out of it and put your current job aside. In a perfect world, what would Jason Morgan be doing?"

Jason sat back and thought for a moment, a slight smile appearing on his face. "I like riding motorcycles, maybe I'd own my own shop. I could design some bikes; maybe wrench a little. I'd travel a lot. Elizabeth would be by my side."

"Sounds nice."

Jason nodded. "It does. The problem is that I don't think I can get out of my job to do all of that. And honestly, there is part of me that likes what I do."

"You like the rush."

"Yes."

"Why can't you do both? Right now, you're still working but not doing what you did before right?"

Jason nodded.

"So, keep it that way. Work part time and then start your shop on the side. It will give you some purpose; something to focus on. And because it's something you like to do, and you're doing it for you, I think it will make you feel more centered than you are right now. Just something to think about."

"I'll think about it."

"Jason, I hope that I am helping you get some of the thoughts out of your head. I want us to continue to meet. I know it's not your favorite thing, but I want to see you reach those goals we just spoke about."

"Okay."

Kevin smiled. "Good. I'll see you on Tuesday."

Jason stood up. Kevin had given him a lot to think about.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

He was on his way back to the office when Ric had him hauled in. He sat in the interrogation room and watched as Ric walked in. The man was a blight on his life and Jason just wanted to smash his face in.

"Hello Jason. Long time no see." He said cockily as he sat down in a chair. "You look like you missed me." He said sarcastically as Jason glared at him.

"I want to speak to my lawyer."

"Relax, there are no charges. I just wanted to talk to you about Elizabeth."

Now Jason was really pissed. He was handcuffed and stuck at the PCPD when he should be getting some work done. "Spill it Ric. I don't have time for this shit."

"Take it easy." Rick said smugly. "Look, I know you think you've won but Liz and I have way more history than you two do. So, in the end, I will get back in her good graces and she will come back to me. And then I'm going to enjoy the look on your face when she dumps you and realizes what a brain damaged thug you really are."

Jason glared at him. "Are you done?"

"Not even close." Ric said grinning. "Your life is dangerous and it's only a matter of time before one of your enemies threatens Elizabeth or tries to hurt her. You can't be everywhere at once Jason."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's reality and you know it. So, in the end you're going to lose her. Why put her through the misery? I will get Elizabeth back by any means necessary and then I will make you suffer to the day you die." Ric sneered.

Alexis walked into the room. "Ric, why is Jason in here?"

Alexis had walked in and a cop thought she was here for Jason when she wasn't.

Ric took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Relax Alexis, I'm just questioning him."

"Actually, he's trying to convince me to leave Elizabeth alone."

"Really Ric, you are so predictable. If you try this again, I will sue you for misuse of power and whatever else I can make up. Is that clear?"

Ric smirked. "You know, if I wasn't in love with Elizabeth….."

Alexis glared at him. "Don't even think about it. Now are you going to uncuff him or do I need to go get Mac?"

Ric sighed and uncuffed Jason. "See you around." He said grinning as he walked out the room.

"Hypothetically speaking, if you disposed of him, I'd do just about anything to make sure you didn't go to Pentonville."

Jason slightly smiled. "Thanks Alexis."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason stood at the sliding glass doors on the back porch of the mansion. After his conversation with Rick, he had done a lot of thinking about what he wanted. He had almost driven to Liz's place twice before turning around and coming back. His emotions were uncontrollable again and he felt like it was about to burst. Ric's words replayed like a broken record in his mind and he couldn't seem to stop it. It was driving him crazy.

Lila watched Jason slide the door open and walk towards her. The pain etched into his face did not go unnoticed but what Lila was looking for really was a flicker of hope. "Jason are you alright?"

Her voice and all the love for him that showed on her face hit Jason like a punch to the gut and he knelt onto the floor and laid his head on Lila's lap. She stroked his hair as he softly cried.

"Talk to me." She said softly.

"I'm scared. I want to act on something but I feel like I'm just being selfish, and I know it will hurt people if I go through with it."

"Elizabeth?" Lila asked.

Jason looked up at her. "How did you know?"

"I think anyone with eyes can see your connection. The question is what are you two going to do about it?"

He sighed. "I don't think I can be away from her any longer. I just don't want to lose her."

Lila could tell how desperate Jason was. "Then go be with her Jason. Follow your heart. I want you to be happy again."

Lila suddenly chuckled.

"What?"

"I don't know if you realize it, but you've never had to work to get a girl before. They've always come to you and made most of the effort. Maybe for once, you should fight for her."

Jason slightly smiled.

"Give yourself permission to be happy Jason. You deserve it."

"I love you grandmother."

She smiled and touched his face. "I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later that night, Jason called Elizabeth.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hey. You okay?"

Liz sighed. "Yes, I'm just not a big fan of sleep these days."

"Are you still taking the pills?"

"Not really; only if it gets really bad."

There was silence for a moment.

"I hate this. I never thought I'd feel awkward with you. But, right now I do."

Liz closed her eyes. "I know. I saw Marty today."

"And?"

"She gave me a lot to think about. It was good because she made me realize that if I change my focus, I can maybe shift out of the space I'm in."

"Does that entail you shifting away from me?"

"I don't think I could do that if I tried." She said softly.

"I feel the same way."

"I didn't stop talking to you to punish you Jason. I did it because I needed to prove to myself that I could be strong and survive without you. It wasn't healthy for me to lean on you so much. I need to find my footing again."

"I understand and you're right. It wasn't healthy."

Elizabeth knew they were supposed to talk face to face, but she thought maybe this was better. "You scare me. I have all these feelings when I'm around you and I'm afraid to act on them; of hurting other people."

Jason sighed. "I'm afraid of the same thing. I feel like you deserve more than I can give you."

"Jason…."

"Are you really okay with who I am Elizabeth?"

"Yes. I know who you are Jason and it doesn't scare me because I know you'll do your best to protect me. And yes, I know you're an enforcer and what that means. But you are so much more than that."

Neither spoke for a moment.

"I'm scared that I'm going to ruin you."

"You won't because I will never let anyone ruin me again. My eyes are wide open now. I'm not trying to please everyone. I'm done with it but I just need a little more time. Can you give that to me?"

She felt like she finally on her way to being the person she should have been all along and digesting what that meant was taking a lot of energy.

"Yes, I can."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can I still see you this weekend?" Jason asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about that."

Jason held his breath thinking she was going to cancel.

"I have to go to New York for an event that Diane booked months ago. I've been so distracted that I had forgotten all about it. Sarah is meeting us for dinner on Saturday. Do you want to join us?"

Jason smiled. "Sure. Just text me the details."

"Johnny cleared it with Sonny to go with Francis."

"Good. I want to make sure that you are safe."

She smiled. "I can't wait to see you."

"Me too. Talk to you later."

"Later." She said softly.

They both got off the phone happy and hopeful that everything was going to be alright.


	23. Chapter 23 – Date Night

A/N – Thanks for the comments! The Ric situation will be uh complicated. The next few chapter are must see t.v…or writing… * Blackberry959 – For now, enforcer duties are out but I have no intention of removing him totally from the mob. Thanks! * kcke3pen – lol random sanity test lol * KLJLizFan – Thank you! I enjoy writing them!

Chapter 23 – Date Night

Friday came and went and on Saturday afternoon Jason drove up to New York. He had made a few calls about some vacant buildings on Friday and planned on visiting the next week to see if they'd work for his shop. It made him look forward to something. He had a meeting with AJ on Monday so that his brother could help him with a business plan and had sworn him to secrecy. He didn't want Edward to find out until it was a done deal.

He handed his keys to the valet and grabbed his luggage and checked in. They only had a suite left because the event at the museum was attracting lots of people since Elizabeth was speaking. He quickly got changed and rushed over there so he wouldn't be late.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason could hear her speaking as he walked into the packed room and stood in the back. Her lecture was on light and color and he raptly listened to her; feeling as if he could picture everything she was saying in his mind. She was beautiful.

Elizabeth knew Jason was there. She didn't know how, but it was like she could sense his presence. As she finished up, she looked around the room and their eyes met and she smiled.

"Thank you for attending the event and for your generous donations." Liz said sincerely.

Everyone clapped as she walked over and shook someone's hand. Johnny moved right beside her and Francis was behind her scoping out the room.

Jason waited for the crowd to thin. Several people were waiting to meet her and she graciously shook their hands and talked to them for a moment. And after the last person, she looked up and smiled at him. Jason was in a suit and looked devastatingly handsome. She walked over to him.

"Hi, want to walk around a little? There's some areas the public can't be in tonight that I could show you."

Jason smiled. "Okay."

She motioned to the security guard and whispered something in his ear and he smiled and said, "Follow me."

Johnny and Francis lagged behind smiling when they realized that somewhere along the way Elizabeth and Jason had grabbed each other's hands.

They walked into a large room and the guard left them alone and Johnny and Francis stood outside.

"That, over there is a Manet, it's called before the mirror."

She pointed out the detail. "There's something about it I just love. It's hard to explain. It's just so balanced and I love his use of color."

They continued around the room. Music filtered through the air.

"Dance with me." Jason said softly.

She smiled and moved into his arms and they swayed to the music. Elizabeth laid her head on his chest and they both closed their eyes.

Francis left them alone as long as he could and then he cleared his throat, "Sorry to interrupt."

They pulled apart and looked at him.

"Someone is here to escort you to the meet and greet."

"Thank you Francis." Liz said. "Well, once this is done, we can go to dinner."

Jason nodded and followed her out the room and they went to meet Diane.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah walked up to Jason. "Hey." She said smiling.

"Hi, how's it going?"

"Good." He said looking back at Liz.

"They had a big turnout today because she showed up."

"I know."

"There are even some celebrities in the group."

Jason nodded. He probably didn't know any of them.

"See, there's Charlize, one of Johnny's crushes."

"If it makes you feel any better, he's been mostly staring at you for the last ten minutes."

Sarah smiled and when she turned to look at Johnny, he was indeed looking at her and smiled.

"Take that Charlize." She said under her breath making Jason smile.

A woman walked up to them and Jason could hear Sarah gasp. He blankly looked at her.

"Hi, I'm Oprah." She said smiling.

Jason shook her hand and Sarah grinned.

"It's an honor to meet you." Sarah said shaking it as well.

She smiled at Sarah and then said, "You are a hard man to get in touch with."

"Really?"

She nodded. "What does a girl have to do to get a televised interview with you and Ms. Webber?"

Jason returned her smile. "I don't think either one of us is up for one right now."

"I understand." She said grabbing a card from her purse. "That is my direct office number. If you change your mind, please let me know."

"I will."

"You know, it's not just about the accident. I'm also interested in Elizabeth's non-profit. It would bring her lots of donations and hopefully more centers around the country."

Jason nodded.

Oprah walked away and he looked up and Liz caught his eye as she mouthed, what was that, and smiled. He chuckled and put the card in his pocket.

Elizabeth finally finished up and walked over to them. "Okay spill." She demanded.

Sarah grinned. "Oprah wants an interview and she's very interested in your non-profit. She wants to put a center in each city."

Liz was stunned. "Really?"

Jason nodded.

"Wow."

Jason handed her the card. "I think you should keep it. It's her direct number to her office."

Liz nodded and put it in her purse. "You guys hungry?"

"Famished."

They found Diane and headed out to dinner.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The waitress took their order and walked away.

"To Elizabeth." Diane said holding up her glass. "Not only is she absolutely fabulous and wearing the most gorgeous shoes I've seen in ages, but she is going to be on Oprah."

Liz laughed as everyone cheered. She sipped her champagne and said, "I haven't agreed to that yet."

"But you will because the kids are the most important thing and she sounds like she's willing to give you the opportunity of a lifetime."

Liz nodded. It reminded her of what Marty had said. It was amazing what you could attract in your life once you opened up to it.

By the time dinner came, Liz was a little buzzed. They ate and then Jason asked her to dance. If anyone back home had found out that Jason had danced two times in one night, they would have never believed it.

"This is nice; spending time with you."

He smiled. "It is. I could really get used to it."

Jason's gaze was doing all kinds of things to her. Unfortunately, the music stopped and a flushed Liz made her way back to the table.

"He should have kissed her." Sarah said as they watched them walked back.

"Not in public. There are too many eyes around here." Johnny said.

"We'll make sure that he walks her to her room." Diane said taking a sip of wine.

"Isn't there a little dessert place down the street that specializes in chocolate?" Francis asked.

Diane looked at him. "You are a genius among men."

Francis chuckled.

"I'll make it happen." Diane said before they sat down.

The waitress came by. "Can I interest any of you in some dessert?"

"Give us a minute, will you?" Diane asked.

"Certainly."

Diane looked over at Elizabeth. "This is your special night, so why don't you have Jason take you to Café Sabarsky for some delicious chocolate dessert?"

Jason noticed that Elizabeth's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Isn't that down the street?"

Diane nodded. "It is."

Jason stood up. "Come on." He said holding out his hand.

Elizabeth smiled and they said goodbye and walked to the front. Jason pulled out his wallet and their waitress walked over.

"Can you put our bill on my card? I don't think they are finished yet but I'd like to pay."

She smiled at him. "Sure, give me one minute."

"Thank you for dinner." Liz said softly.

"You're welcome."

He signed the slip and added a big tip and then they left.

The caught a cab since Elizabeth was in heels. It wasn't that far. He held the door open for her and they were seated.

"Everything looks so good." Elizabeth said staring at the menu.

"Get whatever you want."

"Thanks!"

She picked a dessert and the waitress took their order. "I'm really glad you made the trip."

"I wouldn't have missed it. It was important to you and I wanted to be there."

"You know, if I eventually do decide to go on Oprah, she'd probably want a package deal."

Jason made a face which caused Elizabeth to laugh.

"It won't be that bad. I'll ask for a list of questions ahead of time and then you can decide."

Jason grabbed her hand.

Their dessert arrived and Liz took a bite of the decadent rich chocolate brownie in front of her. "Oh my God." She moaned. "Delicious."

Jason chuckled and bit into his cheesecake. "This is good." He said cutting another piece. They happily ate and then Liz insisted on paying for the dessert. After a few threats, Jason let her.

They walked outside to get a cab. "I've never met anyone like you Elizabeth Webber."

She blushed and looked up at him before slipping inside. "There's nobody like you Jason."

He slid in beside her and they went back to the hotel.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason couldn't think of another time in his life where he was this nervous around a woman. They were heading up in the elevator, holding hands, and he was fretting about whether or not he should kiss her when they got to her room. She had asked for time so he didn't want to rush but at the same time, he really wanted to taste her lips.

Liz stole a glance and wondered what had made Jason tense up. They had been having such a great time. In fact, she was kind of bummed the night was over. They walked into the hallway and stood in front of her door.

"Thank you so much for a perfect evening."

Jason smiled. "I'm glad you had a good time."

"I probably won't see you in the morning. We have to drive back early for a meeting."

Jason was bummed. "Okay."

She touched his face. "See you later?" She said with a smile.

"See you later." She turned and put her key in the door and Jason stopped her.

"Wait." He said looking into her startled eyes. "I forgot something."

She watched his lips move closer to hers and she was mesmerized by them. And when they touched hers and felt so soft and warm she felt herself start to melt. All too soon, they were gone and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Goodnight Elizabeth." He said softly as she smiled and went into the room.

He smiled and walked to the elevator. It had taken everything within him to just give her a sweet, lingering kiss when all he wanted to do was plunder her mouth. Next time, he'd kiss her properly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth touched her lips and leaned her head against the door. Jason Morgan was a straight up tease. That brief kiss was just making her want him more and he knew it. She pushed off the door and got ready for bed, still feeling the pressure of his mouth upon hers.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Gina looked up and saw Ric walking towards her.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself." He said sitting to her on the bench. "Besides, it's freezing out here.

Gina was all bundled up so she really didn't feel cold at all. "I'm fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Jason's favorite bench." She said patting the wood beneath her. "I know I'm being silly but it's just hard to let go you know?" She said tearfully.

Ric nodded. "I do know. But, I haven't given up just yet."

His phone rang and he smiled. "Thanks for letting me know."

"Good news?"

Ric smirked. "You could say that. I have to go. Can I walk you somewhere?"

"No, I'm fine. Jason probably has a guard on me anyway."

He stood up and smiled at her before walking away.

Gina sighed. If Ric wasn't willing to give up, then maybe she still had a chance."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason came back to Port Charles and went to the office. All day all he could think of was Elizabeth. They were moving forward but it just wasn't fast enough for him. He needed her there with him. Last night had been wonderful getting to dance with her and hold her in his arms. She was what he had been missing since the accident. He had been functioning; just doing enough to get by and Elizabeth made him want to do more than that.

There was a knock on his door snapping him out of his thoughts. "Come in." He said loudly.

AJ walked in. "Hi, I just wanted to check up on you."

Jason motioned for him to sit down. "I'm doing better."

"Good. Maybe you can let Emily know that."

"Is she still upset?"

AJ smirked. "A little bit. She's scared you're mad at her."

"I'm not. She was right. I'm getting help."

"Is there something else?"

Jason smiled. "Yeah, there is."

"Does her name start with an E?"

"As a matter of fact…."

"Good. If she makes you happy, then go for it."

"I am."

AJ's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at and rolled his eyes. "Hello?"

Jason watched him curiously.

"I'll be right there Grandfather."

He ended the call and stood up. "Sorry, maybe we can go out and shoot some pool sometime."

"I'd like that. Thank you for helping Gina by the way."

"It wasn't a problem. Tell Elizabeth I said hello."

Jason nodded.

An hour later, Jason grabbed his keys and went home and quickly packed a bag. He had decided that whether he made a go of it with Liz or not, Ric was going to make his life a living hell just out of spite. So, he was going to go talk to Liz and tell her that he didn't want to take it slow with her. He wanted it all.


	24. Chapter 24 – Giving In

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Candyhearts22 – lol Next time, I'll have him dance to a fast song just to totally freak you out lol. Loved the dance at Kelly's! * Guest – re: stall with Niz – Poor Liz is always in a stall. Before it was because they thought they could get JJ back. You're probably right!

Chapter 24 – Giving In

Liz stumbled to the door and flung it open. She had fallen asleep on the couch and was still trying to wake herself up. Jason stood before her looking wrecked. His chest was heaving and his gaze was intense. She looked him up and down, taking in his intoxicating essence. "Jason?"

Jason had gone over what he was going to say to her a million times during the car ride over but it was like his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth or something. He emitted a low growl and then he was on her, taking her mouth; making it his. Elizabeth was stunned but his kiss was stirring things within her that she had pent up for so long. Every swipe of his tongue was making her dizzy. She pushed the coat off his body, desperate to feel his skin upon hers and the feeling was mutual.

From the moment Jason kissed her, he could feel something rushing through his entire body. It was nothing he had ever felt before. He was lost in how she was making him feel. His primal need to make her his was taking over and nothing else existed. He needed more.

"I couldn't admit that I wanted you because of everyone else. But then I started to think about what I need—what we need." Jason said emotionally. "I can't hold back…..I can't live without you. Something happened on that mountain and it bonded us forever. I've been slowly falling in love with you Elizabeth and I couldn't admit it out loud. You are one of the most beautiful people inside and out that I have ever met. I'm done pushing my feelings aside. Please tell me that you feel the same way."

Elizabeth stood there with her mouth open. Tears were running down her face and she could barely breathe from his words and the way he was looking at her. She didn't want to take it slow anymore. She just wanted him; needed him. "I…..I love you too." She said softly. "And I don't want to live without you anymore either. I've been miserable and you are the only thing that makes happy."

She reached up and wiped the single tear away that had escaped from his beautiful eyes. "Make love to Jason. Make me yours."

Elizabeth ripped her shirt off and Jason did the same. Their mouth fused again as their tongues tussled for dominance. She felt her bra come undone. Jason stopped and took her in as it fell from her body.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

Liz's eyes raked down his chest and she licked her lips and Jason almost groaned. He pulled her into him so hard, it took her breath away. They frantically finished taking each other's clothes off until they stood before each other bare and exposed.

Jason picked her up and took her to her bedroom and laid her onto the bed. "If we do this, you are coming home with me. I don't give a shit about Ric and what he might try to do. No one is ever keeping us apart again."

She put her fingers against his mouth to silence him. "Okay."

Jason groaned and kissed her with abandon. His hand lightly travelled down to her breasts, squeezing them and tweaking her nipple. Elizabeth reached down between them and grabbed his hard erection causing Jason's body to jump. "Uh…Elizabeth." He drew out as she pumped him up and down. It felt insanely good but he knew he wouldn't last if she continued so he grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head and then lowered his mouth down to her breast and laid little kiss all around it and then popped her nipple into his mouth.

"Jason." She faintly whispered.

He continued to nibble and suck on them and then he laid kissed down her toned stomach. "I need to taste you." He said making Elizabeth moan at the thought.

And when his tongue swiped across her clit Elizabeth felt like an electrical pulse went through her body. Jason held her hips down and began to tease and please her; like no one else had ever done. Liz's head was thrashing as his tongue entered her. She yelled his name wanting more and she got it when Jason replaced his tongue with two fingers. He scissored them inside her trying to prepare her for his girth. And then his mouth lightly clamped onto her clit and Elizabeth was done. She screamed his name again as she fell into a pleasure abyss. Jason continued to feast on her until she lay spent beneath him. Kissing his way up her body, he finally reached her mouth and kissed her deeply and then rolled them so he was on his back. Liz took over the kiss as she began to grind her hips into him.

Jason moaned as her body rubbed against his engorged cock. She kissed his neck and then made her way down his chest. When she lightly bit his nipple and then sucked Jason moaned loudly. She was driving him crazy. And then suddenly, he felt her mouth on his erection and his eyes snapped open and his body shuddered as she pumped and sucked him. "Elizabeth….I need you. Please." He begged.

Her smoldering eyes locked with his as her tongue tickled his ridge. Slowly she climbed up his body and pumped a few more times before raising up over him. She placed him at her entrance, never averting her gaze and then she smirked and impaled herself on his cock; screaming out his name as the pain and pleasure took her breath away. He painfully waited for her to move. She was incredibly tight and just the feel of her hot walls engulfing him was exquisite.

"Elizabeth are you on anything?"

"IUD." She said starting to bounce up and down.

Jason grabbed her hips. "You feel so good." He said as she started to pick up the pace. Every time he disappeared inside of her, Jason's pants got louder.

Liz started to make the sexiest noises and Jason knew that he wouldn't last that much longer. He rolled them over and started to thrust into her hard. Elizabeth tightened her legs around his hips. "Harder." She yelled.

Jason started to lightly sweat as he drilled in and out of her at an impossible pace. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to come. Reaching in between them, he touched her clit and Elizabeth started to buck erratically beneath him as she came undone. Jason slammed into her three more before he succumbed to the most intense orgasm he had ever had. He yelled out her name as he came endlessly before collapsing on top of her. After a minute he raised onto his elbows and looked down at her beautiful face. "We really should have done that sooner."

Elizabeth grinned. "That was intense."

Jason smiled and pulled out of her and pulled her up against him. "You make me feel so much more than I ever thought possible."

"You make me feel whole again. Promise me that no matter what you won't leave me Jason."

He looked down at her. "I promise."

She reached up and drew his head down to her and kissed him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ric watched Gina from a table in the corner. He had come to Jake's to take the edge off. His obsession with taking down Jason was pissing him off. The idea of Elizabeth and Jason together made him want to hurt someone very badly. He could tell Gina was on her way to one hell of a hangover.

She took a shot and turned around and scanned the place. When her eyes rested on Ric's a smirk slowly appeared on her face. She sauntered over to him. "Want some company?"

Ric smiled. "Sure."

She sat down next to him in the booth so she could see what was going on in the bar. "Still pining over Elizabeth?"

Ric shrugged. "You know how it is."

"Oh, I do. They're under our skin. It's not so easy to get over it." She said bitterly.

"I think they are together right now." Ric said. "I had an argument with Jason a few days ago and I think it might not have had my desired effect."

Gina tried not to show the hurt that permeated her very being. "We knew it was inevitable."

"I guess I was stupid enough to hope that she'd eventually come to her senses."

"Is that why you really moved here Ric? If Elizabeth came back to you, then you could rub it in Jason's face."

Ric's jaw ticked. "I'm not going to say that didn't cross my mind. But, at the time, I just needed to get away from her. Seeing her would hurt way too much. It would be a constant reminder of everything I lost."

"Maybe that's part of my problem. He walks in a room and I hold my breath. If he wasn't so goddamn gorgeous." She said waving at Coleman to bring her another drink.

"Maybe you should slow down."

"Maybe my pace is just right." She said saucily.

Ric had to admit, Gina was a pretty woman. She was Jason's woman and the thought of screwing her just to piss off Jason sounded really sweet in his alcohol impaired mind.

Gina studied him. Ric was a good looking man. She had come here to forget and have a good time. Ric would do the trick in many ways.

Coleman put a martini down in front of her.

"Thank you." She said smiling at him.

"You're welcome beautiful." Coleman said smirking before he walked away.

She took a sip and then looked over at him. Something had already shifted between them and she saw want in his eyes which hadn't been there before. She leaned closer to him. "What do you want Ric?"

He looked down at her lips and then back into her eyes. "You."

Their lips crashed together. She moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth. They kissed each other feverishly. His hand brushed across her breast as they broke apart panting.

Coleman dropped something on the table. "Room 4 is open." He said grinning before he walked away. He knew their history. The whole broken quad love story was on the news constantly, and hoped he was doing Jason a favor.

"If we do this, there's no going back." Ric said.

"I have nothing to go back to." She said standing up and taking a gulp of her drink. "Let's go pretty boy."

Ric smirked and grabbed the key and they headed to the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason kissed her gently as Elizabeth came down from her high. They had just gone another round and both of them were blissfully happy.

"From the moment I met you, you've captivated me." Jason said before nipping at her bottom lip.

Elizabeth's body was still on fire. She looked up at him with hooded eyes. "I had no idea I had that effect on you."

"You do. I love everything about you. I wouldn't change a thing."

She sighed with contentment, having never felt so peaceful. "I feel like you're my gift. I thought I'd never feel whole again but with you, I feel like it's a possibility."

"Well, you are the 2nd most beautiful woman in the world."

She frowned. "Who's the first?"

"Jessica Alba." He deadpanned. "Johnny's in love with her."

Liz smacked him on the arm. "You're crazy."

Jason grinned. "Actually, it's Lila. She kind of set the standard."

Liz grinned. "I think that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

It still seemed like all of this was a dream to her. That she'd suddenly wake up and be by herself again. Pulling him closer, she hugged him tightly; needing to feel the touch of his body.

As if he understood how she was feeling, Jason said, "I'm not going anywhere Elizabeth, you're stuck with me."

"Mmmm, that sounds so nice."

He smiled and closed his eyes, knowing that they had a long way to go but that he would enjoy every minute of it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ric pushed Gina against the door. He devoured her neck as she moaned softly into his ear. "I guess we should go inside." He whispered.

She looked up at him. Damn he was sexy. "Okay."

He opened it and they stumbled inside tangled up in each other; the need to fuck overwhelming them.

They broke apart to remove their shirts. Ric grasped her breast with one hand and her ass with the other as he roughly kissed her already swollen lips.

Gina's bumped into a desk as Ric got her pants undone. She stepped out of them as Ric groped her body. He lifted her onto the desk and pulled off her underwear before jerking her legs open and latching his mouth onto her clit. Gina moaned loudly as Ric worked her up into a frenzy. "Oh God, yes." She yelled as he made her impossibly wet. His fingers parted her lips and slid inside her as she clutched his head and started to shake. "Ric, right there." She yelled as he continued to feed off her essence as she murmured incoherently as the waves shook her body.

Ric stood up and kissed her so she'd taste herself on his lips. He pulled down his pants and grabbed her and put her on the ground, turning her to face the desk. "This is going to be hard and fast Gina. I have to have you." He said intensely.

Before she could say anything, he speared her. Plunging into her deeply until he was flush with her ass. He paused, taking in the sensation as Gina moaned beneath him. Grabbing her hips he began to fuck her hard, ignoring her cries of passions. He needed to cum. It felt too damn good. He drilled into her faster, as the room filled with the sound of his flesh meeting with hers. Feeling her start to tense and yell his name, he slammed into her three more times before he erupted inside of her; filling her up. The excitement of who he was fucking made it even more intense. Finally, he pulled out of her out of breath and completely sated.

Gina stood up and turned around to look at him. She didn't know Ric had it in him but she had thoroughly enjoyed the roughness. "I'm looking forward to round two." She said seductively.

He smirked. "Me too."


	25. Chapter 25 - Darkness

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I might need a bodyguard after you read this chapter.* lol Guess, thanks for the reminder re: the rating. * Liasonisthebomb – Ric has eyes everywhere. He's assuming it at this point.

By the way, Ric and Gina have no plans at this point to reveal that they are sleeping together.

Chapter 25 - Darkness

The next morning, Jason and Elizabeth got up and had breakfast together. They were still on a high from the love making. You couldn't wipe the smiles off of their faces.

"We need to talk about living arrangements." Jason said. He wanted her close.

"Well, I need a few days. I have a counseling appointment and all my art is here. I have packing to do."

He nodded. "I hate thinking about the details. I just want you with me."

Liz grinned. "I'll pack as fast as I can."

"Make the guys help you. Hell, I'll hire someone to pack it up for you."

"You're so damn sexy when you're impatient." Liz said sitting on his lap.

He moaned and kissed her hard and then they both groaned when his cell phone rang. "What?" He yelled.

"Is everything okay?" Sonny asked.

"Yes…sorry, what's up?"

"Someone made a move on us last night."

"You think it's the same person who's after Alcazar?"

"I don't know but we need to figure out who this is."

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

"Thanks. Tell Elizabeth I said hello."

Jason frowned. "How did you know?"

"I figured I must have interrupted something for you to answer like that. So, why don't you finish what you're doing and then come home." Sonny said grinning.

Jason smirked. "Later."

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go back. There's some trouble and Sonny needs me to run the warehouse so he can focus on it."

Normally, Jason would be doing that but Sonny still had him on desk duty.

"Maybe one for the road then?" She asked softly.

Jason devoured her lips and moved his hand under his t-shirt that she was wearing and ran his hands all over her naked skin. His fingers tweaked her nipple and Elizabeth moaned into his mouth. She stood up and took her shirt off and Jason wiggled out of his briefs. Straddling him, she kissed him as he slowly filled her up. "Uh." She said groaned as she tore her mouth away from his. She gripped the back of the chair as she bounced alternating between fast and slamming downwards. Jason held onto her hips and kissed her passionately as she rode him hard. "Elizabeth." He groaned. He was so close. Reaching her hand down she touched herself and Jason felt his sac tighten at the sight of her. He grabbed her ass as she started to come undone. "Jason, yes." She screamed out as he moved her hand and relentless circled his thumb over her clit.

Seeing her look so fucking sexy as her head dropped back and her body shook was his undoing."I'm going to cum." Jason barely got out as his dick twitched and jerked inside of her. Elizabeth yelled out his name again as another wave of pleasure made her tremble causing her to fall forward as her body shuddered and twitched. He held her tightly relishing the feel of her body against his. They were finally together and soon everyone would know.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ric wiped the hair out of Gina's face. "It gets better every time."

Gina smiled. "So, how do you know that they are together?"

"I have people watching. Between that and the reporters, one can draw the line."

Gina nodded. "You're not going to share your plan?"

"Sorry, it's just better if you don't know. Call it plausible deniability."

She sat up. "I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me?"

Ric grinned. "I'd love to."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason practically floated back to Port Charles. He was supposed to meet Sonny on the docks but his partner was delayed so he sat on a bench for a long time, thinking about the last 24 hours and what it meant. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the cop yelling at him from behind until it was too late. Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him and he of course started to struggle because he was startled. He lost his balance in the confusion and the cop panicked, thinking that Jason was coming for him so he roughly grabbed Jason by the back of the neck and pushed him down to his knees.

"What the hell?" Sonny yelled as he ran towards them.

Taggert jumped up to intercept Sonny. "Step back Corinthos." He barked.

"Hands behind your back." The man yelled. Jason complied. "Not so tough now are you?" The rookie cop sneered at Jason before slamming his head down onto the dock and securing the cuffs.

Taggert looked back. "Myers, what are you doing?"

"He was fighting me. I had to put him down." The cop said grabbing Jason's arm. "Get up." He yelled but Jason didn't move.

Sonny growled. "You're going to fucking pay for this. You piece of shit."

The reporters who had been filming the whole thing stepped forward and got a shot of Jason passed out cold.

"Get the cuffs off of him." Taggert yelled.

"But sir…."

"Get out of my way." Taggert said undoing the cuffs and then laying Jason on his back.

Sonny took his pulse. "It's weak. Call an ambulance. He had a skull fracture from the crash."

Taggert grabbed his radio and called it in.

Jason started to have a seizure and Taggert held his head still. This had turned into a shit show and he knew heads were going to roll.

Myers came out of his fear haze and backed the reports off just as the ambulance pulled up. They got Jason onto a back board and then lifted him onto the gurney and put him in the ambulance. Sonny hopped in the back and Taggert stood there for a moment trying to gather his thoughts. All hell was about to break loose and he got a sick feeling in his stomach about the outcome.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth's concentration was broken by the incessant ringing of her phone. "Hello?"

"Turn on the television right now." Sarah demanded.

She got up and ran into the other room.

"I'm about a block away. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." Liz said putting on a news station. She watched in horror as the scene unfolded. By the time Sarah came inside, she was a mess.

Sarah sat next to her and held her hand.

"I have been watching Mr. Morgan for at least an hour as he sat on that bench deep in thought. Apparently, during that time, alleged arms dealer Lorenzo Alcazar, was ambushed at his home. Clearly, Mr. Morgan could not have been in two places as once. As you saw from the video, the Port Charles Police Department, whom I am starting to think are completely incompetent, arrested Mr. Morgan for the alleged crime. In the process, one of the officers got over zealous, and smashed Mr. Morgan's head into the docks and he lost consciousness. An ambulance was called and he was just transported to General Hospital. Given his previous injuries from the crash, this might turn into a dire situation. The mayor, Scott Baldwin was quick to say that there would be a thorough examination of the events but urged the public to not forget that Jason Morgan is the bad guy, not the other way around. Our sources tell us that D.A. Ric Lansing is once again enacting his personal vendetta out in his attempt to take down the Corinthos/Morgan organization."

Liz was livid. "Ric did this?"

"Elizabeth, what do you want to do?"

"Beside rip Ric a new one? I'm going to Port Charles. I have to make sure that Jason is okay."

"Johnny is waiting in the car. I figured you would want to do that."

Liz nodded. "Let me change and I'll be right there."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth, Sarah, and Johnny rushed into the waiting room. The Quartermaines were already there along with Carly and Sonny. "How is he?" She asked.

"He's stable. They are taking heads scans. They're worried that the blow could have caused a blood clot." Alan said.

She nodded. "Is he conscious?"

"Not yet."

Gina rushed in and Monica hugged her. "I came as soon as I heard."

She looked over at Elizabeth with surprise.

Ric walked up to them. "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"

Ric and Gina had been fucking when his phone rang and he was advised of the news.

Everyone could feel Liz's mood shift. The look on her face was downright menacing. She pushed him back catching Ric completely off guard. "How dare you show your face around here after what you did?"

"Elizabeth, I was just doing my job. I had no control over some rookie cop."

"If you were doing your job then you would have asked Jason to come down to the station so you could question him. You wouldn't have people handcuffing him and slamming his head into the docks."

"A man was shot at."

"Oh so now you're defending an alleged criminal yourself? Since when is Jason the only suspect in this entire city?"

Ric's jaw clenched.

"You are going to pay for this Ric."

Carly grabbed Liz's arm so she wouldn't take a swing. "He's not worth it."

"You're right." She said still glaring at him.

Ric angrily turned and walked away as Carly led Elizabeth to a chair.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick walked towards everyone.

Monica and Emily stood up. "Patrick? How is he?" Monica asked.

"Maybe we should go talk somewhere in private."

"No, it's okay. You can speak in front of them."

Francis and Johnny had pushed back all of the reporters.

"Jason has a subdural hematoma which means there is bleeding in between the layers that surround the brain." He said looking around at everyone.

"Does he need surgery?" Alan asked.

"I want to see if it will resolve on its own."

"Is he conscious?" Emily asked.

"No, due to the position of the bleed, he is not. He's in a coma."

Liz felt like the walls were closing in on her. She couldn't even hear Patrick talking anymore. Someone was on their knees in front of her and she struggled to hold it together. She couldn't lose him.

"Elizabeth." Sonny said grabbing her face. "Elizabeth."

She looked into his eyes and started to cry and Sonny pulled her into him and looked up at Carly.

Monica turned back towards Patrick. "Can I see my son please?"

"Two at a time."

Monica looked back at Elizabeth. "We'll come back and get you okay?"

Liz nodded.

"When was the last time you ate?" Sonny asked.

"Um, I had a muffin for breakfast."

Sonny looked up at Johnny and nodded and Johnny left to go to the cafeteria. "This is not your fault." He said softly. "Don't make yourself sick. Jason's going to need everyone in his corner."

Gina rolled her eyes and turned away. She was scared to death but she was also really pissed that Elizabeth was even there. The woman was a walking reminder of everything that she lost.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Carly, can you show me where the bathroom is?"

Carly nodded and held onto her arm and took her.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth looked into the mirror. "I'm not a weak person. It's just I…."

Carly sighed. "You love him."

Liz looked over at her.

"It's okay Elizabeth. You don't have to hide it from me."

"I just need him to be okay. We're finally going to try and be together and now I may lose him. I just can't." She said panting.

Carly hugged her. "It's okay muffin. Jason is a fighter and you've given him something to live for."

They pulled apart.

"Muffin?"

Carly grinned. "You said you had it for breakfast and it just stuck with me."

"Uh huh."

She wiped her face and they went back to the waiting room.

A few minutes later, Carly realized that she had left her phone in the bathroom and went back to retrieve it. She was about to open the door when she heard Ric's voice so she stopped and moved towards the room next door and listened.

"You were right, I think they're together." Gina said.

"There's nothing we can do about that right now. I'm going to go back to the Metro Court. I'm in room 1819. We can finish where we left off."

"What exactly are we doing Ric? Do you just want to fuck or did you have something else in mind?"

"I'm keeping my eyes on the endgame and if I can't get Elizabeth back then I want to make both of them suffer."

Gina smirked. "I'll be over later. I hope your stamina will be as good as it was last night."

Ric grinned. "You can count on it."

Carly stood there with her mouth open. She ran into a stall as Gina came inside. Quietly, she waited for Gina to finish and then walked out and looked into the mirror. Gina was fucking Ric for payback. She never thought that Gina would ever do something like that. But Carly also understood that when you're broken, sometimes you did really stupid things. Jason would never forgive Gina for screwing Ric. For now, she would keep the information to herself. Elizabeth didn't need another thing to worry about it and Jason was still unconscious. "Johnny." She said under her breath.

She made her way to the waiting room. Monica was leading Elizabeth to Jason so Carly walked towards Johnny. "We need to talk."

He nodded and started to walk down a hallway and Carly looked around and then followed him. She had just walked past a room when Johnny grabbed her arm and pulled her inside of it.

"You scared the shit out of me." Carly said clutching his arm so she wouldn't fall.

"Sorry." Johnny said smirking. "What's up?"

"Ric and Gina are fucking each other."

Johnny was shocked. "What?"

"Apparently, all night long. They are meeting up at the Metro Court tonight, room 1819. Ric either wants Elizabeth back or make her and Jason pay."

"You heard all of this?"

"Yeah, they didn't know I was there."

"I'll have them both tailed. Just keep this to yourself okay?" Johnny said. "I'll keep you updated."

Carly nodded and then slipped out of the room.


	26. Chapter 26 – Fighting Back

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Be careful not to lump Gina/Ric in the same bucket. Ric is far worse. Gina hasn't done anything at this point but sleep with Ric. * KLJLizFan – Trust me, this is nothing like the GH storylines this past year. * Guest – Gina isn't with Jason so she can sleep with whomever she wants to doesn't mean she has to stop loving Jason. I don't see how she's anything like Sam. Sam was bitter, lashing out, throwing what she was doing in Jason's face. She acted crazy. Sam was not on my mind at all while writing Gina.

Chapter 26 – Fighting Back

Elizabeth slowly walked towards Jason. He looked so peaceful, like he was just sleeping. There were no outward signs that anything was amiss except for the IV tube and the vent helping him to breathe. She sat down and took his hand.

"Talk to him." Monica said.

She looked up at her and then back at Jason before clearing her throat. "Jason, it's Elizabeth. I need you to wake up so I know that you're okay." She said softly. "Everyone is so worried."

Jason didn't move.

"Please Jason, we've been through so much and I can't lose you now. I love you and need you so badly. We're supposed to be starting our life together." Elizabeth said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Monica was stunned. She had no idea that they had decided to act on their feelings.

"We have overcome so much. Please fight." She squeezing his hand.

Monica put her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Are you seeing my son now?"

Liz nodded. "Yes. We decided last night that I was going to move here."

"All I've ever wanted is for Jason to be happy."

There was some commotion in the hallway. They turned and saw Johnny speaking to a police officer. It was getting heated so Elizabeth stood up and walked up to them. "What is going on?"

"They are putting a police officer by the door. They are going to place Jason under arrest as soon as he's conscious."

"What?" Elizabeth said completely stunned. "For what?"

"Resisting arrest and attempted murder." The officer said smirking.

"That's it." Elizabeth said under her breath. "Johnny, take me to the PCPD. This ends now."

Johnny nodded. Francis called Alexis and they all headed there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked into the PCPD. "I want to see whoever is in charge." She said firmly.

"Mac is in a meeting with Mayor Baldwin."

"I don't care if he's speaking to the pope. Interrupt him."

Johnny smirked.

Sarah grabbed Elizabeth's arm. "I think you need to dial it down a notch. Don't get me wrong, I'm loving it but I don't think this Mac person will."

Liz shot her a look and then turned as the officer came walking towards them. "Follow me." He said.

Elizabeth followed him to an office. Ric was also in there as well.

"Ms. Webber, how can I help you?" Mac asked.

"I want to know why you are planning to arrest Jason Morgan when there is video of what happened. He wasn't resisting. He lost his balance and then your stupid officer smashed his head into the docks for no reason. Not to mention the fact that he has several legitimate alibi's stating that they were stalking him at the time of the shooting. So, why in the world are you pretending that you even have a case?"

"There's a witness that can place him at the scene of the crime." Ric said smirking.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd stoop so low by having someone lie."

Ric stood up and Scott got between them.

"You are a lying asshole." Elizabeth said pointing her finger. "There are three witnesses and videotape of him at the dock but you're going to take one other person's word over theirs?"

"All I need is a seed of doubt and I'm within my rights. He could have paid off those reporters."

"And you could have paid off the other witness. Jason didn't even know the reporters were there."

"You don't know that and Jason is unconscious." Ric said smugly.

"You're fault too. If you weren't so hell bent on making him pay because I don't want your sorry ass anymore, he wouldn't be fighting for his life right now."

Alexis rushed into the room. "Elizabeth, you should go."

"No, I won't go. Because I'm sick of this harassment and Ric twisting the law however he sees fit."

"I cannot believe you are going this out of your way to defend that criminal." Ric yelled. "It makes me sick to my stomach even thinking about you being with him."

Liz slowly grinned. "While we're on that subject, he is way better in bed than you ever were."

Ric started to lung forward and Scott pushed him back. "So you are fucking him now."

Mac's mouth dropped open.

"Every chance I get." Elizabeth said punctuating every word. "In fact, I can't get enough. It's that damn good."

Sarah chuckled from the hallway. Lizzie was in full force.

"Are you going to do something about this Mac or not?" She said turning her attention to his beet red face.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. Jason will have his time in court to defend himself."

"Someone told me you were a good man. I guess they were sadly mistaken. Congratulations on being Scott and Ric's bitch." She said bitterly as all the men looked at her stunned.

She turned and stalked out of the office and went outside. Standing on the steps, she waited until the reporters converged around her to speak as Alexis stood next to her trying not to hyperventilate.

"How is Jason?" Someone yelled.

"Jason is fighting for his life due to District Attorney Ric Lansing's personal vendetta. Even though there is video evidence, and several reporters can place him at a location away from the crime, they are going to arrest him as soon as he wakes up and put him in jail. Mayor Baldwin and Mac Scorpio don't seem to care about the evidence or that their officer physically assaulted Jason. In fact, they seemed to have conjured up some fake witness to try and place him at the scene of the crime. I, for one, am enraged by their unscrupulous behavior. I encourage all the citizens of Port Charles to really take a look at how corrupt and inept the PCPD has become and take justice into their own hands by letting them know just how you feel in the next election. I guess you are innocent until proven guilty unless your name is Jason Morgan." She said pausing to wipe a tear away. "A man is lying in a coma tonight and after all he has been through, now he has to deal with this constant harassment by a D.A. who is hell bent on revenge." She said tearing up. "I'm sorry I'm so emotional but we've been through so much. Thank you for listening. I need to get back to hospital, if they'll let me see him." She added making sure she looked absolutely pathetic.

Alexis added one more thing. "I will be filing a lawsuit against the PCPD and D.A. Lansing for overuse of force, harassment, and misuse of office. Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Audrey smirked at Elizabeth's theatrics and picked up her telephone and dialed. Elizabeth had given an Academy Award performance and now it was her turn to help. "I want to speak to Governor Mitchell please. It's Audrey Hardy." The secretary quickly put her through. "Connor, I just watched the news conference and I am very concerned about what is going on in Port Charles."

"I saw and I agree. It appears that there has been some injustice and I will get down to the bottom of it."

"Thank you. I knew I could count on you." She said sweetly.

"You still owe me dinner." He said smiling. He had been trying to get her to go out on a date with him for months. They had met at a fundraiser and really hit it off.

"Well, I think you've earned it. I'll call you over the weekend."

"Sounds good."

This would work out well for him. They were already getting outraged calls from their constituents. Going against the PCPD, would up his approval ratings for sure. Dinner with Audrey was the icing on the cake.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny and Francis pushed their way through the crowd as Elizabeth and Alexis followed. They slipped into the car and several officers held the reporters at bay while they pulled away.

Alexis cleared her throat. "At first I wanted to throttle you. But, you redeemed yourself by the end."

Elizabeth smiled. "I didn't pour it on too thick did I?"

"No. Due to your popularity, I have a feeling that the public is not going to be happy about this at all." She said smiling.

Johnny chuckled. She always managed to surprise him. Jason had no idea what he was in store for. Elizabeth was a force to be reckoned with.

They got to the hospital and got out and Johnny received a phone call and chuckled. "The governor is holding a news conference as we speak railing the PCPD. Heads are going to roll."

Elizabeth grinned. "Nice."

They went upstairs and Carly ran up to them. "Are you okay? I saw you on the news."

Elizabeth smiled. "How did I do?"

Carly grinned. "I didn't know you had it in you."

Liz winked and walked up to Monica. "How is he?"

"No change."

Elizabeth started to walk towards the hallway.

"Wait. Uh, Gina is in there with him."

Liz stopped. "Oh….I'll give her a few minutes then."

"I'm sorry." Monica said. "She was here and I thought it would be okay."

"She loves him. I get it." She said sitting down next to her sister.

Monica nodded and took a seat.

Sarah squeezed Elizabeth's hand. "Why don't we go to the chapel and say a prayer."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Gina held Jason's hand and started to speak softly. "Jason, it's Gina. I know we're not really talking lately but I never wanted to see you hurt." She said kissing his hand. "Please wake up. I still love you and I know somewhere inside of your heart, you still love me too."

She brushed away a tear as the anger started to build. She wanted Elizabeth to pay for stealing her life and she wasn't going to lift one finger. Ric was going to do all the dirty work and take the fall for it while she helped Jason pick up the pieces.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A few hours later, Elizabeth jerked awake and realized where she was. Looking over at Jason, she sighed. She was scared that he wouldn't come back, that all of this had been for nothing.

Jason's body twitched and she stood up and touched his face. "Jason, you need to fight." She demanded. "Open your eyes up right now."

Jason could hear her. He was trying but he felt so weak.

She sat back down dejectedly. "I told off Ric today. I went to the station and went off on everybody. I thought Alexis was going to pass out." She said smiling. "I fought for you and now I need you to fight for us."

She gasped as she felt him lightly squeeze her hand. "That's good Jason. Now I know you're with me. I love you." She said softly.

Patrick walked into the room.

"He squeezed my hand." She said smiling.

Patrick gave her a little smile. He figured it was probably Jason's muscles contracting but he didn't want to kill her excitement. "I'm going to examine him for a minute."

"Okay." Liz said moving back towards the doorway.

Patrick did a few tests and then looked at his test results. "They are the same."

Liz glared and grabbed Patrick's hand, putting it between hers and Jason's. "Jason, I need you to squeeze my hand one more time and then you can rest. Can you do that?"

Nothing.

Patrick started to move away but Liz stopped him. "Jason Quartermaine Morgan squeeze my hand right now." She said loudly.

Patrick's eyes snapped to Jason's face when he felt the weak squeeze.

Elizabeth let go with a triumphant smile. "He hears me and he's trying to respond."

Patrick nodded. "He's probably too weak. Jason, it's Patrick. I'm going to give you some medication that I think will help you wake up faster. Just in hang in there okay?" He said.

Liz nodded. "You know, I didn't realize it at first but I know your brother Matt."

Patrick tilted his head. "You're the Liz?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Patrick smiled. "I feel like I already know you. Matt talks about you a lot."

Liz knew exactly what Patrick meant. "He's a good friend."

Patrick sighed, feeling bad for his brother that his love for Liz would never be returned. Clearly, she was into Jason. "Tell him I said to answer his damn phone."

She smiled. "I will."

Patrick left and Liz clutched Jason's hand to her chest. He was trying to come back to her and she was extremely relieved.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny pulled Sarah into her. "You okay?"

"I'm just worried about her. She's been through so much. I just hate that it has come to this. If she loses him, I don't know if she'll survive it."

Johnny felt her shake and knew she was crying. He held her tightly and rubbed her back.

Liz rushed into the hallway. "He squeezed my hand." She said smiling.

They broke apart and Sarah grinned and hugged her sister.

Patrick joined them. "We just have to give his body time to heal. But, I think we've turned a corner."

"Thank you Patrick." Liz said giving him hug.

Patrick smiled. "Keep an eye on him and if he does any new tricks, just press the call button for a nurse."

Liz nodded. "I will."

"Are you hungry?" Sarah asked.

"A little bit. I want to take a shower. Do you think you can sit with Jason?"

Sarah smiled. "Of course. Johnny can go get you something from the cafeteria."

"I'll do you one better. How about some chili from Kelly's?"

Liz grinned. "I would love that."

Sarah and Liz went into the room. Liz grabbed the bag that Sarah had packed for her and went into the bathroom.

Sarah sat down next to the bed and grabbed Jason's hand. "My sister loves you and I know you love her. Whether you realize it or not, your eyes always seem to tell a story. And when you look at her, let's just say my need to blush often comes up as a result. I need her to be happy. I don't even know how to explain it; there are no words that could adequately describe how much she means to me. It's my fault that she felt like she had to perfect. I made it worse for her and she's suffering for it. I should have recognized what was going on but I was too selfish to see it. I never meant to hurt her. So, I need you to fix her heart; to help make her be whole. And when I know that she's truly okay, maybe Johnny will help me find some happiness too."

Johnny stood in the doorway staring into Elizabeth's eyes. She had opened the door to tell her sister something and heard everything she said. Liz didn't even realize she was crying.

Johnny silently backed up and left. He had come back to ask Sarah what she wanted and heard way more than he bargained for. It was a surprise to hear how much pain she had buried. He liked Sarah and could easily see himself quickly falling for her but he knew he would have to take this slowly. Right then, he just wanted to make all her pain go away and comfort her. There was a reason that Sarah dropped into his life. Who knows, maybe they could save each other.


	27. Chapter 27 – Wide Awake

A/N – Thanks for all of the comments! Glad that you liked Lizzie and are happy with the lawsuit! I just want to say that I'm not expecting you to like Gina at this point. I just was making a point that she's not Ric crazy lol.

Chapter 27 – Wide Awake

Elizabeth sighed as the water cascaded down her body. She had never realized how much pain her sister was in. They were going to have a serious talk once Jason was in the clear. She didn't want her happiness to be a prerequisite to her sister's. They both had been hiding away for way to long and needed to just live and be in the moment without looking back. That is what Liz wanted more than anything; to enjoy being with Jason and build a life with him.

She finished up and toweled herself off and got dressed. Right now, she needed to focus on Jason and keep talking to him and help him find his way back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny opened the door to his apartment and Sarah followed him inside. She had been sleeping on the couch for the last few days. Jason still wasn't awake, but his scans were showing vast improvement and Patrick was convinced that he should be opening his eyes in the next 48 hours. Johnny had made sure that both women were eating and keeping up their strength. There wasn't much else he could do. But, at least he felt useful.

He took her coat and hung it in the closet alongside his and sat down next to her. She grabbed a pillow and put it on his lap and laid down. "You okay?" He asked.

She rolled onto her back and looked up at him and nodded yes. "It's just exhausting."

"I know. But, Patrick sounded really hopeful today."

She reached up and touched his face. "Thank you for being there for the both of us."

Johnny kissed her hand. "Thank you for letting me."

He pulled her up and moved the pillow so he could place her on his lap. "I've wanted to kiss you all day."

She smiled. "Don't let me stop you."

The kiss started out gentle and then quickly built into passion. There was an urgency to the kiss that wasn't lost on Johnny. It took everything in him, but he slowed it down and then laid little kissed all over her face. She looked up at him wondering why he had stopped.

"I want to take it slow Sarah. You deserve that. I want to romance you and make it special. Will let me do that?"

Sarah was completely taken aback. Tears started to well up in her eyes and Johnny that maybe he had hurt her. "I'm sorry." She said wiping the tears away. "No one has ever said anything remotely like that to me before."

"Is that good or bad?"

She chuckled. "It's good Johnny; really good. Okay, we'll play it your way."

He looked deeply into her eyes. "I promise I'll make it worth your while." He said before planting a smoldering kiss on your lips that totally melted Sarah.

"I think there are a lot of cold showers in our future." She said biting her lip to try to stop the electricity she felt racing through her.

Johnny smirked. "More than likely."

She laid back down on the pillow. She needed to calm down and take a nap because she had the next shift.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily sat with Jason for a few minutes on her break. She saw him when she could but wished she could spend more time talking to him. At least Elizabeth was there all the time so he wasn't alone.

She hugged Liz and then hurried to her next surgery, hoping that when she was finished, Jason would be awake.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz was lost in thought when she heard someone clear their throat. She turned and her mouth dropped open. "Dr. Saybrooke?"

Marty smiled and walked inside. "Hi. I heard about the accident and I was on my way to see my son in Pennsylvania and thought I'd check up on you. I hope that's okay."

Liz smiled. "That was really nice of you. Jason is starting to get better. He still hasn't woken up, but the doctor thinks he should wake up soon."

Marty nodded and pulled a chair beside her and looked at Jason who seemed like he was sleeping peacefully. "Do you have time to talk? We missed our session and I was thinking you might need someone to talk to."

She couldn't explain why she wanted to help Liz so badly. Maybe it was that she saw so much potential in Elizabeth and wanted her to find happiness after all she had been through.

"I have time."

"Good. I saw you on the news."

Liz groaned.

Marty chuckled. "It must have felt good to go off on him like that."

"It did. I feel like I really don't know him anymore. I guess I'm getting a taste of my own medicine."

"Elizabeth, it's not the same thing. Although, we have no idea what Ric's motivation was in hiding his true self."

"True. Maybe I forced him to be someone he's really not."

"We all get hurt from time to time. That doesn't mean that his behavior is excusable. He seems like he's taking this to another level."

"He is."

"How about we let Ric be responsible for his own behavior. He's an adult and he has chosen to go down this path."

"So it doesn't matter that I drove him there?"

"Elizabeth, if both of you were being honest with each other you wouldn't have married anyway. It was too soon after the crash. Sometimes the truth hurts but going through with that wedding would have hurt way worse when it fell apart."

"I know. I guess I have a guilt complex where Ric and Gina are concerned and it's hard for me to let it go, although Ric is starting to make it a little easier."

"I understand."

"God, I just want to hide away with Jason; where we could be by ourselves."

"But the real world will always be there."

"I know. It's just we're fine when it's just us. I just wish it could be like that all the time."

They talked for another half hour and Marty left. A few minutes later, Carly came into the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz heard her walk in and turned around. "Hi."

Carly had been there a few times and sat with Jason. But that it was just her and Liz.

"Any change?" She asked sitting next to Liz who moved down so Carly could get closer.

"Patrick says his tests are showing improvement. He thinks he'll wake up soon."

Carly smiled. "Good." She said taking Jason's hand. "He's a fighter."

She looked up at Jason. It was so hard seeing him like this. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm hanging in there; trying to be hopeful and give him strength."

Carly nodded. "So, I guess since you two are an item now, we'll have to start to get to know each other."

"Are you sure it doesn't bother you?"

Carly shook her head. "No. I just want Jason to be happy and if being with you does it, then I'm okay with that."

Liz smiled.

"Hi, I'm Carly, Jason's obsessive and sometimes selfish best friend."

Liz grinned. "Nice to meet you."

"You know, when I first came to town, I was a human wrecking ball. I met Jason at Jake's. And trust me, I seriously was ready to take him upstairs. But, he wasn't giving off that vibe so we ended up shooting pool and then talking until we closed the place down. He gave me some good advice that night and several nights after that. He saved this town from a lot of destruction."

Liz smiled. "So, you decided to be friends only?"

Carly nodded. "Yup and I'm so thankful that we did because we love each other and I would have found a way to destroy that if things had gone a different direction."

"I'm glad that Jason had someone in his corner."

"I would do anything for him. Not only did he help me find the love of my life, but I had post partum really bad after I had Michael. I was a mess and Jason got me help and also helped Sonny take care of Michael. So, he's saved me more than once."

"He's a great guy."

"All I'm going to say to you is please don't hurt him. I think he loves you deeply and I really want him to be happy."

"I want to be happy with him."

"Well I'm glad we're on the same page Muffin."

Liz chuckled. "What if we weren't?"

Carly made a face. "Oh, you really don't want to go there."

They both laughed.

"Why don't you rest and I'll sit here with him. You must be tired."

"I am. Sarah was going to come relieve me in an hour."

"Text Johnny and tell him to let her sleep. I'll stay."

Liz squeezed Carly's hand. "Thanks!

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A few hours later, Carly looked over at Elizabeth. She had started to thrash. "Elizabeth." She said trying to wake her but Liz was in a full out mountain lion nightmare. She was yelling things out.

Jason's monitors started to go crazy the louder Elizabeth got. Nurses were rushing in. Elizabeth yelled Jason's name and let out a blood curdling scream. Jason started to thrash and Patrick was stunned by what was going on.

Carly had rushed to her side and was trying to shake her awake. But Liz was struggling with her and Carly could barely hold her down. Johnny rushed into the room with Sarah. "What's going on?" He asked. He could see that Jason was in some kind of distress and Elizabeth was freaking out.

"She's having a nightmare. Can you help me hold her down?"

Johnny moved in and dropped to his knees and pulled Elizabeth into his arms, pinning her arms between them. He held onto her tightly and talked softly into her ear. "Elizabeth, it's okay. I've got you. Nothing can hurt you I promise. I need you to wake up."

She was whimpering and had grabbed onto Johnny's shirt and was gripping it tightly.

Jason was still fighting and Patrick looked at the nurse. "We need to get the tube out. He can't breathe."

She nodded and between them both, they got it out and Jason started to calm down.

Elizabeth's body jerked and her eyes snapped open. It took her a second but she finally said, "Johnny?"

"It's okay." He said lessoning his grip on her. "You were having a nightmare."

"It was so real."

He laid her back down and she saw Carly and Sarah. And then the sounds in the room registered in her head. She didn't hear the ventilator and started to panic. "Jason." She yelled as she sat up.

Jason's eyes snapped open shocking Patrick and the nurse. Sarah was standing there with her mouth hanging open.

"Jason, you're in the hospital okay? Try to keep still."

He tried to speak but his throat was so dry and sore. The nurse quickly poured some water into a glass and then put a straw in it. Patrick raised him up a little bit and then he took a few sips. "Elizabeth." He said roughly.

Elizabeth gasped. Johnny and Carly were blocking her view. They helped her up and when she saw his blue eyes, she put her hands on her face and started to cry. Johnny had put his arm around her to steady her. He smiled at Jason, happy to see that he was awake.

Elizabeth waited for Patrick to step aside and then she went to him. "Hi." She said smiling through her tears.

"Hi." He said softly. "You okay?"

"I was having a nightmare. I guess I woke you up."

"I heard you calling for me and I had to get to you."

She squeezed his hand. "If I had known that was all it would take to get you to wake up, I would have screamed your name before."

Patrick chuckled. He had walked on the other side of the bed. "I hate to break up this reunion, but I need to kick you all out so I can give Jason a thorough exam."

Liz nodded and then leaned over and kissed Jason on the forehead. "I'll be in the hallway okay?"

He nodded. His eyes never left her until she disappeared through the doorway and turned.

Patrick gave him an exam and then they took some scans. His blood pressure had gone back to normal and he was breathing well on his own. "You're doing great Jason."

"What happened?"

Patrick explained to him the chain of events.

"So, how long have I been in a coma?"

"About 3 days."

Jason was stunned.

"You're going to be weak. But, we'll probably try to get you up and moving in a few hours. At the very least, we'll have you sit in a chair. The faster we get your muscles moving the better. But you won't have much stamina at first."

Jason nodded. "Okay."

"You have to stay here one more day. I won't budge on that. I'm not taking any chances. We'll move you into a normal room later."

"That's fine." Jason wasn't in any condition to go anywhere and he knew it.

"I'll go get Elizabeth."

Patrick disappeared and soon Elizabeth rushed into the room and soon his face was being peppered with kisses. He couldn't help but smile.


	28. Chapter 28 - Catching Up

A/N – Thanks for the comments. In all fairness, he was already coming out of the coma…. But yes, their connection helped him wake up a little faster. Glad you liked it! Ghfan51184 –RC isn't interested in growth in most of his characters (likes to beat a dead horse). I don't want her anywhere near Lucky. They were toxic for so long. I loved them when they were young but after the fire, I was done with them. He never really respected her after that. Liz settled for him way too much. And I have so many mixed feelings re: Liz and Jason. Everything after the NOP didn't make Liz likeable at all (ditto for Jason). There is so much hurt there. RC is a hack writer so he'll end up throwing Liz under the bus yet again. If Sam is allowed redemption and gets all the men (hate she even had a crack at Patrick and Liz didn't) then why can't they write for Liz? Rant over lol. Btw. Respectfully disagree re: Mac. He did deserve her harshness because he does nothing about the corrupt people in and around his dept and it's his job to do something about it and he flat out refused and turned a blind eye. He would rather back scum then do the right thing so sorry, he deserved a wake-up call. Thanks!

Chapter 28 - Catching Up

Liz pulled back and gently stroked his face.

"Sorry if I worried you." He said softly.

"It wasn't your fault. I'm just glad you're going to be okay."

An officer walked into the room followed by Ric. Johnny walked in behind them.

"Well, look who's finally awake."

"What are you doing in here Ric?"

Jason didn't even have the energy to glare.

"Well, it looks like you have some people in high places on your side."

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Governor stepped in and we're not allowed to arrest you for what happened. But, I just wanted you to know that I'll be watching you."

Ric was now under a lot of scrutiny and had been issued a formal warning as well as Mac and an independent investigation was started on Scott. Another infraction would cost him his job so he knew he had to make sure whatever he did couldn't be traced back to him from here on out.

"Well, now you can leave." Jason said.

"Elizabeth, may I speak to you outside."

"No." Jason and Elizabeth said at the same time.

"I won't go away until you do."

Elizabeth was pissed. "I'll be right back." She said to Jason before kissing him softly.

Ric grimaced.

"Take Johnny."

She nodded and walked past Ric and grabbed Johnny's forearm and they walked into the hallway.

"Can we please talk alone?"

"No." Johnny said.

"You're letting thugs speak for you now?"

Liz didn't answer him.

"You can make all of this stop. I'll back down if you have dinner with me tonight."

Johnny looked at him like he was crazy. Before either one of them could speak, Sarah came around the corner and walked up to them with two containers of coffee. She bristled at the sight of Ric and right before she reached them, she purposely tripped and the coffee went down the front of Ric's suit. The officer had partially broke her fall but she grimaced in pain as her knee connected with the floor.

Ric was pissed. Liz smirked and Johnny grabbed Sarah and helped her up.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"No, but it was worth it." She whispered so only he could hear.

A nurse brought some paper towels and started to clean up the mess. Ric stalked off and Liz moved over to her sister. "Nice move." She said. "Are you okay?"

"It hurts like a bitch but, damn, it was worth it." She said as Johnny eased her into the chair.

The nurse looked at her knee. "I'll go get a bandaid and an ice pack. Wait here."

Sarah nodded. Her knee was a little swollen and there was a cut but she would be fine.

Francis moved into the room and Jason asked what happened. He explained from his vantage point and then went and got Elizabeth.

"Hey." She said grabbing his hand. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. How's Sarah?"

"Her knee is probably going to hurt for a while but she'll be fine. They are getting her an ice pack. I'm sure Johnny will kiss it better."

"What did Ric want?"

"He said he'd back off if I'd go out to dinner with him tonight."

Jason growled.

"Relax, I didn't agree and then Sarah spilled coffee all over him and he left."

"You can't be alone with him okay?" Jason said with much effort. He was still so tired.

"Shhhh. You need to save your energy. Get some rest. I'm not going anywhere and I promise I won't go near Ric."

He gave her a slight smile before closing his eyes. She waited until she could tell he was sleeping before slipping into the hallway. Sarah had her feet propped up and she was leaning into Johnny and he was talking to her and Elizabeth had the biggest smile on her face. They looked so cute. Turning around she went back into the room and got comfortable.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason woke up and looked around the room. He had been moved and just getting in and out of bed had tired him out. He spotted Elizabeth sleeping and then his eyes caught a movement and Johnny, who had been sitting in a chair across the room, walked towards him.

"You okay?" Johnny asked pouring some water into a cup.

Jason nodded.

Johnny handed it to him and he drank.

"Everything quiet?"

"Yes."

"So, when do I lose you?" Jason asked.

"Soon. Logan will take my place."

Logan was good. So, Jason had no problem with that. He just wanted to make sure Elizabeth was safe.

"This must be hard for you." Johnny said sitting down.

"It is but it's what's best for the company. Honestly Johnny, I'm not sure that I'm going back to being a full time enforcer. The families aren't happy with the situation and I have a lot of adjusting to do."

"What are you going to do?"

Jason sighed. "I might work part time; maybe training guards and handling paperwork. I was thinking of maybe starting my own bike shop."

Johnny smiled. "That would be cool. Are you going to sell bikes?"

"Yeah, I want to design some bikes; maybe do some restorations. We'd also do repairs and such. It's something I always dreamed of doing. The media is going to make it impossible to be an enforcer and I don't think they'll go away any time soon. When they do, maybe I'll do it when we're at war but not all the time. I'll guess I'll figure it out along the way."

Johnny hated the reporters. They were obnoxious and that is why he wanted Logan to team up with Francis. The man didn't take any shit and would have no problem putting the press in their place.

"Your girl is pretty fierce." He said smirking.

Jason gave him a slight smile.

"She handled Ric, Mac, and Baldwin. She told Mac that he was their bitch because he refused to step in."

Jason grinned. "Would have loved to have seen that."

"Oh, she wasn't done. Uh, she kind of told Ric that you were way better in bed too."

Jason was shocked. She must have been really pissed off.

"Then she went to the press and turned on the tears. The governor got involved and put the PCPD on notice."

Jason was proud of her. "Hopefully, Ric will back down for a while. But I'm sure that he's not giving up."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Trust me, we're having the weasel followed. If he steps out of line…"

"I'm hoping it won't come to that but I won't let him hurt Elizabeth. I will show no mercy." Jason said coldly.

Johnny nodded in agreement.

"Gina was here while you were unconscious."

"How is she doing?"

"She's fine. We put Cooper on her for a while because of the press but it seems like they have lost interest."

Johnny didn't want to tell Jason about Gina and Ric until he was doing a little better.

Sonny walked into the room and Johnny acknowledged him and left the room. Looking over at Elizabeth, he smiled and turned to Jason. "Did Johnny tell you what she did?"

Jason smiled. "He did."

"I'm glad she has your back."

"Me too."

"I had a meeting last night with the families."

"I'm guessing it didn't go to well."

Sonny shook his head. "You can work out of the coffee house. We'll make sure everything is 100% legal there. All other shipments will be diverted to other locations. You can't be around them. It's too risky. You're being followed 24/7."

"I understand."

"You do?" Sonny said surprised that Jason wasn't pushing back.

"Sonny, I think I'd like to go part-time for a while. Obviously, I'll need some time to recover but after that, I'll come in a few times to a week to do paperwork and make sure everything is running smoothly. I'll even help with training and go over security concerns. If a threat arises, of course I'll help you decide on a plan of action. I'm good at that. But, I think I'm going to start a bike shop on the side. I need something to focus on until I get myself in check and deal with the media. And I want to do some traveling, especially when Elizabeth has events in other countries."

Sonny hated to lose Jason. Not only was he like a brother to him, but Jason had helped him build the business. "It's not going to be the same without you around all the time." He said looking down.

"I'll still be here Sonny. Ever since the accident, I became who I needed to be in order to be an enforcer. It's really all I knew. The crash forced me to change and look at my life. I don't regret anything, but it's not healthy that it was my whole reason for existing. I didn't really care about being happy but now I do."

"I want you to be happy too and maybe I'm not a good friend because I didn't realize that you weren't."

"It's not like I was forthcoming."

Sonny smiled. "True. I mean, I've gotten good at interpreting your nods but….."

Jason chuckled.

"Now, I'm going to miss them."

"Well, maybe we can set aside one night a week where we all get together and have dinner. I'll promise to nod a few times. You're cooking by the way."

Sonny grinned, his dimples in proud display. "That goes without saying."

He shook Jason's hand. "You mean a lot to me Jason. You are family and I know you'll get through this."

Jason nodded and both men chuckled. He watched Sonny turn and leave. Everything was changing and part of him felt peaceful about it and the other part was a little scared.

Liz started to stir and sat up. "Was Sonny just here?"

"Yeah."

She went to the bathroom and freshened up and then sat down next to the bed and took his hand. "Is everything okay?"

Jason nodded. "Just making some changes."

"Good ones I hope."

"I have a feeling they will be. I didn't get a chance to tell you about my plans to start my own bike shop. "

Liz was surprised.

"I'll work for Sonny part time at the coffee warehouse and have my own shop on the side. I can't do my normal job with all the press around."

"I understand."

Patrick walked inside the room. "Good morning. I just want to see how you're doing. Any headaches?"

"No. I'm just tried."

"The nurse is going to come in and get you out of bed in a few minutes. I'm going to let you go home tomorrow, but you have to rest Jason. I'm serious. You can move around and don't have to be in a bed all day, but you're only allowed very minimal exercise. No sex. Start increasing your activity as you start to feel better. I wouldn't normally let people out of here for at least another day. So, don't make me regret my decision."

"I won't." Jason said.

"I'll see you back here in 3 days. I'll have a nurse make an appointment time for you."

Liz smiled as Patrick walked away. "I put my things in one of the guess bedrooms. So, I will be your nurse."

Jason smiled. "That sounds really good."

"Would you mind if I went back there and took a quick shower?"

Jason shook his head. "No, that's fine. I'm not going anywhere."

She got up and gave him a quick peck, passing Epiphany as she walked into the room.

"Mr. Morgan." She said putting some things on the counter. "How would you like a shower?"

Jason was surprised that was an option. "Really?"

Epiphany smiled. "There's a seat in there. You can sit down and handle your business and then I'll help you once you're done."

Jason nodded. "Okay."

Epiphany prepared the bathroom and then came back for him. He slowly walked to the bathroom and she let him use the toilet and then she came back in and got him situated in the shower. She undid the gown. "Take it off and throw it outside and then turn on the water. You are not allowed to get up by yourself. When you done, I'll discretely hand you a towel. Dry off the best you can and I'll handle the rest."

"What about my hair?"

"I can help you wash it if you need help. You can get it wet."

Jason had a funny look on his face.

Epiphany chuckled. "Mr. Morgan, I have been in charge of your care since you arrived. I have already seen you naked. And while I know that is an awkward thought, I am a professional. I see people's body's every day. If you need my help, we can put a cloth over your genitals to assure your privacy."

"Good to know." Jason said completely mortified.

Epiphany tried not to laugh at the look on his face. She left and he took off the gown and tossed it outside the curtain and then turned the shower on. The water felt so good. He just sat under it for a while before starting to wash. His arms tired out so quickly it shocked him. Sighing, he grabbed the washcloth and put it over himself and called out to Epiphany."

"Yes?"

"I can't wash my hair."

"Are you covered?"

"Yeah." He said pitifully.

Epiphany opened the curtain, grabbed the shower head, and quickly got to work. Jason had to admit, it felt nice having someone rub his scalp. When she finished, she washed his back and made sure he was rinsed off before leaving again.

Jason dried himself off the best he could and then put the towel over him. He called for her again and she pulled the curtain back and steadied Jason as he stood and then had him tie the towel around his waist. She grabbed another towel and finished drying him off.

"Okay, we'll put the gown on and then you can take the towel off."

Jason nodded and let her help him. She tied it and then Jason took the towel off and she helped him into a chair.

"You did good Mr. Morgan." Epiphany said.

"Thanks for making me feel comfortable. I'm not used to needing help."

"Most people aren't." She said as she used a towel to dry his hair more. "But, sometimes, you need it. There's no shame in that."


	29. Chapter 29 – A New Threat

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked Epiphany! Hope you still like me after this chapter lol. Trust me….* KLJLizFan – I hated Billy on YR so hard to separate from the actor cause I didn't like his cocky smugness etc. But, I hate Lucky. Liz doesn't deserve that whiny, berating, jerk. I don't care who's playing him, to me that ship has sailed. They have been horrible for years and so much hurt. Lnl2 make about as much sense as Jasam in by book. I want Liz to show some growth. I think BM should have been Dillon. He's too young for Jason and I think they are going to change Jason's personality and I'm going to hate that. JM is unique. JQ is not. * ghfan51184 – Ok, I'll take it back. I did kind of like the secret relationship, but in the same way hated it cause it was a bittersweet kind of thing. I wanted Jason to fight to be with Elizabeth and for them both to say FU to everyone. Oh and re: Mac. Yes, I try to tweak characters a little different from the show. There is a gray area with Mac in my fic. We'll see how that plays out! And you can rant anytime!

Chapter 29 – A New Threat

Elizabeth juggled her phone, scrounging around for a pen. She went to the kitchen and noticed that there was a door next to it and opened it as she listened to Diane ramble on. Flicking on the light, she realized it was an office and saw a pen and smiled. She sat down in the chair and started to write the information Diane was giving her and then she looked up and gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh my God, Jason brought the first painting I did after the crash."

"What? No, that can't be right."

"I'm looking right at it."

"No, a Mr. Logan Hayes brought that painting."

"Well, he must work for Jason because it's hanging on his wall."

Diane smirked. "Well, I think that's really romantic. Are you upset?"

Liz sat back, not sure what she was thinking. "I don't know. I mean, I'm not sure why he did it anonymously. "

"Maybe he didn't want to make a big deal about it. You can ask him when you go back to the hospital."

"I will."

They finished their conversation and she went back into the living room. The door opened and Johnny came in followed by another man.

"Elizabeth, this is your new guard, Logan Hayes."

She smirked and shook his hand. "So, you're Logan Hayes."

He looked at her curiously. "Why did you say it like that?"

"Well, I went into Jason's office to find a pen and saw one of my paintings up on the wall. Diane told me that you were the one that purchased it."

Logan made a face and Johnny laughed. "Busted. You might as well tell her."

"Yeah, I brought it on behalf of Jason."

She grabbed her purse. "I'm ready to go now." She said looking up at them.

Logan couldn't tell if she was mad or not. He held the door open and Liz breezed by them. They accompanied her to the car and of course there were reporters shouting questions as the car exited the garage. Liz still couldn't believe that it was all for her. They stopped at Kelly's to get some food before they headed back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Logan opened the door for her. "After you Ms. Webber."

"Elizabeth, please call me Elizabeth or Liz. There is no need to be so formal." She said walking past him.

Her eyes met with Ric's who was seated at a table. She averted hers and walked towards the counter and placed her order and then asked Johnny and Logan what they wanted. Johnny ordered for Jason and of course, Ric took the opportunity to walk towards them.

Logan stepped in front of Liz who had her backed turned to him. "Ms. Webber doesn't wish to speak to you." Logan said firmly.

"Elizabeth can tell me that herself, or is she not allowed to speak."

Elizabeth ignored him.

"I need you to step back." Logan said forcefully.

"Wow. You seriously need to dial back the testosterone."

"I'm not going to ask you again."

Ric smirked. "Fine, I was just going to say hi. I meant no harm." He said holding up his hands and walking backwards. "Have a nice day Elizabeth." He said turning and walking out.

Liz turned her head. "Thank you." She said softly.

"It's my job to protect you and I take it very seriously." Logan said evenly.

Liz slightly smiled and turned back towards the counter. She liked Logan.

Johnny saw her reaction and was glad she was warming up to the younger man. Someone walked through the door and Johnny lightly groaned causing Elizabeth to look up at him.

"Gina." He said softly.

She sighed.

Gina walked up to the counter and placed her order and then turned slightly. "Elizabeth, how is Jason?"

"He's awake and recovering. Hopefully, he'll be able to go home tomorrow."

"Tell him I asked about him please."

"I will."

Their food was up. Johnny grabbed the bags and they headed back to the car.

"That was awkward."

Liz looked up at him. "You think? I guess I'm just going to have to get used to it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason finished his sandwich. "That was good. Thanks!"

Liz smiled. "You're welcome."

"You seem like you have something on your mind."

"I do but I'll get to that. Ric was there when I got to the Kelly's."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Of course, but Logan ran interference. I didn't even acknowledge his presence."

"Good."

"Then Gina came in. She asked about you and asked me to tell you that."

Jason nodded. "And?"

"While I was at the penthouse, I couldn't find a pen and stumbled upon your office."

Jason sighed. "Oh."

"Big oh. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Elizabeth, when you were telling me about the painting, I just decided that I needed to have it. So, I had Logan call Diane and purchase it."

"Jason, if you wanted it that badly, I would have just given to you."

"Your art is worth something Elizabeth. Besides, I know that you give a generous portion to your non-profit and I wanted to contribute."

Liz sighed. "I'm not mad at you Jason. I was just shocked. Why do you want to look at it anyway? There's so much pain…." She said as her voice trailed off.

"It's our pain. I don't know why but it just speaks to me. It represents how I feel and it makes me feel close to you."

Tears started to fill her eyes and Jason pushed back the table and held open his arms. Liz stood up and climbed onto the bed and let herself be engulfed.

"You know I'll need some motorcycle art for my new shop."

Liz chuckled. "Really?"

"Yup."

"What does that entail exactly?"

"You know hot babes on bikes."

Liz laughed. "Yeah, I'll get back to you on that."

Jason smiled. "Seriously, I would love to at least have a landscape or something."

"I actually have one in storage that might suffice. I just have to put some finishing touches on it."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"I'll take it but you have to let me pay fair market value for it."

She started to object.

"I'm sorry but I won't back down on that."

"Okay." She said softly.

"I see you met Logan. You think you can get along with him?"

Liz smiled. "Yeah, he's cool; a little intense."

"He is but he's actually pretty funny too. He just takes his job really seriously. If he tells you to run or do something, don't question it."

"Okay."

"I'm not going to be involved as much in the business, so I'm hoping that it won't be as dangerous for you to be around me."

"I trust you Jason. I know you'll do the best you can to protect me."

"I will do everything I can."

Diane walked in, shocking Elizabeth.

"Diane, what are you doing here?

Jason noticed that Diane looked really scared. She was holding a letter and her hand was shaking.

Liz slid off the bed and hugged her. "Sit down. What happened?"

Johnny had called Francis and he rushed into the room. He knelt down beside her. "What's going on?"

"I was at my office going through your fan mail and this was in there."

She handed the envelope to Francis. He opened it and took a look at the contents and then handed it to Jason.

"I want two extra guards on her. No flowers or anything else gets upstairs. They can hold them in the lobby for one of us to examine. If she goes out, Logan will be glued to her side. I am not taking any chances." Jason said firmly.

Elizabeth looked at everybody. "What is going on?"

Logan had entered the room. Jason handed him the envelope and he looked pissed. "You don't even have to say it." He said handing it back to Jason.

Elizabeth watched him go away.

"Come here." Jason said softly.

She climbed onto the bed and he opened it again. She gasped as two pictures fell out. They were of her. In one, she was sleeping in her bed and in the other, she was in her kitchen. "Oh my God." She said. "How?"

Jason handed her the note. It said, "You are so beautiful and you'll be mine soon. He's not good enough for you."

"Elizabeth, I need you to tell me everyone that has been in your apartment in the last week." Logan said.

"Everyone in this room but you. Um, Matt was there one day."

"Do you think Matt would do this?" Logan asked.

"No way. We've been friends for years."

"Does Ric have a key?" Francis asked.

"No. I had the super change the locks already."

All three men looked at each other.

"Were you there when it happened?"

"No."

"I'm already making the call." Logan said walking out.

"I'm sorry but we can't rule anyone out at this point, even Matt. When Logan finds out what time the locks were changed, we can see if Matt was on duty at the time. I know you don't want to think the worst of him. But he is in love with you." Jason said.

Liz didn't say anything. She was shaken to her core that someone had put cameras in her apartment and spied on her. She wrapped her arms around herself and Jason knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Can I have a few minutes alone with her?"

Francis nodded and Diane stood up.

"Francis, Diane can stay at the penthouse. Put Marco on her when she returns home. I want to make sure that no one approaches her."

Francis nodded and led Diane out.

Jason pulled Liz down to him as she started to cry. "Shhhh." He said as he rubbed her back.

"He saw all of me Jason. He saw us making love." She said. "Suppose he recorded it? He could release it to the press."

Jason was livid.

Logan walked back into the room. He had an envelope in his hand. "You got one too. I'm the only one who saw it." He said handing Jason the envelope.

Jason tore it open. "Son of a bitch." He said angrily.

The note said, "Leave her alone and I won't release these to the press."

Liz picked up a photo and started to cry. It was a picture of them having sex. It didn't show her body but she felt her stomach roll over and she jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. Logan followed her and waited while she threw up. He helped her up and she washed her mouth out.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "We'll find him and I will protect you with my life."

She turned to look at him and then hugged him and Logan tried to sooth her. "It's going to be okay. We'll find him and destroy everything.'

She pulled back. "Sorry."

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize for being upset. But, I think we better get back in there before Jason's head implodes."

That got a small smile and he followed her back into the room.

She climbed back into his arms.

Johnny walked in. Francis had filled him in. "Sonny wants me to go check out the old apartment and see if I can find the equipment and more information on the person who changed the locks."

Jason nodded.

"I still have my key." Liz said getting up and retrieving it in her purse. "Technically, I'm still under lease so I haven't done a walkthrough."

Johnny took it from her. He could tell something else was going on.

"Logan will fill you in." Jason said giving Logan permission to brief Johnny.

Jason watched Johnny's reaction as he rubbed Liz's back. He could tell he was really upset. Their eyes caught and even though no words were said, Jason could see the conviction in Johnny's eyes before he turned and left.

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to ask Patrick to keep me here one more day. He wants to anyway. It will buy us more time."

"And after that?"

"I want to say fuck this guy but I can't because I have to protect you." He said angrily. "The pictures and video can't get out."

"I won't go back to the apartment."

"No, you won't. I need you close. I'll think of something; a place where you can go."

Monica came into the room and when she saw Liz crying, she was taken aback. "What happened?"

Liz turned red at her question and buried her face into Jason's chest.

"We have a problem with a stalker."

"What? Did you call the police?" She said immediately slapping her hand over her mouth. "Sorry."

Jason would have smiled if the situation weren't so serious. "He wants me to leave her alone or he'll release some pictures of us…." Jason couldn't even say it but Monica got the point.

"She can come stay with us."

"I couldn't put you in that kind of danger." Liz said sitting up.

"Nonsense. Jason can have guards at the house. I trust him. You're coming to stay with us."

"No, I'll stay at the penthouse and Jason will stay with you. He needs someone to take care of him."

Jason eyes grew big making Monica giggle.

Liz looked at him and grinned. "Are you scared to stay with mommy and daddy?"

"I think he's scared of Edward."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Once you're totally back on your feet, we can swap places if necessary."

Monica smiled as she thought about the look on everyone's faces when she told them Jason was moving in.

"And I'm sure you have experience sneaking in. We'll figure out a way to see each other."

Jason sighed. "I'll still stay in here one more day."

"So you'll come to the mansion to recover?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Monica chuckled at his pathetic expression. "It will be fine Jason. I'll get everything ready for you."


	30. Chapter 30 – Under Assault

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Always interesting to see your theories! Guest – Re: them staying at the Q's. They cannot be seen together and the stalker will want to know they are apart. You'll see how it plays out. * Ghfan51184 – Honestly, I didn't see Jason as a robot. I think he did show different emotions all the time (mostly annoyance due to the harpies in his life and Spinelli lol). He felt deeply even though he did try to shove it down (although he did sob over Jake). So, I never saw him as one note. But, I think BM could do it just like Steve did. I think it's way more challenging to have to squelch your reactions because it's a natural thing most people do. And Steve said a lot with those eyes. BM's played bad boy intense characters before. I hate Sabrina lol. I'm not watching the show right now. It turns my stomach.

Chapter 30 – Under Assault

Ric opened his hotel door and found Gina standing there.

"May I come in?"

"Sure." He said stepping back.

She noted some boxes in the room. "Going somewhere?"

"I found a house to rent."

"Congratulations."

Ric smiled. "Thanks. What's going on?"

"I was just curious how your plan was going."

Ric sat down across from her. "Unfortunately, it has stalled."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure. For now, I was thinking about killing her with kindness."

Gina rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"Well, being an asshole hasn't worked very well for me."

Gina smirked. "You have a plan?"

"Always. It's just hard to get closer to her."

Gina sighed. "You'll find a way."

He looked her up and down and Gina smiled. "I missed you." He said moving towards her. Their mouths met and Ric led her to the bedroom.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A few hours later, Sonny walked into the hospital room. "Johnny told me what was going on. How are you going to handle it?"

Jason sighed. "Liz is going to stay at the penthouse. I thought it would be safer there. I'm going to stay with Monica because I need help while I recover."

Sonny broke into a big smile which made Jason roll his eyes. "I never thought I'd see this day."

"Trust me, I plan on healing really fast. Once I'm better, I can go stay at the penthouse and we'll switch places."

Sonny sighed. "You think it's a good idea sending her to the Q's? It would put them in danger. I have an extra room."

Jason hadn't thought of that. Security would be already in place so he wouldn't need extra men. "Let me talk to Liz about it. That might actually work unless the stalker objects."

Elizabeth walked into the room. "Hi Sonny." She said smiling.

"Hello."

She put a bag down on the counter. "Sarah and Diane stayed so Francis brought me back here so I could eat with you."

Jason smiled. "You could have eaten there."

"I know. I just don't like to be far away from you, especially when I know we won't be able to see each other once you leave here."

Jason nodded.

"I'll leave you two alone. Just let me know what you decide."

"What's up?" Liz asked as she put his food in front of him.

"Sonny suggested that once it's time to switch, that you come stay with him. There are already guards there. So, it might be an easier fit."

Liz nodded. "I'll go wherever you think is best."

Jason took a bite of his hamburger. "So good."

Liz grinned and started to eat her food.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny, Diane, and Sarah finished eating and Sarah excused herself to go to the bathroom. Marco followed her and she went inside. She finished washing her hand and looked up just in time to see a man all dressed in black come out of the end stall. Whipping around, she flinched as he struck her and then fell to the floor stunned. He locked the door and leaned over her as he flipped her onto her back. "I was hoping Elizabeth would come inside but I see that she left. Since I can't have her right now, maybe you are the next best thing."

Sarah came to her senses and started to scream but his gloved hand came over her mouth. He ripped open her shirt and Sarah struggled beneath him.

Marco knocked on the door. "Sarah?"

"If you scream, I swear I will kill you." He sneered.

"Sarah?" Marco yelled again. He tried the door handle and when it was locked he walked back into the restaurant and called out to Johnny who ran over to him.

"What's wrong?"

"She's not answering and the door is locked."

Johnny banged on the door. "Sarah, open up."

Upon hearing his voice, Sarah started to try to buck him off her. Her knee slightly connected with his groin which was enough to make him loosen his hand.

She screamed and Johnny began to try and break the door down.

"Sir, what are you doing?"

"There's a woman being attacked in there. I need the key." Johnny yelled.

The waitress ran and told her manager to call the police and they went into the office and found the key.

Inside the bathroom, the man grabbed Sarah and slammed her up against the wall causing her to lose consciousness. He threw her to the floor and kicked her in the side and then shimmied through the window to the fire escape and took off.

The manager got the door open just as the police arrived and they poured into the bathroom. Johnny rushed to her side and looked up at Mac. "She has a pulse. Call an ambulance."

One of the officers called it in and Johnny tried to figure out where Sarah was hurt. He pulled her shirt closed the best he could and then saw then lifted her head and his hand was covered in blood. "Oh God." He muttered.

Mac took off his coat and put it over top of her. There was a draft in the bathroom and she was cold to the touch.

The EMT's rushed into the room and started to examine her. They quickly got her on the gurney and into the ambulance. Diane was standing next to Marco watching everything go down.

"Get her to the hospital. I'm going to ride with Sarah. Call Sonny."

Marco nodded and directed Diane to the car.

Sonny hadn't left the hospital yet. "Corinthos."

"Sonny, it's Marco. Sarah was attacked at the restaurant. The ambulance should be there any minute."

"I'll tell Jason."

He hung up and got back on the elevator. This was just getting worse and worse.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason looked up as Sonny walked in with Francis. "What's wrong?"

"Elizabeth, I'm afraid someone got to your sister."

"What?" She said standing up.

"Something happened at the restaurant. I don't know everything that went down, but the ambulance should be here any minute."

Elizabeth was stunned. "Oh my God. I need to go to her."

"Francis, you stay here with Jason. I'll take Elizabeth to the ER."

Elizabeth rushed out following Sonny.

"Francis, I need for you to find out where Ric was when this went down."

Francis nodded. "I'll make some calls."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth rushed into the ER waiting room just as Johnny, Marco, and Diane, rushed out of the elevator following the gurney carrying Sarah.

She watched as doctors worked on her and she was taken to the back. Diane gave her a big hug.

"What happened?"

Diane explained and they sat down as Johnny paced back and forth.

"He's being pretty hard on himself." Diane said.

"It's because he takes his job seriously and he cares about my sister on top of that."

Diane nodded.

Patrick walked towards them. "Elizabeth, your sister is awake which is a good thing. She has a big knot on her head and a concussion, but she's going to be fine."

Liz breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Can I see her?"

"Sure."

She looked over at Johnny and held out her hand. "Come on."

He took it and they walked to the room together.

Sarah looked up at them. "Hey."

Elizabeth rushed to her bedside and grabbed her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts, but Patrick said I'll be fine." She said squeezing her sister's hand. Johnny's movement caught her eye and she realized he was still standing in the doorway.

Liz followed her gaze and then turned back gave her a kiss. "He's blaming himself." She whispered so Johnny wouldn't hear her. "I'm going to go back to Jason. If you need me, tell the nurse."

"Okay." She said softly.

Liz left the room and Johnny walked towards her. She watched him sit down on the chair next to the bed. He still hadn't touched her.

"Johnny, talk to me."

He shook his head no and buried his face in his hands trying to control his emotions. Seeing her laying in the bathroom and then having her blood on his hands had done him in. He got up and walked back out of the room and Sarah's eyes welled up with tears. She didn't know what to do.

Diane walked into the room. "What's wrong?"

"Can you go find Johnny please?"

"Johnny, why?"

"He's hurting. Just please go talk to him."

Diane nodded. "Just try to calm down okay? I'll be right back."

Marco was talking to another guard in the hallway.

"Where did Johnny go?"

"To the roof." Marco said.

"Can you take me?"

The guard took a position outside Sarah's door and Diane followed Marco. When they got to the roof, she wrapped her arms around herself and then walked out into the cold air. Johnny was leaning against the railing.

"Johnny." She said quietly.

He took a deep breath. "I'm fine."

"No you're not. What's going on?"

"I failed her Diane. I could barely look at her just now. He could have raped and killed her."

"Johnny, you stopped him. You got to her as fast as you could. She doesn't blame you."

He shook his head and Diane grabbed him and spun him around. "You listen to me, that girl needs you right now. She's scared and you need to get your ass back down to her room and be there for her and stop blaming yourself. You did the best you could. You are not God Johnny. It's impossible to be everywhere at once. Talk to her and let her be there for you too."

Johnny closed his eyes and Diane gave him a quick hug.

"I don't want to talk about this again."

Johnny couldn't help it and smirked. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now let's go. I can't feel my toes."

He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked back to the stairwell.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Kevin walked into Jason's room. "Hello, is this a good time? I can come back."

"No, it's fine."

"When you didn't show up at your appointment, I got worried. Then, I turned on the news that night and saw the report. Are you okay?"

"Sorry about that. I was out of calling range."

Kevin smirked. It was nice hearing Jason joke. "How are you doing?"

"Patrick said I'm doing much better. I don't need brain surgery so that's always good."

Kevin smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. How are you otherwise?"

Jason shrugged. "Right now, things are kind of tense."

"Go on." Kevin said sitting down. He felt like Jason needed to talk.

"This stays between us right?"

"As long as it's not related to child abuse or you threatening to kill someone or hurting yourself, we're good."

"Someone is trying to blackmail me and Elizabeth. They have pictures of us together. She was really upset when she found out and I'm scared that I can't fix this."

Kevin let out the breath he was holding. "I know what you do for a living but did you go to the police?"

"I can't because I don't trust them. The D.A. has a personal vendetta against me and he's obsessed with Elizabeth."

"It's your choice. I'm not going to judge you for it. Moving on…. I heard you say that Liz was upset but what about you?"

"Of course, that's my personal business. But, she has a public career. I don't. It will hurt her more. We've been through so much and now we have this to deal with on top of it."

"Can you protect her?"

Jason ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know. That is what scares me; that I won't be there. Her sister got attacked by this person and he was really gunning for Elizabeth. I'm in no condition to protect her right now."

"Jason, when you can't do what you do best, find someone that can do it as well or better than you. Put people in place that you can trust. You can't control other people. Beating yourself up is not going to help the situation."

"What if my best isn't enough?"

"I wish I could spout some fancy words at you and make you feel better, but I can't. Sometimes our love and our best isn't enough. Sometimes, the bad guys win and we have to deal with the aftermath. We're not gods. It's like raising kids. You do the best you can giving them fundamentals and loving them and then someday, they have to leave your protection and go out into the real world. You can't make people not hurt them. They have to learn to survive that on their own. As a parent, all you can do is hope that your words of wisdom and your guidance will help them be able to cope. It doesn't mean you give up. Fight for Elizabeth. Put up as many safeguards as you can without smothering her, although, I can already tell that you're going to be hard on yourself regardless of what I say."

Jason smirked.

"Physically, you need your rest. You don't want a setback. So, try not to make everything about what has happened. Find some relaxing, loving moments with Elizabeth so you both don't go crazy."

Jason smiled. "Thanks Kevin."

"Glad I could help. When you're ready, we'll talk again."


	31. Chapter 31 – Making Plans

A/N – Thanks for the comments! *^* Guest, thank you so much. I did move chapters around and pasted it wrong. Thanks! He followed Liz and hoped she'd come in there. *^* CandyHearts22 Re; Lucky lol. I can't tell you. *^* kcke2pen – Not surprising. You switch off your emotions during the gunfight. It's kind of an insult and a failure to them that the bad guys get to the people they love. I don't think they are scared little boys because that to me indicates a kind of paralysis. Johnny wasn't scared he was pissed and upset the guy got past him. Jason is totally vulnerable because he's injured. Makes sense he would be worried that he can't protect Liz. The fear will make them more fierce. *^* KLJLizFan – Well I was speaking on 21 years of Jason. Even though I hated Jasam, he still didn't act like a borg to me (more like a pod Jason). I don't think Sbu was happy with the writing the last year for sure. It was like how JJ hated his storyline at the end cause it was so depressing. So, on the whole, I still stick with Jason had feelings and showed them. As for Dylan, he doesn't have brain damage or Jason's issues or entourage, although being with betty crocker would seriously make my eyes glaze over. The last year was mostly doom and gloom for Jason. So, of course he wasn't light etc. *^* Guest re: how people see Jason - I agree with you!

Chapter 31 – Making Plans

Jason watched Elizabeth walk towards him. "How is she?"

"She has a concussion and some bruising. Patrick said she'll be fine."

He nodded as she took his hand. "Good."

"I'm not going to lie to you. I'm scared. He got so close."

"I know. He caught us off guard. It won't happen again."

"This whole thing is crazy." Liz muttered.

"We just have to hope he makes a mistake."

Liz sat back in the chair. "Jason, I'm having a hard time with not being able to be with you. There has to be a way that we can see each other."

"I've asked Spinelli to help me find a look alike for you; someone about your size that could pretend to be you."

Liz smirked.

"I'll do it." A voice said from the doorway.

Jason looked up and groaned. "No way."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "You're too damn stubborn for your own good." She said walking towards them. "Hello, I'm Brenda Barrett, you must be Elizabeth."

Liz smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

She studied Brenda for a moment. She was a little bit taller than her and besides that, there really weren't many similarities.

"Brenda, you two look nothing alike."

"So, I'll slap a wig on and wear big sunglasses. It's winter, so I'll wear her coat and wear flat boots. It will be fun. I'm bored out of my mind right now."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Because I missed Jax." She said in a whiny voice that made Jason cringe.

It really wasn't the whole reason. She honestly was worried about Jason and came when Robin called her.

"I can't even imagine what brought your trashy ass back here. But what I do know is that Jason doesn't need you within a 50 mile radius of him."

Liz looked at Carly and then back and Brenda.

"Don't mind her. She's way past medication time. She's just pissed because she knows I could take Sonny away from her at any moment." Brenda said snapping her fingers.

"Brenda." Jason said tersely.

Liz sighed. "Look, Jason doesn't need this right now. Carly, Brenda is willing to pretend she's me so that Jason and I can spend some time together. So, you two are going to have to find a way to co-exist."

Carly was seething. She knew the muffin had a point, but she hated Brenda Barrett with a passion.

Jason looked up at Carly. "For me….please."

Carly sighed. "Fine, just keep her away from me."

"Gladly, I haven't had my shots yet anyway."

"Brenda you are not helping." Jason said loudly.

"Sorry, old habits are hard to break."

Jason sighed. "We need to make everyone think that you are staying at the mansion. If we do that, then we can switch you and Liz and she can stay there with me."

"I tend to come and go a lot though Jason. How are we going to cover?"

Jason thought a moment. "What if you're sick?"

"That could work for a while. I don't have any appearances. So, where am I supposed to stay?"

"You will have to go to the penthouse so we can establish that Elizabeth is there. We could try and smuggle you out somehow and take you to Jax's place. But, you'd have to stay there for a while. The penthouse across the hallway is vacant, that could be an option too. I think Elizabeth will need to come and go every few days."

"This could work." Liz said.

"So, how are we going to get the word out that I'm sick?"

Jason looked at Carly. "Were there reporters in the waiting room?"

She nodded. "I recognized two people."

"Good. Carly, can you go get my mother?"

"Okay." She said walking out.

Brenda watched Carly leave. "What's the plan?"

"You need to collapse in the waiting room."

Monica hurried into the room. "Jason?"

"Hi mom. I need a favor."

"I'm listening."

"Liz and I need to find a way to be together while I recover. We're going to use Brenda to do that."

"Okay."

"Brenda's going to collapse in the waiting room. You are going to take care of her. Pull her into an exam room. After a while, you'll walk her out. The reporters will ask what's wrong with her and you'll say that Brenda is sick and she'll be staying with you until she recovers."

"I can do that." Monica said.

"Brenda, are you already checked into the Metro Court?"

"No, I came straight from the plane. My things are in the car downstairs."

"Good, you'll go to the mansion. We'll smuggle your bags out in the morning. I'm sure Alice can think of something."

"When it's time for me to get checked out, Brenda will leave the mansion and come back to the hospital. She'll have sunglasses on and the only problem is that we'll need matching outfits to make the switch. Elizabeth will go back to the mansion with me. Brenda will change into whatever Liz had on and she'll leave with Johnny and go back to the penthouse."

Francis was at the back of the room trying to take it all in.

"Then we'll need two matching outfits."

"I'll go shopping." Carly said. "I'm sure I can find an outfit that says Brenda at homewreckers r us."

Brenda turned around and glared at Carly. "I'm sure you probably have store credit."

Jason shook his head and Liz tried not to smirk. She was looking forward to finding out why the two women hated each other so much.

Sonny walked in and Jason groaned.

"Hey dimples." Brenda said walking over to him and hugging him.

Sonny looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I'm going to count to three. If your dirty little hands aren't off of him by then so help me God…."

Brenda dropped her arms and turned around. "Honestly Carly, you really need to see a therapist about your jealously problem. I'm with Jax. I come in peace."

"Whatever." Carly mumbled.

"Should I come back?"

"Yes." Carly shouted at the same time Brenda yelled no.

"Can I have a minute with Sonny alone please?" Jason asked trying to diffuse the situation.

Liz gave him a quick kiss and followed the other two women into the hallway and then went to see her sister.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sarah watched Johnny walk into the room.

"I'm sorry." He said sitting down next to her and then holding her hand.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I should have been here supporting you instead of moping around on the roof about something I can't change."

Sarah slightly smiled. "I understand. I'm just glad you came to your senses quickly."

"Diane kind of read me the riot act."

"I'll have to thank her."

"I'll do whatever I can to make sure he never gets near you again."

"I don't think he really wanted me. He was hoping Elizabeth would come in."

Johnny sighed. "This is driving me crazy. Listen, I'll be right back. I have some people tailing Ric and Gina so I just want to make sure they have alibis."

"Do you think it's them?"

Johnny shook his head. "No, I don't. I wish it were them."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss and left just as Elizabeth was walking in.

"Hey."

"How's Jason?"

"He's okay. We're trying to figure out how we're going to be together after this and not alert the psycho."

"I'm just scared for you Liz. He is determined to get to you."

Liz shook as a chill ran through her. "Sarah, I overheard you talking to Jason when he was in the coma. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop."

"It's okay."

"I don't want you putting your life on hold for me. It's not right and it's not fair."

"I just need to see you happy and know that you're going to be okay. I wasn't there for you like I should have been."

"We were kids. It wasn't your responsibility to be my psychologist. You always talked to me and listened. I chose to behave the way I did and only I have to live with that."

"Elizabeth…"

"No Sarah. I will not let you do this. We are both adults and we both deserve happiness. You have a chance with Johnny, take it. Don't push him away because of me. I couldn't live with that."

"I'm sorry." Sarah said as her eyes began to fill with tears.

Liz got up and hugged her. Pulling back, she looked into Sarah's eyes. "We both deserve to be loved. Let Johnny in. Do you know how happy it would make me to see you in a healthy relationship?"

Sarah wiped some tears off of her face. "You wouldn't be the only one."

Liz laughed. "So, let's make a deal. No more hiding or pretending to be someone that we're not. If the world can't handle that well then…."

"To hell with them." Sarah said holding out her hand for Liz to shake.

They shook, both of them with smiles on their faces.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason filled Sonny in and when he left, Gina walked into the room.

"Hi." She said walking towards him.

"Hi."

"I heard that you were going to be okay but I just had to see it for myself."

"I'm going to be fine."

"Are you going back to the penthouse for your recovery?"

Jason shook his head. "No, I'm going to the mansion."

Gina's eyes got big. "Really? Are you sure that you're okay?"

Jason smiled. "Funny. Patrick said I need round the clock care so Monica volunteered."

"Where is Liz going to be?"

"She'll travel between Rochester and here. I don't want her giving up her painting for me."

"So you are together now?"

Jason could barely look her in the eye she looked so hurt. "Yes."

"Okay, well I guess I better go before she gets back then."

"I'm sorry."

"I know." She said taking one last look at him before she turned and walked into the hallway.

Johnny walked in. "What did she want?"

"To see how I was."

"I wasn't going to tell you this until you felt a little better but if she's going to be around you from time to time, than I think you should know."

"What?"

"Be careful about trusting Gina. Carly overheard a conversation with her and Ric and apparently they are sleeping together."

Jason was surprised. "Really?"

Johnny nodded. "I've been having them tailed. I'm not saying that they couldn't have hired whoever is stalking Elizabeth, but they did have alibis. They were together."

Jason thought for a moment. He hadn't realized how angry Gina was. Sleeping with Ric was one thing, but if she had anything to do with stalker, Jason would never forgive her. "I need you to find out everything you can. And don't hold back. I need to know how deep she's buried in this. I don't want to think the worse of her but people do stupid things when they're hurt."

"Did you just tell her anything?"

"Only that I'd be staying with Monica but that will be public knowledge by tomorrow."

"How's Sarah?"

"She's resting. Patrick wants to keep her overnight."

"I'm sorry she got hurt."

"So am I."

"It wasn't your fault."

Jason knew exactly where Johnny's head was at.

"So I'm told. I know. I'm working on it."

"Make sure that Francis fills you in on what's going down tomorrow. I'm too tired to repeat it. And spread the word to make sure Carly and Brenda don't kill each other."

Johnny smirked. Brenda showing up was an interesting yet annoying development. "You should rest. Francis is in the hallway. I'll go talk to him."

Jason started to close his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz came into the room and sat on the pull out and watched Jason sleep. A nurse walked into the room. "You have a call."

"Can I take it out there?" She asked not wanting to wake up Jason.

"Sure, follow me."

She went into the hallway and Francis moved so he could see both Jason and Elizabeth.

"Hello?" Liz asked.

"It's so good to hear your voice."

"Who is this?"

Francis saw the moment Elizabeth started to tense up and he texted Johnny to get up there.

"The love of your life."

Liz swallowed thickly. "What do you want?"

"Did you get my message?"

"I did. I don't appreciate what you did to my sister."

Johnny ran up behind her and put his head against hers so he could hear the call too.

"I was angry because she wasn't you. I know you don't want anyone else to be hurt."

"Then stop this madness."

There was silence for a moment.

"I know you're at the hospital. I asked Jason to leave you alone. Why are you still with him?"

"He was injured. I wasn't going to abandon him. When he leaves tomorrow, we won't be staying in the same place."

"Good. Keep it that way. I really don't want to release the footage of you and that thug but I will if I have too. Don't make me hurt you. You don't belong with him or Ric. They don't deserve you."

"And you do?"

"The day will come when I can I tell you face to face that I have loved you for so long. Take care my love. I've been waiting a long time to be with you. I'll be seeing you soon."

The line clicked and Elizabeth hung up the phone and just stood there.

"Elizabeth." Johnny said turning her around. "What did he say before I got here?"

She told him everything.

"Did you recognize his voice?"

"No."

"Let's get you back inside the room."

He walked her go back inside and watched her sit before going back to talk to Francis.

"I called Stan for backup. There's too much going on for one person to handle." Francis said.

"I agree. I have Sean tailing Ric. I wanted to make sure that it was someone he didn't know. Mario is on Gina."

Francis had been surprised when Johnny confided in him that Gina and Ric were sleeping together. He just hoped that Gina wouldn't get herself into too much trouble, but with Ric, that was probably inevitable.

"We need to make sure this plan goes off without a hitch. There's too much at stake." Francis said.

"I agree. It's almost show time with Brenda. Cooper is going to take my place being a floater. Marco is still with Sarah."

Francis nodded. "Keep me posted."


	32. Chapter 32 – Laying some Groundwork

A/N – Thanks for the comments! *^* Ilovedana53 – Robin is busy with her job. Besides, she doesn't look anything like Elizabeth either. Facially speaking (since it's winter and you won't see their bodies) I thought Brenda looked more similar (nose structure is closer, lips are fuller) and she works in my story better. Thanks! *^* KLJLizFan - That's not going to happen in a hospital. *^* blackberry959 – Nothing covert re: Brenda. It's what I said. She heard Jason was in a coma and came back. It's not odd at all considering what happened last time he was in one. She was ! *^* Guest – It was FV that said Jason is the love of Liz's life and that the actors were magnetic and Liason had a friendship and eternal love. I have no faith in that man or RC though lol. *^* ghfan51184 – Remember, Lucky hasn't been in this fic. They were never together. *^* vlalita – lol it's not confusing to me.

Chapter 32 – Laying some Groundwork

Brenda sat in the waiting room pretending to peruse a magazine. She looked up and saw Monica talking to Johnny. Standing up, she wobbled for a second and then walked towards them. When she was halfway there, she stopped and started to sway. Monica stopped talking and looked at her. "Brenda?"

Brenda started to drop and Johnny ran to her and caught her before she hit the floor. Monica walked over and touched her face. "Brenda." She said loudly as she felt her pulse. "Johnny, can you pick her up and take her into exam room 2 for me?"

He nodded and picked Brenda up and when they got inside the room, he tossed her onto the bed.

"Ouch." She growled. "Be gentle."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Shut it. You're lucky I didn't drop you onto the floor after the last stunt you pulled at Thanksgiving."

Monica smirked.

"You are still holding that against me?"

"You made me crash my car."

"I can't help it there was a bug in the car. The coffee wasn't that hot."

"It was hot enough. You could have ruined my chance to have children."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Please, like anyone would procreate with you."

Monica interrupted. "Before this goes into TMI territory, we'll stay in here another 10 minutes. Robin should be running in any minute to make it look more real."

As if on cue, Robin ran into the room. "Hey girlfriend." She said jumping up on the bed as Brenda threw herself into her best friend's arms."

"I missed you so much."

Johnny rolled his eyes.

"We have a lot to catch up on. We'll have to meet for dinner once I finish playing dress up for Jason."

Robin chuckled. "Was he happy to see you?"

"Is anyone but you?" Johnny muttered causing Brenda to take the pillow from behind her head and throw it at him.

Robin grinned. "I can see you two are still the best of friends."

"Don't mind the grouch over there, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing much."

"You're not seeing anyone?"

"Um, I went on a date with another doctor last week. His name is Leo."

Monica raised her eyebrows.

"Well, is he cute?"

"Yes. I like him a lot."

"I can't wait to meet him."

"Okay, show time." Monica said.

Robin walked back out with some blood samples in her hand and got on the elevator. A half hour later, she came back with a wheelchair. "Okay, so you're going to ride down to the car in this. The reporters already asked me how you were and I said no comment. Try to look ill."

"I'll just think of kissing Johnny. That would make anyone ill." She said pretending to gag.

Johnny glared at her.

"I'm sure there are many ladies that would like to kiss Johnny." Monica said.

"Thank you Mrs. Q." Johnny said.

Brenda rolled her eyes and Robin pushed her into the waiting room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny did his best to run interference. The reporters were like roaches.

"Ms. Barrett, are you okay?"

On cue, Brenda's eyes filled with tears.

"Ms. Barrett is sick. She's coming to stay with me so I can make sure she is taken care of. Please back up and give her some privacy." Monica demanded.

They got on the elevator. "Nice job Monica." Brenda said.

"You think so?" She asked.

"You did good." Johnny said. "I'll drive you to the mansion and then we'll wait a half hour and I'll bring Monica back."

The elevator opened and Brenda tried to hide her face from the cameras.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly walked into Jason's room and handed Elizabeth a bag. "I brought four outfits a piece. Two are based on your style and the other on Brenda's. Hopefully, you won't get arrested."

Jason smirked.

"Max will take Brenda her clothes later. I also put a wig in her bag so her hair would look like Liz's and vice versa for you."

"Thanks Carly. It sounds like you thought of everything and I know you hate Brenda so I owe you one."

Carly sighed. "I'll think about what I'm going to ask for. I need to get back to work."

She smiled at Jason and Liz before she left.

"Okay, spill it."

"What?"

"Why do they hate each other?"

Jason took a deep breath. "Because of Sonny. Brenda was Sonny's first love. They were pretty crazy about each other but then Sonny left her at the altar."

"Why?"

"To keep her safe."

"After Carly and Sonny started dating, Brenda came to visit. She lives in Italy. Anyway, she kissed Sonny and Carly walked in. So, after that, Brenda was Carly's sworn enemy."

"You don't seem to like her either."

"Let's put it this way, she gets on my last nerve but I was the one that had to tell her Sonny wasn't going to show up. I've seen her at her most vulnerable and it kind of bonded us in a weird way. We fight a lot but she knows I'll be there for her when she gets in trouble."

"And she'll fly half way around the world to check up on you. I get it."

Jason's phone vibrated and he looked at the text. "Brenda is at the mansion."

"So it begins." He said softly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica sat down next to Brenda on the couch as Edward, Lila, Tracy, and Alan stared at her. "I have an announcement to make."

"Spit it out already Monica, I have things to do." Tracy said.

"What exactly do you have to do? You can be a witch and listen to me at the same time."

Tracy gave her a dirty look and Brenda tried not to grin. God she missed them.

"Jason is coming to stay here."

"What?" Tracy yelled. "Has hell frozen over?"

Brenda giggled.

"He's hurt and they will only release him if he has adequate care."

Edward looked over at Tracy. "Shut it. Do you know how long I've waited to get that boy under our roof again?"

"For what purpose? He has a vocabulary of a two year old and he always looks constipated."

Brenda bit her lip.

"Tracy if you can't shut up then you need to leave for a few weeks. I need everyone's help to pull this off. So, are you with me or not?"

Tracy rolled her eyes. "I'm with you, continue."

"Elizabeth is being stalked by some crazy fan."

"You sure it's not one of Jason's enemies?"

"Yes." Monica growled. "In order to get them in the same place, Brenda is going to pretend to be Elizabeth and then they are going to switch places."

"Is it going to kill you to dress like her?" Tracy asked.

Brenda smiled. "I'm sure I'll live. I'd actually much rather we all stayed in the same place. I think it would be quite entertaining."

"Now, no one can know. This fan already attacked Elizabeth's sister."

"Is she coming to stay too?" Edward asked.

"No, she'll be in the penthouse where Elizabeth is supposedly staying."

"When does his highness come to stay?" Tracy asked.

"Tomorrow."

Tracy wasn't sold on the idea but she would go along with it but Monica owed her big time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"You know, now is the perfect time to strike against Corinthos/Morgan." Luis said looking at the other man.

"That's not what I came here for."

"I think Lorenzo is getting the message you are sending."

"I won't be satisfied until he dies by my hand."

Luis tried to hide his smirk. His brother would pay for locking him away to rot in some mental institution. He had been happy to fill in a few blanks when he was rescued, further poisoning his partner in crime. "Have you given any thought to what happens after you've killed him?"

"I don't care. I'll take some money and go away."

"But you could have everything. Help me run the business. If we took Sonny down then we'd be unstoppable."

"Enough." The man said as he pounded his fist on the desk. Luis was giving him a headache and he almost regretted breaking him out. The only reason he had was because he knew that Luis wanted Lorenzo dead too. "We stick to the plan. Everything else can wait."

"As you wish." Luis said but he had no intention of giving up on his dream.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason moved over a little. "Come here." He said urging Liz to lie next to him.

She smirked and climbed onto the bed. Snuggling into him, she sighed and relished how good it felt to feel his body against hers.

"I'm glad that you're going to be with me."

"Me too."

"Are you scared?"

"Yes. I know you'll do your best to protect me but he did get to Sarah."

Jason felt so helpless. Not only was he not in any physical shape to do anything, but they had no idea who was behind any of it. "I promise you that we'll do whatever we can to find him and make him stop."

"I know."

"I love you Elizabeth." He said before closing his eyes.

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Francis sat next to Diane in the chapel. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Just worried. I've never had to deal with something like this before."

He held her hand. "We're doing everything we can to find this guy."

"I know. It's just that we just got her back." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I need you to be careful. You can't go anywhere without your guard okay?"

"I won't."

He kissed her on the head.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny walked into the room. "I have some news." He said sitting down in a chair. "The person who changed the locks on Liz's apartment was a new person. The super gave us a name but they don't exist. I did get a description but unfortunately, it's pretty generic. He was shown a picture of Ric but said it wasn't him. All we know is that he has dark hair and he's around 5'10 or 5'11. We found the hidden cameras. It's the standard crap you can get online."

"So in other words, we have nothing." Jason said.

"Sorry. I was hoping we would get something useful. He wore gloves as well so no fingerprints. Sarah said he had on gloves when he grabbed her too."

"Can we have Spinelli go over any video of Elizabeth he can find and see if anyone has shown up multiple times?" Jason asked.

Johnny nodded. "That's a good idea. I'll talk to him about it." He said standing up. "If I didn't have enough motivation before, having to spend time with Brenda put me over the top. I want this guy found and dealt with asap."

Jason smirked. "Later."

"Were he and Brenda ever together?"

Jason laughed. "Don't ever ask Johnny that, I think his brain would implode. No, not even close."

Liz smiled. "Just checking."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day came quickly. Jason was ready to get out of the hospital but then he remembered where he was going.

AJ walked into the room. "Hello brother. You ready to go home?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "I feel like I'm being driven to a torture chamber; a giant one filled with frightening people like Tracy and Edward."

AJ chuckled. "Alice will protect you."

"That's true. She doesn't really like Tracy."

"So, the family filled me in on the secrecy. When does the show start?"

"Brenda should be leaving the mansion around now for a checkup. They'll switch places and she'll ride to the mansion with me."

"The police are outside holding everyone back. We used a limo so they can't see in the back at all."

"Okay."

Epiphany came into the room. "Time to go." She said before putting the lock on the chair.

She helped Jason out of bed and he sat down in the wheelchair. "I figured you were going to give me trouble."

Jason smirked. "You didn't even bring backup."

"In your condition, I think I could take you."

AJ chuckled.

"Well, I don't want to go to hospital jail although I'm going to another jail of sorts."

Epiphany chuckled. "Monica is so excited you're coming home with her. I've never seen her smile so much."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I didn't even get a last meal."

"I already called in a Kelly's order and one of the guys is picking it up."

"Have I ever told you that you are my favorite brother?" Jason asked as Epiphany pushed him into the hallway.

"I'm your only brother."

"You never know, mom and dad were kind of slutty back in the day."

AJ groaned. "Ewwww. I don't even want to think about that."

Jason chuckled as they got onto the elevator.


	33. Chapter 33 – Going Home

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys liked the humor and AJ/Jason. The crash has changed Jason a lot. He's loosening up.

Chapter 33 – Going Home

Brenda walked into the exam room with a bag and gave Elizabeth a hug. "Hello twin." She said smiling brightly.

She grabbed Logan's shoulders and turned him around and she got changed into the same outfit as Elizabeth and put on the wig and glasses. "Done."

Logan looked Brenda up and down. "One problem."

"What? Is my wig on crooked?"

"No, but you forgot to cover something up?"

Brenda looked in the mirror. Her sunglasses were covering a big portion of her face and she had a scarf around her neck that covered her chin.

"Beauty mark."

Brenda's mouth dropped open. "Shit." She said rummaging in her purse that Carly had provided. She had gone out and gotten a bunch of accessories for Brenda to use as Liz. Grabbing her compact, she grabbed some foundation and did the best she could to cover it. "Better?" She asked turning around.

Logan shrugged. "Not that bad."

They both smiled.

"Assume the position." Liz said to him. He turned around and Liz put her hair up and then put on the Brenda outfit and wig and the put on a different set up accessories.

When she was finished she spun around. "How do I look?"

Logan turned around and nodded. "Not bad. Johnny already dropped Sarah at the penthouse. I will accompany Brenda back there and he will be taking Liz to the mansion."

"Got it." They said in unison.

"Let's go then. Jason should already be down there."

Liz went out into the hallway where Johnny was waiting. They started to walk and he stopped. "Wait." He grabbed her hand and walked back into the room.

"What's wrong?"

"She doesn't walk like you?" He said to Brenda.

"You think they will notice that?"

"I noticed it."

"You're paid to notice everything." Brenda said before looking up at Logan. "What do you think?"

Liz walked across the room and then Brenda followed her. They did it one more time and Logan cleared his throat. "Yeah, it's way different. Liz watch her."

Liz watched Brenda walk back and forth and then tried.

Brenda grinned. "Okay, you are over thinking it."

"Brenda, maybe you should pay closer attention to her because you're going to have to run some errands and be seen more. I'll just pull her into me when we walk out of here so people won't notice." Johnny said.

"Okay, walk." Brenda said.

Liz walked back and forth for a minute as Brenda took video of her.

"I got it. We're good."

Liz smiled and they walked back out of the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched Liz slide into the car. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, we were watching each other walk. I didn't even think about mannerisms."

"Just act annoying and that should suffice."

Liz laughed. "She's not that bad."

Jason made a funny face and Liz laughed louder. The limo slowly pulled away as the police directed traffic.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired."

She held his hand.

"What do you have on?"

"Skinny jeans."

"Are there fat jeans?"

Liz grinned. "Uh, no."

"Who comes up with this stuff?"

"People who are paid a lot of money. They even make them for men."

Jason's eyebrows went up. "Seriously?"

"Yup."

"I wouldn't be caught dead in them."

She smirked. "Not even if I promise to do very wicked things to you?"

Jason stared at her for a moment. "Don't tease me right now. I'll start having flashbacks of the last time I was with you."

Liz shuddered. "Yum."

"You're going to be the end of me."

"What a way to go." She said grinning as she raised her eyebrows.

Jason pulled her into him and kissed her. "We'll pick this up when we get there."

"No we won't."

"Why not?"

"Jason, you just woke up from a coma."

"I am aware of that but I'm not sure what it has to do with making you very, very happy."

Liz didn't blink. She sat there staring at him while her body started to get aroused. Finally, she said, "You can make me really happy in a couple of days."

He groaned.

They pulled up to the mansion and Liz put on her sunglasses and Johnny opened the door. "Go inside." He said as Alice opened the door. She rushed forward and Johnny went to the other side and helped Jason walk towards the steps. AJ got on the other side of Jason to make sure he was supported and Johnny and AJ walked him inside the house and got him to the couch in the living room.

Lila was there with Tracy.

"Jason, how are you?" Lila asked softly.

"I'm doing better. How are you?"

She smiled. "I'm fine."

Elizabeth took off the glasses and wig and tried to fix her hair.

"Grandmother, you remember Elizabeth."

"What am I chopped liver?"

"Oh Tracy, I didn't see you there." Jason said sarcastically.

Tracy rolled his eyes.

"I do remember her. How are you dear?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"Can we get you anything?"

"No, I'm good."

Tracy studied her for a moment as Elizabeth stared back at her.

Their perusal of each other was broken by Robin appeared in the room.

"Hey."

Jason was surprise. "Robin, why are you here?"

"Brenda thought that since I'm her best friend, I should visit to make everything look legit. I just got off my shift so I'd thought I'd stop by before I went home. There are reporters along the road. I don't think they can see that much, but some of them do have telephoto lenses."

Tracy sighed. "This is like watching a train wreck."

"Maybe you should look away then." Jason tossed back.

"Since when do you get all snippy?" Tracy asked. She was used to Jason just killing her with his eyes.

"Tracy, I don't have the energy for this. I have taken your shit for years. Enough already."

Lila shot Tracy a look.

"Fine, I'm going out. I'll try to take out a few reporters when I leave."

Robin smirked and then looked over at Jason. "You should go lay down. You look really tired."

Liz got up and got Johnny and AJ. They took him upstairs and made sure he was settled in. Alice brought Robin a medical bag and she checked his blood pressure.

"It's a little high, probably from the stairs. Do you have a headache?"

"A little bit." Jason said.

Robin grabbed his medicine and gave him a pill and some water. "You can't let it get bad Jason. I know you hate medicine but just for the next few days okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm going to go back downstairs and sit with Lila for a few minutes before I leave."

"Let me know if you need anything bro." AJ said before leaving.

"Will you lay down with me?"

Liz nodded and climbed onto the bed and snuggled up against him. "Sleep baby."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason woke up and Elizabeth wasn't there. Instead, he found himself looking into Edward's eyes.

"You okay?" Edward ask.

"Yes. Where's Elizabeth?"

"I made her go downstairs and eat. I told her I'd watch you while she was gone."

"You don't have to do that."

"It's not about what I have to do Jason. You know that I don't do anything I don't want to. Besides, you look so peaceful when you're sleeping."

"Like he did?"

Edward knew what he meant. "Partly, but I know you're not the same. It can't be avoided that you look like him, especially since your hair is longer now."

That statement made Jason want to go grab some scissors.

Edward chuckled at the look on Jason's face. "Relax Jason, I'm not trying to change you. I know who you are. I don't understand why you find it necessary to run from who you used to be or why it makes you cringe to talk about him. No one is trying to make you be him anymore. We've all come to accept you for who you are today."

"Maybe it's because I had to fight to be a new person and re-learn everything all over again. I didn't want to be compared with him."

"It's like turning your back on yourself though."

"I guess I don't think of it that way because I don't remember him. It's a habit to distance myself."

"I know you don't and I don't want to upset you. Maybe someday taking about him won't bring back such hurtful memories for you."

"You know I'm not moving back in forever right?" Jason said smirking.

Edward grinned. "That's what you think. I've already convinced Lila to spike your tea. Soon, you'll be going to work with me, wearing suits, and you'll turn to me and say, Sonny who?"

"You're crazy old man."

"We all love you Jason; even Tracy."

Jason gave him a look making Edward chuckle again.

"Tracy and you are both so stubborn and you both are so strong and loyal. You have more in common than you acknowledge."

Jason groaned.

Liz walked inside. "Is everything okay?"

Edward smiled and looked over at her. "Saved by the beautiful girl."

Liz smiled. "Were you poking the bear Edward?"

"Now would I do that?"

Liz chuckled. "I don't know you very well but yes, I think you would."

Edward stood and patted her cheek. "Take care of my grandson. I'm going to go make sure Lila is okay."

"She's having tea with Monica."

Liz sat on the bed next to Jason and brushed his hair off his face. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"You have to eat something."

Alice appeared in the doorway with a tray. "I thought you might be hungry. I had cook make you a sandwich."

"Thank you Alice." Liz said.

Jason sat up and Alice put it over his lap.

"What would you like to drink?"

"A beer."

Alice smiled. "Nice try."

"What if I get you season tickets for the WWE?"

Alice chuckled. "Johnny got me that for Christmas. I'll bring you some water."

"Damn, I forgot."

She walked out the room and Liz just shook her head. "You need to work on your bribery skills."

"I just came out of a coma. I'm a little slow." He said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Jason finished eating and Elizabeth took the dishes downstairs.

AJ walked into the room. "If you want, we can over the business plan tomorrow. Edward's going in for a meeting in the morning so we can do it then."

"That should be fine."

"I found something else." He said handing Jason an envelope. "This guy is looking to sell. It's about twenty minutes from your place and he's had the shop for 30 years. His wife wants to move to Arizona. I talked to him for a few minutes and told him about your love of bikes. He said that he'll wait a week before listing it if you want to come and talk to him. He knows who you are and seemed to not have a problem with it."

Jason smiled as he looked at the pictures AJ took. "I've been to this place before. He's a nice man."

AJ smiled. It was good to see Jason excited about something. "Looks like you might have found your shop."

"I hope so."

Liz came back into the room. "Hey."

AJ smiled at her and left the room.

"What was that about?"

Jason showed her the pictures.

"I like it."

"Good, because I was thinking that maybe we could add on or use one of the existing rooms as a studio for you."

Liz smiled. "Really?"

"It would be nice to have you close by."

"I would love that." She said climbing into the bed and lying next to him.

Monica walked in. "Sorry to interrupt but I figured I'd take your blood pressure and make sure everything looks good before I go to bed."

Liz moved over and watched Monica make sure everything was okay.

"You're doing well. It must be the surroundings." She said smiling.

Alan chuckled from the doorway. "You should quit while you're ahead."

Monica smiled. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

Jason shook his head and smiled.

"You should be flattered that we all want your handsome face around here so much." She said standing up. "Goodnight." She said leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"I've been waiting to get you alone all night."

Liz smiled. Her phone vibrated and she saw the text from Sarah and smiled. "She said she finally gets Johnny in her bed and she can't do anything about it."

Jason chuckled. Johnny was going to have a rough night sleeping next to Sarah just like it would be hard for him feeling Elizabeth against his body. At least he didn't have to suffer alone.


	34. Chapter 34 - Entrapment

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Things are going to start to pick up. Kcke2pen – It was both!

Chapter 34 - Entrapment

Liz jerked into a sitting position, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked reaching over to rub her back.

"Yes." She said barely audibly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He could tell she was crying.

"This stalker situation has got me freaked out. I'm sorry that I woke you up."

"It's okay."

"In my dream, Ric was the stalker and he pinned me up against the wall of my apartment." She said quietly.

Jason waited for her to continue but she didn't. "Elizabeth, has Ric ever hurt you physically?"

She turned and looked at him with surprise.

"It's okay. You can tell me."

Jason was completely wide-awake now.

"The night we broke up, he lost control. He was kissing me and touching me; begging me to make love to him one more time so that I would remember our connection. Ric was so mad and intense and at one point, I did think he was going to hurt me and I begged him not to make me have sex with him. He was so hurt that I would think he would rape me and that is when he broke up with me." She said starting to cry harder.

Jason was livid. He tried to calm himself because he knew that he needed to be there for her. Pulling her down towards him, he surrounded her with his warmth and love and held her tightly. "I'm sorry he did that to you and made you feel that way. Why didn't you tell me before?"

She sniffed and wiped some tears away. "I don't know. I told my therapist and my sister because it came up. But honestly, when I'm with you, I'm not thinking of Ric. Everything else goes away."

Realizing what she had just said, a small smile appeared on her face. She was healing and it made her happy to know she was making progress.

Jason rubbed her arm as he thought of all the ways he wanted to torture Ric Lansing. If he was behind the stalking, he was a dead man. He knew Ric wasn't the one who attacked Sarah but he was also the type of man who didn't like getting his hands dirty. Hiring someone would definitely be something that Ric would do. They needed a break. Elizabeth shouldn't have to live with that kind of fear.

"Thank you." Liz whispered.

"For what?"

"For loving me and being there when I need you."

Jason kissed the top of her head. "I want to be the one you run to; the one that loves you unconditionally. Fate brought us together and I'll never take that for granted. Try to rest baby. With all this stress going on, you need to make sure you sleep."

She kissed his chest and threw her arm around his waist. "I love you."

"I love you more." He said kissing the top of her head. He would endeavor to that until he took his last breath.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny woke up with Sarah half covering his body and he smiled. It was heaven being this close to her. He couldn't believe how much he cared about her already. Women didn't usually have that affect on him. The Webber sisters were definitely an interesting influence on his life. He wanted to protect both of them. The stalker situation was driving him nuts. There had to be something they were missing. There was a familiarity to the way he spoke to Liz and Johnny wasn't sure if that was because the guy was just nuts or that he was someone that Liz knew in some way; someone connected to her.

The door to the room slowly opened and Brenda peeked in. She motioned to him to meet her downstairs and he nodded and began to slowly adjust his position so he could slide out from under Sarah without waking her. Luckily, she moved onto her back and her breathing evened out rather quickly.

He put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and went downstairs. "What's up?" He asked as Brenda handed him a cup of coffee. "Is it poisoned?" He asked before taking a sip.

"Now would I do that?" She asked wickedly.

Johnny shook his head and took a sip.

"Let's call a truce for a minute."

Johnny looked at his watch and back at her and Brenda chuckled.

"I went out this morning dressed as Elizabeth."

"How did it go?"

"Fine, Marco took me to Kelly's. While we were walking he thought someone was following us. I figured it was just a reporter and he could be."

"You said he."

"Well, we went in an ordered some coffee and I got some pastries, which are on the kitchen counter by the way if you want some. Anyway, this guy walks in and sits down and I can feel him staring. So, I pretended to take a selfie with Marco and made sure I got him in it. Marco walked in between me and the man so he couldn't get a good look at me and then we hurried back to the car."

Brenda handed him her phone and Johnny studied the picture. The man looked a little familiar. Diane came down the stairs. "Do I smell coffee?"

Brenda smiled. "I'll get you a cup."

Diane sat down next to Johnny. "What's up?"

"Do you recognize this guy?"

Diane frowned. "He looks kind of familiar doesn't he?"

"Yeah, I just can't place him."

Johnny got up and went to the door and opened it. "Marco, did you notice anything strange about the guy in Kelly's?"

"No, just that he was fixated on Brenda."

"Come in for a minute."

Brenda handed Diane a cup of coffee and sat down.

"You up for going back out?" He asked Brenda.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Where's Logan?" He asked Marco.

"He went downstairs to talk to the new shift."

"Get him up here."

Marco pulled out his phone and called Logan and told him to come into the penthouse. A few minutes later, the door opened and he walked inside. "What's up?"

"I want to trap someone. There was a guy at the diner staring at Brenda. I don't think the real stalker would be stupid enough to be so blatant, but he could be working with this guy. I want to use Brenda as bait. I'll be right by her side. We'll go to the park. I need at least three more guys besides Marco to plant themselves around the area of the swings. He'll follow, I'm sure of it. Grab him and take him to structure T (it was where they did their torture) and hold him until I get there. Logan, I need you to round up the troops and then come back here and guard the door. I need to make sure Diane and Sarah are safe."

"Got it."

Brenda stood up. I'll get dressed. "And call Carly, I'm going to need some more clothes."

Johnny nodded and texted Carly and instructed her to leave the clothes at the office.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz woke up and found that Jason wasn't in the bed. She quickly scrambled out of the bed and looked into the bathroom but he wasn't there. Looking at the clock, she saw it was 9:30 a.m. She grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt and then brushed her teeth and ran a brush through her hair. Walking down the hallway, she heard voices coming from a room and realized it was Jason and AJ and breathed a sigh of relief before going back to the room. She turned the shower on and grabbed some fresh clothes to change into.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched as AJ explained the business plan. When he was finished, Jason smiled. "You're really good at this stuff AJ."

AJ smiled. "Try to tell Edward that."

"I think Edward knows you're good and he pushes you so you'll be even greater."

AJ made a funny face causing Jason to chuckle.

"It's true. I see the way he goads you but there is always a twinkle in his eye when he does it."

His brother shrugged as he tried to process that. "I don't know."

"AJ, you've proved yourself a million times over. Stop trying to impress Edward. Don't live your life for him. If you love business then do it for yourself and not anyone else. All you do is work. You need to get laid."

AJ glared at him. "How do you know I'm not getting laid?"

Jason chuckled. "That question alone tells me all I need to know. What happened to your date with Leyla?"

AJ groaned. "I had to cancel because of a conference call."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Maybe you need to send her some flowers and ask again."

"Since when are you the relationship guru?"

"I'm not, but I've had plenty of practice groveling."

AJ chuckled. "Thanks for everything you said. Elizabeth must be a good influence on you. You're not usually this chatty."

Jason shrugged. "I probably won't be chatty all the time."

He was not a person who needed to hear himself talk. "But, it's nice feeling like I want to."

"I know what you mean." AJ said patting his brother on the shoulder. "I'm going to get Alice so she can help me get you downstairs."

Jason had already taken a shower and got dressed. He was actually feeling a lot better. He still tired easily but he definitely felt the improvement. The slight headache was still there though. But, he had taken a pill before he went to AJ's room.

Alice came inside and they assisted him down the stairs.

"You did much better that time Jason." Alice said cheerfully.

"Thanks."

Liz came down behind them. "Good morning." She said to everyone before giving Jason a quick peck. She placed her hand in his and they went into the dining room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny pulled Brenda into his side as they walked towards the swings. He felt her shiver and looked down at her. "Are you cold or scared?"

"Maybe a little of both." She said softly. "You think he followed us?"

"I know he did because people like him can't help it."

Brenda nodded. "I'm sorry I spilled coffee on you and made you crashed your car."

Johnny stopped walking causing her to almost trip. He grabbed her to steady her as he thought that hell had just frozen over.

She looked up at him and grinned. "I mean it."

"Thanks." He said before moving forward again trying to figure out what Brenda was up to.

"You should leave me alone on the swings." Brenda said.

"Hell no." Johnny growled.

"Seriously, just stand behind that bush over there. When he approaches me, you guys jump on him."

"Brenda…."

"Come on Johnny, you know it will work."

He looked down at her and sighed. "Fine, but I think you're crazy."

She smiled. "A little bit of crazy makes life very interesting."

"Keep telling Jax that."

She chuckled. "Now go away."

Johnny walked around the bushes and stopped. He looked around and could see Marco around another set of bushes. He and three other men had gotten to the park before them.

Brenda sat on the cold swing and caught a movement. A man was walking towards her from the opposite way they had come in. She got off the swing and stood up to face him.

"Hello Elizabeth." He said before grabbing her arm.

Johnny and the rest of the men jumped out and he cocked his gun. "Get your hands off of her."

The man stood frozen and Johnny said it again. Marco moved in closer and pulled the man away from Brenda as Johnny trained the gun on him. And then it hit Johnny. "Holy shit. You're the mall guy."

Brenda looked at him quizzically.

"Take him away." Johnny said menacingly as he watched the fear in the guy's eyes. Walking closer to Brenda, he said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine but I'm freezing my ass off."

"You can't afford to lose any."

She punched him in the arm. "You just had to open your mouth."

Johnny chuckled and put his arm around her, leading her back to the car. "Sorry, old habits are hard to break."

"I'm going to break you." She muttered. "I have a nice ass."

Johnny laughed loudly as they approached his car.


	35. Chapter 35 – Possible Lead

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked Brenda and the mall guy. Chapter 37 a lot will be revealed. * LiasonLuv – Little secret. At the time he was random. But as I was writing I changed my mind. * Virgy15 – Glad you like the banter! * Guest – Re: Brenda/Johnny – I think kikimoo summed it up the best. "Johnny and Brenda are like siblings, always goading each other." So no romance there.

Chapter 35 – Possible Lead

Jason sat down at the table as Liz and AJ went to the kitchen. Tracy was sipping some coffee. "You look a little better."

"I am."

"Good."

"You anxious to get rid of me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fortunately, you seem to make everyone else happy and since they leave me alone when they are in perpetual bliss, your presence is surprisingly benefiting me."

Jason shook his head. "You know, if you were nicer to everyone they would probably leave you alone most of the time."

"That takes way to much energy."

Jason chuckled. Tracy had serious issues but he couldn't argue with the fact that she was strong, smart, and very loyal. It's probably the only reason that Monica hadn't kicked her ass out.

Liz walked up to the table and put a cup of coffee in front of Jason and some hot chocolate for herself.

"I like your artwork." Tracy said never looking up from the paper she was reading.

Liz was surprised she knew it. "Thank you."

"We actually feature local artist paintings in our receptionist area. Perhaps you could have some of the kids you work with display some of their art; maybe have some kind of contest or something."

Liz smiled. "That would be fun for them. Thank you for offering Tracy."

Jason tried not to smile but he couldn't help it. As hard as Tracy could be, she had a soft side too.

"Alright, I have to go to a meeting." Tracy said standing up. "Have fun slacking off the whole day." She said before turning to go.

"I guess she's not all bad." Liz said after she had gone.

"I always knew that. It's well-kept secret."

Liz chuckled.

"I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

AJ walked into the room.

"AJ, can you follow us into the den?"

AJ nodded and went to Jason's side and they walk to the den. The room was rarely used. Jason liked it because it was more comfortable then the living room. AJ had told him it's where they used to play when they were younger. They walked inside the room and Liz gasped. There was an easel and a desk with art supplies on it sitting next to it. She walked over and saw they had put a piece of plastic on the floor and she grinned widely. "Thank you." She said turning around.

"I wanted you to have a place to paint. I called Diane and she gave me a list of what you would need."

She walked over to him and kissed him making AJ turn and look out the window.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"AJ and Alice helped set it up."

She looked over at AJ. "Thank you. You're a great big brother."

AJ gave her a slight smile. Years later, he still felt a guilty about the accident that had claimed Jason's memory. But, he knew he couldn't stay there. They had moved on and he was grateful for the friendship they had developed. It took a lot of time for them to get there but it was one of things he was very thankful for in his life. Elizabeth seemed to be good for Jason. He was definitely more at peace then AJ had ever seen him.

"I'm going to office. I'll see you guys later."

AJ left and Elizabeth sat on Jason's lap. "Are you going to stay in here while I paint?"

"If it's okay with you. I figured I'd read while you're being creative."

Liz smiled and kissed him. Jason's lips parted and she dipped her tongue into his mouth making Jason moan in response.

"Two days."

She looked at him quizzically.

"I'm taking you in two days."

"Is that negotiable?"

"Unless you're willing to do it in one, then no."

She grinned. "That gives me something to really look forward to."

Jason eye's darkened. "You probably should get off of my lap or else it's going to happen right now."

Chuckling, she gave him a peck and then got up and sat down in front of the easel while Jason tried to think of anything but her naked body underneath him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny walked into the small building buried deep in the woods. He took in the room. There were two guards flanking the man of the hour. "You can go outside." He said evenly.

They walked out and Johnny walked closer. "So, Herman, give me one good reason that I should let you live."

The man was sweating and slightly shaking. "I didn't do anything."

"You touched her—again. Perhaps I didn't hit you hard enough the first time."

"I—I'm sorry."

"What do you want with Elizabeth?"

"A date."

"So you think stalking her and grabbing her when she did not give you permission to do so is the way to go?"

At this point Johnny had leaned down and he was right in the man's face. "Who are you working with?"

"Nuh—nuh—no one. I don't know what you mean."

"Did you hurt her sister Sarah?"

"No. I didn't touch her but I saw who did."

Johnny studied him trying to figure out if he was lying. "What did you see?"

"A man coming down the fire escape. He was dressed in black and he ran down the alley and got into a blue chevy pickup."

"Did you see the license plate?"

"No, there were no tags. It looked newer. His bumper sticker read, "I am the Law."

"What else."

He tried to think but he was so scared of Johnny that it was hard to keep his thoughts straight.

Johnny went into the refrigerator in the corner and grabbed a bottle of water and took off the cap and handed it to him. Herman's legs were tied and he had on handcuffs. He took a swig. "Thank you."

"I need you to think. This is very important. He wants to hurt Elizabeth."

Herman nodded. "Can I get out my phone?"

Johnny stepped back and put his hand behind his back and touched his gun just in case the man tried anything.

"I was across the street and I took a few pictures. They aren't really clear though."

Johnny looked at them and then sent them to Spinelli's email and then deleted it from his phone. Maybe the geek could blow them and up and they could get a lead.

"Normally, I would kill you now." Johnny said. "But, since you gave us some good information, I've arranged to put you on a 72 hour hold. If I get the word that you are too far gone to be released, then you will be admitted permanently."

Herman nodded. It wouldn't be the first time he had been to a facility. But he had stopped taking his meds and become obsessed with Elizabeth. "Thank you."

"Don't make me regret this Herman or you will be dead before you can stutter."

The man's lip quivered and Johnny stood up and walked out of the room and gave the guards his instructions. He needed to go talk to Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason turned to find Johnny standing in the doorway. He got up and followed him out of the room. Liz didn't even notice because she was so caught up in her painting. He walked into the study and sat down.

"What's up?"

Johnny explained everything and Jason was pretty shocked by the turn of events. "Spinelli is analyzing the pictures now. I'm not sure if it will be clear enough to see his face. It looks like he had sunglasses on anyway. But if we can start developing a profile."

"What you're thinking?"

The one thing Jason liked the most about Johnny was that he had an eye for detail. They were very much alike in that way. Johnny was a thinker. Francis had taught him that. The mind was just as powerful as a gun. The combination of both was lethal.

"He knows her. He's been around her; maybe not directly, but enough that he knows things about her and can study her from a distance. In the beginning, he was able to keep his feelings at bay, but his insanity grew and he became more and more bold. He's pretty meticulous. So, he's used to paying attention to detail."

"You think he could be a cop?"

"Possibly or at least in that arena."

Jason nodded. "He's probably based near Rochester then which means he has to be staying somewhere in the area. Have Spinelli check chevy dealership records around there. Sean should mention the blue chevy if he talks to someone."

"I feel like we're finally getting a break. We just need to play this smart. He's getting more violent."

"We're gonna get this mother fucker and he will suffer." Johnny said angrily.

"I agree."

Johnny stood up. "You're looking a lot better."

"Yeah, I think I've turned the corner."

"Good, because we're going to need you healthy so we can get to the bottom of this."

"I agree."

"Tomorrow, you need to figure out a way to smuggle Brenda out and have her go to the hospital to meet Monica for a checkup."

"I could drive from here to the towers and then pick up Sarah. She needs to go see Patrick."

"Sounds good. Alice had an idea about using a long black cloth to shroud who is leaving the house and getting into the car. I'd rather that Liz stay in and not go out unless absolutely necessary."

"I agree."

"What time will you come over?"

"She has to be there at 9:30."

"Alright, keep close tabs with me okay?"

"I will. Take care." Johnny said walking out the room.

Jason got up and went back to the den. Elizabeth was humming and he smiled as he watched her stroke her brush over the canvas and make faces. No matter what she was doing, he thought she was the most beautiful thing he had every seen.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily walked into the room and smiled when she saw Jason watching Liz. He turned around and smiled back.

"Hey." She said sitting next to him and leaning her head on his shoulder. "How's it going in crazy land?"

He chuckled. "It's okay. Tracy has backed down a little and Edward's not giving me a hard time."

She looked up at him. "Seriously?"

"I know. It's scary."

Elizabeth turned and smiled at Emily. "Hi. How long have you been here?"

"Just a minute."

"You look tired."

Emily nodded. "I am. I just got off a night shift." She said yawning.

"Take a nap then." Jason said grabbing a pillow and putting it in his lap.

Emily laid down and Liz smiled and turned back to her painting.

An hour later, Monica walked in and smiled. Jason's head was tilted back against the back of the couch and he was out. Emily was still sleeping and Liz had curled up into Jason's other side. She quietly left and walked back to the living room.

"How is he?" Alan asked.

"You should go see for yourself."

Alan put down his glass and walked to the room and chuckled. He still couldn't believe that Jason was staying with them. He walked back just as AJ came down the stairs with something in his hand. "Are you going to mess with your sister?"

AJ smiled and ran past him. He crept over to the couch and carefully turned Emily's hand over and sprayed some shaving cream into it. Jason's eyes snapped open and he smirked. AJ lightly brushed against her forehead and Emily moved a little and then AJ did it again. She finally smacked her hand against her forehead spreading the shaving cream across it. AJ jumped back and Emily's eyes opened and she looked at her hand and then at AJ and screamed his name and started to chase him. Liz jerked back, startled, and Jason pulled her into his arms. "Sorry." He said.

She snuggled into him as Emily continued to chase after AJ. He ran back into the room and squirted Elizabeth as he ran by. She jumped up and now Emily and Liz were chasing him. They cornered him in the living room and tackled him and sprayed his face and hair with it.

Jason walked into the room and laughed. They were a mess. He took out his phone and snapped a picture and sent it to Johnny.

Johnny looked at his phone and laughed. He showed Sarah, Diane, and Brenda.

"Looks like they are having too much fun." Diane said.

"AJ used to always play pranks on Emily all the time and she would get so pissed at him."

Brenda smiled.

There was a knock on the door and Logan opened it. "Matt Hunter is here to see Liz."

Johnny looked over at Diane. She nodded yes and he motioned for Logan to let him in. He really didn't think that Matt was doing all of this. He was having him followed and he always had an alibi when something went down. Matt walked inside. "Hi." He said walking towards the couch.

"Hey Matt. This is Brenda Barrett. He's a friend of Elizabeth's and Patrick Drake's brother."

Brenda stood up and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Matt smiled. "Is Elizabeth here?"

"Um, I think she's sleeping. She had a long day. I'm surprised to see you." Diane said.

"My brother read me the riot act for never answering my phone. I had a few days off, so I figured I'd visit Liz while I was here and check and see how Sarah is doing."

"She's doing better." Johnny said. "We got lucky."

"The news said that it was some random attack."

Johnny nodded. Sarah had told Mac that she had no idea who would attack her or why.

"It was scary but Johnny got to her in time." Diane said.

Matt stood up. "Well, I didn't mean to interrupt you guys. Just tell her that I stopped by okay? I need to go meet Patrick at Jake's."

Diane smiled. "I will."

He left and Johnny texted Jason to let him know.


	36. Chapter 36 – Calm Before the Storm

A/N – Thanks for the commemnts! Glad you enjoyed the chapter and Tracy! Next one's the reveal.

Chapter 36 – Calm Before the Storm

Jason watched Elizabeth walk into the room. She had to change because of the shaving cream. "Matt just stopped by the penthouse to see you."

She frowned. "Really? What's he doing in town?"

"He's visiting his brother apparently."

"Do you still suspect him?"

"No. He was in surgery when Sarah was attacked. I just didn't get the crazy vibe from him. In fact, he told me that if I hurt you….." Jason's voice trailed off.

Liz smiled. "He did?"

"Yeah, when we went sledding."

Jason's phone rang. "Morgan."

"Mr. Morgan, my name is Katie Campbell. I'm with the FAA. I'm hoping that you can meet me at the Metro Court tomorrow afternoon. We want to talk to you and Elizabeth before we release the results of the black box to the media."

"Um, I'm recovering from a head injury right now."

"I understand. But, we can't hold onto this information any longer. It's going live on the evening news."

Jason sighed. "What time?"

"Is 2:00 p.m. okay?"

"I'll be there."

"Great, I just have to let Elizabeth know now."

Jason ended the call. "You have your phone on you?"

She nodded. It rang and she picked it up and agreed to the meeting. "What do you think that's all about?"

"I don't know but I'd like to know what caused the crash."

"Me too."

Emily came back into the room. "You're in trouble too."

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Because you could have warned me."

"I was sleeping too."

"Uh huh." Emily said rolling her eyes as Jason smiled. "You don't sleep through anything."

"You staying for dinner?" Jason asked.

"I guess and then I'm going to go home and sleep for the next twenty hours."

Jason smiled. "That's a long time."

"You'll have some serious bed head." AJ added.

"You are going down." Emily said pointing at AJ as he laughed.

Lila smiled. "Make sure you take pictures dear. I would love for AJ to get a taste of his own medicine."

AJ's mouth dropped open. "Grandmother, you're siding with her?"

"I heard what you did; up to your old tricks again." She said chuckling.

AJ smiled. "I have such a bad rep."

"And you earned every minute of it." Emily said grinning.

They all went into the dining room and ate dinner.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

There was a knock on the door and Logan opened it and let Carly in.

"Oh God…" Brenda muttered.

"Obviously, I'm not here to see you." Carly said looking at Johnny. "Can we talk?"

He nodded and walked towards the kitchen and Carly followed him. "What's up?"

"I just heard Ric talking on the phone. I was headed towards Sonny's office and he didn't hear me as I came around the corner."

"Carly, you have to be careful. Ric is dangerous."

"I know. I stepped back and hid until he was gone. Anyway, he was telling someone to get everything prepared; that things were moving faster than he thought they would and she would be his soon."

Johnny green eyes darkened. "Son of a bitch. I really didn't think he had anything to do with all of this but now I'm not so sure."

"I'm meeting Gina at Jake's in a half hour."

Johnny frowned. "Why?"

"I thought we could maybe talk and she'd admit what she's up to."

"She's never going to do that Carly because she knows you'll tell Jason."

"It's worth a try. I feel like I have to do something to help."

"And I appreciate that but I need you to be careful and make sure your guard is with you okay?"

Carly smiled. "I will. If she spills anything, I'll text you later."

"Okay."

They walked back to the living room and Carly and Brenda glared at each other as she walked out.

"What did the she-devil want?" Brenda asked.

"She's trying to help the situation just like you are Brenda. You two really need to stop this petty bullshit. It's beneath the both of you. I'm going upstairs to check on my girl." He said walking away.

"I don't think me and Carly will ever get along." She said to Diane.

"It does take two."

"Carly holds a grudge like no one that I know."

"You did kiss her man." Diane said before pursing her lips. Johnny had told her the story.

"He was my man first."

Diane gave her a look and Brenda chuckled.

"I know I was wrong Diane. Sonny and I have this pull. We end up being toxic to each other and it never works but when it's good, it's so good that you want to feel like that again and forget all the bad until it's too late. I have to admit, Carly seems to be able to tolerate the business better than I can. But, I seriously don't know how he tolerates her. She does love him though. I just wish I could get him out of my system." She said making a face.

"So, you're saying if Sonny walked through that door and said he wanted you, you'd jump into his arms."

"See your missing all the painful details. I would fight it for a week or two and immerse myself into Jax to try to forget Sonny. And yes, I love Jax but he could give me everything I want so why in the world would I want that?"

Diane chuckled.

"And then I'd destroy what I have with Jax and sleep with Sonny and when it's time to really seal the deal, one of us will leave the other raw and in pain. Like I said, it's crazy and dysfunctional. I'm a complete idiot for even still wanting him a little bit."

"You need therapy."

"I'd be a therapist's wet dream." She said softly.

Both women looked at each other and started laughing.

"We need some wine." Diane said getting up. "Your insanity would be even more amusing if I was buzzed."

"I like you Diane." Brenda said following her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason answered his phone. "Yeah." He whispered.

"Sorry to call you so late," Johnny said, "but Carly overheard Ric talking on the docs."

Jason sighed. "Go on."

Johnny told him everything and then waited to see what Jason wanted to do.

"Put another guard on him. Tomorrow, we have to go to a meeting with the FAA. I can't risk anything happening."

"You got it."

"In the morning, we need to talk and go over the security measures. The meeting is at the Metro Court at 2:00."

"Okay, I'll start giving it some thought. Good night."

"Good night." Jason said softly. He didn't know what Ric was up to but he was quickly losing his patience.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly watched Gina swirl the wine in her wine glass and wondered why she wasn't drinking. "What's going on with you? You look like you're a million miles away."

Gina sighed. Ric had been acting really weird earlier and it kind of freaked her out. She wondered if it was a mistake to even be around him. As much as she wanted Jason back, whatever Ric had planned would probably end up hurting him and she didn't want to be an accomplice to that. "I just befriended someone I shouldn't have and now I'm having second thoughts."

Carly studied her a moment before answering. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's time I ended the friendship. I've just been so depressed about Jason and this person distracted me from that and made me forget what I had lost for a little while. I know it's stupid, but Jason is a hard man to get over."

Carly nodded. "You know, if you need my help, all you have to do is ask."

"Carly, if Jason ever told you that he wasn't comfortable with you being friends with me, would you stop talking to me?"

"Jason would never ask me to do that. He never wanted to hurt you Gina. You know the situation. Don't do something you'll regret later with this friend, because some things can't be undone. You have to ask yourself, if being friends with this person is worth the consequences."

Gina nodded. "Carly, I need to go but I want you to know that I heard everything that you said."

Carly stood up and hugged her and watched the troubled woman walk away. She just hoped that Gina hadn't bitten off more than she could chew with Ric, because if Elizabeth was hurt by his hand or something the other woman did, Jason wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Later that night, Jason watched Elizabeth walk towards him and climb into bed. He laid on his side facing her and ran his fingers over her exposed leg making Liz shiver. He leaned over and kissed her and then traced his thumb over her nipple. She moaned into his mouth. "You still have another day to get through before you're allowed extracurricular activities."

"I know, but there is nothing wrong with my hands." He said wickedly as he pushed her panties aside.

Liz gasped and her hips bucked as his thumb found her clit. "Jason." She whispered as he pleasured her. It didn't take long for her to dissolve into a million pieces as his mouth muffled her whimpers.

He pulled her into him and Liz looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you."

Jason kissed her forehead. "Sleep baby." He whispered.

They had a long day the next day and he couldn't get his mind off the crash and whatever news they would receive.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Cooper walked into the penthouse. "Is she ready?"

Johnny nodded and Cooper frowned when he saw Brenda walk around the corner. She looked like a street hooker with a blonde wig, thigh high boots, a mini skirt, and a short wasted jacket over god knows what. "Seriously?" He said.

Johnny chuckled. "Hold her hand while we're in the elevator and while we're walking to the car. Just put on your sunglasses and they won't know it's you. We cleared the garage so hopefully, all of this is for nothing. When you get about a block away, Brenda can change clothes in the back seat."

She walked towards Cooper and he held the door open for her. Sarah joined them and they got on the elevator and it opened on the 5th floor and an older lady got in. She looked Brenda up and down and then glared at Cooper. "Shame on you." She said shaking her finger.

Cooper groaned and Brenda and Sarah started to giggle and Johnny grinned. Thankfully, they reached the lobby and she got out and then they went to the parking garage and headed for the car. Sarah and Brenda got in the back and the guys got in the front and they headed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The hospital visit went well and Sarah was doing fine. Her ribs would still be sore but the scans showed no swelling and all the other tests were fine.

Johnny breathed a sigh of relief knowing they had gotten really lucky. Matt walked up to them right before they were about to leave.

"Hi, did you give Liz my message?" He asked.

"I did. She's been a little under the weather so she told me to tell you that she'll call you in a few days." Johnny said.

"Thanks." He said clearly disappointed. "How are you doing Sarah?"

She smiled. "I just got a clean bill of health."

He smiled back. "That's good. I'm glad you're going to be okay."

"When are you going back?" She asked.

"Tonight."

"Well, we'll have to plan a get together and you can come visit us."

"Are you staying here for now?"

"I took a leave of absence at the hospital. I'll probably go back in a few weeks. I want to be around my sister for awhile."

Matt nodded. "I understand. Well, take care. My brother wants me to do a consult."

Sarah smiled. "Bye."

They all went to the elevator and went back to the penthouse. Johnny figured he'd head over to the mansion in a few hours which would make it appear that Brenda had returned and then he could pick up Elizabeth and take her back to the penthouse since Jason and her would have to arrive at the meeting separately.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lorenzo drank some orange juice and looked out the window. He hated to have to go out but he received a very good business proposition and needed to meet someone at the Metro Court to discuss it. It seemed like every time he left his house, he was being shot at and they were no closer in finding out who was doing it. Today would probably be no different, so he had increased the number of guards and everyone was on high alert. At first, he thought it was Sonny, but he had no proof of that and the man didn't seem like he gave a shit about Lorenzo anyway. He was a nervous wreck. Whoever was doing this had made it perfectly clear that it was personal and not business and he had no idea who had it out for him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason kissed Elizabeth one more time before they had to go downstairs. "I love you." He said softly before dipping his tongue back into her mouth.

"I love you too." She said smiling. "Let's get this over with."

Jason nodded and they headed to the car.


	37. Chapter 37 – Captured

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Kikimoo – I couldn't leave who was shooting at Lorenzo hanging. * LiasonLuv – Gina doesn't know what Rick is up to. * CandyHearts - Someone else asked me for a Lilo fic. I add it to the wish list.

Chapter 37 – Captured

The security at the Metro Court was tight. Guards surrounded Elizabeth and Jason who walked in separately. They were not going to take chance with her life.

Guards were posted at either end of the hallway. Elizabeth and Jason went into the room and a woman walked up to them. "Hello, I'm Katie, we spoke over the phone."

They all shook hands.

"Please have a seat."

There were two representatives from the airlines there and a couple of other NTSB officials. They all sat down and Katie grabbed some paperwork so she could begin.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The stalker remotely turned on the device that was located under the covered table that sat right outside the conference room. It pumped out a clear gas that quickly filtered through the hallway.

"Damn, I'm tired." Marco said yawning.

"Stop it man. That shit is contagious." Logan said chuckling.

Johnny's head jerked and he whipped around. Something wasn't right. He turned to say something to Cody in time to see the man slide down the wall. "Fuck." Johnny said as he started to stumble towards the room. But he never got there, the gas was too powerful and he collapsed just as Marco and Logan passed out from the fumes.

The stalker smiled and started pumping the gas into the conference room. When he heard about the leaked meeting, it was a perfect answer to how he was going to get close to Elizabeth. And it was so damn easy to get by hotel security earlier. Now, he just needed to get Liz out of the room and into his truck.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Katie took a deep breath. "After analyzing the data, we have a very good picture of what transpired that day. The plane was initially diverted over the mountains shortly after takeoff, because a small plane had inadvertently flown into the path of the AirValue Jet and the controllers didn't want to take a chance that there would a collision. What they didn't anticipate was that the weather was rapidly becoming more dangerous by the minute. The cloud coverage was thick and since the pilot had switched off the auto pilot in order to make the last minute adjustment, they lost their bearings and by the time they realized what was going on, it was too late."

Liz gripped Jason's hand tightly the whole time Katie spoke.

A NTSB agent spoke up. "There were no signs that this was anything but a horrible accident. After studying the parts of the plane we could find, there doesn't look like there were any explosives used. And due to your excellent testimony, it appears that the mountain did all of the damage."

Katie spoke again. "Do you have any questions?" She asked before she grabbed her head with her hands.

The NTSB agent moved closer. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know. I feel dizzy."

Jason stood up. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Elizabeth started to slide off of her chair and he caught her before she hit the floor. A few other people collapsed and Jason started to feel the effects of the gas and fell on the floor beside Liz, completely horrified that they were in danger. His eyes connected with the NTSB agent and everything went black.

The stalker moved down the hallway and opened the door to the conference room and moved into the room. He was tempted to put a bullet in Jason's head but was distracted by the sudden sound of gunfire. Grabbing Elizabeth, he picked her up and quickly moved to the door and back out into the hallway. He had to get to the door before whoever was shooting found them. Running down another hallway he pushed open the door and made his way to his truck and slid Elizabeth into the front seat which he had leaned backwards so no one could see her and then he took off.

A man in a van stopped taping and dialed his phone. "Harry, you will not believe what I just taped on my phone."

"What?"

"Some guy with a gas mask on was running out of the Metro Court carrying Elizabeth Webber and putting her into his truck."

"No shit."

"I would have followed him but Chuck is filming in the lobby and has the truck keys. I already sent it. Run it as soon as you can. I'm going to call the police."

"Got it. Keep in touch."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Luis and his partner yelled at everyone to get down. "Turn the camera off now." He growled.

The cameraman pretended to turn off it but laid it on the floor and it was still rolling. One of the men shot canisters into several areas, one of them rolling close to Gina who was headed to Ric's room because he hadn't answered his calls. She was going to tell him that it was over. Instead, she lying on the floor gagging on the smoke and fumes which quickly overwhelmed her.

"It's time to go." Luis said to Lorenzo in Spanish. "You don't want all of these innocent people to get hurt, do you? They both had masks on so they couldn't be identified. They pulled down a piece of plastic over their noses and mouths so they wouldn't inhale the fumes.

Lorenzo allowed one of Luis's men to handcuff him and put a mask on him. He knew damned well who was speaking to him because he recognized the voice.

Luis grabbed him and shoved him forward and they quickly ran to a town car and pulled away. The guards quickly got into a couple of SUV's and took off as they looked at Morgan's fallen men scattered around the grounds. They weren't dead but they'd have a killer headache from the tranquilizer.

The cameraman had put his shirt up over his mouth and he sat up and turned off his camera and ran outside with it. He needed to get back to the office and get the film on air.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Two hours later, Jason woke up in the hospital. He had an oxygen mask on and he was so groggy. Monica saw that he was awake and rushed over to him with Johnny in tow. He had already woken up and was allowed to leave, since he was in the hallway and it was more ventilated. The gas hadn't affected the guards as much as everyone in the conference room.

"Elizabeth." Jason moaned as he tried to get his bearings.

"Jason, keep still. You ingested a lot of the gas and it's impairing you still."

He stopped struggling and Johnny went to the other side of the bed. "He took Elizabeth. I'm doing everything I can to find her."

Jason was stunned and started to fight again but the drug still had a hold on him and he passed out.

Johnny clenched his fists feeling absolutely helpless. Stan and Spinelli were going over surveillance videos and he just prayed that they would find something soon. He didn't even want to think about what the stalker might do to her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ric rushed to the hospital and walked up to Johnny who was standing in the hallway. "Where is Elizabeth?"

Johnny glared at him. "She is none of your business."

"She was in the room with Jason. I know that because of witnesses. She has not been checked into the hospital so what the fuck is going on?" He yelled.

"I'm not telling you shit. Although, I will tell you that Gina was brought in too. They had to admit her because she ingested so much of the fumes."

Ric planted himself on a chair. This was a mess. "I'm not going anywhere without some answers. The cops are on their way to question you. They should be here any minute."

"Great." Johnny muttered.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cynthia watched the news report in shock. That was her husband's truck. She recognized the bumper sticker. Why would he take Elizabeth? They had never had a conversation about her since the fight in the restaurant. She jumped up and went to his office and opened the door. Nothing seemed amiss. His laptop was on his desk and she thought for a moment about the panic room he had built a few years before. Opening the closet door, she pushed some things aside and typed in a code and the light flicked on and she gasped as she walked inside. The entire room was covered with pictures of Elizabeth. "Oh my God." She said as she studied everything. There were guns in the corner and devices she had no idea what they did. How could she have missed that her husband was this disturbed? She quickly turned and pressed the button and the door opened and she went back to the living room and grabbed her cell phone and made a call.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny walked back into Jason's room. The cops were still questioning Marco and Logan. Jason was awake again. He pulled his mask off. "Did you find her?"

He shook his head no. "The cops are here. Apparently, a reporter saw him take her and videotaped it. He was still driving the same truck."

"Dammit." Jason growled before having a coughing fit. Monica moved over to him and put the mask back over his face.

"Jason, the drugs are still in your system. Unfortunately, they are just going to have to wear off."

Ric's phone rang and he stood up in the hallway. "Hello?"

"Ric, it's Cynthia."

"Cynthia, I'm in the middle of an emergency, I can't talk right now. Elizabeth has been kidnapped."

"I know. It's all over the news."

"Then you'll understand when I say I have to go. I'll call you later."

"Don't hang up. This is important." She yelled.

"What?"

"I know who has Elizabeth."

Ric turned and looked into the room. Johnny was looking right at him and could tell something was up so he rushed towards him.

"Who?"

"Carl."

"What? That's ridiculous. Why would Carl want her?" He asked as he thought back on all the times he had discussed his relationship with Elizabeth with Carl. The man had always asked lots of questions and was more than willing to listen to him talk. "Oh God." He said. "I did this."

Johnny grabbed him by the collar. "What did you do?"

Ric pushed him back.

"Our panic room walls were covered with her picture and there were guns and all these devices lying around. I didn't even stay in there any longer to see what else was there."

"Where would he take her?"

"We have a cabin about an hour away. I think that is where they are."

"Text me the address now and get out of that house and go somewhere safe."

"Okay, I will."

Ric ended the call and walked into Jason's room. "I think I know where she is but I'm not telling you unless you let me go with you to find her. This is my fault and I will not sit around and wait. I know this man and you might need me to talk him down."

Jason ripped off his mask. "What the fuck did you do?"

"He was a co-worker. I used to talk to him a lot about Liz. We didn't really socialize outside of work, but we went to lunch every day. I introduced him to Liz at a party once. But that is all the contact that I know he's had with her before now. His wife said their panic room was covered with pictures of her."

"Sean is in the area, we need to get him into that panic room."

Ric nodded and texted Johnny Cynthia's address and phone number. He called her really quick and asked her for the password to the panic room and then told her to leave the house open before texting the password as well.

"Help me up." Jason said to Johnny.

Ric went and got a wheelchair and pushed it into the room. Luckily, Jason still had his clothes on. He stood up and used all his strength to punch Ric in the face—dropping him to the floor. Johnny had to catch Jason and put him in the chair.

Ric got up off the floor rubbing his face. "What the fuck was that for?"

"That's for what you did to Liz the night you broke up. You're lucky I'm fucked up right now." Jason growled.

Ric looked uncomfortable and turned away and didn't say anything as Johnny and Monica wondered what the hell had just happened. Johnny put on Jason's shoes for him and then pushed him towards the elevators much to Monica's chagrin. She shoved a portable oxygen unit into Johnny's hand. "Put that on him in the car and hopefully, he'll sleep a little before you get there. If he starts having serious breathing problems, then you need to get him to a hospital."

"Got it." Johnny said as the doors closed.

Monica was scared to death for Elizabeth and her son.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth started to stir. Her head was pounding and her body felt weird. It took a few minutes before she became aware of her surroundings and discovered that she was on some type of thin gurney in a room. Her ankles were shackled and her hands were chained as well and they were outstretched a little. She tried to move them but the chains which connected to the wall didn't allow it.

Carl walked towards her. "Hello my darling." He said smiling. "I hope you had a good rest."

Elizabeth stared at him, trying to place him.

"You remember me don't you? I work with Ric and you had words with my wife."

"Carl?"

He sighed. "I've waited for my name to grace your lips for a very long time. I've been watching you; talking about you with Ric for years. I know everything about you; everything you like. I live and breathe Elizabeth." He said running his hand up her naked leg. She realized that her clothes were off but he had left on her underwear and put a sheet over her. "The more Ric told me about you, the more I started to fall for you and worship you from afar. There is just something about you that drew me in. You took my mind off of all of the bad thoughts that were haunting me. Ric talked about you like you were perfection and I finally decided that I had to have you. That you could make me forget and save me."

"What about your wife?"

"What about her? She never suspected a thing. We were never meant to be but you and I definitely are."

"You're crazy if you think that I want to be with you."

He smiled. "You'll come around and if you don't, there are ways to make you more compliant."

He saw the look of horror on her face. "I don't want to hurt you but I will if you make me."

"Jason will find me."

"I'm counting on it and when he does, he'll die. The area around the cabin is lined with mines and all sorts of fun devices. When he dies, you'll have no one but me anyway, so you might as well get used to the idea."

A tear ran down Liz's face. He lovingly wiped it away and then kissed her forehead making her flinch. "You'll warm up to me Elizabeth, one way or another."

A/N – Alright, let me know what you think! Lvette4 was right (think you were the only one! Gabby1 was close. You'll find out more about Carl next chapter.


	38. Chapter 38 – Getting to Elizabeth

A/N – Thanks to everyone who took time to give me feedback! I have to go somewhere so you get an early chapter. The Ric and Gina love is heartwarming lol. * lol CandyHearts – Sorry, I'm taking a Lucky break with this fic. * Virgy15 – Ric still wouldn't want anyone else to have her.

Chapter 38 – Getting to Elizabeth

Sean went into the panic room and was astounded to see the arsenal this man had collected. They weren't just dealing with some normal stalker. This man was lethal. There was a map on the wall of the property where the cabin sat. He studied it. There were some marked off areas and he realized that the area around it wasn't safe. Ripping it off the wall, he called Logan.

"Logan."

"It's Sean."

Logan put him on speaker.

"The area around the cabin is booby-trapped. I have a map where he marked off some of the areas but I have a feeling this is only the tip of the iceberg. He's using some incendiary devices and some landmines and god knows whatever else. The whole cabin could be rigged to blow."

"Fuck." Johnny said under his breath. "What should we do?"

"I'm headed there. You should have someone take Spinelli to their house. I left a guard there. He needs to destroy all the video evidence so it never gets out. I checked his email and he had a video set to be sent but I deleted it. I have a bad feeling about that, but hopefully, Spinelli can make sure there are no cloud accounts that he saved the information too."

"I just texted Francis to ask Edward if they could put Spinelli on a helicopter."

"We should have thought of that." Jason said.

"We're about forty minutes away."

Ric listened from his seat beside Jason. This was some serious shit and he couldn't believe Carl was this crazy. The man had been in the military and went to war. So, it made sense that he would know about explosives.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the last turn before the road that leads to the cabin."

Sean ended the call and Ric spoke. "He was in the military. So, that is how he's going to think. He's built a defensive bunker and it's going to be hard to infiltrate." Ric said.

"We could use Edward's helicopter but then that would take the element of surprise away." Johnny said.

Logan made a call. "Stan, I just texted you an address, find out if there are any other cabins around that area and call me back."

"What are you thinking?" Ric asked.

"We need a safe place to park the cars. Jason won't be able to walk that far."

Jason took off his mask. "If I'm not capable of making it, then I won't go. I'm not going to risk Elizabeth's life because of my ego. It will kill me, but I'll do it."

Not being there to confront Carl was killing him. But, in whatever condition Elizabeth was in, she would need him to be there for her. He didn't have the strength to be able to fight off an attacker. His body felt like it was devoid of strength. He would only slow them down and prevent them from getting to her. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do when he said he'd back away. But saving Elizabeth was his main priority.

Logan nodded just as his phone rang. "Stan?"

"Yeah, there's a cabin about a city block beyond the address you gave me on the same road."

"Perfect."

Logan filled him in on what was going on so that Stan could help him.

"Sean was a merc so he's our best chance at getting into that cabin." Johnny said. "Logan did a tour as well so I think we have a fighting chance."

Jason closed his eyes. He just prayed that Elizabeth would survive this. Just thinking about how scared she must be right now was making his stomach turn. If she didn't make it out of this, he didn't think he could go on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth had fallen asleep again. The drugs were still coursing through her body. Carl watched her. She was so beautiful and he finally had her all to himself. He used the sharp knife he had in his hand to cut into an apple and then flicked the slice into his mouth. There were so many things he wanted to do to her body and he knew eventually she would come around. But he was also prepared if she didn't. He had enough drugs to make her more than a willing partner even though he really wanted her to come to him on her own. He disposed of the rind as he crunched on the last slice. She'd be awake soon and then he would start making her fall in love with him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Everyone else met back at the Quartermaine mansion. Francis filled them in on what was going on and everyone was very quiet as they worried about what was going to happen.

"Lila, why don't you lead us in a prayer?" Tracy suggested.

Lila was surprised but she closed her eyes and began to talk and when she had finished, there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

Sarah looked around the room at all the people rooting for her sister and Jason to come through this unscathed and she felt a peace come over. After everything they had been through, she wasn't going to allow herself to go to all the bad places in the back of her mind. They would be fine. They had to be because they deserved some freaking happiness. She'd kill Carl herself if he hurt them.

Emily reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed. It was going to be a long night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lorenzo stared at Luis. "Why are you waiting to kill me?"

Luis smiled. "Oh brother, I'm not the one who is going to take your life. Someone far more interesting will do those honors."

There was a knock on the door.

"He's ready." Luis walked over to the door and slowly opened it. The young man walked inside and his eyes met with Lorenzo whose eyes went from dark and stormy to complete shock.

"Hello father. Are you surprised to see your bastard son?"

"Diego?" Lorenzo asked in shocked. He looked so much like his mother.

"That's right, I'm the kid you threw away and never visited or acknowledged."

Lorenzo looked over at Luis. "What did you tell him?"

"The truth brother. He knows that his mother was your dirty little secret and that you didn't want him."

"That's not true." Lorenzo yelled.

"Don't you dare try to deny it." Diego yelled. "I know what you did." He said holding up his gun and pointing it at Lorenzo's head.

Luis smiled. "That's right. Shoot him Diego. Make him hurt like you hurt."

Tears started to run down Diego's face. He had waited so long for this moment.

"Where is your mother?" Lorenzo asked. He never knew she was pregnant. He had loved her but his father had hidden her away from him. He had only found out a few months before that Diego had been born but he couldn't find them.

"Dead because she had no protection. She was raped and tortured shortly after my birth. I'm sure that makes you happy."

"I loved her."

"No you didn't. You left us."

'I didn't know where she was. My father sent her away without my knowledge and I had no idea she was pregnant. You have to believe me Diego. I didn't know."

"Liar." Diego yelled.

"Pull the trigger Diego. You know he's just trying to save himself."

Diego turned and looked at Luis. "Regardless of how this turns out, you will face the same ending." He pulled the trigger and watch Luis drop to the floor. The man was insane and Diego knew he'd just be trouble. Turning back to Lorenzo, he lined up his shot. "Even in this moment, before your death, you're willing to lie to me?"

"I'm not lying Diego. I loved her with all of my heart. My father didn't agree with my choice. She was poor and he had other plans for me. So, he sent her away and would never tell me. I didn't leave my room for months. I was devastated. If I had known about you, I would have come for you." He said as tears flowed down his face.

Diego lowered the gun. He was stunned. Had Luis just filled him with hatred the last 6 months? "Do you have anyone who could verify your story?"

Lorenzo nodded. "I do."

Diego sat down in the chair across from him broken and completely exhausted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth opened her eyes.

"Welcome back. I was just going to make us some dinner."

She didn't say anything. She wasn't sure how to play this. If she was too nice, then he might try to rape her and if she was mean, he might try other means.

"Not speaking to me?"

She still remained silent.

"You need to eat to keep up your strength Elizabeth. But, I won't let you eat or drink until you start talking to me. It's your choice."

"Fine." She muttered.

"That's better. I'll be back soon."

She studied the room. It looked like he had converted it from a regular bedroom. There was one window and she guessed the other door was a bathroom. Something she'd probably have to use sooner or later. She wondered if he would be willing to let her get up. There was no way out and she had no idea how Jason would possibly find her. Biting her lip, she fought back the tears. She didn't want to die or be forced to be with another man when all she wanted to do was be with Jason. Closing her eyes, she pictured him in her mind and drew from his strength so she could hold on to her hope.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Sean pulled up to the other cabin and parked. "They are in there. His truck was in the driveway."

Johnny got out and checked with Jason. "How are you feeling?"

Jason sat up and everything started to spin. Johnny grabbed him and steadied him. "I'm sorry man. I'll break into the cabin. I'll leave you with a gun."

Johnny couldn't even imagine how Jason was feeling. But, he was going to hold him to his word.

"I understand." Jason said softly. He was pissed because he couldn't fight for his girl. And while he did trust the men around him with his life, he still felt like he was failing her miserably.

Logan broke into the cabin and between him and Johnny, they got Jason inside and sat him down on a couch.

Sean handed him a bottle of water and the oxygen unit and then Johnny handed him a gun.

The rest of the men sat around a table going over the layout around the cabin. "The driveway is our safest bet in."

"Did you hear that?" Jason asked.

Johnny ran outside and pulled out some night vision binoculars and stepped out onto the roadway. He swore Jason had bionic hearing. If he ever had kids, they'd never be able to sneak out of the house. It appeared that Carl had left the cabin for some reason. He ran back inside. "He's gone."

"There was a store about a mile away." Jason said. "He might have gone to pick up supplies."

"Then we need to hurry." Johnny said jumping up. "Jason, if we're not back in a half hour, call for backup."

Jason nodded. "Bring her back safe." He said softly. He waited until they were gone until he finally let the tears escape his eyes. "Please be okay." He said softly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny ran outside with the rest of them and they got some guns out of the car and quickly made their way to the house via the road. When they got to the driveway, they stopped.

"He probably has some remote devices so that he set. So, the driveway probably isn't safe."

"The lawn will be no better." Logan said.

Ric looked at the ledge that decorated the side of the driveway. "What if we walk on those?"

Johnny studied it. "It will probably work but the porch could be a problem."

Ric studied it. "I don't think he thinks anyone could get to the porch. Carl is cocky."

"Are you sure?"

Ric looked over at Johnny. "I wouldn't endanger Elizabeth's life like that."

Logan sighed. "I'll go first."

"No. I will." Sean said. He tucked his gun into the back of his pants and carefully walked over the bricks. The porch light was on so he could see what was in front of him. He made it to the last one and then lept from there to the porch steps as everyone held their breath. He carefully walked up the steps and then pulled out his lock kit and began picking the lock.

"You're next." Johnny said to Ric.

He watched him almost fall as his arms flailed around and then he made it to the end and jumped successfully. They rest of them followed suit and then Sean opened the front door, his gun held out in front of him. Something was cooking on the stove and he made his way to the bedroom and was stunned to see Elizabeth looking back at him. "Elizabeth are you okay?"

Ric followed him and she was even more surprised. "Ric?"

"Are you okay?" He asked rushing to her side.

"Did you have anything to do with this?"

She had no idea who Sean was and figured he was helping Ric.

"No, it wasn't me. We found out that it was Carl and came to save you."

Logan walked into the room and Liz breathed a sigh of relief as Ric and Sean worked to get her restraints off.

"Where's Jason?" She asked as Logan picked the lock on her ankle restraints.

"He's in the cabin next door. He was too weak to come."

"What happened?" She said completely alarmed as she held her breath.

"It was the gas in the room." Logan said.

Liz nodded. He quickly undid the other one and then rubbed her ankles. They were a little bruised but there were no open wounds.

Sean got one of her arms free and then helped Ric with the other one.

Johnny ran into the room. "He's coming. Get Elizabeth into the bathroom."'

Logan scooped up Liz and then ran inside the bathroom with Ric.


	39. Chapter 39 - Salvation

A/N – Thanks to those who took time to give me feedback. I spend practically all my free time writing, so feedback is all I really get for my efforts (besides of course loving Liason). Glad you're liking the rescue so far (well except for Ric being involved lol) * kikimoo – lol Glad you got reception!

Chapter 39 - Salvation

Sean and Johnny ran into the living room, not realizing that Carl had seen their shadows. He de-armed the explosives around the house and then slowly crept to the side of the house. He could see Johnny and Sean on either side of the door and took aim and shot them both in the chest, causing them to crash against the wall and fall to the ground. He dropped the sniper's rifle and quickly moved around the house and came in through the back door and went into Elizabeth's room. She was gone. "Come out now." He yelled.

Logan swore under his breath. They were not in a good position. There was only a small window in the bathroom. They had no recourse. He slid out his extra gun and placed it on the ledge of the bathtub, knowing that Carl would probably make him relinquish his.

"If you don't come out, I will put a bullet into those men's heads. Your choice."

Logan looked over at Ric and he walked forward and out into the room. "Carl, you don't want to do this."

"Ric, I'm surprised to see you here, working with the enemy, and keep your hands up."

"Right now you are the enemy."

Ric couldn't believe that Carl was this disturbed. He had never seen it coming.

"I love her. I can make her happy unlike you."

"Please don't hurt her."

"I don't plan to. Bring her out here now or Ric dies." He said loudly.

Liz clutched at the robe they had found behind the door. She was shaking and Logan grabbed her face to make her look at him. "I'm going to walk out ahead of you. Just try to stick close to me okay."

Logan understood that if Ric died, that they might get accused of doing it.

She nodded as tears welled up in her eyes.

Logan kissed the top of her head and he walked out in front of her. He knew how much Elizabeth meant to Jason and he wanted to make sure that they were reunited. The two men blocked Carl's view.

"Get out of the way." He yelled.

They parted slightly and Liz came into view.

"Drop your weapon."

Logan slowly laid his weapon on the floor and then held his hands up.

"Walk to me Elizabeth. We need to get out of here."

She shook her head no and Carl lost it.

Little did he know that Jason had gotten into his truck and driven down to the cabin. They were taking too long. He parked on the street and he made his way up the driveway. Carl's truck was back and he figured the driveway probably was not activated. It was a chance he was taking and he was glad when he was right. He went in through the front door and saw Johnny and Shawn and he pushed up Johnny's shirt and opened the vest. Luckily, the vest had taken the brunt of the shot and there was just some bruising. It would hurt like a bitch but he'd be okay. Looking over at Sean, he figured he was in the same shape. He zipped the vest back up and crept towards the hallway and stood against the adjoining wall as he listened to Carl yelling as his chest heaved from all the effort it had taken him to get this far.

Several shots rang out and Elizabeth screamed Ric's name and Jason held his breath.

In the room, Carl yelled at Elizabeth to come to him or else he'd kill Logan. When Carl had tried to shoot him a few minutes before, Elizabeth had tried to step in front of him just as he fired a shot and Ric had thrown his body in front of her. She didn't feel like she had a choice, so she ran towards him as Logan dove for the bathroom and just made it inside as Carl fired several rounds at him. He grabbed a sobbing Elizabeth and they started to walk down the hallway. And as soon as Elizabeth cleared his line of vision, Jason waited till he saw Carl's head and he fired one shot, hitting him in his temple. Carl fell to the ground and Logan came running out just in time to steady Jason who had started to collapse from exhaustion. "Easy." Logan said lowering him to the floor. Elizabeth rushed to his side and grabbed his face. "Jason?"

He slightly opened his eyes. "Elizabeth." He muttered. "I'm okay."

Logan ran over to Sean to check him. Johnny was starting to wake up and he was cursing and writhing in pain. Elizabeth looked over at him. "Johnny." She yelled.

He growled in pain and she left Jason's side and ran over to him. "Where does it hurt?"

He was gasping for air. "Chest."

She unzipped his vest and inspected him. "You're bruised but the bullet didn't go through."

Sean started to wake up and Elizabeth went over to him. He was in the same shape as Johnny. She remembered Ric and ran to the bedroom and started applying pressure to his wound.

Logan made a call for the helicopter. Luckily, there was a big field behind the house.

"This is my fault. I should have seen he was crazy." Ric said in between gasping for air. The bullet had hit him in the side.

"No, it's not. Don't talk okay." She said in tears. Despite what a prick Ric had been, he had taken a bullet for her when Carl started to shoot wildly.

"Sorry." He muttered before he passed out.

Liz felt for his pulse and breathed a sigh of relief that he was still alive.

About ten minutes later, a helicopter appeared. Francis jumped out and ran into the house. He was shocked to see Sean and Johnny down.

"We need to get them to the hospital. Can all four of them fit?"

Francis nodded. "Just barely. Liz can sit up front with the pilot. I'll have some guards meet them at G.H."

Liz walked towards Francis. "Frannie, I can't." She said with tears in her eyes. The idea of getting into a helicopter was scaring the shit out of her.

He looked down at her and with a gentle voice said, "You can go by car, but it will take longer. The pilot was very good. But, I'm not going to force you to get on. I understand."

She nodded and looked over at Jason. She didn't want to leave him. Her voice broke as she tried to respond. Taking a deep breath, she shakily said, "Okay, I'll do it."

Francis gave her a reassuring hug and then got to work. Logan helped him get everyone into the helicopter and Liz secured and then it took off.

"Deep breaths." The pilot yelled to Elizabeth.

She nodded and closed her eyes tight and tried not to jump every time the wind shook them. Her knuckles were white from gripping the sides of her seat. She was praying that they would get there fast so her feet could be on the ground again.

Logan called the cops. With Ric involved, there was no avoiding that. He and Jason used the same type of gun, so he'd take the rap for shooting Carl. He went outside and fired it towards the woods and then sat on the front steps and waited for them to show up. Francis grabbed Jason's gun and went and retrieved the other vehicle and headed to get Spinelli at the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

When the helicopter landed, they were met with several personnel and gurneys. Ric was taken to surgery and the rest were taken to the ER. Monica personally checked out Elizabeth. Aside from some bruising, she was physically okay. Sarah rushed inside the room with a bag with clothes in it and quickly hugged her sister. "I was so scared."

Liz finally cried. "It was horrible." She said sobbing.

Monica gave them some time alone. She was happy Elizabeth was safe, but she was really worried about everyone. Jason's body had been through a lot and he was unconscious when they got him off the helicopter. Johnny and Sean were going to really sore for a while but they'd be fine. Luckily, no damage were done to their lungs. They all would have to stay overnight.

Liz pulled back and collapsed against the back of the bed. She was exhausted. "Johnny?"

"He's going to be fine. They just took him to a room. I came to see you first." Sarah said.

"Ric?"

"He's in surgery."

"He stepped in front of me or it would have hit me." Liz said softly.

"I'm grateful then but that still doesn't negate everything he did."

"I know."

Liz had no delusion with who Ric was now. But, she was glad to be alive.

"Monica wants to keep me overnight because of the gas. I guess a lot of people were affected."

"It was scary. It's been on the news non-stop."

"I want to see Jason. I need to see him."

Monica stepped back into the room. "They are taking him to a room. I promise you that I'll take you to see him afterwards."

"Thank you."

Carly rushed into the room. "Elizabeth?"

Sarah stepped back as Carly hugged Elizabeth tightly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, they got there in time."

"I didn't realize you were here."

"Then why were you at the hospital?"

"Gina was in the Metro Court when the men took Alcazar. It happened at the same time you were kidnapped. She inhaled a lot of the fumes and she hasn't woken up."

Liz was shocked. "Wow."

"I just came from her room. They think she'll be okay."

Liz couldn't believe all the craziness that had happened at the same time. "They admitted Jason and Johnny."

Carly's mouth dropped open. "Are they okay?"

"Jason was still having problems because of the fumes. Johnny was shot in the chest but he had a vest on. Ric stepped in front of a bullet for me and he's in surgery."

Carly was stunned. "Let's hope this is the end of the craziness."

Sarah excused herself to go check on Johnny.

Carly sat down next to the bed. "Did Carl hurt you Elizabeth?"

Liz knew what she meant. "No, they got to me in time."

"You can tell me anything. It won't go beyond this room."

"I'm fine. It was scary and I didn't think they'd find me. He was crazy. I don't know what his back story is but I can't believe he didn't have any mental problems that anyone didn't notice."

"Well, his wife was interviewed. She said she was mortified when she discovered his obsession. Apparently, he did have PTSD after he got back from the war but he seemed to be doing a lot better. He had everyone fooled. It sounded like he became obsessed with you and it kind of took his mind off of what happened in the war. So, he did have issues, they just didn't realize how deep they ran."

Liz nodded. At least it made a little more sense. She looked up and Brenda walked in. "Hi."

For once, Carly didn't say anything.

"Hi."

"I thought you'd want to know that they just got Jason in his room. So, it will be a few more minutes until they get him settled."

"Thank you Brenda."

She went back out and Liz looked at Carly. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't bite her head off."

Carly chuckled. "Even I know when to practice restraint. Besides, she meant well. Although, her outfit did look like it was about three sizes too small."

Liz grinned. "There's my Carly."

Carly grinned. "I didn't want to disappoint you."

Liz chuckled. "Thanks for making me laugh."

"Any time."

Monica came to get her and they all went to Jason's room.

Liz took his hand and Jason's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Hey." She said softly, so glad to see his beautiful blue eyes.

He stared at her, trying to make sure that she was real and then he felt someone squeeze his other hand and he turned and saw Carly and knew it was real. "Carly?"

"Hey Jase. I'm glad you're still with us."

He looked back over to Liz and the memories of the past few hours hit him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Monica is making me stay overnight because of the fumes. I have some bruises where the restraints were but that's it. I'm good."

Jason was relieved. He squeezed both of their hands. "Johnny."

"He's good. They are holding him and Sean overnight for observation and Ric is still in surgery."

"What's wrong with me?"

Monica stepped forward. "I can answer that. You hadn't fully recovered from the coma. So, the fumes hurt you a little more than the other people that were there. They are here overnight too but since you left the hospital to go be a hero, you're suffering from the side effects more. But, you'll be fine. You'll probably be able to go home tomorrow."

Liz breathed a sigh of relief.

"And before you can even object, you're coming back to the mansion for at least another day so you can rest. I'm not even letting you out of your bedroom. Alice will guard it."

Jason smirked at his mother who was standing with her hand on her hips and an expression on her face that would put Tracy to shame. "Okay." He said surprising even himself.

"Well, I'm glad we got that settled." She said before walking out.

Carly chuckled. "I guess she told you. Why don't you just give up and move back in there. You know you want to."

"Are you trying to make my blood pressure go up?"

Liz laughed. "It's kind of nice staying there. It's been a long time since I've been around so much family. They all love you and even if your brother sucks and plays evil pranks, there's a lot of love in that house."

"I guess I shouldn't avoid going over there as much as I do."

"No, you shouldn't because you never know when something can take them away from you. Cherish them while you still have them."

Jason knew that was true. Lila and Edward were also starting to get older and he knew they wouldn't live forever. "I humbly will take your most wise advice." He said with a smile.

"That sounded like something Spinelli would say. If you start drinking orange soda and munching on barbeque chips, it's going to trip me out."

Jason chuckled.

Carly stood up. "Okay, I'm going to go sit with Gina."

"What's wrong with her?"

"While you guys were in the conference room, someone came after Alcazar again. They threw some kind of gas canisters into the lobby and Gina happened to be there. She was admitted and has woken up because she inhaled so much of it."

Jason nodded and watched her leave. "Come here." He said softly.

He flipped the covers over and Liz slid in beside him and he covered them up again. "That's much better."

"You think they'll let us stay like this?"

"Let them try to move us."

Liz chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you more." He said as he closed his eyes again and fell back into a peaceful sleep.


	40. Chapter 40 – Back to Life

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I have such a bad sinus problem today that everything is blurry. So, hopefully, I haven't made too many mistakes! * Guest, doralupin86 – lol re: Ric – Next chapter will be interesting re: him. * blackberry959 – You'll find out re: Gina this chapter when she speaks to Ric. * ilovedana53 – Ric is a jerk but he really wasn't responsible for what happened with Carl at all. All the other crap was definitely his doing. Next chapter a confrontation will take place.

Chapter 40 – Back to Life

The next morning they ate with the family. Emily had come over to get a bite. She loved that everyone was getting along and figured that she better enjoy because it wouldn't last for long. She hadn't even realized what a hole Jason had left in the family until he was back and everything just seemed so right.

"Tracy, you called the man a schmuck to his face." Edward said exasperatedly.

"I wasn't lying. The idiot ruined the merger."

"He didn't ruin it. It's still on the table."

AJ shook his head. "Maybe you should let me handle it."

That just totally ruffled Tracy's feathers and before long, everyone was yelling back and forth and Elizabeth and Emily just sat there looking back and forth between the family and each other while Jason buried his head in his hands. Tracy threw her muffin at AJ and hit him in the head right before a voice yelled out. "Quiet."

Everyone turned to look at Alice who was pushing Lila inside.

Lila shook her head. "Honestly, I can't leave the room for five minutes without it turning into a free for all."

"Sorry grandmother." AJ said getting up and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Kiss up."

"Harpie."

"Wannabe."

"Bitter Shrew."

"Enough." Monica said. "Honestly, you two are exhausting."

"Sorry mom."

"Bitter shrew was a nice touch though." She said as AJ chuckled.

Tracy stood up. "I'm going to work."

Lila looked over at Elizabeth. "How are you dear?"

"I'm great."

"Good. I was very worried about you. You two should get away for a few days and relax."

Liz smiled. "That sounds like a great plan."

Jason grinned. "I have to handle a few things and I'll have to make that happen."

Emily smiled. She still couldn't get used to Jason being this happy but she loved every minute of it.

AJ got up and whispered in Jason's ear before he left. "I left something on your bed."

He nodded and watched his brother leave. Emily stood up too. "I hate to eat and run but duty calls."

She kissed Jason on the forehead and waved to Lila and she was out the door. Everyone else slowly left until it was just three of them sitting there.

"What are your plans for the day?" Lila asked.

"I thought I'd do some painting."

"I need to go over some paperwork AJ left me."

"Are you up to something?"

Jason smiled. "I am. As soon as it's a done deal, I'll let you in on it."

Lila smiled. "I'm looking forward to hearing all about it."

Elizabeth went into the den and left them alone.

"What did the doctor say?"

"I'm fine. The drugs will continue to work their way out of my system. I'm going to be okay."

She nodded. "Good. She's a very lovely girl Jason. You're a lucky man."

Jason smiled. "I know. She makes me very happy."

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much. It's nice and makes me very happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you. You've been through so much and really deserve some happiness."

"I'm starting my own shop." He said realizing he could never keep anything from her.

She smiled. "Bike or car?"

"Bike. I also want to have a studio there for Elizabeth."

"I like that you are thinking of the future."

"I am. Someday, I want it all with her."

Lila grinned. "Just don't wait too long. I'm not getting any younger and the two of you would make gorgeous children."

"We're still healing you know? But, I feel a lot better than I did before."

"Love can heal a lot of wounds, never take it for granted."

"I won't."

His phone rang and he grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Hi Jason, it's Kevin. You up for a visit?"

"Are you willing to come to the mansion?"

"You're still there?"

"Yeah, I'll probably need some meds too. You have no idea how crazy breakfast was."

Kevin chuckled. "I'm free now."

"Come on over."

"I'll see you soon."

He looked at Lila who was studying him curiously. "I've been seeing Kevin for a while now. He's helping me deal with the crash and learn to let it go among other things."

"I'm proud of you Jason. I know that must have been hard for you to agree to."

Jason just kept surprising her. She never thought he'd continually talk to someone. Love clearly makes you do things out of the ordinary.

"It was."

"You can use the study if you want."

"Thank you grandmother."

"Can you call Alice so she can push me into the living room?"

"I can do it."

"No, you are supposed to be resting."

He got up and got Alice and then followed them into the living room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alice opened the door for Kevin and then led him to the study. Jason was already sitting down waiting for him.

"Hi, it's good to see you." He said sitting down.

"It's been a crazy week."

"I heard about Elizabeth. I'm glad that she's okay."

"Everything is good now."

"What do you want to talk about today?"

"I feel like I'm doing a lot better; enjoying life more. I have my moments but when Elizabeth was in danger, I even was able to step back when I knew I couldn't take the lead."

Kevin was surprised. "What about your anger?"

"That started to go away when I didn't have to shove my feelings down."

"Good. That's great progress."

"I'm trying to put myself first more. I talked with Sonny and he agreed regarding me working part time. AJ and I worked on my business plan and he might have found a building for me."

"Wow, you move fast."

"I listened to everything you told me and did a lot of thinking. After the accident, I had to re-learn a lot of things so I feel like I'm still learning; especially when it comes to coping."

"I read that you met with the FAA before everything went crazy. How did you feel about that?"

"You know, it didn't affect me as much as I thought it would. I'm glad that we have a reason now. It kind of helps give it some closure."

"Do you still feel guilty that you survived or feel weird about it?"

"Yeah, a little bit. I try not to dwell on it though. I can't change it so I'm trying to focus on just living. My grandfather said something that kind of stuck with me though."

"What?"

"I have issues talking about Jason Quartermaine."

"Like what?"

"It makes me uncomfortable even admitting that I was him or even saying his name."

"Because of them trying to make you be like him?"

Jason nodded. "I spent so much time hating him. I don't know to change that."

Kevin thought for a moment. "Do you think they still want you to be him?"

"I'm sure a small part of them does but after staying here, I think they accept me."

"Does that make you feel good?"

"Yes, I guess. I'm not used to caring about what other people think. I kind of feel like it's useless to dwell in the past. I have nothing in common with Jason Q except that I love my family."

"Well, maybe that's the common ground. Do you think Jason Q is somehow a better person than you?"

"He would have never been in this life. He wouldn't have hurt people. So, in a way, he's a reminder of the life I can't have."

"But right now, you're trying to start a new page and it will be a better life because you are putting yourself first. I think Jason Q would be cheering you on."

"Maybe." Jason said softly.

"Is it important to you that you're okay with who you were before?"

"Not really. I know it would make things easier with my family; they wouldn't have to walk on egg shells about mentioning him. But, it's not usually something I think about."

"I don't want you to reconcile it for them. You have to be comfortable with it. Rome wasn't built in a day. Take your time Jason. You don't have to change everything so fast."

"Thanks for saying that."

"You're doing really well. I'm proud of you."

"Does that mean I'm almost cured?"

Kevin chuckled. "I think we all have work to do. Nobody is perfect. But you are definitely on the right track and I think we can put some distance between our sessions. How about we touch base in a few weeks and see how you're handling things now that everything has settled down. We can decide then if you feel like you don't want to see me again okay?"

"Sounds good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next few days went by quickly. Jason and Liz recovered at the mansion and then went back to the penthouse. Sarah stayed with Johnny and Diane stayed with Francis. Brenda went back to Rome with Jax in tow and Ric was still in the hospital.

Gina walked into his room. "Hey."

She was feeling much better. They had released her from the hospital the day before. Monica had explained that because she was so close to the canister, she had ingested so much that it had taken much longer for it to clear her system than some of the others.

Ric smiled and sat up a little more. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"I'm getting there. Hopefully, I'll be able to go home soon."

"That's good. There's something I need to tell you." She said sitting down in the chair next to bed.

"Was that why you were at the Metro Court when everything went to hell?"

Actually, she was going to tell him something else that day, but there was something important she need to know first. "Yes, but before I tell you that I need to know something."

"What?"

"Are you still going to try and go after Elizabeth?"

Ric sighed. "I still can't accept that they are together. He doesn't fit with her. She'll come to her sense one way or another."

"After everything she just went through, they are stronger than ever. What could you possibly do to separate them? She's been through enough." Gina said exasperatedly.

Ric frowned. "Have you given up?"

Gina sighed. "He doesn't love me anymore. He loves her now more than ever. I can't compete with that Ric. That was partly what I was going to tell you that day. You don't want me for me or to see where it could with us, so I'm done with whatever we were doing. You need to think about what your obsession is going to cost you. Look what happened with Carl. Is that who you want to be?"

"I'm not crazy."

"You're halfway there. This is going to continue to eat at you and the next thing you know, you'll be doing the same thing as Carl did. And what a waste that will be. I'm so disappointed in you." She said standing up. "Don't call me. Don't come near me. I want nothing to do with you"

"Gina."

"No Ric, you have serious issues and you are not bringing me down with you." She said walking out leaving a stunned Ric behind with a lot to think about.

She left and headed for Jason's. A talk with him was way overdue.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason looked over at Diane who was staring at her cards.

"I'll take two cards." She said.

Elizabeth gave her two cards and Francis didn't take any.

They all laid there cards down and for the third time in a row, Elizabeth won. She did a little seated dance as everyone booed.

Logan opened the door. "Jason, Gina is here to see you."

He was surprised but looked over at Liz who smiled at him. "Send her in."

Gina walked in and stopped. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting. I just really need to speak to Jason."

He stood up. "Come on, we'll go into my office. Watch her Francis." He said looking over at Elizabeth. "I think she has cards up her sleeves." Francis got up and started to tickle Liz so he could touch her sleeves and her laughter filled the air.

Jason flipped on the switch and they walked inside. She noticed the picture up on the wall and sat down. "One of hers?"

He nodded. "What's going on?"

"I need a huge favor from you. I know I probably don't deserve it but you are the only person I'd trust with this."

"Go on."

"They did some blood work before I left the hospital and I went back to get the results today." She said as her eyes filled up with tears.

Jason leaned forward. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm so ashamed." She said starting to cry. Jason grabbed a couple of tissues and handed them to her.

"Gina, I'm not going to judge you. Just tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

Jason didn't even know what to say.


	41. Chapter 41 – Resolution

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Some of you guessed it! Everything going on drama wise is to tie up loose ends so our couple can get some peace. * Guest mentioning age, I don't understand who you're referring to. * Virgy15 – Medically speaking it isn't too early.

Chapter 41 – Resolution

Gina felt bad for just yelling it out but she didn't know how to say it any other way. "It's early on obviously, but I am. They think everything is fine but they won't be able to tell for a while."

"What do you need?"

"The baby is Ric's." She blurted out. "I was so hurt and mad and we were drinking and then one thing led to another and I slept with him and kept sleeping with him even though I knew he wanted to hurt you. I'm so sorry. I know it was unforgivable and I took it too far."

He sighed and closed his eyes for a minute. "I knew about you and Ric."

"What?"

"Someone heard you and Ric talking. I was told after I woke up from the coma."

Gina was shocked. "You never said anything."

"It was none of my business. I just hoped that he didn't hurt you."

"I really messed up this time. I never knew what his exact plans were but I still didn't even try to warn you. When we split up, I was so broken Jason. I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. And then it was all ripped away after that crash. I was devastated and stupid. The only reason I even broke up with you is because I thought if I stayed and you kicked me to the curb that I wouldn't survive it." She said unable to even look at him.

"I know how much our breakup hurt you. It hurt me too. I'm sorry that I couldn't be who you needed me to be. I guess I never realized just how deeply the pain went. What can I do for you?" He asked softly.

"Ric still doesn't seem to have learned his lesson. I think he still can't let Elizabeth go and I can't watch him try to destroy you or her. I can't watch him turn into Carl knowing that I encouraged him along the way. And I don't want him to know that I'm pregnant. I don't want my child around that kind of madness." She said angrily. "I gave him a chance at the hospital and he blew it. Can you help me disappear? I want to have this baby in peace. For now, it will be a secret. I'll be in touch after the baby is born and depending on what you tell me about Ric will determine if I come back and let him be a father to my child or not. Can you do that for me?"

Jason stood up and held his arms out and she stood and he hugged her tightly. "If this is what you want, I'll help you. Did it ever occur to you that maybe he'd change if he knew you were pregnant?"

"I thought about it but you didn't see the look on his face when he was talking earlier. I don't trust him to do the right thing. But, if I call you and he hasn't done anything harmful then I'll reconsider. Raising this baby alone would not be ideal. I grew up without parents and I want my baby to have a mother and father."

"Okay."

"There's one more thing."

He pulled back. "What?"

"If something happens to me during childbirth, I'm drawing up a will that you will be the baby's guardian. I trust you to take care of him or her. That doesn't mean that the baby has to stay with you, but if it didn't, I would hope that you would see to it that my child had a loving family watching over them. Can you do that?"

He nodded. "Okay. I'll have to tell Johnny so he can get your new identity prepared. Do you want to stay in the country?"

She nodded yes.

"I'll let you know in the next few days. I can't keep this from Elizabeth."

"I figured you say that. It's okay. I don't want to come between you two."

Jason looked away.

She looked up at him and touched his face making him look at her again. "Thank you Jason. I know I don't deserve your kindness but it means a lot to me that you're willing to help me."

Looking down at her, Jason finally connected with how he felt for her before the crash and a wave of sadness washed over him that it had come to this. A baby didn't need to suffer because of its parent's mistake. "I'll call you soon." He said softly.

She nodded and walked out and Jason sat back down and put his head in his hands. He had loved Gina but after being in love with Elizabeth, the love he had with Gina didn't even compare. But still, he felt a sense of loss because they had been together for quite a while and the last thing he would wish on his ex would be to be stuck dealing with Ric for the next 18 years.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz pushed open the door and came in. "Is everything okay?"

Jason lifted his head nodded. "I don't want to keep big secrets from you. But this is a big one. I'm not sure you'll agree with my choices."

Liz nodded. She was a little nervous given this was related to Gina but the woman had given her a tentative smile on the way out. "I trust you Jason. If you can't tell me, then I'll live with that."

"Gina is pregnant."

She frowned. "Is it yours?"

"No. It's Ric's."

Liz was stunned. "Ric and Gina slept together?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. They have been for a while. But, Gina decided she wanted out and then found out she was pregnant."

"Wow, so it was kind of a revenge kind of thing?"

"Sort of. It sounds like Gina went over there to tell him about the baby but he was still acting as though he couldn't give you up. She asked me to hide her for the duration of the pregnancy."

"Really?"

"She feels like Ric is unstable and she doesn't want to watch him turn into Carl. She wants to have the baby in peace and if Ric hasn't done anything bad, then she's willing to let him be involved."

Liz didn't know what to say. That was a lot to take in.

"There's more."

She looked stunned at this point. "What else could there be?"

"If something should happen to her and the baby survives, she wants me to be the guardian and find a good home for the baby."

Liz closed her eyes trying to gather her thoughts. If Gina was that worried about Ric then she knew exactly what she needed to do. "I need to see Ric."

"What?"

"Jason, he needs to know that I will unequivocally never be with him. I have to do this."

"Elizabeth, I don't know if it will do any good."

"I have to try, for us and for that baby." She said standing up. "I don't like that Gina is going to lie even if I do get it. She's put you in a position for Ric to hate you even more. I know she didn't do it on purpose; that she was desperate. But, I'm sure she could have gone to Edward and he would have hidden her. But instead, she came to you."

"I don't think it was calculating on her part. I just think I was the first person she thought of."

"I know that. But, I really don't want Ric to retaliate against you. Maybe if he knows how done I am with his bullshit, it will help."

She watched several emotions play out in his eyes.

Jason knew that Ric might try to get revenge for him taking the man's child away. But, he was trying to do what was best for the baby. He hated that Elizabeth had to breathe the same air as Ric let alone confront him again. But judging by the look in her eyes, she was determined to do this.

"Okay, Logan can go with you."

She kissed him. "Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz walked into Ric's room and his mouth dropped open.

"Hi." He softly.

She sat down. "Hi."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Jason is taking very good care of me."

"Ouch." Ric said making a face.

"Ric, first thank you for saving me. I'm sorry you had to get hurt doing it but I appreciate that you were there to help me."

"I couldn't let him hurt you. I felt like it was my fault."

"You had no control over it. It's not like you knew what he was up to and allowed it."

"I know. But, maybe I shouldn't have confided in him like I did."

She shrugged. "You thought he was a friend. We can't go back. I'm just glad that's over with."

"Mac shut the case and isn't going to bring up Logan or anyone else up on charges. It helped that I was there."

"Well thank you for being truthful. You could have used the situation to bring Jason down."

"I could have." He said wondering if that would bring them any closer.

She sighed after seeing the look in his eyes. All blinders were off where Ric was concerned. "I never thought that I'd have to have this kind of conversation with you. Before you stood for the truth and now, I'm thanking you for not lying."

Ric averted his eyes. "Elizabeth, you know how I feel about your situation. You are too good for Jason. He doesn't deserve someone like you."

"I know about Gina. Do you think she deserved you? Do you think I deserve someone that would use someone the way you used her?"

Ric's mouth dropped open.

She stood up and moved closer to him. Her eyes were narrowed and her expression was tense. "I need to you to really listen to me and hear my words. Jason is a good man. He meets all of my needs and I'm lucky to have him in my life. I don't love you anymore Ric. I will never love you or want you again. My heart and soul belongs to Jason Morgan. You need to stop this vindictive bullshit. No one tried to hurt you it was just a really fucked up situation. I am sorry your heart was broken and your feelings were hurt but I didn't set out to hurt you like that. I've moved on and I'm beyond happy. Let it go. Stop trying to hurt the man that I love because no good will become of that. I'm telling you right now, if something happened and Jason broke up with me, I would never go back to you. I would never sleep with you or give any thought. Do you understand?" She asked firmly.

Ric's eyes were flooded with tears. It was painful for him to hear what she said.

"Do you understand?" She asked louder.

Logan could hear her from the hallway and he smiled.

"Yes." He said softly.

"Are you willing to let this go and stop all the underhanded shit?"

"I'll back down but I am still the D.A."

Ric finally understood that Elizabeth was completely off limits. And yes, he could try and force her to be with him but he thought about Carl for a moment. He was going to do the same thing. He didn't want to be like Carl and besides, he realized he didn't want to have to force her. There was nothing real about that.

"I have no problem with you doing your job but you just need to know that I am not your prize and I'm definitely not winnable."

"Okay."

Liz backed up. It hurt to have to say all of that to him but she felt empowered by it in a way. "I really hope that you meet someone else and they will love you the way you deserve to be loved. Goodbye Ric."

He watched her leave and then wiped the tears from his eyes wondering how he had fucked up his life so badly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked back into the penthouse. It was quiet so she went upstairs and pushed the bedroom door open. Jason was lying on the bed with his eyes closed.

She kicked off her shoes and laid down next to him.

"You okay?" He asked. Logan had sent him a text that said, "Your girl fucking rocks." But he had no idea what had happened.

"I'm fine. Why are you in bed?"

"I don't know. I just felt like lying down. I figured I'd wait for you and then maybe take you out to dinner."

She looked up at him. "I don't want to go out."

He looked at her and was shocked to see the pure want in her eyes. Liz straddled him and took off her shirt and then unhooked her bra and tossed it aside.

Jason smiled. "You're so fucking hot."

She grinned and then sighed as his hands started to play with her breasts. "I missed you." She said softly.

Jason flipped her onto her back and then kissed her roughly. He ached for her. She pushed up his shirt and he yanked it off and then felt her hand undo his jeans and the next thing he knew she was stroking him and he moaned loudly as he pulled back. "You need to stop or this is going to be over fast."

"We have all night."

He moaned again and then adjusted his body so he could undo her jeans. She wiggled out of them and then he moved back and pulled them all the way off before standing and discarding his. She stared at his beautiful cock that bobbed as he got on the bed and hovered over him. Her legs wrapped around his waist urging him to come closer. "Take me Jason. I don't want to wait."

His lips were on hers again and she felt him at her entrance and whimpered as he finally buried himself inside of her. Their lips parted as they both moaned as he stilled. She flexed her muscles around his cock and Jason hissed and then began to hammer into her and it wasn't long before both of them succumbed to the pleasure.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Diego looked out the window of his hotel room. Everything Luis had told him had been a lie. He had hated Lorenzo and he didn't know how to get rid of the feelings he had bottled up and change the way he felt. Whether he had a father or not, his mother was dead and his life thus far had been hard. A normal life didn't seem within his grasp.

There was a knock on his door and went to answer it and found Lorenzo standing there.

"May I come in?"

Lorenzo needed to know where he stood in his son's life.

Diego stepped back and Lorenzo walked inside and followed Diego's lead and sat down.

"What do you need?" Lorenzo asked.

Diego stood back up and turned away. "Do you really think I know that? Everything is fucked up and saying I'm pissed would be an understatement."

"I would like the chance to get to know you."

Diego turned back around. "I need some time to get my head on straight."

His world had been turned upside. He was still trying to process everything.

Lorenzo nodded and stood up. "I'm willing to do that; just please don't leave for good without saying anything to me."

"Okay." Diego said as he watched his father leave. Grabbing his keys, he decided he needed to get out of there and clear his head.


	42. Chapter 42 - Collide

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked Liz's tell it like it is speech. * Guest – Lorenzo came into the story because he was being shot at and Ric was using that to get to Jason (hence the mystery of who was shooting). It was also causing tension between the organizations. He's the only other possible threat in town besides Ric at this point. I'm trying to resolve any conflict. If there is a mob war then Jason gets dragged back in and no peace.

Chapter 42 - Collide

Carly buckled Michael into his booster seat and then headed back to Greystone. It had started to rain and she turned on the defroster. When she got a job at the Metro Court, she had started driving again. At Sonny's command, a guard would follow her to make sure she made it back and forth safely. She liked being independent. It made her feel normal. He wanted to play tee-ball in the spring and she didn't want to show up at Michael's games in a town car flanked with guards so that his friends would think differently of him. Maybe it was a lost cause, but she wanted to make things were as normal as possible for him. If things got bad with the business, then Sonny would insist that she be driven everywhere and she would never fight him when it came to Michael's safety. Alcazar hadn't made a move yet but thing were still tense and she understood that safety came first.

There was a detour, so she followed the signs and as she came around the corner, out of nowhere, someone ran in front of her. She swerved to avoid them but she clipped them and felt the sickening thud before she struck a parked car. Michael was crying and she had hit her head on the window. The airbag had deployed and she had blocked it with her arms.

AJ had been coming from the opposite direction and had seen the whole thing. He jumped out of his car. The person driving behind Carly had called 911 and was tending to the fallen man she had hit.

He opened the car door right before Milo ran up and was shocked to see her. "Carly?"

She looked up at him. "AJ?"

He stuck his head in the car and saw Michael.

"Daddy." He said.

"It's okay buddy. Are you hurt?"

He shook his head no.

"Hold on okay? I need to check mommy."

He looked at the cut on Carly's head. It would need a few stitches. Her arms had already started bruising.

"He came out of nowhere." She muttered.

"I know. I saw it."

AJ was relieved to hear sirens. A person who had been on the sidewalk came up behind him. "Is she okay? I saw everything."

AJ nodded. "I think so."

Milo approached him. "I left a message for Sonny. He's in a meeting." Milo said.

AJ called Jason.

Jason reached over and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. "Hello?"

"Jason, Carly was in an accident with Michael and I can't reach Sonny."

"Are they okay?"

"Carly hit someone that ran out into the street. I saw the whole thing. It wasn't her fault. Michael seems to be fine but she has a cut on her head. The ambulance and the cops just pulled up."

Jason swung his legs over the side of the bed and then stood up. "I'll meet you at the hospital."

"What's wrong?"

"Carly and Michael were in an accident."

Liz jumped out of bed. "I'm coming with you." She said as she started throwing her clothes on. They finished dressing and headed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Mac talked to Carly about what happened and then had Taggert take the witness statements. He helped AJ get Carly and Michael in the back of AJ's car and then escorted them to the hospital. Only one ambulance had shown up and since the injured man was hurt, they took him first. AJ didn't want to wait for another one.

Taggert had the man's phone and called the last dialed number.

"Diego?"

"Who am I speaking to?" Taggert asked.

"This is Lorenzo Alcazar. Why do you have my son's phone?"

Taggert muttered under his breath. "This is Detective Taggert. Your son was in an accident."

"What happened?"

"According to all the witnesses, he ran out into the road and the car couldn't stop in time. He's on his way to general hospital."

"Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Liz ran into the ER just as AJ was bringing in Carly. She had just sat down while she waited to be seen and AJ was comforting Michael.

"Carly." Jason said kneeling down in front of her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded tearfully. "I couldn't stop Jase. It was so horrible. I tried not to hit him."

Jason pulled her into his arms. "It's okay. I got in touch with Sonny. He should be here in about ten minutes."

Mac walked up to them. "We have a problem."

Just as he said it, Lorenzo ran into the room. "Where's my son?" He asked loudly causing Jason too look up.

"That is the problem." Mac said. "The person Carly hit was Diego Alcazar."

AJ and Jason looked at each other in shock. No one was aware that Lorenzo had a son.

Jason stood up and so did Carly.

"Oh my God." Carly said gripping his arm.

Lorenzo was told that he had to wait and he walked towards the group. He saw that Carly's head was bleeding and saw Mac standing there. "Did you do this?" He yelled.

Carly started to cry. "I'm so sorry. He just ran out in front of me. I tried to brake and turn my wheel. I didn't mean to hurt him."

Lorenzo clenched his jaw. "Were you drinking?"

Carly's mouth dropped open and Jason stepped in between Carly and Lorenzo.

"Lorenzo, it was an accident." Jason said.

"I want her tested." Lorenzo said.

Mac sighed. "There are a lot of witnesses and they all said the same thing."

"I don't care. My son is hurt. I just got him back."

Carly started to sway and Jason put his arm around her and ended up picking her up when she passed out. Epiphany directed him to a room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Michael was crying and Elizabeth tried to sooth him.

"You need to step back." AJ said Lorenzo.

Sonny ran into the room. "What's happening?" He asked as he heard Michael crying.

"Your wife hit my son." Lorenzo said angrily.

AJ looked up at Sonny as he pulled Michael onto his lap. "It was an accident. He ran out in front of her car. I was there."

Patrick came up to Lorenzo.

"How is he?"

"He hit his head and has a concussion and some deep tissue bruising on his leg. We're monitoring him and we can further access his head injury once he wakes up, but you can see him now."

Lorenzo nodded and then looked at Mac. "Make sure she wasn't drinking." He said before walking away.

"Is he implying that Carly was drunk?" Sonny asked.

AJ rolled his eyes. "He's just being a pain in the ass. I didn't smell any alcohol on her breath at all."

"Where is she?"

"She passed out."

Epiphany walked over. "I need to check Michael out now."

AJ stood up and Sonny gave Michael a kiss on the forehead and then watched them walk away.

Liz touched Sonny's arm. He hadn't realized that she was even there. She pulled him over to a seat and he sat down. "They are checking Carly now. She passed out. Jason carried her to the exam room."

Sonny nodded.

"I don't think she's had anything to drink but they will test for it. From what I can tell, it wasn't her fault." Mac said.

"Thank you."

Jason walked towards him and Sonny stood up. "How is she?"

"She's conscious. They are doing some blood work. It doesn't look like she has a concussion but she did need some stitches for the cut."

"This is bad." Sonny said. "Lorenzo might want revenge."

Things had been tense with Lorenzo. They were trying to broker a deal to keep the peace but with all the drama going on it had stalled.

Jason rolled his eyes. AJ walked towards them. Michael's head was rested on his shoulder and his eyes were closed.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. We got lucky." AJ said.

"Why don't you take him back to the mansion tonight? I'll send a guard with you."

Sonny looked over at Milo and pointed to Michael and the young man followed AJ out.

Epiphany came and got Sonny and Jason sat down with Elizabeth.

"So, I was thinking that maybe we could go up to the cabin a few days."

Liz smiled. "Really?"

"I want it to be just the two of us with no interruptions."

"I would love that. Do you think you'll need to stay now that this happened?"

He shook his head. "No, they can handle it. I'm going to go check out that building tomorrow."

"I'm having a phone session with Marty in the afternoon."

"I'm supposed to meet the owner after lunch."

She smiled. "Good we have the whole morning then."

"I like how you think." Jason said giving her a quick kiss.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny held Carly's hand and then kissed it. "I'm glad that you're okay."

"I'm so sorry. Lorenzo is so angry."

"Don't worry about him. It was an accident. If he's using it as an excuse to come after us then that's his choice, but he won't like the results."

Patrick walked into the room.

Carly looked up at him. "Am I okay?"

Patrick smiled. "You're fine. I let Mac know that there was no alcohol in your blood. I was concerned that you passed out so I ran a couple of other screenings."

Carly nodded.

"Well, I don't know if you two planned this or not, but you're pregnant."

"What?" Carly said in shock.

"Seriously?" Sonny asked.

Patrick nodded. "Kelly will be here in about 15 minutes to do an ultrasound."

"I've been sick the last couple of days but I just thought it was something I ate."

Patrick smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Sonny said smiling.

Carly smiled. "I can't believe this."

Patrick chuckled as he walked out. It was nice giving people some good news.

"Should I tell Jason to go home?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. Michael is safe with AJ."

"Can I tell him?"

"Yes, but tell him not to tell anyone else."

Sonny nodded and went out to the waiting room. He was smiling so big his dimples were showing.

Jason stood up looking at him quizzically.

"Carly's tests came back fine. And we got a little surprise."

It clicked for Jason and he grinned. "Really?"

"We're pregnant but it's a secret until she's out of the first trimester."

Jason shook his hand. "Congratulations."

Liz gave him a hug. "Congrats."

"Thanks. You two can go home if you want. Max is here so we're covered."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

He grabbed Liz's hand and they headed for the elevator and went back to the penthouse.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lorenzo sat in a chair beside Diego's bed. He was so worried about him. His head was buried in hands when he heard his son speak.

"Dad?"

Lorenzo looked up at him. "Diego, you were in an accident."

Diego looked around the room.

"Do you remember?"

"I was outside. It was raining and I had dropped my phone and it slid into the street. I ran to get it and all I saw were headlights."

Lorenzo nodded. "You have a head injury and your thigh is bruised. She apparently turned the wheel so she wouldn't hit you head on."

Diego sighed. "My body feels like she did. Was she hurt?"

"Not majorly. Her son was in the backseat but he wasn't injured."

Patrick walked into the room. "Diego, I'm Dr. Drake, I'm glad that you're awake. Do you remember what happened before the crash?"

"Yes."

"Good. That's a good sign."

Patrick looked at his pupils and asked him some more questions. "You're doing great. I would like to keep you here over night. We just want to make sure that a bleed doesn't develop. Tomorrow you can go home with supervision."

"He can come stay with me." Lorenzo said.

"That's not necessary."

"Nonsense, let me take care of you."

Diego sighed. "Fine but it doesn't change anything."

Lorenzo nodded.

Patrick noted the tension between the two men. "Alright, try to get some rest. I'll check on you later."

Lorenzo sat back down.

"Who hit me?"

Diego had seen the look on his father's face when he was telling him about the woman. He didn't look happy.

"Carly Corinthos."

Diego's eyes grew wide. "You've got to be kidding me."

Lorenzo rolled his eyes. "She was probably driving too fast."

"It was my fault."

"I don't care. She hurt you."

Diego studied her dad. "Yeah well, don't use me as an excuse to go after Sonny."

"Diego…"

"I'm serious. Let it be."

They were interrupted when Carly appeared in the doorway. Kelly had finished the ultrasound and the baby's heartbeat was strong. Sonny objected to her coming but Carly wouldn't hear it.

"Hi." She said softly as she walked inside.

"What are you doing here?" Lorenzo said as he stood.

Sonny came up behind her. "You need to back down now." He said sternly.

Diego ignored the two men and looked up at Carly. "Sorry I dented your car."

Carly smiled. "You're going to be okay right?"

"Yeah, luckily I have a hard head."

"If you need anything, you let me know."

"Is your son okay?"

"Yes, he's at his dad's sleeping."

Diego was glad. "Good. How old is he?"

"Six."

Carly was surprised that Diego was being so good-natured about it and so was Lorenzo. All he had seen from his son prior to this was anger. It was nice seeing his softer side.

Carly wobbled a little bit and Lorenzo grabbed her because he was the closest and Sonny moved to her side.

"You sure you're okay?" Diego asked.

"I'm just really tired. It's been a long night."

"We should get you home."

Carly nodded. "Can I check on you tomorrow?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

Carly looked up at Lorenzo. "Good night."

He nodded and then Sonny walked her out.

"She's really nice."

Lorenzo rolled her eyes. "They're all nice until they show their claws and you're left with gaping wounds."

Diego actually smiled and chuckled. "Damn, who have you been dating?"

Lorenzo fought a smile but couldn't help. "Let's just say I suck in that department."

Diego studied his father. There was a lot he didn't know about him. It had felt good to smile. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself to be lighter. Maybe he needed to try to give his dad a chance.


	43. Chapter 43 – It's a Deal

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Just so you know, this fic has 49 chapters! Glad that you like the developments. Lorenzo just needs some midol.

Chapter 43 – It's a Deal

The next morning, Jason went to see the building he hoped would be his shop. He parked his SUV and got out and walked towards one of the bays.

An older gentleman walked towards. "Mr. Morgan, it's good to finally meet you."

Jason shook his hand. "Likewise Mr. Thompson."

"Call me, Bob. How are you feeling?"

"Much better and you can call me Jason." He said followed Bob inside.

"Well, this has been my home away from home for a long time. I've put a lot of hours and love into her."

Jason looked around. He had done a good job keeping everything clean. There was plenty of room and he was impressed when he followed him into the show room. They walked down a hallway and he showed him his office. It was a decent size.

"Now, this room, I was going to turn into a weight room at one point, but I never finished it."

Jason walked around. It was a good size too and had great light. "My girlfriend is an artist and I wanted to put a studio in here for her."

Bob smiled. "Would be a great space for it."

They went around back. There was also an apartment above it that was a one bedroom.

"It came in handy when the wife was pissed."

Jason chuckled. He was thinking it would come in handy for other things, especially if Elizabeth was going to be so close.

They went back out to one of the bays. "Now, these are my babies." He said looking at all the tools. "But, I am willing to leave them here. I won't be wrenching much where I'm going."

Jason smiled. "I'd be honored to use them."

"You know, I once sold a bike to Al Pacino."

"Really?"

He knew who he was because of the movie Scar Face.

"I did. He was a really nice guy."

They talked about the rest of the shop for a minute and then Bob said. "So, did your brother tell you what I'm asking?"

Jason nodded. "He did. I didn't totally agree with the price though." He said pulling out a check.

Bob shrugged. "I can negotiate it a bit." He said taking it from Jason. He opened it and was shocked. "This is way more than I was asking for."

"I know. I think you went to low. I'll also be gaining the customer base that you spent years building up. You're leaving most of the furniture and tools. I think that price is more than fair."

A slow smile appeared on Bob's face. "You're a good man Jason Morgan. I would be proud to leave my shop in your hands. I hope it makes you as happy as it has made me."

Jason smiled and shook his hand.

"I need about a week to clear out. Is that okay with you?"

"Take whatever time you need."

"My wife was ready to go last year, so a week should do just fine. I'll have the papers for you to sign tomorrow. I just got them back from your lawyer and need to make a change."

Jason grinned and walked back to the car. Now he needed to figure out what he wanted to name it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Gina opened her apartment door and was shocked to find Elizabeth standing there. "Hi."

"Hi, may I talk to you for a minute?"

Gina stepped back and Elizabeth walked inside. "You could sit down if you want."

"I won't be here that long."

Elizabeth watched her sit on her bed. "Why did you go to Jason about your baby instead of going to Edward?"

It had been niggling at Liz since Jason told her and she just couldn't let it go.

Gina sighed. Liz certainly got straight to the point. "Honestly, my first thought was Jason and I just went with it. Maybe old habits are hard to break. I knew he would have the means to do it and I also wanted to come clean with him and apologize."

"That was your only reasoning?"

Gina frowned. "What other reason would there be?"

Liz crossed her arms. "I just want to make sure you're not trying to find a way to latch onto Jason."

"I can understand why you'd ask that. But, that was not my intent. If it were, I wouldn't be leaving town; out of sight, out of mind. I'm painfully aware that Jason doesn't want me. If I had family, I would go to them. Jagger is the only other one and he's undercover and therefore unreachable. So, I was trying to do what was best for this child regardless of how this situation came about."

"Jason has a very big heart and I won't let anyone take advantage of that. If your intentions are pure, then I'm fine with all this but I swear to God Gina, if this is some bullshit game to get him back or have him at your beck and call, I will bury you baby or not."

Gina was shocked by Liz's aggressiveness. "It's not." She said. "I'm leaving and will have my baby in peace. There will be no contact with Jason until after it's born. If he wants to leave that phone call to a guard, then so be it."

"I'm not trying to be a bitch and I'm not insecure at all. I'm just tired of people hurting us."

"I get it. Jason is lucky to have someone who will have his back."

Liz nodded. "That I do." She said before walking out and leaving Gina sitting there a little stunned. Logan could easily hear the whole conversation but he said nothing and just followed Liz to the car. She was certainly on a roll.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into ELQ to go to AJ's office.

He passed Edward's long time secretary and her mouth dropped open. She hadn't seen Jason in the building since before the accident.

Jason walked up to AJ's door.

"Sir, Mr. Quartermaine asked not to be disturbed."

He turned and looked at her. "He'll want to see me."

"May I ask who you are?"

Jason smiled. "Jason Morgan."

Edward's secretary ran up to him. "Mr. Quartermaine…"

"Morgan."

"I'm sorry. Please, let me announce you."

AJ's secretary looked confused.

She ducked her head in the office and said something to AJ and then held the door open for Jason. He walked inside and she turned back to the secretary to explain who Jason was.

"Hey little bro'." AJ said standing up. "What's up? I never thought I'd see you in here. I'm surprised Barbara didn't pass out."

Jason grinned. "I think she almost did."

"Did you see the space?"

"I did. I bought it."

AJ shook his hand with congratulations. "Sit down."

They both got comfortable.

"He'll be out in a week. I just need to figure out what I'm going to name it."

AJ smiled. "You have any ideas?"

He shook his head no.

"Follow me."

Jason followed AJ into a conference room and then he left and came back with three marketing interns. "Alright." AJ said writing Jason's name on board. "I need a name for my brother's new motorcycle shop."

The three young people looked at each other and then back at AJ before breaking into a smile. It was a nice break from their normal jobs.

"Come on, start calling them out. Don't be shy."

"Burnout."

"The Chop Shop."

Jason smiled.

"Morgan's Motorsports (M & M) or Jason's Motorsports."

AJ wrote them down on a big piece of paper. "Not bad."

"MotoCave."

"Torque Moto."

"That's kind of cool." Jason said.

"Asphalt."

"Throttle."

AJ chuckled.

"JM's Custom Moto

"Chrome or Chrome Moto Shop"

Edward peeked his head in. "What's going on in here?"

Barbara had told him Jason was here.

"Um, Jason is helping us with our new ad campaign." AJ said quickly.

Edward chuckled knowing AJ was totally lying. "Jason come see me before you leave."

Jason smiled and then threw a balled up piece of paper at his brother. "Really?"

AJ laughed. "Alright guys, a hundred bucks will go to whoever came up with the winning name. So, if you think of more, email me. And then we need to come up with a logo."

"We're on it." One of the interns said before leading the way out of the office.

AJ folded up the paper and handed it to Jason. "I think there is some good ones in there."

"Thanks for your help. I'll go see what the old man wants."

Jason walked out and went to Edward's office.

"Grandfather."

Edward smiled. "If you had a suit on, this day would be just perfect."

Jason chuckled. Edward never stopped. It was much easier to be amused than to be angry.

"You going to tell me what's going on?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow evening. Elizabeth and I will come over for dinner."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "You're up to something."

"Maybe."

"Have you spoken to Carly yet today?"

"No, I'm heading over there after I leave here."

"Michael had a few nightmares. But he seemed a little better in the morning."

"It was a scary night for him. We got lucky."

Edward opened his drawer and laid a key on his desk.

"What's that?"

Edward smiled. "This is the key to a little love nest I bought for Lila. No one in this family knows about. Lila thought that maybe you could take Liz there and get away from all the craziness."

Jason smiled.

"We don't get to go there anymore. I would love it if you and your beautiful girl could get some use out of it."

"Where is it?"

"It's a lakefront property in Oswego. It's on a dead end street and there is a little beach. It's on a bluff. It's smaller. You know Lila, she didn't want anything garish. When it gets warmer, I'm sure Elizabeth would love to paint there."

"It sounds nice. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I have a cleaning service go in there and dust and such twice a month. So, it will be all ready for you."

Edward pushed a card at him. "If you call ahead, I'm sure they can stock the fridge for you."

"I was going to find a place to take her in a few days. This is perfect."

"Great. Let me do the honors of getting it all set up for you."

Jason agreed. They stood up and Edward walked him to the door. Before he opened it, Jason gave him a hug, completely overwhelming Edward.

Jason smiled and walked out while Edward wiped away a tear and then composed himself and got back to work.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth went into Jason's office and used his laptop to skype Marty.

Her picture came up and Elizabeth smiled. "Hi."

Marty grinned. "Hello. It's good to see you."

"How was your visit?"

"I had a wonderful time. I'm in love with my grandchild."

Liz smiled.

"So, how have things been going?"

"Better. It has settled down and in a few days Jason and I are going to get away."

"That sounds nice."

"I can't wait. You would have been proud of me. I just gave it to Gina and I told Jason what happened when Ric broke up with me and confronted Ric and told him in no uncertain terms that I would never ever go back to him."

Marty smiled. She liked this take no prisoners Elizabeth. "How did he take it?"

"I think he accepted it. We'll see. I asked him to back down from trying to hurt Jason. Ric saved my life and took a bullet for me and while I really appreciate that, I can't deal with another Carl right now."

"Did Carl hurt you?"

"He scared me mainly. He touched me a little bit but luckily, the guys got there in time. I've had a few nightmares but other than that, I'm fine."

"Does it make you feel better that he can't hurt you anymore?"

"Yes, it does. Being chained up like that freaked me out."

"It's because you had no control."

Liz nodded. "Seeing Ric shot was scary and seeing Jason collapse after he saved me…."

Her eyes filled up with tears at the memory.

"It's okay to feel scared."

Liz wiped away a tear. "All I could think of was that we had come so close to getting everything we wanted and some psycho was going to take it away."

"Cry Elizabeth—yell and feel what you need to feel. And then don't stay there. Change your focus to something you do have control over and live in that feeling instead."

"Thanks for reminding me of that. I'm trying to stay busy and paint."

"Are your paintings still dark?"

"Not so much. I started going there after the kidnapping but I was able to channel it into something else."

"Good, not that dark is bad. But, for you, I think it represents pain and I know you don't want to stay there."

"I don't. I like how happy I feel now; especially when I'm with Jason."

Marty smiled at how Liz's face had just changed. "What are you going to do about your non-profit?"

"I'm not sure. I'm still involved from afar. I was thinking of starting one up in Port Charles since this will be my home now. I'm not that far away so I can still visit the kids and do some projects. I figure that I'd give myself a few more weeks of getting back into the swing of things before I go full blast."

"If you feel you're doing too much, then just dial it back. I think you are doing very well."

"I hope so. I'm definitely putting in the effort."

"I can tell. You want to get together in a week?"

Liz nodded. "Sounds good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into Sonny's house and Michael ran up to him. "Uncle Jase."

He hugged him. "You doing okay buddy?"

"I'm good."

Jason smiled and walked over to Carly who was sitting on the couch. He kissed her on the forehead and then sat down. "How are you?"

"I'm feeling better. I have a little headache and I'm sore. Sonny is spoiling me."

"Good, you deserve it."

"I went to see Diego before I left the hospital."

Jason frowned. "Carly….."

"Relax, Lorenzo was a little bent out of shape at first but he backed down. Diego was very sweet to me."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"I figured if I was nice to him, maybe it would help diffuse the situation."

"Did it work?"

"I think so. I called the hospital this morning and he said he was being released. So, I think the crisis has been averted."

He shook his head. "You're crazy you know that?"

"Brenda crazy or Tracy crazy?"

"Definitely Tracy crazy."

Carly smiled. "That's not so bad then. She's straight up bitch and I admire that."

Jason chuckled. "I bought a bike shop."

Carly grinned. "Get out. Congratulations."

"I'm signing the paperwork tomorrow and then I can get started on changing a few things."

"Do you need my help decorating?"

"I guess you could help with the waiting room if you want. But, you have to think biker."

"How about biker chic?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

Carly chuckled. "It means that it will be biker with a little class."

"How about comfortable and manly? You know, biker friendly."

Carly thought for a minute. "Okay, some comfy black leather couches. I'll see if I can find a coffee table that will house magazines on the bottom with a glass top; maybe with some gears that turn or something cool. We could use a bar as the counter where you pay. We'll throw a couple of stools against it with some flame cushions. We can put a flat screen on the wall and make sure you have a game console with racing games. Maybe they'll be a display case with some memorabilia in it. We can definitely get some cool art to put on the walls. This is going to be so much fun. I'm on this." She said finally coming up for air.

Jason smiled. "Sounds good. I need your help with something else too."

"What?"

"There's a one bedroom apartment upstairs."

"Say no more, you want a little love nest."

"Pretty much. Just make sure that you take in consideration our personalities."

"Now that is more up my alley. When do you get the keys?"

"In a week."

"I'll have some ideas put together. I'll let you see them first if you want."

"I trust you Carly."

She made a face. "Really?"

"Decorating is your thing. Besides, if I don't like it we'll just change it."

"Oh you'll like it." She said confidently.

"I'm going to let Elizabeth design her studio the way she wants it. If she needs help, I'll send her to you."

"Sounds good."

"You sure you'll have time for all of this?"

"Hell yeah. Sonny is going to make me cut back at work. Besides, you know me, I love a good project."

"Thanks Carly."

"You're welcome."

A/N – Okay, which name do you like for the shop? Shoot me a comment and let me know.

Burnout, The Chop Shop, Morgan's Motorsports (M & M) or Jason's Motorsports, MotoCave, Torque Moto, Asphalt, Throttle, JM's Custom Moto, Chrome or Chrome Moto Shop


	44. Chapter 44 – Beer Belly Bikers

A/N – Thanks for the comments and votes!

Chapter 44 – Beer Belly Bikers

Jason walked into the penthouse and found Liz on the couch with her sketchbook. He walked in back of her and kissed her on the forehead and went and got a beer.

"I missed you." She said smiling as he plopped next to her.

"I missed you more. It was a busier day than I anticipated. I'm a little tired."

"You need to make sure that you don't overdo it."

"I won't. Tomorrow, I sign the papers and then the next day, we're going on a little road trip."

She grinned. "Really? How far is the cabin?"

"We're not going to the cabin."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Just pack your sketch pad."

"I can't wait." She said excitedly. "Do I need to pack anything special?"

"I plan on having you naked 99% of the time, so bring whatever you want."

She chuckled.

"I want you to come with me when I sign the papers so I can show you the studio space. If it's okay, you can start figuring out how you're going to set it up. If not, we'll build a space."

"I can't wait to see it."

"Carly is going to be in charge of the customer area and another surprise for later."

Liz smiled. "I'm not big on decorating so that's fine with me."

"Of course, after you walk around if you have ideas, I'd love to hear them."

"So where are you taking me?"

Jason laughed. "Trust me, you'll like it."

Lila would never steer him wrong.

"You going to take a nap?"

"Does that make me really old?"

Liz chuckled. "No, it makes you human. Listen I need to tell you that I stopped by and saw Gina today."

Jason frowned. "For what?"

"I just needed to know where her head was at for myself. I'm not letting anyone mess with us again."

Jason loved it when Liz acted tough. "You didn't hurt her did you? I'm too tired to deal with Taggert tonight."

Liz chuckled. "No, but I let her know in no uncertain terms that if she hurts you, she'll have me to deal with."

Jason leaned over and kissed her. "I'm more than fine with that."

She stood up. "Come on. Let's go lay down."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Edward looked down at the report in his hand. Jason was buying a shop. He knew it was stupid to be upset by that—because Jason didn't want to work at ELQ. But, he had always held on to the hope. He had to admit, he was proud though. This would definitely keep him away from Sonny and trouble. Every day he worried that it would be Jason's last. About a year ago, he had begged Johnny to just send him a text every night to let him know Jason was still alive. He was surprised when a few days later, Johnny agreed. What he didn't know is that Johnny had asked Jason for permission and his grandson had allowed it.

AJ knocked on his door, jarring him out of his thought. "We're ready to start when you are."

"Come in here for a minute."

AJ walked inside and sat down.

"I'm giving you the Ferguson account."

"Really? Isn't Tracy going to object?"

"Tracy's heart isn't it and you're young and get what they want. I should have given it to you from the get go."

"I won't disappoint you."

"You never do AJ." He said as he watched the surprise flicker in AJ's eyes. "I might not tell you often enough, but you're a good businessman. Stick with me and you'll be running this place soon."

AJ smiled. "Thank you grandfather. That means a lot to me."

"Just don't rub it in Tracy's face. Her pride is going to take a hit with this."

He stood up. "I won't. See you in the meeting."

Edward sighed. Now, he had to tell Tracy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Two hours later, Jason woke to the sound of his phone ringing. "Yeah."

"Morgan?"

Jason frowned. "Coleman?"

"Uh, I thought you should know, one of your family members is drunk as a skunk and causing a ruckus."

Tracy laughed loudly and Jason was stunned. "Tracy?"

"That would be the one. I'd hate for this to end up on you tube."

"I'll be right there." He said sitting up.

"What's wrong?" Liz said sitting up.

"I have to run out."

She flopped back. "Should I order dinner?"

"Yeah, order Chinese. I'll pick it up on my way back. Maybe she'll have passed out by the time I get there."

Liz frowned. "Emily?"

"No Tracy."

Liz chuckled. "Take some video."

Jason shook his head and put on his shoes. He had a feeling that this was going to be ugly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into Jake's and took a look around. Thank God it was early and the place wasn't filled with customers.

Tracy was at the bar shoving her tongue down Coleman's throat. Jason sighed and walked towards them and Tracy pulled back and demanded another drink.

"Haven't you had enough?" Jason asked.

Tracy turned around and glared at him. "Who named you the drink police?"

"Tracy, you don't want to do that." He said staring at the drink in her hand. "You're going to have a killer hangover tomorrow."

"Why do you care? You and Wonderboy are determined to steal daddy and ELQ away from me. Why don't you go back to your black tower and do whatever it is you say you don't do there. When was the last time you killed somebody? You're probably going through withdrawal." She said downing the rest of the drink. "I'm getting my drink on and hopefully, Coleman will rock my world later."

Jason glared at Coleman who held his hands out as he chuckled. At least Tracy was a funny drunk at this point.

"What did Edward do?"

"He dumped me for your idiot brother. He's barely out of diapers."

"Tracy, you know AJ's good at what he does."

"That's beside the point. He's trying to push me out. I get no respect for all my years of hard work." She said as she gestured wildly.

A biker came up to her. "Why don't you dance with me beautiful?"

Tracy grinned. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"I know you are baby."

Tracy giggled and ran her hand down his chest.

Jason closed his eyes. Those two were a walking advertisement for birth control. He was not getting into a fight over Tracy. Elizabeth would kill him.

"Save my seat." She said to Jason as she waved goodbye.

Jason texted Cody who happened to be close by and told him to bring a couple of guys to Jake's.

Tracy laughed loudly and his attention was brought back to the dance floor. Jason groaned when he saw her dirty dancing with the biker as his buddy's cheered him on.

"Do I need to put away the china?" Coleman asked.

"Probably."

"Shit."

"Bill me." Jason muttered. Tracy was going to mess up his chance for potential customers for the shop.

Cody walked in and took in the situation and then grinned.

"This is going to get ugly." Jason said.

By now, another of the biker's had joined them and they were making a Tracy sandwich.

"She's not going to like you interfering."

Francis sighed. "I hope I don't get blood on my suit jacket."

"You need to sit this one out." Logan said.

"I know." Jason said. "You think you three can handle them?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Please."

Johnny walked in. The word was getting out and he had just finished up with his dinner date with Sarah who walked in behind him. By the time he walked over to Jason, he was busting up laughing.

Sarah smirked. "You're really going to ruin her good time?"

Jason looked over at Sarah. "Hell yeah. She'll be mortified if I let that happen."

Jason motioned for Sarah to follow him and he opened Coleman's office door. "I would suggest you don't come out, no matter what you hear. We'll be joining you in a minute."

She nodded in walked inside. She was a little sad that she'd miss the craziness.

Johnny was studying the opponent and gave the men some tips before going to stand behind Jason. "So, are you starting it?"

He nodded. "Yeah, and then I'm ducking out."

"This sucks, I want in on the action."

Jason smirked. "Let's do this."

The bikers were now fighting over Tracy. Jason walked up to them.

"Mind your own business son." An older biker said. "You don't want none of this."

"I can't do that. She's family. Now let her go."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Johnny walked up behind Jason. "Someone you don't want to fuck with."

"Is that right?"

"Jason, butt out. It's my life."

"You should listen to the little lady."

Jason looked at Tracy. "You do realize they think they are going to get some right?"

Tracy stared at him blankly.

"Are you willing to wake up tomorrow morning with beer gut 1 & 2 flanking you?"

Tracy looked at the two men and made a face.

"That's what I thought."

One of the men took a swing at Jason and he blocked it and decked him as Johnny punched the guy next to him in the gut. It was like the guy's stomach swallowed his fist whole. Cody laughed and pushed Johnny back and punched the guy so hard he stumbled backwards and crashed onto a table.

"You don't hit my nephew." Tracy said picking up a beer mug and decking a guy with it before he could hit Jason.

Jason grabbed her and pulled her back.

"You could at least say thanks." Tracy slurred out.

Jason growled.

"Let's get out of here." Johnny said pulling Jason back.

The last they saw was Logan hitting someone over the head with a chair.

They walked into the office and Jason pushed Tracy down into a chair. Someone fell against the door and they all jumped.

Coleman sighed. "I really didn't feel like going shopping."

"Sorry." Tracy said. "This is all my fault."

She started to pout and then cry loudly and Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "I think I might take my chances on being out there."

"You can count me in." Johnny said.

Sarah was laughing. No one would ever believe her.

"I can't wait to go on vacation." Jason said.

"If I were you, I'd leave now." Johnny added.

Coleman grabbed his shot gun and opened the door and shot it into the ceiling. Everyone stopped. Logan let go of the guy he had by the collar and the man slid to the floor. "You have five minutes to get the fuck out of my bar."

"You should have done that from the beginning." Tracy yelled before her head hit the table.

"Shit." Jason said.

"What do you want to do with her?" Logan asked as he walked inside. He had blood on his shirt and his hand was cut.

Jason took his key off his chain and handed it to him. "Get her upstairs to my room and let her sleep it off."

Francis walked in as he tucked in his shirt. "I'll stay with her."

"Thanks. I'll make sure that you get a bonus."

Johnny held out his hand to Sarah. "Let's go."

Jason followed them and they walked back into the bar. Sarah's mouth dropped open at the carnage and broken tables.

Jason took a stack of bills out of his pocket and handed it to Coleman. "If it's more, let me know."

Coleman nodded and they left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the penthouse and Liz got up and grabbed the food and they went into the kitchen. She put it on the little table and they sat down.

"Okay, spill it. I got a funny text from my sister."

Jason groaned. "Tracy was drunk and dancing with a bunch of bikers and they got to frisky and I had to step in."

Liz grinned. "That must have been a sight."

"You have no idea."

"From now on, I'm your wing man." She said before licking her finger as she opened some containers.

Jason smiled. "You think so?"

"Yup. I can't be missing this fun stuff."

"You know how to fight?"

She thought for a second. "I used to beat Sarah."

Jason chuckled. "These guys were a lot bigger than her."

"Then you'll have to teach me. I always want to break a bottle on the counter and wave it around."

"Uh huh." Jason said taking the plate she held out for him.

His phone rang and when he saw it was Edward, he picked up. "Hey."

"Tracy hasn't come home and I'm worried."

"She's okay. She'll have a bad hangover tomorrow but she's sleeping it off."

Edward sighed. "I hope she didn't do anything crazy."

"You don't want to know."

Edward grimaced. "Thanks for taking care of her."

"No problem."

Jason put the phone down. "Where were we?"

"You and me against the world, boxing lessons, and how to wield a broken bottle training." She said before taking a bite of broccoli and beef.

Jason wiped his mouth and then took a swig of beer. "How about, you and me against the world, some toys, and some whipped cream training?" He said devilishly.

Liz thought for a second. "I don't think we need toys, your mouth is heavenly."

Jason threw down his napkin and got up and pulled her to her feet. He kissed her hard, fisting her hair as she moaned and gripped his t-shirt. "You are such a temptress." He said when he finally pulled back.

"Who me?"

Jason grinned. "Finish eating, I don't think we've christened the kitchen."

Liz shuddered. "You're not going to hear me argue."


	45. Chapter 45 – Sealing the Deal

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked Tracy and the playfulness!

Chapter 45 – Sealing the Deal

The next day, Tracy woke up and groaned. Last night was all a blur but her head was pounding and her mouth tasted like cotton.

Francis chuckled. He got up and handed her aspirin and water.

She took it from him but frowned before downing them. "I didn't try anything on you did I?"

Francis smiled. "You were good."

"Damn." She said getting up and walking to the bathroom as Francis chuckled. That conversation would be kept from Diane. He didn't want to be walking funny although a Tracy/Diane fight would be epic.

Tracy came back out. "Shoes." She muttered.

He handed them to her and she sat on the bed and put them on. Grabbing her purse, she pulled out some sunglasses and shoved them on her face.

"Can I drive you home?" Francis asked.

"I would appreciate that. You can tell me what happened last night."

"You don't remember any of it?"

"I have a vague recollection of Coleman, Jason, and beer bellies and that disturbs me a little bit."

Francis chuckled. "Come on." He said holding the door open.

Tracy walked out into the hallway and downstairs and was stunned to see that she had spent the night at Jake's and besides that, it looked like a bomb went off inside. "Am I responsible for that?"

Francis nodded yes.

"Damn."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Elizabeth walked into the shop.

"Hey there." Bob said wiping his hand on a cloth.

"Hi. Bob, this is my girlfriend Elizabeth."

Bob shook her hand. "It's very nice to meet you. You have a good man right here."

"Don't I know it." She said smiling.

"You're in luck, the missus is here." He said. "Bonnie."

"I'm coming." A voice called out.

A very pretty lady came out. She grinned and gave Jason a hug. "You are my hero. I can finally move to Arizona."

Jason smiled. "I'm glad I could help."

Bob introduced Elizabeth.

"I already told some of my customers that you were taking over. A lot of them knew who you were and liked your bike."

Jason smiled. "That's good."

"Listen, I don't do all the work around here, I have a really good guy that helps with the fabrication. I wanted to introduce you in case you want to keep him on."

Jason followed him and Elizabeth and Bonnie chatted about Bonnie's plans.

"This is Dante Falconeri. He's worked for me for about 3 years now."

Dante wiped his hands and shook Jason's. "Nice to meet you. Bob says good things about you."

Jason smiled. "What are you working on?"

Dante showed him and Jason was really impressed. The fabrication work was clean.

"Why don't we do a temp period? We can work together for a month or so and see if we get along. If we're good then I'll hire you permanently if you want."

Dante smiled. "Sounds great. I can introduce you to some paint guys we usually use too and our upholstery chick."

"Chick?"

"That's what she prefers."

Jason smiled and they shook hands and then they all went back to the ladies.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Bob signed the paperwork and Bonnie poured some champagne and they toasted to new adventures. It was great day.

"Elizabeth, let me show you the studio."

Jason took her hand and led her into the building. They went towards the back and walked in medium sized room and Elizabeth smiled. "It's perfect. The size is great and the lighting is good."

"Whatever you need, I'll get it for you."

She smiled. "Well, maybe we could have a painting party. Your strong men can put together some shelves for my art books. We can put a couch against that wall and a desk over there." She said pointing. "I'll get my studio packed up and ship the contents here."

"There's some storage space in the room adjoining this one too."

She turned and hugged him. "That will be perfect. I can't wait until it's finished. When do you see yourself opening the shop?"

"Probably in the next two weeks. I need signage and will have to set up a business account. But, Dante is still working on some things that are pre-paid. Bob said he'd take down any appointment requests and email them to me. Spinelli is going to come in and help me learn the system and stuff when we get back. I was thinking of holding a grand opening party."

"That will be so much fun. Everything is falling into place. What are you going to name it?"

Jason showed her the top three choices.

"I like Throttle. It's exciting and sounds a little sexy too."

Jason chuckled. "Then Throttle it is."

They sealed it with a kiss before going home and hanging out for a while. Then they got changed and headed to the Q's to make the announcement.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Edward watched as Tracy walked into the sitting room a little worse for wear. "Tracy, what the hell were you think getting drunk like that?"

She groaned. "Why do you care?"

"Honestly, sometimes I don't know what to do with you. And for the record, I didn't choose AJ over you haphazardly. You know he was a better fit for that account. It doesn't mean I don't respect you. AJ has learned a lot from watching you and if it weren't for you, ELQ wouldn't be as successful as it has been. So stop acting like a child and embrace the change. It's good for the company. I don't understand why you think sharing the spotlight is a bad thing. You both bring different things to the table, equally good. Now I don't want to have this conversation again." He said before walking out of the room leaving a shocked Tracy behind.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica smiled as Jason and Liz walked into the dining room. "There they are."

Jason smiled.

"Hello everyone." Elizabeth said.

They took their seats.

"Are you going to make us wait until after dinner to make your announcement?" Alan asked curiously.

Jason and Liz looked at each other and then he spoke. "I guess not. Well, I'm starting my own business."

"Really?" Tracy asked popping some aspirins into her mouth.

"Yes. I've always wanted a motorcycle shop. I'll work for Sonny part time on the legitimate side of the business; mainly handling paperwork for the coffeehouse and then the rest of my time will be spent at my shop."

"Congratulations." Monica said smiling. "What's it called?"

"Throttle."

"That's wonderful." Lila added. "I like the name and I'm so proud of you."

"Me too." Alan said.

Emily got up and gave him a hug and AJ shook his hand. Edward had yet to speak and when he cleared his throat everyone look at him.

"I was still holding out hope that you would come work for ELQ."

Tracy rolled her eyes, another nephew at work was the last thing that she needed.

"But I know I'm just a foolish old man. Forgive me for wanting to take you under my wing."

Jason nodded.

"Congratulations Jason. I hope your new endeavor brings you a lot of happiness. And if you ever need any business advice, I'm your man."

Jason smiled. "Thank you grandfather."

Lila patted Edwards hand and everyone started to talk at once asking Jason questions. She leaned over and whispered, "How long have you known?"

Edward smiled. "Since yesterday."

"I'm glad you're being a good sport."

"Look at him, I've never seen him happier."

Lila smiled. "It is a beautiful sight isn't it?"

They ate and Tracy pulled Jason aside.

"What do I have to do so that the details of last night never see the light of day?"

Jason smirked. "Hmmmm. If you help out at the shop a couple of Saturdays with some marketing and budgeting, I could be convinced to bury it."

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Fine."

They shook hands and Tracy left the room.

Liz walked over. "What was that all about? Tracy agreed to help me if I didn't blab about her behavior last night. So tell your sister that she can never mention it."

"I'll text her."

Edward came up to him. "Everything is set for tomorrow."

Jason smiled. "Good, I can't wait."

Edward patted him on the back and went and sat down next to Lila.

"You know, if you're going to have a shop, you'll have to teach me to ride." Emily said.

Jason looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? Are you the only one that gets to have fun?"

Jason sighed. "I'll think about it. You can ride on the back and we'll go from there."

"I get the first ride though. You owe me." Liz said.

"That goes without saying."

AJ snuck up behind Jason with a bottle of champagne and started to pour it over his head. Jason was shocked and turned to look at his brother and AJ took off running. Jason chased him for a minute but he still wasn't fully back to full strength.

"We'll get him for you." Emily said handing Jason a napkin.

Liz grabbed another bottle off the table and they took off. They corned him in the den and Alice helped hold him down and they drenched his top half before running back into the other room laughing as everyone cheered.

AJ came back in grinning.

"That's what you get." Jason said.

AJ walked up to him and Lila handed Jason a bottle behind his back and Jason doused him again.

"Uncle." AJ yelled trying to wipe it out of his eyes.

"You're helping Alice clean up this mess too." Lila said before chuckling.

Alice didn't even care. It was worth it to see everyone get AJ back. He had put hot peppers in her sandwich a few weeks prior and she thought her lips were going to fall off.

Jason ran upstairs and rinsed off and put on some clothes he had left there. He went back downstairs and Alice walked in with a big cake to celebrate. It was chocolate, just like his girl loved.

She cut several pieces and they all sat down and ate.

"Emily are you dating anyone?" Liz asked.

"Yeah Emily, I'd like to know that too." AJ said squinting his eyes.

Emily laughed. "Right now, no. Why do you know anyone that is cute?"

"Hmmm…, let me think on that."

She smiled. "I'm so busy. It's hard to have a social life."

"When are you done with your internship?"

"I have a few months left."

Jason was very proud of Emily. She had stayed focused and done very well in school.

They stayed a little longer and then headed home so they could get up early for their trip.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning came fast and Elizabeth woke up before Jason and quickly took a shower. She emerged from the bathroom to find Jason sitting up smirking at her.

"What?"

"It's 6:00 a.m. Since when do you like to be up this early?"

She grinned. "I can't help it. I'm so excited. Why are you still sitting there? Come on—chop— chop, put a pep in your step."

Jason pretended to yawn. "I thought that I'd sleep in for a few more hours."

Liz stared at him blankly. "Are you trying to mess with me?"

He shrugged and she took off running and tackled him. He quickly overpowered her and flipped her over. "Were you insulting my humor?"

She gave him a cocky look. "What if I were?"

He began to tickle her relentlessly as her laughter filled the room.

"Okay, okay." She yelled.

He smiled and gave her a quick peck before releasing her and jumping off the bed. She watched him walk away as she bit her lip. She couldn't wait to have him later.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked from inside the gas station to the car. Liz was moving around as she sang a song and he chuckled. Tapping on the window, he waited for her to roll it down and he handed her some drinks.

She smiled and took them, never stopping her sing-a-long.

Jason filled up the tank and they were on their way.

"Are we there yet?"

"Uh, no."

She sighed.

Jason smiled and pulled over at a lookout point on a small bluff. They got out and he pulled her into his arms as they looked out over the lake.

It was a little chilly but Jason tried his best to shield her from the wind with his body. After several minutes, they rushed back to the car to warm up.

"I can't wait until spring." Liz said wistfully.

"Is that your favorite time of the year?"

"Hmmmm., perhaps. I don't like it really hot. I love the snow but it gets old after a while. Christmas is my favorite holiday."

"Why?"

"It's so much fun doing things for other people. I love decorating the tree and trying to find the perfect gift."

"You make it sound a lot more fun than I think it is."

She looked over at him. "You don't like it?"

"Not really but maybe that is because I stuck to myself. Who knows, maybe your joy will be contagious. I always like putting a smile on your face so I intend on doing that year round."

She smiled. "I think I will have to reward you for all of that sweet talk."

He smiled. "I hope you'll reward me for all of the dirty talk too."

She gave him a naughty look and Jason was ready to pull the car over and take her on the side of the road. Thank God they were almost there.


	46. Chapter 46 – Getting Away

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad you like all the family stuff! This is definitely MA.

Chapter 46 – Getting Away

Jason told Liz to close her eyes and she did but she was going crazy not being able to see where they were. He got out and took in the area and smiled. It was beautiful. Edward and Lila had picked the perfect place for them.

He stood behind her and then told her she could look and Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. They were on a bluff and the view of the lake was spectacular. She turned to look at him and hugged him. "This is beautiful."

"Come on, let's go see the house." He said taking her hand. They walked up to the front door and Jason unlocked it.

"It's so homey and cute." Liz said looking at the comfortable couch. It had an open layout which she loved and all along the fireplace mantle, there were pictures of the Quartermaine family. There was a younger picture of Lila and Edward and she grinned. "They are such a cute couple."

Jason smiled.

She saw a picture of Jason and AJ and chuckled. "You were a heartbreaker back then too."

He shrugged and then busied himself by throwing some wood inside the fireplace and lighting it.

She walked around the corner and there were two bedrooms. The biggest one had a huge four poster bed. There was a chaise lounge near a beautiful floor to ceiling window that faced the lake. Going back into the living room, she walked in just in time to see Jason bringing in their luggage.

"There's a note in the kitchen. I guess someone is dropping off lunch and dinner for us. Edward had it catered."

Liz chuckled. "He's trying to spoil us."

"Evidently…." Jason said walking past her to put the luggage in the room.

She took off her coat and curled up on the couch. It was a beautiful day. "I keep waiting for someone to interrupt us." She said looking over at Jason who sat down next to her.

"I already turned off my phone. Edward has the number to the house in case there is an emergency."

Liz smiled. "Good, cause I might have to kill someone if they knock on that door right now."

Jason smiled and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. It wasn't a gentle kiss, instead, he wanted to seduce her and drive her wild. As his skilled tongue stroked the inside of her mouth, Elizabeth felt like she was melting.

"Jason." She sighed out as his tongue and lips made their way down her neck.

And then all of a sudden, she was in his arms and he was carrying her to the bedroom. They kissed deeply until they hit the bed and Jason briefly separated from her in order to remove his shirt. The way he was looking at her was making her body quiver in anticipation.

"Jason, I can't wait." She whimpered.

"Shhhh." He said covering his mouth with his, kissing her so sensuously she felt dizzy. Pulling her up, he helped her out of her shirt and bra before pushing her back down and feasting on her body.

The way his tongue was flicking over her nipple was driving her crazy. Her hands got lost in his hair as she made the most delicious noises. Jason moaned as he listened to her, growing impossibly hard. He lavished the same attention on the other nipple and Elizabeth's hips bucked off the bed because it was a little more sensitive. She was begging him now, feeling as though she would fall apart at any moment.

Jason sensing that she was about to cum moved and started to kiss his way down her body and undid the button of her jeans. He unzipped them and pulled them down, along with her underwear, before he tossed them away from her. Jason lovingly kissed his way up her body as her legs shook under his touch. And when his tongue penetrated her folds, Elizabeth moaned loudly as it pushed into her body and he began to tease her sensitive bud with his thumb. "Jason." She yelled as he began to thrust his tongue in and out of her. And when he started to hum, she let out a high pitched keening sound and fell over the edge as Jason continue to pleasure her.

His lips finally left her body and Elizabeth watched with hooded eyes as he finished taking off his clothes. He was so beautiful. She slowly sat up, leaning on her elbows and licked her lips as Jason smirked. "You ready for me baby?"

She smiled. "Always."

He was on her so fast, it took Elizabeth's breath away. And as he started to sink himself inside of her, they moaned at how good it felt. Jason kissed her as he started to move using long strokes, almost pulling out all the way and then slowly pushing back in. Elizabeth was clinging to him as she kissed him wantonly. They hadn't taken their time like this before. It had been so passionate and wild. Even though it was tempting to just pound into her, Jason wanted her to truly feel him. He circled his hips and Liz yelled out. "Yes." As he sucked on her neck and tweaked her nipple with his fingers.

"You feel so damn good." He murmured softly.

She couldn't get enough of him. She loved it fast and hard but feeling his length slowly moving as he stretched her over and over was driving her crazy. The slow pace was like a drug and she couldn't wait for the high that would follow.

Jason continued for another ten minutes before he started to feel his balls tighten. "Elizabeth, cum for me." He said as his upper half left her.

She gasped at the loss of his warmth. "Harder." She yelled.

But Jason had no intention of speeding up. His finger found her clit and as Elizabeth's walls clamped onto him, his eyes rolled back and he moaned loudly as he jerked and bliss spread throughout his body. Liz whimpered loudly as Jason continued to erupt inside of her. A second orgasm took her completely off guard as her body shook again. She vaguely felt him fall on top of her and she wrapped her arms around him as they both panted.

Jason rolled onto his left side, never leaving her.

"That was so fucking good." Elizabeth said as Jason chuckled. "Seriously, is there anything you're not good at?"

"There are plenty of things I'm not good at."

"Like what?"

"Dancing."

"I think you do just fine."

He smiled. "Ping pong."

Liz chuckled.

"Seriously, it's the only thing Johnny can kick my ass in."

"I'm sure he loved every minute of it too."

"I'm not much of a surfer."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

"I like swimming in the ocean but getting up on a board is harder than it looks. I'm a big guy."

She smiled. "Yes you are." She said over enunciating every word.

He chuckled again. "What do you suck at?"

"Hmmm. I'm not the best cook in the world."

"What else?"

"Uh, I never colored in the lines."

"Is that a bad thing?"

She grinned. "I can't sing."

"It's part of your charm." He said kissing her on the forehead. "I know one thing you don't suck at."

"What's that?"

"Making me happy."

Someone knocked on the door. "Shit." Jason said pulling out of her and getting off the bed. He ran into the bathroom and cleaned himself off really quick and pulled on his jeans and a shirt and ran out to the door as he smoothed his hair down.

"Hello." He said opening the door.

"Hello Mr. Morgan. This is your lunch." She said smiling. He was gorgeous and she had to make herself look away. When her boss made her drive over to the house she had cursed all the way there, but one look at him was making her blush.

"Thank you. Let me get you a tip."

"Oh no, Mr. Quartermaine took good care of us. Enjoy your meal."

She was going to bring her friend Vicky with her for the dinner run so they could both lust over him.

"Thanks a lot."

"Bye." Heidi said as she waved and then ran back to her truck.

Jason shut the door, completely oblivious that the girl was flirting. All he had on his mind was the little minx in the bedroom.

Elizabeth walked towards him with nothing on but one of his black t-shirts on and some underwear.

"Who was that?"

"Edward sent us lunch."

"I guess it's a good thing we didn't do it on the couch."

Jason smiled.

She followed him to the dining room and he opened the container and smiled. "Hamburger for me and chili and a half sandwich for you."

She smiled. "Yum."

They were both ravenous and pretty much ate in silence for a while.

"That hit the spot." Elizabeth said smiling.

He watched her get up and walked over to the stereo and turned some music on. He finished his burger and then started to clean up and joined her on the couch.

A song came on that Liz liked and she squealed. "This song is so sexy. Dance with me."

He looked at her like she was crazy. "This is a fast song."

"And?" She said standing up as she unsuccessful tried to pull him up too.

He finally gave in, knowing she wouldn't give up.

"I know you can hear the beat. Just step side to side." She said demonstrating.

Jason moved a little bit. "What do I do with my arms?"

"They are fine hanging down." She said grabbing onto his hips as she moved liked he was. "Now, move your upper body slightly like this." She showed him how and he tried. "That's really good."

She let go and put her hands above her head as her hips swayed and then she turned around and slightly bent forward a little bit, rubbing her ass into his crotch and Jason grabbed onto her hips as he still moved from side to side. Liz turned around and Jason put his hands on her waist as she continued to move provocatively. "You're doing great Jason."

"I probably look like an idiot but you're so hot I don't care."

Liz laughed and pulled him into her arms as a slow song came on and they swayed to the music. "Keep this up and I can take you out clubbing."

He chuckled. "You really think I'd dance like that in front of other people?"

She pouted. "What if I begged?"

Jason smiled. "No one gets to see your hips move like that but me."

Liz bit her lip and then lifted her shirt off and danced topless as Jason lusted after her.

"You have way too many clothes on." Liz said. "This body definitely shouldn't be hidden."

Jason ripped off his shirt making her smile.

"Still not good enough." She said clucking as she unbuttoned his jeans. She pulled them down and right after he stepped out of them, her mouth took in his length and Jason sucked in his breath as he watched her with hooded eyes.

As he hardened in her mouth Elizabeth wantonly sucked him off as he groaned and grabbed her hair. "Elizabeth." He moaned. "Please."

Her eyes sparkled with wickedness and she swallowed him down her throat and Jason's hips bucked, pushing him further. He lightly began to thrust as she grabbed his ass and encouraged him to continue. "I want to come inside you baby." He said almost desperately.

She slowly pulled her head back, and when his head was almost out of her mouth, she flicked his ridge with her tongue making Jason's knees buckle. Quickly standing up, she pushed him onto the couch and straddled him. He pulled her into him and kissed her roughly before she impaled herself on his straining dick. They broke apart as she began to move as they both voiced their approval. Elizabeth began to slam down and then swivel her hips and Jason hissed as he grabbed her hips and forced her down harder. He stared at her as her breasts bounced and her head lopped backwards. Her pace had gotten faster and he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. She touched herself and groaned as she screamed and her body shook and fell towards him. He began to thrust upwards with fast and short strokes until he yelled out her name with passion.

They clung to each other as they came down from their high.

"This is the best vacation I've ever had." Elizabeth said softly.

Jason chuckled. "Me too. Want to take a shower."

"Sure."

He stood up with her still in his arms and went to the bathroom.


	47. Chapter 47 – Perfection

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the hotness. I can't believe this fic is almost done!

Chapter 47 – Perfection

Johnny laid his keys down on the desk and called out for Sarah.

She heard him and took one last look in the mirror and walked towards the bedroom door. She was feeling a lot better. There was some soreness, but all in all she was ready for Johnny whether he liked it or not. It had been torture lying in his arms every night and not being able to touch him.

Johnny was looking at his mail as Sarah came from around the corner. Feeling her presence, he looked up and his mouth dropped open. She was wearing a skimpy negligee and high heels. "Sarah?"

Sarah smirked. "If you want it, come and get it."

She had barely turned to go into the bedroom and he was on her, picking her up and kissing her urgently before gently laying her onto the bed.

"Are you sure."

"Yes Johnny, I want you."

She grinned as he quickly started to disrobe. He was all that and she couldn't wait until he made her his.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Diego looked up as a guard walked into his room.

"You have a visitor?"

He gave him a funny look. "Should I be armed?"

The man chuckled. "No, I think you're safe."

"Okay." He said trying to sit up a little.

He watched in awe as Carly Corinthos walked into the room.

"Hey." She said smiling. "I brought you some magazines. I have no idea what you like so, hopefully I didn't do too bad." She said sitting down in a chair.

"Does your husband know you're here?" He asked curiously.

"Sonny knows better than to dictate who I can or cannot see."

Diego smiled. "How are you?" He asked as he looked into the bag.

"I'm good. I've been resting mainly so that Sonny doesn't hover."

He chuckled as he pulled the magazines out. "Maxim?"

She grinned. "I figured you're young so hot girls would be right up your alley."

"Thank you." He said laying them down on the bed.

"Oh my God, can I have one?" She asked look at the chocolate chip cookies sitting on his nightstand.

He grinned. "Sure, help yourself."

She bit into one and moaned. "So good."

"You act like you've never had one before." He said thinking that he would never understand women.

"Sonny is a health nut. He won't let me keep them in the house."

"So, you let him monitor your food….."

She rolled her eyes. "I just need to figure out a way to sneak them in. The guards won't help me."

Diego laughed. "You're an interesting woman Carly."

"So I've been told." She said smiling.

Lorenzo walked into the room and froze. "Carly?"

"Hey Lorenzo."

He didn't know what to say.

"Is there a problem?" Diego asked.

"Uh….no….I'll come back." He said before turning around and walking up.

Carly chuckled. "Your father has a stick up his ass."

Diego laughed. "You have no idea."

"Do I sense some tension between you two?"

"I just met him."

"What?" Carly said grabbing another cookie. "Okay spill."

Diego told her the basics and Carly was stunned.

"So, he never knew you existed."

"No."

"Then why do you give him so much attitude?"

"It's hard letting go of the hate. Every time I look at him, I think of what I have lost."

Carly sighed. "When I came to town, I was hell bent on revenge against my bio mom. We had never even met and I built her up to be one of the worst people in the world."

"What happened?"

"Jason talked me down and I went to her and listened. I'm not going to tell you what to do. But, Lorenzo seems like he wants to be there for you and let me tell you, the world can be a lonely place when you're filled with hate. But you know that don't you?"

He nodded.

"So, just listen to him and get to know him. He's all you've got."

Diego didn't say anything but he had heard what she said loud and clear.

Carly's phone buzzed and she looked down at it. "Shit, Sonny is freaking out. I have to go."

"Wait." Diego said. "Bart, grab me a zip lock."

The man hurried away and quickly came back.

"Give it to Carly."

She took it and looked at him curiously.

"Take some cookies."

She grinned and took a few cookies and put them inside her purse. "You keep those cookies coming and you've got yourself a new best friend."

Diego grinned. "You're on."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Diane rolled over on her side. Francis had just fucked her senseless and she was still a little dazed.

"You okay?" He asked as he cupped her face.

"I'm fabulous." She said smiling. "You were definitely worth the wait."

He smiled and then kissed her. "You were incredible."

"I can do even better." She said with a teasing look.

"I will hold you to that. I'm off for the night, so feel free to show me what you've got."

Diane bit her lip. He had no idea what he was in for.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz and Jason sat on the couch watching a movie. The doorbell rang and Jason got up to get it.

"Hi." Both girls said at once.

Jason smiled. "Hey."

"We have to set this up. Is it okay if we come in?"

Jason stepped back and they walked inside. They saw Liz and smiled at her. After several trips to the car, the girls set everything up and walked to the door.

"Enjoy your diner." Heidi said smiling. Jason looked even hotter than he did earlier if that was possible.

"Thank you." Jason and Liz both said as they headed up.

Liz laughed. "They so wanted you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Jason, you can't be that oblivious." Liz said rolling her eyes.

"They were just being nice."

"Uh huh." She said standing up looking down at a confused Jason. "That smells so good."

The girls had lit candles and Liz pulled him over. She laughed at the beers sitting in an ice bucket. There was wine for her to drink.

"I love lobster." She said licking her lips.

Edward had ordered Jason a nice juicy steak. Liz also had some pasta.

"This looks so yummy." She said taking a bite of the pasta.

Jason cut into his steak and they both were in heaven.

"Edward rocks." Liz said loudly.

"I'll be sure to tell him." Jason said smiling. He loved it that Liz was so happy.

They ate their dinner and then resumed their position on the couch.

"It's nice being lazy." Jason said. "I can get used to it."

She laughed. "Oh sure…"

Jason grinned.

"I think I know you well enough to know that you can't sit still for long."

"As long as you're in my arms I could."

She laughed. "You know, you are really smooth Jason Morgan."

There was another knock on the door. Jason frowned and then went to the door and saw a truck pull away, recognizing it as Heidi's. He picked up the box that was left on the ground and went inside.

"What's that?"

"I have no idea." He said handing it to her as he plopped down next to her.

There was a folded note on top that said, "Sorry, I forgot to leave the dessert."

"Oh—my—God." She said looking at the decadent brownie inside with chocolate swirled all over it. "I think I've just died and gone to heaven." She said after tasting a small piece.

Jason grinned. "You're so cute."

"If you love me, you'll get up and get me a fork."

"Done." Jason said standing up. He got her a fork and watched her eat the brownie.

"You have got to taste this." She said before moaning again.

She held up the fork to his mouth and Jason tasted it.

"It's good."

She gave him a look because of his mediocre response and kept eating as Jason chuckled.

"I love you Elizabeth Webber."

She smiled. "I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, they got up and soon thereafter, breakfast was delivered.

"You want to go into town today?"

Liz smiled. "Sure, that will be fun."

"There's a little café that is supposedly known for their hot chocolate."

"Now, you're talking." She said grinning.

They ate and got on their coats and walked around outside for a bit before getting into the car. Jason headed into town and parked.

"You ready?"

She nodded and pulled on her gloves and they went outside. It was a crisp day but the sun was shining and it was actually a little bit warmer than the day before.

They held hand and leisurely shopped. Liz found something for her sister and Diane while Jason brought something for Lila. They went into an antique store and he heard Liz gasp.

"What?" He asked walking over to it.

He saw her staring at a red stone. The owner of the store walked in. "That is a rare. It's Murano 17th century."

Liz smiled. "It's beautiful."

"The lady has great taste." The man said smiling. "Would you like to try it on?"

"Oh, I shouldn't."

"Yes, she would." Jason said firmly.

The man took it out and put it on Elizabeth and she looked in the mirror. The red heart was exquisite.

"The chain is white gold."

Seeing Liz's face Jason gave the man a look over her shoulder and slipped him a credit card.

"Thank you for letting me try it on. It's beautiful."

"You're welcome. Walk around and enjoy yourself."

Liz smiled.

The man went over to the register and put it in a small box and discretely rang it up. Jason walked with Liz around a corner and waited a few minutes.

"You keep going. I think I saw a motorcycle part I liked."

"Okay." Liz said looking at some figurines.

He hustled back to the counter and signed the receipt and slipped the box into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Did I hear you mention motorcycles?"

"Yeah, I'm opening my own shop."

"Follow me."

Jason followed the man and smiled when he walked him into a room with biker memorabilia.

"We get a lot of clubs that drive through the area. If you have any questions, just give me a holler."

Jason smiled. "Thanks."

He got lost in some of things and put a couple of pictures aside as well as a couple of decorative pieces.

Liz found him. "There you are."

"Sorry, I guess I lost track of time. What do you think of these?" He asked about the book ends.

"I like them. They'll look nice in the waiting area."

She helped him carry the things to the front and Jason paid for them and then put them in the car.

"Hot chocolate?" He asked.

"Yes." She said getting on her toes to kiss him.

They went into the café and Liz was in heaven when she took the first sip.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The beautiful couple spent one more day at the house before they needed to come back. Jason had a lot of work to do if he wanted to get things ready for the grand opening.

"You should have Eli's cater it." Liz said. "Their ribs are the best."

"Okay."

They had been tossing some ideas around as they sat bundled up on a lounge chair watching the sun go down.

A car drove up and it was the girls.

"Edward has really gone out of his way to spoil us."

"He's just trying to get in good. I think I've been to that mansion more in the last few weeks than I have been since the accident."

Liz laughed.

The girls slipped behind them and set up the dining room and quietly left. This time, they didn't forget the dessert.

They went inside and laughed. It was a Mexican dinner and a bottle of tequila was sitting in the middle of the table with some limes.

"I think Edward is trying to get us drunk." Liz said.

Jason smiled.

They ate the food and did some shots. By the time they were finished, they were both tipsy. Jason retrieved the box and sat it on the table in between them.

"What's this?"

"Something I know for a fact you'll like."

She picked it up and opened and her eyes filled up. "Jason, I can't believe you got that for me."

"Of course I did. You loved it."

She got up and sat on his lap and kissed him. "Thank you. That was the perfect end to our vacation."

"I think I can give you an even more perfect ending." He said with a voice so sexy Liz could feel herself get wet.

And then his mouth was on hers and everything was a blur of clothes flying as Jason took her up against the wall as she screamed his name.


	48. Chapter 48 – Grand Opening

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like all the lovin'. One more chapter…eeek!

Chapter 48 – Grand Opening

The next morning, Heidi and her friend brought breakfast.

"Hold on." Liz said running to grab a bag. She handed each girl a box. Jason had arranged it for it when they had been in town. "You have spoiled us rotten and I know that Edward is paying you, but I wanted to give you something to show our appreciation."

Both girls were stunned. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever done." Heidi said.

"Open them."

They both opened the boxes and squealed. There were two tickets a piece to a Maroon 5 concert the next town over inside.

"These are front row seats." Heidi yelled.

They started jumping up and down and Jason couldn't help it. He laughed as they hugged Elizabeth and then hugged him and then squealed some more.

"Have fun!" Liz said.

"Thank you so much! We will." They both yelled before running out the door to tell their friends.

Liz grinned. "I told you they would go nuts."

Jason shook his head. "Girls…."

"They were so excited that I don't think they even bothered to drool over you."

"Who is that band?"

"Oh, Adam Levine, he's kind of hot."

Jason eyes flickered. "Should I be jealous?"

"I said he was kind of hot. You are beyond hot."

He smirked. "Let's eat."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They reluctantly left their little love nest, vowing to come back. They were mostly quiet on the way back, both of them thinking of all the things that they needed to do. When they got closer, he called Edward.

"Jason?"

"We're almost back. We just wanted to say thank you. It was a wonderful getaway. The girls really took care of us."

Edward chuckled. "I'm so glad that you enjoyed it. Heidi called me and I could barely understand what she was saying she was so excited. That was very nice of you. I've watched her grow up. She's a great kid."

Liz smiled. "I think they had a crush on your grandson."

Edward laughed. "Well, you can't blame them. He does take after me."

Jason laughed. "Oh now you're taking credit for me?"

"Of course. Since you claim Lila's eyes, I have to get some credit."

Jason grinned.

"Will you come over for dinner soon?"

"We will. I promise."

"Good. Take care."

"Give Lila my love."

"I will."

Liz smiled as she held Jason's hand. She had been inspired by their trip and couldn't wait to pick up a brush.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next few days flew by. He arranged for the signage and caterer. Sarah helped him with invites to the grand opening, and Diane helped him pick out some uniforms. She wasn't happy Jason wanted black t-shirts, but with the logo Liz helped design, it spiffed them up a little. Tracy came over and gave him some marketing tips and Spinelli helped set up his system. Luckily, Bob had packed up a few days early. Dante finished a few jobs that were left.

A delivery pulled up and Jason walked towards the truck. Cody and Johnny hopped out.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Edward called us. Here." Cody said handing him a note.

Johnny opened the back of the truck and he and Cody struggled to get a desk out. Dante hopped into the truck to help.

Jason opened the note.

Dear Jason,

When I started ELQ, money was a little tight. This was my first desk. I kept it in storage all of these years, hoping that it would go to you. It's still in good shape (they made things much sturdier back then). I would be honored if you would use it. Hopefully, it will bring you as much luck as it did me."

Love,

Edward

Jason smiled. He pocketed the note and then went inside to clean out his desk to make way for the not so new one. Who knew his grandfather was so sentimental.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny and Jason drove to the airport with Gina in the back. She was leaving town and Jason was actually surprised at a request she had made, but he honored it because he didn't want to tell her how to live her life. He just hoped that it didn't backfire.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ric frowned as the black town car pulled up alongside him and Cody and Francis got out.

"Get in." Cody said.

"Really? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Cody asked.

"You do realize this is a public place and there are witnesses. I've stayed away from Elizabeth."

"For how long?"

Ric's jaw clenched.

"Get in the car." Francis growled.

Ric allowed Cody to shove him in the back and Francis slid next to him.

"Jason isn't man enough to kill me himself?"

"Where do you think we're taking you?" Francis asked smiling.

Ric grew more and more uneasy and then realized they were heading to the airport and was quite surprised.

Sonny's plane was on the tarmac and they parked and Francis took him inside. Jason and Johnny were standing on either side of Gina.

Ric was floored. "Gina?"

"Ric."

"What is going on?"

Gina sighed. "I was going to leave and not tell you but since you seem to be trying not to be a complete asshole, I thought I'd give you something to think about while I'm away."

"I'm listening." He said apprehensively.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"It's yours. I haven't slept with anyone else."

"How do you know it's not Jason's?"

"Timing. I'll get a paternity test if you want but I know this baby isn't his. It's yours. I already told you how I felt about your obsession. I want no part of it. I'm going away to have my baby in peace. If you manage to stop being crazy, I'll let you be a part of your baby's life. But, if I find out that you've done anything to Elizabeth or Jason, all bets are off."

"Are you saying that you would keep my baby from me?"

"Yes. I will not have you ruining my child's life over your ridiculous obsession. You need to make a choice and grow up."

Ric was stunned. "I'm not letting you leave."

"You have no choice. This is my life, my body, my choice. Do not make me regret telling you ahead of time."

Ric glared at Jason. "You would help her keep my child from me?"

Gina groaned. "That is the reason you are probably going to miss out on being a father right there. After everything I said, you are fixated on Jason. At least he's being a man and helping me despite the fact that he has every reason to hate me right now. But instead, he is putting my baby's needs first. You have eight months to get it together Ric. Go get some freaking therapy. I really don't want to raise this baby alone but I will. Consider yourself put on notice. We're done here."

Cody nodded. "Let's go."

They dragged Ric from the plane as he begged Gina to stay.

Gina wiped her tears away and sat down.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine Jason. Thank you for everything you have done."

"Let Johnny know when you are settled in."

"I will."

He touched her shoulder and then walked out and hoped that Ric wouldn't be a dick about all of this.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

After being dropped off, Ric walked on the docks and came across Elizabeth sitting on a bench sketching.

Logan cut him off alerting Liz to his presence.

She stood up and turned around. "What do you want Ric?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment, as a friend?"

She sighed and could tell Ric was upset. Jason had told her what was going on. "Fine." She said sitting back down.

Logan stepped aside but he didn't go far. Ric sat down next to her.

"I guess you know that Gina is pregnant."

"I do. How do you feel about that?"

He sighed as he looked out over the water. "I'm scared and hurt. I've fucked up a lot and I don't want to ruin my chances to be a part of my child's life."

"Then just try to be a good man Ric. Everything is a choice."

"I'm sorry I hurt you so much. I will always love you Elizabeth, but I know you love him. It's hard to let go but I'm working on it."

"Well now you have a better incentive."

Ric didn't want to overstay his welcome. He was grateful that they were able to be civil.

"How's your wound?"

"It hurts but the doctor said I should get out and walk to get my stamina back up."

She nodded.

He walked away quietly and Elizabeth put down her sketchpad. She really hoped that Ric would get his act together, but she didn't trust him and neither did Logan.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The week went by fast and the grand opening was one day away. Jason was so nervous he could barely keep still. Carly had finished up the customer area and it looked great. Elizabeth and Spinelli hung her painting up and Jason loved it. People were already calling to get some work done or get a quote for a project.

Jason sat at his desk and let out a big sigh.

"That good?" Sonny asked.

Jason looked up. "Hey."

"How's the opening plans going?"

"Good. I'm a little nervous."

Sonny sat down. "Jason, I don't think I've ever seen you fail when it comes to business. You'll do fine. The place looks great. Elizabeth just gave me a tour."

Jason nodded. "It's just that this was my dream and I just shoved it down and thought it would never happen. It's important to me."

"I get it. I miss you a lot but I understand that this is something that you need to do."

"It is. Everything going okay?"

"Yes. It's been quiet. Lorenzo has been cordial."

"Really?"

Sonny made a face. "Apparently, Carly has befriended Diego and helped him reconcile with his dad."

Jason frowned. "Carly? Our Carly?"

Sonny chuckled. "I read some pregnancy article that said sometimes it changes their personality."

"In that case, maybe you should keep her knocked up indefinitely." Jason quipped.

Sonny laughed. "I actually think she's using Diego to smuggle cookies in the house. I can't prove it but she smelled like Oreos the other day."

Jason laughed. "Now that's the Carly I know and love."

"She misses you too."

"Once I get everything up and running smoothly, I'll try to spend some more time with you guys and start our weekly dinners."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

Elizabeth walked inside. "Sorry to interrupt but there's a rather large biker dude out front."

Jason got up and Sonny followed him.

The look on the guys face when he saw Jason was priceless.

"How can I help you?"

"Wait, I know you—Jake's. Your lady friend raised hell and your other friend punched me in the stomach."

Jason cringed. "Sorry about that but she's family and I had to make sure she was safe."

The man smirked. "We were being assholes so let's call it even."

Jason nodded. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. I was driving down the road and was glad to come across this place. I think my gas line is clogged."

Jason rolled his bike into the garage and Sonny stood back and watched Jason quickly figure out what was wrong and talk to the guy about what fixing it would entail.

"He's good." Sonny said.

Liz smiled proudly. "I know."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Jason watched as people started to arrive. He had tables set up in the garage and the food was ready as well as refreshments and dessert.

"This looks wonderful Jason." Lila said as Edward wheeled her inside.

Jason was surprised they agreed to come hang out but it made him feel good that they wanted to. "Thank you."

"Jason my boy, you've done a great job."

Jason took them into the customer sitting area so they could see it.

AJ brought Leyla and was surprised and jealous when Dante gave her a ride. Sonny and Carly showed up with Diego and Lorenzo much to Jason's surprise. He welcomed them and found out Diego had a thing for motorcycles too. He had brought a book full of his sketches and Jason took a minute to look through them.

"These are outstanding." Jason said looking up at Diego who seemed a little uncomfortable over the praise.

"You really think so?"

Liz smiled. "Diego, they are fantastic."

"You're really good." Carly said admiring them too.

"You want to work with me on a new bike?"

Lorenzo smiled at the look on his son's face. It was awe mixed in with pure excitement. A month before, you couldn't have convinced him that he'd be happy that his son would be working with Morgan. But seeing how happy the idea made Diego, made Lorenzo happy too. He was also very proud.

"I would love that." Diego said smiling.

"You'll be compensated for your time of course." Jason said holding out his hand.

"Deal." Diego said shaking it back.

Soon, they were packed with people who came and went. Dante walked over to Jason. "Hey, I'd like you to meet my ma. This is Olivia."

Olivia smiled and shook Jason's hand. "Thanks for keeping Dante on. This is his passion."

"I'm lucky to have him."

Sonny walked up and handed Jason a beer. He looked up and almost dropped his. "Olivia?"

"Sonny?" She said blinking a few times.

He grinned. "Wow, how are you?"

He hadn't seen her in a very long time but she still was beautiful and had a great smile. They briefly hugged.

"I'm great. I looked all over for you that summer but you had just disappeared."

"Yeah, I needed to get away." He said softly.

"Aren't you going to introduce me ma?" Dante asked.

Olivia suddenly looked nervous and Jason was curious as to why. "This is my son, Dante."

Dante and Sonny shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you. I can't believe you have a son. Are you married?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. I'm still single."

"So, is Dante's father someone I know?"

Olivia almost looked like she was about to faint. This was not how she imagined this going.

"My dad's is named Michael." Dante said innocently.

Jason's mouth dropped open and Sonny studied Dante. He heard a little sound and Olivia started to pass out. Jason and Dante reached for her and Jason handed his beer to Sonny and picked her up and carried her into his office, laying her on the small couch.


	49. Chapter 49 - Epilogue

A/N – Thank you all so much for reading this story and giving me feedback. I really, really appreciate it. I hope you have enjoyed this one. I did have fun writing it! I will be posting a new story tomorrow night so make sure to check it out! I wanted to tie Dante to the canvas since he'll be working with Jason. *ilovedana53 – Thanks! * liasonluv – You know me. I'm a sucker for drama until the end lol.

Chapter 49 - Epilogue

Dante knelt down and tried to wake his mother.

Olivia finally woke up. "I was having this crazy dream." She said trying to sit up.

"Lay back down Olivia." Sonny said softly.

She gasped and realized it wasn't a dream. "Oh my God."

Sonny could tell by the look on her face that something was up. "What is your father's last name?"

"Corinthos, why?"

Sonny took a few steps back and Jason didn't think he ever saw Sonny look so pale. Carly popped her head into the room. "Hey, I wondered where you went. Sonny?" She asked walking over to him and touching his forehead. He looked like all the color had drained from his face.

"Carly, why don't you come into the other room with me?" Jason asked.

She looked around the room and saw the tension and the fact that Olivia looked like she was turning green. "What is going on? You might as well tell me because you know I won't stop until I find out."

Sonny was tongue-tied. Dante stood up. "Apparently, Sonny is my father."

"What?" Carly yelled. "But…how."

Olivia sighed. "I tried to find you and tell you that I was expecting but you were gone and nobody knew what happened to you. So, I raised him on my own. I gave him my last name but I always told him about you and he knew who you were."

Dante had heard about Sonny a few times, but because they never called him Michael, he figured the last name was just a coincidence. He pretty much stayed to himself anyway, besides, his mother never called his father Sonny.

Sonny sat down before his legs gave out.

Carly looked a little shaky so Jason sat her down and handed her some water.

"Do you have other kids?" Dante asked.

"I have a son Michael."

Olivia studied Carly who was holding her belly. "You're pregnant aren't you?"

Carly looked up at her. "Yes, but we haven't told anyone yet."

"I know this is a lot to take in. I know I'm shocked, but I'm glad that you got to meet him though."

Sonny studied his son. "Me too."

"Maybe we could have dinner one night. Ma is an excellent cook."

Sonny chuckled. "Who do you think taught her?"

Olivia grinned and Jason could almost feel Carly's head implode.

Johnny stepped into the room. "Dante, some guy wants to talk to you about his bike."

Dante nodded. "I'll be right there." He said before talking to Sonny. "Don't leave without us exchanging information."

"I won't." Sonny said.

Olivia stood up. She could feel the anger radiating off of Carly. "I'll go help him." She said leaving.

"I can't believe you got someone else knocked up." Carly yelled.

Sonny sighed. "It's not like I did it on purpose. It happened way before you."

"I know that but now you have another son. This better be a girl in my stomach or so help me God Sonny….."

Jason tried not to smirk. "I'll give you some time alone. Try not to yell too loud."

"Just turn up the music." Sonny said knowing that Carly was going to go off.

But to give Carly credit, she didn't. She was shocked but Sonny hadn't done anything wrong. Olivia didn't seem like she was batshit crazy or anything and Dante seemed nice. Sonny answered her questioned sufficiently, and then she stood up and took his hand and they went back to the party.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Everyone had filtered out and Elizabeth sat perched on Jason's lap in his office.

"Are you happy?" She asked him, looking deep into his eyes.

"I am. I already have two bikes lines up and Diego was a great find."

"How do you feel about Dante being Sonny's kid?"

Jason shrugged. "He's a great guy. I have to admit that I'm shocked but it won't change things too much. So, I'm good."

Liz smiled. "I love you Jason Morgan. I'm so happy that we found each other."

Jason smiled. "Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next eight months went by quickly. The shop was doing very well. Ric had backed off and was seeing a fellow lawyer named Claire. Gina had come back and true to her word, she let Ric be a part of his daughter's life. Diego and Lorenzo had mended fences and he had actually gone out on a few dates with Brooklyn who had moved back to Port Charles. Lorenzo's niece Sage came to town and ended up having a huge crush on Logan and they had started dating. Lorenzo had a crush on Olivia and finally got enough guts to ask her out. She had been living in Port Charles for several months to be near her son. Carly did have a baby girl named Addison Adela Corinthos. Carly was beyond happy. Little Addie already had Sonny wrapped. Johnny and Sarah were still hot and heavy and had fallen madly in love. She had transferred to GH so she could be closer to him. AJ and Leyla were still dating. Francis and Diane had gotten married on a whim. They were perfect for each other. She relocated and they brought a small house on the outskirts of town. Matt came to visit often. Dante and Emily hit it off and have been dating for two months.

Elizabeth continued on with her therapy and had worked with a ghostwriter to pen her first book. It was released six months later. It was called from Tragedy to Triumph: The story of AirValue Jet crash survivor Elizabeth Webber.

She even gave her first lecture.

FLASHBACK

Hi, my name is Elizabeth Webber. You might have heard that I was in a plane crash a while back." She said smirking as everyone in the audience chuckled. "I want to thank you for inviting me here today to talk about how that profoundly changed my life. And by hearing about how I survived, maybe that will help you with your journey. You may not have experienced such a huge life changing event, but we all have to cope with the smaller crashes along the way."

Everyone clapped and Elizabeth smiled brightly. Sarah, Johnny, Francis, Diane, Jason, Audrey, Marty, and Lila were clapping as loudly as they could. They were all so proud of Elizabeth.

END FLASHBACK

As a part of her book tour, she went to Chicago and finally agreed to be on Oprah.

Oprah looked out at her audience. "Today, we have two very special guests. I have to admit that I was shocked that they finally relented and decided to give their first in depth interview. Please welcome Elizabeth Webber and Jason Morgan."

Elizabeth and Jason walked onto the stage and the crowd went wild. Oprah fanned herself after Jason gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so glad that you are here."

The crowd clapped again.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said smiling. "This is kind of other worldly."

"Just pretend we're sitting in your living room shooting the breeze."

"Uh huh." Elizabeth said making everyone chuckle.

"First, let's get the crash stuff out of the way so that we can move on to more important things."

Liz nodded.

"Elizabeth, what was it like when you opened your eyes and saw Jason?"

"I was shocked to see him. We had actually met in Chile and due to a lack of available tables, we had dinner. I had no idea that he was on the plane. And then when the memory slammed into my head of the crash I was stunned that I was alive. I was also devastated to learn that we were the only ones to make it."

"Jason, you must have been panicked when you woke up and saw the devastation."

"I was. It's hard to put into words how horrifying it was to realize that so many people didn't survive."

"Elizabeth, I'm going to quote a passage from your book. You said, "I've never felt more alive than when I was on that mountain." Can you tell me about that?"

Liz nodded. "I was thankful for every breath that I took. It made me grateful for every second. It was like a gift from God—a second chance."

"When did you know that you and Jason were more than friends?"

They looked at each other and smiled. "Wow. Um, I'm not sure the exact moment. The mountain bonded us in such a profound way. We were both engaged to other people, so we weren't really thinking romantically. We just knew that we made each other feel safe. It's really hard to put into words. It was hard to go back to a normal life. I would say that we both were kind of a mess emotionally. It ended up breaking up our relationships."

Oprah nodded. "But then you gave in and decided that there was more there."

"Yes. It wasn't something we rushed into but once we gave in we realized that we had a very strong connection that just couldn't be denied."

Oprah smiled when Jason reached over and held her hand. "You two are like the "it" couple right now. Everyone was rooting for you. You are like walking miracles."

They both looked a little uncomfortable.

"Is it hard for you to digest that?"

"It's surreal." Liz said quietly. "It's like suddenly everyone was watching everything we did. I got a stalker and was kidnapped. Our lives had turned into a circus of sorts."

"Is it better now?"

Liz smiled. "Yes, it's a lot better. Things have finally settled down."

They took a break and came back.

"Jason, don't think I'm letting you off the hook."

Jason made a funny face and everyone laughed.

"I know you're the silent type but you're like every woman's fantasy. Am I right America?" She yelled.

Jason cringed as the women in the audience went wild and Elizabeth busted up laughing when a picture of a shirtless Jason appeared on the screen behind them. Jason looked up and his mouth dropped open.

Oprah laughed. "Have you ever thought of modeling?"

"Uh, no." Jason said firmly.

The women in the audience all said, "Awwww."

Jason held up his finger to his mouth to quiet them and they laughed.

"Find your own hunk ladies, this one is mine." Liz said causing everyone to clap and laugh.

"Alright, I guess I'll let you off the hook for now."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth, let's talk about your non-profit.

She talked about it and they showed pictures. There was even one of Tracy at ELQ with a few kids that had won the contest. Oprah promised to match donations for the next month and brought out a few people that were going to start a program in the Chicago area. Elizabeth was overwhelmed with their generosity.

The airing of their interview broke a lot of records. Donations were pouring in and artists were volunteering to run the programs all over the country. Liz was moved to tears. Her dream was coming true.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Everyone had gathered to watch the episode at the mansion. Jason was even more mortified of the shirtless picture the second time around.

"My goodness Jason, you've been working out." Lila said as everyone laughed.

It wasn't every day that you saw Jason Morgan turn red.

"I want to look like Uncle Jason when I grow up." Michael said flexing his arms.

"Me too." Edward said as everyone chuckled.

When it was all finished, AJ pulled Elizabeth into the middle of the room.

"Let's give Liz a round of applause for being so awesome."

Everyone clapped and it was her turn to blush.

"I think you're more than awesome." Jason said walking towards her.

AJ smiled and stepped back.

"I'm not usually one for public declarations, but everyone in this room has supported us and rooted for us. So, I thought they should be here for this."

Liz gasped as Jason got on one knee in front of her. "Elizabeth, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. You have my heart and soul. I love you so much. I want to love you and make you happy for the rest of our lives. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears were flowing down Liz's face. "Yes." She said grabbing his head and laying a smoldering kiss on him as everyone cheered.

He pulled out a box and opened it as she gasped. It was a beautiful princess cut diamond with red murano glass on either side and small diamonds.

"It's beautiful and perfect." She whispered.

He slid it on her finger and stood up and twirled her around as they kissed and everyone clapped. Lila brushed a tear off of her face, so happy for her grandson.

Their lives might have started due to a tragedy but their love had risen above all the pain and hurt and had given them the gift of happiness. They were truly blessed.

THE END


End file.
